Omnia Vincit Amor
by TFaTFreak207
Summary: Almost a year after returning home to LA, the Toretto family is devastated once again when their beloved friend takes off in the dark of the night. While Letty tries to retrace the past few years of her life lost to amnesia, Dom attempts to move on and find love again. Through both journeys, the gang will experience pain and loss, but they'll discover that love conquers all.
1. Newbies

**I've been away for nearly a year! Kinda lost my spark for writing these for a while, but I am back! Hopefully this will be enjoyable for you guys. Not exactly sure where I'm going with it, but I hope to get a few faithful readers who'll review with some constructive criticism. **

"_You can't let him beat you. You've won every battle between the two of you. You will never live this down if you lose to the Buster."_

Dom sweet-talked himself from the driver's seat of his '67 Chevy Nova as he glanced over at his competition in a blue Nissan GT.

"Try to keep up, Old Man," Brian teased while revving the newly-modified engine.

The two friends taunted each other back and forth while they waited for Mia to drop the flag.

"No cheating this time," she pointed at her brother teasingly.

"Not you too," Dom replied with a grin.

"And you – put some effort into it," Mia shouted at her husband of a year.

Brian pouted with focused eyes.

On the count of three, Mia dropped the black bandanna to the dirt road below, and both cars shot off the line.

Mia watched over her shoulder for a moment, still amazed by the transformation between the two most important men of her life – her new husband and her only brother.

Once enemies from opposite sides of the law, it only took the two car enthusiasts eight years and five hard-fought races to become brothers. They were bonded by their tragedies and triumphs, but most importantly the family that they built along the way.

"It's nearly seven in the morning. Why was I dragged out of bed to watch them race?" Billie asked from the hood of Mia's white Dodge Charger as she approached.

"He likes your car. It's a dick-measuring content they've had going for years," Mia joined her on the hood, "Brian's been itching for some action since I barred him from racing in Seattle."

"Ouch. How'd he take that?"

"He tried to hold out on sex. I had to explain to him that doesn't exactly have the same affect than when I do it," the girls shared a laugh, "I just can't take any risks on him getting busted again. He was lucky the cop who stopped him last time was more interested in his Nissan. A condition of our pardons was that we had to stay out of the spotlight, and that's what we're gonna do."

"Is that why we're out in the middle of nowhere?" Billie asked, glancing around the barren desert land just outside of L.A.

"It's Dom's favorite spot. My dad used to bring him out here a lot. He actually taught him how to race here," Mia stared off into the peaceful orange and pink hues of the sunrise. "Anyway, Dom needs this. It helps him heal his losses... beating Brian to a pulp."

Billie chuckled, peering to see the cars speeding away on the horizon.

"Brian needs it, too. After every loss, he trains his butt off and gets _that_ much better. I swear, I think if I wasn't in the picture they still would've ended up like that. They were meant to find each other."

"I'm sorry – did _they_ get married and I missed it?" Billie teased.

"They might've and _I_ missed it," Mia retorted with a laugh.

"I'll tell ya what: there's nothing sexier than a dedicated and loyal man. Especially one who knows his way around a fine body," Billie grinned.

"Ugh, don't. I don't wanna hear about your conquests with my brother," Mia scoffed at the biracial girl with beautifully wild, curly hair.

"Oh, relax, Mia. It was only twice, and we were drunk both times."

"Maybe you should stop drinking with your boss at work and having _relations_ in customer's cars?" Mia suggested, referring to an incident in which she was an unwilling witness.

"Hey, if my gorgeous employer offers me a cold drink after a hot day, I'm gonna accept it," the mechanic replied with a laugh. "Besides, he needs some good company. He's alone a lot. Wouldn't you rather it be me – a good friend of a year – or some random hussy from the streets?"

"I guess you have a point there," Mia said.

Billie showed up when Dom and Brian reopened the garage together as partners, and applied for a job. She impressed both with her artistic abilities and her welding skills, and was hired on the spot as a graphic artist.

Billie impressed Letty and Mia by not dangling her good looks in front of Dom or Brian. She was genuinely interested in her work, and the girls respected her for that. Mia and Billie grew to be close friends in the past year, considering they were the only two around a crew of rowdy men.

"How's he been since the move?"

"He's better. I think you springing the news on him about the job offer two months after _she_ left really threw him for a loop. He felt like he was losing everything right after he got it all back... his words, not mine."

Mia sighed as the two cars reappeared in the distance.

"He didn't lose anything. She lost him," Mia said sternly as the two performance cars kicked up dust on their way back.

Dom's sleek cherry-red Nova arrived first and Dominic stepped out with a shit-eating grin on his face. Brian pulled in a few seconds later, a not-so-thrilled look on his face.

Mia already knew the outcome and held out her arms, "Aw. My poor baby."

"What's your excuse now, Brian?" Dom asked, leaning against his Nova proudly.

"I took it easy on you. I didn't want to scratch up Billie's baby on this rocky turf," Brian replied from the comfort of Mia's arms.

"Bull," Dom laughed, "Billie's taken her through worse."

"Stop harassing my man," Mia consoled Brian playfully.

"Brian, thank you for not trashing my car. Now, if you two are done seeing whose is bigger, we have to open the garage," Billie pointed to Dom as she slid off the car.

"She's right. You and I need to go unpack," Mia said to Brian. "Jack should be waking soon. He's probably starving."

Dom made his way around to the backseat of the Charger where his two year-old nephew Jack was sleeping soundly in his car seat. Dom smiled with pride at the toy model Challenger clutched tightly in his hand.

The tiny tot had grown a lot in the eight months that the O'Connors had been away. His once pale skin was now a creamy olive color, and his bald head was smothered in sandy blonde curls. He looked a lot like Brian when Dom first met him.

Dom took a seat next to Jack to get a closer look. He leaned in and inhaled softly. He loved the way Jack smelled; so innocent and pure. Dom remembered Mia smelling the same way when his parents brought her home from the hospital.

Jack, never the heavy sleeper, stirred awake in his seat. His baby blue eyes fluttered open and landed on Dom. A sleepy smile crept onto his face.

"Unky Dom," the boy cooed while rubbing his drowsy eyes.

Suddenly, everything was perfect in Dom's world and the void in his heart was filled.

"Uncle Dom missed you, Jackie. Glad to see you're still into muscle," said Dom with a grin. "You're getting big, Buddy. Good to see Momma's still cooking, too."

Mia joined him at the car when she realized her rowdy son was now awake. She checked his pull-up for a mess before unbuckling him from the seat and lifting him out. She handed Jack over to Dom and watched as they embraced eagerly.

"I cook plenty. Maybe if you came to Seattle to visit every now and then, you'd know."

"Mi, you know I've been busy with the shop," Dom said while rocking Jack, "Especially since you took my business partner."

"Yada-yada, excuses. You're coming to Seattle," Mia demanded.

Dom kissed his nephew's cheek affectionately before placing him on the ground. The tot trotted off in his father's direction, leaving the siblings to talk. Dom brushed off her words lightly and pulled his sister into a tight embrace. Once he was engulfed in the safe, familiar territory, he didn't want to let go. He missed having his sister around. She was his nurse, his chef, his confidant, and his therapist. When she disclosed receiving a job offer from a hospital in Seattle, he knew it was time for her to move on. He couldn't hold her back anymore. She had her own family, a husband. The move devastated Dominic, but he grew to accept it.

"Whatever you say, Sis," Dom smiled as they broke away.

"Billie, thanks for letting me use your ride," Brian tossed the keys to her, but she launched them right back.

"Drive it to the house. I'll catch a ride with Dom to the garage."

"Sweet. I'll take a look under the hood at the garage," Brian said happily, sliding in the sleek car. Mia gave a grateful smile to Billie – she knew how much Brian loved that car, and missed his own back home in Seattle. "Mia, let's go. We're only here for the week and you've packed everything from the house. It's gonna take forever unloading."

"I'll see you later for dinner. Tell the boys to come by, we'll make it a thing," Mia leaned to kiss his cheek before turning for the car.

"O'Connor," Dom hollered out, "I changed the locks a few weeks ago. Key's under the lilies."

Brian nodded and fired up the Nissan while Mia slid into her Charger, the gorgeous white beast roaring to life. Dom watched as they pulled away from the deserted land, leaving Dom and Billie alone. Billie could tell by the long look in Dom's eyes that he was dreading his family leaving again. He put up a front that he was a masculine man who enjoyed his alone time, but Dom didn't do well without his family.

He needed someone to protect... someone to love him back.

Dom and Billie slid into the Nova and headed back to their hometown, southern Los Angeles. Dom stared in the rear-view at the cross necklace around his neck and wondered about _her_, yet again. Where she was, if she was happy, if she was a lonely as he. Those seemed to be the only things on his mind now that he was a free man. Now that she was gone.

"You know they aren't driving back to Washington yet? You'll see them later," Billie said with a smirk.

Dom gave a small smile, "You just worry about O'Connor making it to the house with your car in one piece."

"Brian's a great driver. I trust him," Billie relaxed against the smooth interior, kicking her bare legs up on the dash. Normally, he'd scold someone for disrespecting his ride, but Billie's short denim shorts gave her a pass. Dom couldn't help grazing his eyes over her smooth legs during the drive, and it didn't go unnoticed by Billie. "Eyes on the road, Playboy. That train left the station the same drunken night it arrived."

"It was a wild ride, right?" Dom grinned boyishly. "We had fun, didn't we?"

"We did, but we've already been through this – you're my boss and a good friend. You and I both know that'll never work."

"Why wouldn't it?" Dom asked curiously. "We're both single, consenting adults."

"Because that would make work awkward and uncomfortable for the both of us, and your employees. Not to mention the big, Latina elephant that finds her way into any room we're in alone."

"She has nothing to do with anything," Dom grovelled, "I can be with someone without worrying about her."

"You can't even say her name, Dominic. Letty has _everything_ to do with everything," he visibly winced at the mention of her name. "I was only around for a few weeks before she left, but I saw the love and passion you had for her, your efforts to help her remember. The way you looked at her like she was the only person who existed. You've never looked at me that way," Billie placed her hand on his face, rubbing her thumb soothingly over his cheek, "Dom, a part of me wishes I could live up to what you want in a woman, but an even bigger part of me knows I never will. I'm not Letty. I never will be nor will I try to be."

Dom glanced over at Billie; she was a beautiful, ethnic woman with brown eyes that he found easy to swim in. She had beauty, and brains, and was fiercely tough. She would no doubt make any man happy, but never a man hung up over his ex.

He couldn't help but smile at her spunk. She was adorable, and sweet as can be. Dom would be lying if he said there wasn't a connection between them. He felt it, and anyone around them for a few minutes could see it. But after the beating his heart and psyche took when Letty split, it was hard for him to keep the harsh feeling and comparisons at bay.

"You're right; you're too good of a woman to wait around for anyone," Billie blushed slightly, "And I'd hate to lose my best mechanic if things didn't work out."

Billie snorted, "Don't let the boys hear that. They're still mad that I have a separate changing room."

* * *

Later that day, Dominic sat in his office hard at work balancing the books and placing orders for new parts.

Dom despised busy work. He would've rather been out in the garage, getting his hands dirty under a car with the rest of his crew, but with Mia now living across the country, it was Dom's responsibility to handle the finances. He hadn't yet found a clerk to take over Mia's responsibilities, and he was kicking himself for it. With his sister gone, and the rest of the grease monkey's financially incompetent, it was up to him to handle the money.

He was staring through reading glasses while going over the inventory when he heard a ruckus happening on the other side of his office door. Dom dropped his lenses on his desk and moved to the bay window that overlooked the garage. He yanked up the blinds to see O'Connor nose-to-nose with his most recent (and aggressive) hire, Oz Daniels.

Oz knew his way around any car Dominic put in front of him, and he was a great asset to the team. But his temper was unpredictable.

He reminded Dom much of Vince.

"What's going on?" Dom stormed over to the confrontation.

"Blondie here thinks he can waltz in here and go where he wants. There's a waiting area for visitors and clients for a reason," the long-haired blonde brute growled in Brian's face, "Who the hell is this clown?"

"Dom, call off your guard dog. If he tries to bite, I _will_ put him down," Brian retorted back with blazing blue eyes.

"All right, that's enough!" Dom stepped in between the two. "The clown is part-owner of this garage. Your boss, so show some respect. Brian O'Connor... _**family**_," Dom emphasized strongly in Oz's face before he turned to Brian, "Oz Daniels is our new mechanic, and security. Been here for a few months, so quit being a butt-head."

"Family or not... watch yourself, Pretty-Boy" Oz's baritone southern drawl rattled before stalking off.

"Come off it, Oz. Don't be mad 'cause you're no longer the only pretty blonde," Billie teased as she approached.

Brian handed her the keys to her Nissan, "She's running smooth. Engine looks damn good."

"Just couldn't wait to see under her shirt, huh?" she smiled a perfect grin while pulling her wild curls into a tail.

"You know me," Brian smiled.

"You remember the twins, Sonny and Neil," she motioned to the Korean twins bickering over a transmission.

"What's up boys," Brian greeted across the garage. "I gotta catch up with Dom. B, You mind looking after Jack? Mia had to do a grocery run," he motioned to the bright-eyed tot scooting around on his push-bike.

"No problem," she smiled at the toddler.

Brian followed Dom to his office and closed the door.

"Security for what? That guy's a dickhead."

Dom chuckled before sitting back at his desk, "That's the point. And as you can see, the renovations and upgrades are top-of-the-line. There's been a lot of break-ins in the area lately, and I'm not always here to scare punks away. We don't exactly make a lot of friends when we travel."

"Speak for yourself. People love me," Brian gave a wide smile before sitting across from Dom. He watched as Dom placed on his glasses and returned to his paperwork.

Dom could feel Brian watching him, "What's up Brian?"

"I didn't realize your eyesight was going, Pops."

"Remember what I said about not losing your cool?"

"Meal ticket, yeah yeah," Brian rolled his eyes, "Anyway... have you heard from _her_?"

Dom didn't have to guess who he was referring to, "Nope."

"Have you called around again? There's no way she vanished again."

"Brian, leave it alone. If that's why you came in here, go home."

"Aren't you the least bit curious where she is? Or if she's even okay?"

"No," Dom's quick answer made Brian wince, "She can handle herself."

"But Dom, you guys have history together. Aren't you curious why she hasn't turned up in over a year?"

She had been gone for over a year now, yet the pain wasn't as excruciating as before. He knew she knew how to protect herself, that was something she'd never forget.

Things were different now, they weren't together. He wasn't sure if he could even consider them friends anymore. Friends called, or emailed, even wrote letters. She didn't. It was like she was dead all over again.

"Maybe she's made a life for herself that she's happy with. And if so, good for her," Dom grew agitated, "And history don't mean shit. It was ultimately history that broke us up. So, drop it."

Tension rolling off Dom's shoulder was enough to make Brian change the touchy subject. He stood at the bay window, smiling at the sight of Jack laughing hysterically as Billie wheeled him around on his bike.

"What about Billie? I've heard you two are getting cozy."

"Well you heard wrong. Why the sudden interest in my love life, Brian?" Dom asked. "You sound worse than Mia."

"I'm just checking on you, man. The only time I've ever seen you genuinely happy was with Lett. Since she left, you've been this shell of your former self. Surviving because you have to, but not living. Not enjoying life."

"I was genuinely happy watching my baby sister getting married, and Letty wasn't there," Dom reminded. He sighed, "I'm enjoying not being behind bars. Being able to walk down the street or into a store and not being afraid of people seeing my face. I'm enjoying life, Brian."

"But you're not happy, Dom. You're the closest thing I have to a brother. You were my best man. I hate to watch you sulk," Brian smirked, "Now, what's up with Billie?"

Dom gave in with a sigh and a smile, "She's great, but she's not interested in anything romantic with me. We're just friends."

"Dom, you wanna get over Ortiz, right?" Dom didn't reply, but stared straight into Brian's intense eyes, "Exactly. You need to make yourself available to other women, and I'm not talking one-night-stands with chasers. Billie's awesome. She's been around for a while and has remained available for a reason. Get to know her."

"Okay, Dr. Phil... if I agree to talk to her, will you leave me alone?"

"Yes," Brian folded his hands proudly.

"Since you're in such a helpful mood," Dom pushed the paperwork across the desk, "Finish the paperwork for next week's delivery. You're an owner. Time to start acting like it."

Brian's smile quickly faded, "Oh that's not right, D. Come on man, let me out there."

"Get to work, Boss," Dom smirked while leaving the room.

* * *

"All right, gang. Let's pack in it for the day. Dinner is in an hour."

Dom's words provoked cheers and sighs of exhaustion from the hard-working mechanics at DT's Automechanics that evening. After nearly ten busy hours of work, they were anxious to put away the tools and punch the clock.

"Guys, please don't be late to dinner," Brian said as they changed and shuffled for the door. He noticed Oz still lying on a dolly underneath a Lexus. Brian's good conscience gave way to his pride, "You too, Redneck. And bring beer."

Oz crawled from the car with a smirk, "Anything special for you, darlin'? Maybe some pink little umbrellas to go in your lady-drink?"

"Stop," Dom intervened again, pushing Oz toward the door. Dom turned to Brian, who was grinning, "Quit taunting him. Next time, I'll let him pummel you. What's up with you? You've been picking at him all day."

"Maybe I just miss Vince," Brian brushed it off and ripped the black tarp from his waiting ride. A smile broke on his face as he laid eyes on his pristine '99 Maxima. He found the beauty at a junk yard after returning to the States and rebuilt her from the ground up. With the help of Dom, they built a near-replica of Vince's favorite ride, in honor of their fallen friend.

"Now _that_ makes me miss Vince," Dom smiled wide at the cobalt-blue import.

"And Jesse," Brian added, running his fingers across the homage to their late friend, Jesse Owens. His signature graphic - a medieval soldier mounted on a rocket - was displayed across the tail-end of the Maxima.

The two friends shared a smile before Brian loaded his sleeping son in the back of the Maxima. Dom watched him drive off before pulling down the chain-link doors and hopping in his Nova, speeding off to a much-need home-cooked meal.


	2. The Suit

**Thanks for the reviews! For those wondering, this story is certainly Dotty. In my opinion, that pairing is unbreakable, but it will take some time to get there. Stick with me!**

* * *

_"Another day, another hard-earned dollar."_

Letty thought to herself repeatedly as she pulled into the crowded parking lot of the Las Vegas nightclub, _The Colony__._ She gathered her things and quickly stepped out of her prized possession – a maroon '69 Camaro Z-28. She looked up at the neon lights on the club sign and rolled her eyes. It was bad enough that she and her roommate frequented this bar every weekend, but tonight she'd be behind the bar, starting her third week as a part-time bartender.

"Finally, girl! I was starting to think you weren't coming tonight!" a perky brunette with bright blue eyes greeted Letty.

"I wasn't," Letty mumbled under her breath, pulling off her leather jacket to reveal a lacy tank-top that showed off a little midriff. Skanky clothing seemed to be the required uniform, so the top and her leather pants were as close as Letty would get.

"They've been kinda rowdy tonight, so Bubba's staying close," Brooke the brunette yelled over the loud party music.

"Great," Letty replied with very little enthusiasm. Her head was throbbing and she wanted nothing more than to crawl in bed, but she had to make a living somehow. She hated dealing with the drunk idiots who harassed her every night, but the tips were well worth it. Luckily, the 6'7" bulldozer of a bouncer named Bubba was there to keep them in line.

"Lady Bartender," Letty looked to her left where the latest creep was seated. He had been there every night since she started, overly-dressed in a suit and dark glasses. His dark brown hair was slicked back and his facial hair was trimmed neatly. He didn't seem dangerous, just very closed off and secretive.

For some reason, Letty wanted to know him, to know why he was here every weekend alone.

"Here ya go," she sat his regular drink (a gin and tonic) down on the counter and waited for him to down it before making him another.

"Thanks babygirl," his raspy voice muttered as he slid her a crisp hundred-dollar bill across the bar-top. "Keep the change."

Letty's heart seemed to skip a beat at his nickname for her. It felt familiar, though she was convinced she had never met the man before.

She went back to work, hours passing as she served drinks and watched Bubba pummel patrons who got too hands-on. Last-call for drinks was announced and she was finally ready to end her five-hour shift, only to go home and sleep for a few short hours before heading off to her day job. The club began to clear out, except for the Suit. He sat with his back to the bar-top, watching the clubgoers depart from the nightclub.

"Hey pal. Time to clear out," she said to him. He ignored her and kept his eyes on the women who sauntered out the door. "You know what? I'm not dealing with you douchebags tonight. I'll let Bubba throw you out on your ass."

Letty grabbed her jacket and paid for a bottle of Tequila, stuffing it in her purse before making her way around the bar. When she did, she felt a hand wrap around her wrist. She reacted quickly, bending his arm around his back and slamming his face into the counter-top.

"Don't ever put your fucking hands on me," she growled in his ear.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" he yelped as she twisted his arm even further. "Shit, Letty, let me go."

Her heart nearly stopped when her name spilled from his lips. She didn't know him, yet he knew her real name, not the fake one that was plastered across her name-tag. This made her even more curious about him.

"Nicki, everything all right?" Bubba called out to her.

Letty peered down at the man, whose glasses fell off in the struggle. He looked up at her with mesmerizing green eyes that electrified something in her brain. A memory of him of sitting next to her at a picnic table flashed quickly in her mind, and was gone just as fast.

As the mystery man stared into her soul, another vision of him helping her from a smoldering, wrecked vehicle blinked before her eyes.

"Nicki, you all good in here?" Bubba snapped Letty from her episode, his large frame now hovering next to her.

Letty released her hold on the Suit and nodded to the bouncer. She pushed past the two men and back out into the parking lot, which had cleared out considerably. As she stormed to her car, she hollered for her roommate Brooke, who was currently being tongued-down by a tipsy clubgoers, "Let's go, Jackson!"

Letty paused by her car and pulled a cigarette from her pack, a bad habit she was unsuccessfully trying to quit. She took a long draw to calm her rattled nerves and waited for her roommate to say goodbye. While waiting, Letty noticed the Suit walking out to a waiting cab. He locked eyes with her across the road while cradling his sore arm. He grinned a taunting smile before sliding into the taxi.

"Brooke, move your ass!" Letty hollered for the naive and sometimes clueless twenty-two year old.

Brooke hurriedly crossed the lot and slid into the car, angrily slamming the door behind her. Letty sighed and climbed in the car where Brooke sat pouting in the passenger seat. Letty reached over and ruffled Brooke's hair, something that always made the younger girl smile.

"Why do you always do that, Nicki?" Brooke griped while grinning, "Scare off all the cute guys. You never let me get any."

Letty laughed; Brooke reminded her of Mia Toretto back in their old days. She was sweet, pretty, and too trusting – three things that were a gift and a curse for her. She tended to put herself in situations that weren't in her favor, and after eight months of living together, it was hard for Letty not to care about her.

The unlikely duo ran into each other after a street race in Mexico three months after Letty arrived. Brooke was dumped and left to her own devices after a fight with her boyfriend. Living in Baja, Mexico for only a month after leaving her plush Miami condo following a fight with her father, Brooke was like a fish out of water. With the Federalis in the distance, Letty pictured herself just a few months back, standing in the middle of Texas with no friends, family, or clue what to do next.

In desperate need of some good karma, Letty stopped and rescued Brooke, taking her back to her cousin's place, which coincidentally turned out to be the girl's ex.

Seeing Guillermo with another woman just hours after his break-up with Brooke brought flashbacks swirling into Letty's brain that enraged her. Letty snapped, breaking her cousin's fling's nose before packing up for the States with Brooke in tow.

Letty contemplated leaving Brooke several times, but refused to put the young girl in the same situation she herself was forced into. So Letty took the Florida girl in, and somehow, they clicked. Letty protected Brooke, and Brooke kept Letty from being lonely.

"Brooke... what do I always tell you?"

"If I don't plan on giving up home plate, don't let them up to bat," she mimicked. "I might've let him slide in home."

"What was his name, Brooke?"

Brooke narrowed her eyes with a scowl, "I don't say anything when you flirt with the Suit."

Letty tensed up, "What're you talking about?"

"Mr. Gin and Tonic. I'm not the only one who sees it, girl. He only lets you make his drinks, he stays until you leave. Hell, I've worked there two months before you and I've never noticed him until you showed up. And the staring contests? Seriously, the sexual tension is gross. Maybe that's your problem. You need to get some, it'll loosen you up."

Letty chuckled, "I manage just fine. And there is nothing with me and the Suit. The guy obviously just likes his Gin."

"Yeah, and a little Spanish spice to go with it," Brooke teased.

Letty playfully punched her as she pulled into their driveway, "Shut the hell up, B. I don't know; something about him seems familiar."

"You say that about everyone!" Brooke replied while stepping out of the Camaro.

Letty didn't respond; that might not have been an exaggeration.

The two women finally entered their Las Vegas home around 5:15 AM. The cozy, two-bedroom place was quiet, but only until their third and final roommate Ginger realized they were home. The sixty-pound, six month old German Shepard came bolting out of Letty's bedroom toward the front door, until Letty stopped her with a simple command.

"Ginger, no!" Letty said with a snap of her finger. The sweet-faced pup stopped at their feet and waited anxiously for a greeting.

"Wow. You taught her not to jump?" Brooke asked while petting the loving dog.

"She was ruining my good shirts," Letty shrugged while hanging up her purse and jacket at the door.

"I'll take her out," Brooke said while exchanging her purse at the door for the leash, "Come on, sweetie. Let's take a walk."

Letty made her way to her bedroom, if you could even call it that. The small room consisted of a queen-sized bed, a dresser, and a bed-side table. There was nothing personal hanging on the starch-white walls, or any knick-knacks lining the barren dresser. Only one framed photo sat perched on her end table... one she just couldn't seem to get rid of.

Letty flopped down on the bed and lifted the picture frame from the table gently. She remembered the exact day it was taken, the meaning behind the special day, and even why she put up such a fight to participate in the photo-op. She ran her fingers gently over the smiling faces of the family she abandoned, and the face that keep them together.

The beautiful face she couldn't bare to see before walking out of his life.

"Ugh," Letty groaned inwardly. Her seemingly-permanent headache inched it's way back in, a sure-sign that it was time for sleep. Letty brought the photo to her lips and kissed it tenderly before placing it back. She undressed to her underwear in record time and crawled under her duvets to await another dream-filled night.

* * *

_Letty woke up the next morning feeling refreshed and ready to take on another day of hustling with her man and their crew, only it didn't feel like a regular day. Something unsettling pinched at Letty's belly, but she ignored it and rolled over. Her stomach ached when she realized the cold, bare spot next to her wasn't filled with Dom's toned muscles. Letty finally opened her eyes, and noticed that Dom was gone._

"_Dom?" she called out to him while sitting up, peering around the room for some sign of her boyfriend, with no luck._

_Her eyes finally landed on her nightstand, where she spotted a stack of cash and Dom's silver necklace draped over it. Letty's body went on red alert as she hopped out of the bed and began frantically searching their shack for Dominic. The lump of fear in her throat brought tears to her eyes as Letty literally ripped their bedroom apart, hoping to find anything of his... something that'd let her know her fears weren't true. Something that said he would come walking through that door any minute with a smile and breakfast._

_Letty stepped over the closet door that she yanked off the hinges, the wooden chair she smashed in a rage, and flopped down on the bed. She reached over for the necklace and gently placed it around her neck. Letty crawled to the top of the bed with the cool jewelry clutched tight between her finger__s, and she cried. Harder than she could ever remember crying for any __**man**__, Letty's cradled her knees close as her body racked with sobs. _

_Letty sat in that catatonic, sorrowful state for what felt like an eternity, yet it was only a few hours that passed since she woke up with Dominic gone. Letty had no intentions of moving from the bed until her nightmare was over, but a part of her knew he wasn't coming back. _

_She couldn't hide forever. _

_A sudden knock at the door confirmed that. The door opened with a squeal and Han peeked his head inside._

"_I'm heading out of town soon with Rayna. Leaving the Road Runner for you, if you want it," Han said, his eyes searching the room to avoid eye-contact with the Latina. It was obvious he knew that Dom was gone._

_Letty gently wiped her nose and her face clear of any sign of emotion and gave a nod, "Thanks man."_

_Han sighed and cursed his soft spot for crying women as he stepped inside the small room. He approached the bed slowly and sat on the edge, unsure of what to say to comfort his friend. Han liked Letty – she was laid-back and spunky, but he'd never seen such raw emotion in her eyes. He had seen her angry before, plenty of people had, but Han never seen Letty Ortiz cry. _

_He looked over at her, "I'm sor-"_

"_Don't," she held up her hand. The tension was thick, and Han was nervous. "Did you know he was leaving?"_

"_Yes... no... not really," Han struggled. He was afraid of her close proximity and her stewing mental break, "He mentioned last night that things were heating up, that anybody caught with him was going down hard. He told me to split, I figured you guys were going... together."_

_The word stung Letty to the core, "Yeah, me too. Imagine my shock."_

"_I really am sorry, Let. You're welcome to come with us. Eventually we're going to Tokyo," Han gave a tiny smile._

_Letty shook her head with a disgusted snort, "No way, bro. I'm going home... wherever that is."  
_

* * *

Letty stirred awake the next morning just as she had any other day, her face moist with tears from the vivid flashbacks that had been plaguing her for the past year. The flashbacks helped piece together years that she lost with her amnesia, but they were creating havoc in her life. She sat up to gain her wits, rubbing her hands over her throbbing temples and down her wet cheeks.

The flashback of the day _he_ abandoned her in the Dominican Republic was a recurring one, one that almost seemed to haunt Letty. Her mind was infested with visions of the destroyed bedroom, Han's pitiful eyes, and his chain. The same one she gave to him when he came home from Lompoc. It was a symbol of her love and dedication for him, yet he left it behind, just like her. He left her as if she were nothing, so she carelessly did the same.

Only Letty regretted her decision to abandon a family that adored her, and a man that tried to make up for his mistakes.


	3. Crossing Paths

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

Dom and Brian arrived at the Echo Park home around a quarter to six, leaving them enough time to get cleaned up and help with setting the table. Dominic took the stairs two at a time, anxious for a hot shower to relax his tense muscles. He needed the relaxing sting of the hot water to clear his mind of work, and _her_. Dom flopped down on the bed for a moment of rest.

Brian's interrogation had done a number on his mental state, but he knew the Buster was right. If he wanted to completely rid _her_ of his life, it was time he moved on to someone else. Dom wasn't sure if Billie was that person, but she was surely a candidate.

Dom's only problem was moving on.

He wasn't sure if he could ever get over Letty Ortiz. She was the only pure, unadulterated love he had known.

As he undressed for a shower, he remembered the first night encountering her vividly. Though it was nearly a decade ago, he would never forget nearly killing the only woman he'd ever loved. Though they had plentiful opportunities to meet, their paths didn't cross until the night he ran her down in his first open-road race.

* * *

_Dom reached into his '69 Dodge Dart and pulled out every dime he made working in his father's garage all summer, and handed it to a short, stout Hispanic teen in baggy clothes. _

"_Five-hundred for my buy-in," Dom said. Hector smiled as he caught the wad of cash with ease._

"_All right, holmes! Big Dom Toretto jumping in the with grown men tonight. We got Tran, Edwin, and my boy Rios. Line up in five."_

"_What's Tran doing here? That punk only races the tracks," Vince, Dom's best friend since grade school, griped to Dom about his arch rival since freshman year – Johnny Tran. They specifically came out to the Warehouse District to get away from Tran's arrogant crew, but now they were here. _

"_Don't sweat it, Vince. I'm not paying that fool any attention other than taking his money," Dom replied with a confident smile._

"_Hey Dom," a nearly naked blonde with a busty chest greeted as she walked by, "Good luck tonight."_

"_Thanks Tammy," Dom returned happily as he watched the short skirt saunter off._

"_You hittin' that, man?" Vince grilled his friend, who had been a big hit with the ladies since he starting working out._

"_Not yet," Dom grinned before moving to get into the driver's seat, "Let's get to the line."_

_As he waited for Vince, Dom was distracted by an infectious laugh nearby. His eyes scanned the crowd of people, landing on fifteen year-old Letty Ortiz._

_Dom was drawn in instantly; from the chunky black boots on her feet, to her skin-tight leather pants. He admired the small slit__he__r of midriff peeking out below her __gray__ tank that clung in all the right places. Her breasts weren't large, but they were perky enough to hold Dom's attention for a long moment before he finally landed on her face, and he was pleasantly surprised. _

_He and Letty went to the same school, lived on the same block, but Dom never noticed just how pretty the weird Ortiz girl was. He had always heard stories of her crush on him from his sister, but he never took a second glance at Letty._

_Until now. Her lips were full, almost always in a pout, but they were enticing. Pink and kissable, how he liked it. Her dark hair cascaded around her shoulders in waves, and framed her face nicely. Then he locked eyes with her, and he was hooked._

_Letty's almost-black eyes were intriguing, frightening almost in all of the brutal honesty they held. They were the type of eyes that could easily read into your soul, and see past any facade you put in front of her. They were intimidating, but he couldn't look away. They held pain and mystery, but they were mesmerizing._

_Letty Ortiz was not just pretty; she was beautiful._

"_Dom, stop giving Ortiz googly eyes, man. Let's get moving."_

_Startled, embarrassed, and slightly aroused, Dom fired up his car._

"_I wasn't giving nobody googly eyes."_

_Dom lined up his ride with the three other supped up cars, and prepared for his first street race. For the past two years, he was use to dominating the railroad tracks where the amateurs congregated, but the Warehouse District was the big time. _

"_All right, D. Just like we practiced," Vince tried to motivate as he stepped out, but Dom's attention was yet again redirected … on Johnny._

"_Daddy Toretto finally let you ladies out to play with the big boys?" Tran taunted from the white Honda Civic next to Dom._

"_I hate to disappoint you, Tran, but I ain't here to play with you. You're not really my type," Dom returned, getting laughs from nearby patrons, wiping the smug grin off Tran's face._

_At the drop of the flag, the four cars were off the line, speedily hastily toward the finish a quarter of a mile away. Dom and Johnny battled for the first place position, while Edwin and Rios were left in the dust. Dom fought hard to push his car ahead of Johnny's when the Civic lurched forward, leaving Dom himself playing catch-up. Dom's panic set in as his eyes went to his new can of NOS. He had only used it once before in a scrimmage race against Vince, and even then it scared him._

_Without second-guessing it, Dom pressed the red button, sending his car into a frenzied black blur down the straight-stretch. Dom held on tight for the wild ride __as his Dart roared towards the Civic at dangerous speeds, eating up the pavement below to gain ground. With the finish line just feet away, Dom could see some __motivation standing at the end, and it had the most perfect ass. He decided to put on a show for his audience, shifting hard while crushing the pedal under his boot, launching his muscle car past Johnny's just as they were crossing the line, giving Dom his first street-race win. Dom ripped the e-brake and jerked the wheel for a cool, drifting stop._

_Only his car didn't stop. He could only grip on for dear life as his out-of-control car hurtled in Letty's direction. He watched as she thoughtlessly stepped into the street with her back to him. He prayed for a miracle._

"_Letty!" he hollered and she turned around quickly, her eyes in sheer panic as the headlights beamed on her face._

_Then his world went black._

* * *

Now soaking under the hot spray in the shower, Dom frustratedly punched at the wall in front of him. He hated that he couldn't stop thinking of her, even after she left him a year ago. Even after disappearing in the dark of night, she haunted his mind with her pouting lips and toned body.

Dom rinsed off and climbed out of the shower, no longer in the mood to be alone with his thoughts. He was sick and tired of silence in his home. It was easier to go on when he had a house full, which was a rarity now a days. With Mia and her family in Seattle, Dom was alone more than ever. It was eerie; his home was never this quiet. It was usually filled with obnoxious, rowdy men, laughter, yelling, something more normal than this.

"Dom, hurry up! Everyone's showing up!" Mia shouted up the stairs to him.

He smiled; he missed hearing his sister's yelling around the house.

As he pulled on his khaki pants, his eyes ran up the three-inch scar on his left calf. He remembered how lucky he was that night to keep his leg.

* * *

_Dom let out a groan __as he finally came to in his smoldering car. H__e__ tried to move, but his __l__eg was trapped under the crushed dashboard of his Dart. He was disoriented and in pain as he choked on the heavy smoke coming from his car. He then realized he had slammed into an electricity pole._

"_Dom, holy fuck! Hold on, brother, we're gonna get you out!" Vince screamed as he suddenly appeared at Dom's side._

_In his daze, Dom heard a name that helped jolt his memory back._

"_Oh my god, Letty!"_

_Visions of the crash flashed through his brain, giving him a new-found strength to get his leg untangled from the wreckage. In a dashing move, Dom yanked his leg free, slicing his appendage on offending metal in the process. Dom hurried from the smoldering car and limped his way over to the crowd surrounding Letty Ortiz. He pushed through the throng of people to find the pretty girl lying unconscious on the ground. She was covered in in dirt and blood, and Dom began to panic._

"_Come on, Dom! We gotta get outta here," Vince tried to pull his friend away from the scene as police sirens were heard in the distance._

_"I'm not leaving her!" Dom yelled and kneeled next to her as the crowd began to disperse quickly. Dom scooped Letty's limp body from the ground and turned to his car. The crushed hunk of metal was totaled, and he knew his Pops would tear him a new one for it. He considered walking, but he was too badly injured himself to take the chance._

_Dom was really starting to freak out._

"_Leave her, Dom! Come on!" Vince pleaded as the red and blue lights came in their direction._

_Suddenly, another car skidded to a stop in front of them._

"_Get in! We need to get her to a hospital," the driver – a scrawny teen in a black beanie – yelled._

_Dom was weary of the two kids, but he was even more afraid of the cops showing up with a bleeding girl in his arms. They slid into the white Volkswagen Jetta just as the cops were closing in, but the scrawny kid surprised Dom with his driving skills. While his heart raced in his chest, his mind could only think about the gorgeous girl out cold in his lap. A slither of light coming through the window illuminated the curves of her face, giving her an almost-angelic look. Lying unconscious in his arms was the nicest he had ever seen her look. Staring at Letty, with all the noise and panic surrounding him silenced, Dom realized that he was curious about the mystery around her. He wanted to know Letty._

"_She's gonna be all right," the driver of the Jetta turned to Dom with confident, blue eyes, "Letty's a tough girl. Sweet under that igloo she calls a heart."_

_Dom gave a small smirk; he knew Letty's reputation of being a hard-ass. He couldn't picture her being 'sweet'. _

"_You guys know her?" Vince asked._

"_She's in shop with us. Letty's a cool girl, but she's tough as nails. If she woke up and saw you helping her, she'd cut your balls off, **then** say thank you," the driver said and they shared a laugh, "I'm Jesse, by the way. He's Leon."_

"_Thanks for the lift boys. I'm Vince, the deaf-mute is Dominic."_

"_Yeah, Toretto," Leon said distastefully, "The **good** driver."_

"_Hey it was an accident!" Vince said loudly._

"_It was stupid. You just better hope she doesn't die," Leon warned. _

_Dom looked down once again and silently prayed that the girl in his arms didn't die. He couldn't ever live with himself if he caused her anymore pain._

_The group rushed to a local hospital and Dom carried Letty inside, his heart in limbo as her blood soaked his tank top._

"_Hang in there, Pretty," he whispered to her softly._

"_Help! We need help!" Jesse screamed as they rushed into the ER, nurses hurrying to their aid._

"_What happened?" one of them asked._

"_I... uh... lost control of my car. She was standing in the street. I couldn't stop. It was an accident," Dom partially lied as he helped lay her on the stretcher. The nurse could see through his lie, but chose to ignore it for now._

"_Okay... how old is she?"_

"_Fifteen, miss. Letitia Ortiz is her name," Leon replied. _

"_Okay. Fill out some more information for the doctors," she said to Leon and turned back to Dom, who hadn't left her side, "We're gonna do our best to help her," she said, looking into his eyes._

_Dom nodded and watched as they carted Letty off past the operating doors. He moved back to the waiting area and flopped down in a chair, exhaustion wearing in as the adrenaline ran it's course. He thought about Letty, the crash, his car, and only came to one conclusion: "Dad's gonna kill me."_

"_Good news, Dom," Vince said as he appeared in the chair beside his friend. "Hector's uncle towed the Dart to the house, free of charge. And Hector's holding your two grand for you. Come on, we got a party to host."_

_Dom looked at Vince as if he'd grown another head, "Vince, I'm not leaving. I'm the reason she's in there fighting for her life. I'm not leaving to go party."_

_Vince frowned, "Hey, she was standing in the road. Not your fault, Dom. Quit acting like a pussy and let's get moving, brother."_

_Dom grabbed Vince by the collar of his shirt, "Either leave, or sit back and shut the hell up. I'm staying until I know she's okay."_

_Dom released him forcefully, and the two sat in frustrated silence as they awaited some news on Letty's condition._

"_I dunno what she did to you, but I hope you snap out of this shit," Vince grumbled while bouncing his knee impatiently. He heard a distant moist sound beneath his foot, and looked down to the grisly sight of blood pooling at Dom's feet. "Dom, you all right?"_

"_Vince, please," Dom brushed off, already annoyed with his friend's selfish behavior._

"_Dom, look!" Vince grabbed Dom's face and pointed to the red fluid beneath him, "You're bleeding, man."_

_By the time Dom remembered his leg injury, it was too late. He blacked out in the hospital waiting room. The face staring back at him when he woke wasn't his father's as he imagined, or even Vince's, but Letty's._

"_Glad to see you're not dead. You're stuck on crutches for a week though, which absolutely sucks for you."_

_The voice turned him to stone, leaving him frozen in the uncomfortable bed. Dom looked over to see Letty Ortiz standing in the doorway, now dressed in a baggy t-shirt and sweatpants. Her hair was no longer in waves, but up in a messy bun on her head. Her chunky boots were replaced with flip flops, and her make-up was wiped free._

_As she stood in her natural form, her good arm supporting her left arm in a sling, he couldn't believe that she looked even more beautiful than before. _

"_I don't know whether to kick your ass for being an arrogant prick," Dom dropped his head in shame, "... or thank you for not leaving me out in the street like my friends did."_

"_They don't seem like very good friends," he teased, and her scowl didn't falter._

"_And Vince is any better?" her eyebrow raised, "That guy's a fucking caveman."_

"_Don't I know it," Dom mumbled, nervously massaging the back of his neck, "I'm sorry, if it helps any. You gonna make it?"_

"_I'll live. Busted up my elbow, thirty stitches in my arm, and a good knot my noggin. Other than that, Docs say I was lucky."_

_The guilt riddled Dom as he took in her injuries. Sure, she would heal in a few weeks, but it didn't make him feel better. This tiny, fragile girl could've been dead because of him, and that didn't sit well with his conscience._

"_Dude, don't sweat it. Leon told me I stepped into your path. It was my fault I got hit. I know better than to stand so close."_

"_So why did you?" Dom asked, this time his eyebrow cocked._

_Letty shrugged, "I liked your car. Too bad you couldn't handle her."_

_Dom scowled back, but swallowed his pride, "I shouldn't have been showing off for-" Dom cut off his words, "How can I make it up to you?"_

"_Bro, it's not that big a deal. We both survived – me death and you getting arrested for running down a pedestrian while illegally street racing," her soft lips curled into a small smirk for the first time, "We're even."_

"_Doesn't feel even. Can I take you to lunch?" Dom laid on the charm, but when Letty began laughing, he wondered just how hard she had hit her head._

_Letty finally composed herself, "No. I know it might be foreign to hear those words coming from a girl, but no. Thanks for helping me out, but I don't see any need for us to make things more awkward."_

_Dom finally slid down to the cold linoleum floor and grabbed the crutches nearby. He placed them under his shoulders and took a few shaky steps toward her. Dom could see a quick flash of sympathy in her eyes before it was gone again._

"_Maybe you can make it up to me then," her brows furrowed and she looked slightly offended, "I could've left you there on the street, but I didn't. I saved you. You owe me."_

"_I wouldn't have been bleeding to death if it wasn't-" Letty bit her tongue and sighed, "Fine. What do you want?"_

"_We both have shitty friends. Why don't you come by my dad's cafe? Just one lunch, as new friends."_

_Letty fumbled over the idea before caving, "Sure, but I'm not promising to be any fun."_

"_Neither am I," Dom gave her a smile that seemed to soften her up a bit. "I'm grounded for the foreseeable future after this, so I'll let you know when to stop by."_

* * *

Dom couldn't help his laughter at their first encounter. It was a day that changed both of their lives, and it was a memory Dom cherished between them, even if she couldn't remember it. He wished that she could, though he knew it wouldn't make a difference. All he had now were the memories, and a hand-written letter that confirmed how big of a bitch karma had been to him.


	4. The Old Letty

**Thanks for the reviews! To clear up a few things: Mia does seem bitter towards Letty, but that's because she is, and has reason to be. Continue reading to find out why.**

**This story will include a lot of flashbacks, just because I feel like we get bits and pieces of info on their lives before Brian showed up, so I would like to expand on those moments. **

* * *

"_**First off, I need you to know that for everything you and your family has done for me, I thank you. I'm indebted to you forever. You guys took me – virtually a stranger – in and made me feel like I had a home... like I belonged. You saved me from a guaranteed life of unhappiness, prison, or death. I'll never be able to put into words how grateful I am for the Torettos. But I think it's time for me to go. When I lost my memory, I lost myself. I haven't mentioned anything, but a few weeks ago some of my memory started to return. The first instance was in a dream, about the day after you left. I woke up terrified, screaming for you. You weren't there. It made me so angry. This probably sounds crazy, but the only memories coming back aren't painting you in a great light. I'm finding it hard to see you as the man you are today, and not the man who abandoned me in the middle of nowhere. When I say I love you guys … please don't second-guess that. I hope you understand. I will be back. I'm not sure when, but I will come back. Give everyone my love.**_

_**Love, Letty O."**_

_Letty wiped the tears that streamed down her face and onto the letter before standing from the toilet seat. She gave herself a disappointing glance in the mirror before heading back into her bedroom. She shouldered her duffle bag and said goodbye to her bedroom. Letty tiptoed through the hallway to the room next door and paused. She reached for the knob, but quickly pulled away as if the offending object were on fire._

"_Quit being a pussy," she whispered to herself before gently turning the knob again, this time slowly pushing the door open. Thankful that Dominic was asleep, Letty dropped her bag at the door before stepping inside, hiding in the shadows as to not alert the sleeping giant. She watched him sleep, amazed at how gentle and innocent he looked for such a masculine man. It made her getaway harder to see him so content, when she knew that in only hours his world would be flipped on its axis once again. Letty bit down on her lip to hold back her cries and slipped the envelope on his nightstand. She couldn't stop herself from leaning down and quietly pressing her lips to his bald head, the stubble tickling her lips and sending a shiver down her back. Letty hesitantly pulled away before turning her back and leaving the room, snatching her bag from the door and trekking down the stairs. She stopped at the door and glanced back at a place she called home for the past year. It was the first real home she had since waking from her coma, shared with the only people who had her best interest at heart. What Letty had with Owen and his crew was a life of hurting innocent people, not appreciating each other the way the Toretto's had._

_She would miss this home, but she would be back. She promised him, and herself. _

It had been a year since Letty left Dom in the dark of the night, and each time she recounted the letter she left for him, she suffered excruciating migraines. Though she knew it was more likely to be a side effect from the head trauma she suffered at the hands of Phoenix, Letty couldn't help but feel it was guilt eating away at her.

Weeks before she left, Letty began to remember the events leading up for her accident. She remembered waking up alone in the Dominican Republic, then running to Brian and the FBI to help find Dom. She remembered racing in the Mexico desert, and driving through frightening tunnels to help bring him home. Letty remembered doing everything she could to keep Dominic with her, but it wasn't enough. No amount of begging or convincing was enough to keep him from leaving her in the middle of the night.

Ironically enough, the more time she spent with Dominic, then more she wanted to be away from him. The horrified events of her past were flooding her brain on a daily basis, to the point where she couldn't force herself to stay with him. Sure, he was the reason she kept her freedom in London, and he saved her life that day on the bridge, but Dominic Toretto was no saint. He broke promises too, like the one he made the night of the tanker heist. He promised that he'd be there with her, that he would ride it out until the heat died down. But he didn't. He left.

So did she.

Letty fought hard to ignore the headache trying to inch its way in and remained focused on her last job of the day: replacing the brakes on a '99 Corolla. Thanks to the current heat wave blazing through Nevada, and the broken air conditioning unit in Bobby's Auto Repairs, Letty's headache and sour mood was there to stay. She just wanted to get to her house and crawl into bed with her sympathetic pup, and sulk in peace.

Letty gave a silent cheer when she tested the brakes and they responded accordingly. She cleaned her greasy hands on a cloth and looked up at the clock, noting it was 4:57 PM, the end of her shift at her day job.

"Thank God," Letty muttered and quickly began cleaning up her work area. She slipped out of her coveralls in seconds, stuffed them into her locker and grabbed her work bag before heading for the time clock. Letty punched her ticket and stopped at her boss's – Bobby Payne – office. "Can I get my check?"

Bobby gave an annoyed sigh and shuffled through a messy stack of papers on his desk in search of her money. He found the envelope and handed it over before diving back into his sloppy, greasy burger.

Letty thumbed through the cash quickly, realizing he was short, yet again.

"This is only three-hundred bucks. You owe me five, not to mention the two you shorted me last week. What the hell, man?" she exclaimed.

"Expenses, Ramirez. Whaddaya want me to tell you?" he grumbled through a mouthful of food, referring to the name she chose for her voyage - her mother's maiden name, Ramirez.

"Bullshit, Bobby," he stopped eating at her tone and looked up at her warningly`, "I need my money."

"And I have expenses to pay, tools to buy to keep this place running," he stood angrily, his stature toppling over Letty, but not intimidating her. She had battled the biggest, and beaten the toughest. "It's gotta come from somewhere, and you're not exactly high up on the seniority totem pole. Now lose the 'tude or take it somewhere else."

In a split second, Letty was reacting like old Letty. She grabbed the giant by the throat and by his package, staggering him up against the wall. He growled in agony as she held on by her nails to his most sensitive areas. Her adrenaline raged; Letty loved getting the upper-hand on anyone who underestimated her because she was a woman.

"Trust me, I'm leaving, but not without my money. Now I have an old friend with some connections in the FBI and I bet they'd be curious to know where you get your nice, new parts, huh?" When Bobby didn't respond, she tightened her grip on his throat.

"Alright. Top drawer," he grovelled, pulling a set of keys from his pocket.

"Open it carefully," she ordered and moved him towards his desk. Once it was open, Letty removed her hand from his throat and kept a tight hold on his testicles while reaching for the gun, two stacks of cash, and extra magazine clip occupying his drawer. She pushed Payne away and stormed out of the shoddy garage.

She wasn't satisfied until she slid in on the smooth, black leather of her beast. When she fired the motor up, Letty couldn't help but smile as her Camaro purred beneath her feet. If nothing else made her happy, this monster of a car did. As a birthday gift from Dom, she cherished the sleek muscle car, for it was all she had to her name.

Letty peeled out of the lot and drove the twenty minutes it took to get to her home. Pulling into the driveway, Letty smirked when she realized she'd just committed her first crime as a free citizen. She knew if Bobby's idiot thugs weren't already after her, the police would be soon. It was time to move on again. It would be her third move since leaving Los Angeles. She couldn't find anywhere that made her feel at home quite like Echo Park did.

Now, Letty was currently packing up her bedroom, shoving clothes and shoes anywhere she could fit them.

"Nicki?" Brooke called from down the hall. Letty cursed when she realized she would have to break the news to her friend that she was leaving. When the brunette burst in, she laid eyes on Letty's packed duffel bags. "What's going on?"

Letty sighed, "I think it's time I move on," the familiar words made her tongue burn.

"What do you mean?" Brooke asked, her voice spiked with emotion. "You're ditching us?"

"Brooke, this was never permanent, girl. I stuck around long enough for you to get on your feet. Now, it's time for me to go," Letty turned back to her packing.

"Go where?!" Brooke snatched Letty's bag from her attention, "You said you had no where else to go. No family. How am I supposed to do this on my own?"

"You're an adult, Brooke. You'll figure it out. I did."

"What the hell are you running from?!"

Brooke's words stung Letty, "I'm not running from anything! I just want to be alone! Is that so hard to fucking get?!"

Brooke was the one left stung by Letty's harsh words. She stormed out of the room with teary eyes, leaving Letty with her guilt. While she continued to gather her things, Letty could hear Brooke taking her anger out in the next room. Letty slumped down on the bed with her hand in her heads.

A loud bark from Ginger got her attention.

"You hate me, too?" Letty asked the pup. Ginger trotted over to her, whining as she nuzzled against Letty's feet. "I have to go, girl. Momma reverted back to her old ways."

Ginger took off through the door again, but soon returned with her leash dangling from her mouth. She smiled shamelessly, positivity shining in her amber eyes for their future. Ginger allowed Letty to drag her anywhere she wanted. She never judged, and never questioned why; just wagged her fluffy tail and smiled.

Letty shouldered her bags and leashed Ginger. She stopped at the photograph on her table, and without even glancing at it, tucked it under her arm and headed for the door. The home was now silent, without a peep coming from Brooke's room. Letty wouldn't dare insult her with a good bye, so she instead slipped from the home and out to her car. Once there, she was surprised to see Brooke stuffing her own bag in the trunk of the Camaro.

"Just because you had a bad day, you are not running out on me," Brooke murmured as she yanked Letty's bags from her arms and shoved them in the trunk as well.

"You make us sound married," Letty teased, though she knew it wasn't time for jokes.

"I cook, I clean, and _neither_ of us are getting any – we might as well be married. Let's go," she demanded as she slid into the passenger seat of the Camaro.

Letty shook her head with a smirk before opening the back door to allow Ginger to jump in. She fired up the ride, and with one final look at Brooke for confirmation, tore out of the driveway. Letty used her knees to steer while opening the picture frame, removing the family photo and tucking it on her dash.

They drove in silence for an hour, and Letty couldn't have been happier. She wanted nothing more than to drive without a game of twenty-questions from Brooke. But on the other hand, her silence only meant she was thinking of questions to ask. It didn't take long for the first one to come.

"Where are we going?" Brooke asked.

"No clue," Letty shot back, "Wherever the road takes us, I guess."

"So when are you gonna tell me about them?" Brooke lifted the sacred picture from the dash. "About the people in this picture that you keep so close."

"Nothing to tell," Letty closed up, her eyes dancing over the photograph in Brooke's hands.

"Bullshit. You say you have no friends, no family, but you cling to this damn picture harder than I've seen you cling to a man. Who are they?"

"Old friends from back home," Letty gave in, "People I grew up with."

"What happened to them?"

"Things didn't work out. I left them," her voice cracked. It was harder to say aloud.

"Why?" Brooke pushed.

"Brooke. Enough questions," Letty begged, snatching the picture from her friend's hands.

"Was there a man involved?"

Letty's eyes traveled out the window to the busy traffic zipping past her car, "Isn't there always?"

"Well whatever it is, it's obvious you miss them, or you wouldn't keep that picture for so long. Whatever it is keeping you from your friends, you need to squash it. I made the mistake of letting a man take me away from my home and friends. Don't let the same happen to you, Nick. It sucks to have one friend, and she tries to take off when you're not looking."

Letty felt bad for Brooke; as friendly and sweet as she was, she didn't have any genuine friends. No one came to visit, no cards on her birthday. All she had was Letty and Ginger.

"I'm sorry, B. I snapped at Bobby's," Letty murmured, lifting her shirt to show off the pistol tucked in her waistband.

"Oh god! Did you kill someone?" Brooke panicked, "If you did, let me out of the car! I can't be an accomplice!"

"Relax, Brooke. I didn't kill anyone. The asshole was pinching my checks. So I took what he owed me, and then some," she nodded to her purse. Brooke opened it to find several large rolls of cash sitting in clear view.

"Holy shit," the brunette whispered, "You robbed him?!"

Letty chuckled, "Yeah, I guess so. The gun is his. I didn't want to give him a chance to use it on me, so I took it."

"You're crazier than I thought," Brooke murmured, but left it at that.

Letty was shocked by her casual response, "That's it? No lecture?"

"I was ready for a change anyways. I was sick of that bar," Brooke smirked before nuzzling into the seat. "Can I trust you won't kick me out of the moving car if I take a nap?"

"Shut up," Letty smirked; as annoying and stubborn as Brooke was, she had become the only friend Letty had left in the world.

"I know you're afraid to open up, but you shouldn't stay so closed off. It's not healthy. I hardly know anything about you or where you're from," Brooke mumbled sleepily. "We'll talk more later, Letty."

Letty's eyes shot over to the girl, who was now snoring loudly.

* * *

_**Three Years Ago**_

_When she managed to peel her eyes open, she immediately regretted the action as blinding lights shone down on her. Her vision was blurry and her throat was scratchy from the obstruction lodged in it. She tried grabbing for it, but was convinced yanking it out wouldn't have felt any better, so she struggled to breathe calmly through her nose. She ached from head to toe, with her pulsating migraine overshadowing the other pain. _

_The worst part of her nightmare? Not remembering where she was, how she got here, or who kicked the crap out of her._

_When her vision finally cleared enough for her to take in her surroundings, she realized she was in a hospital room. Lying on a brick for a bed, hooked to various beeping and blinking machines. _

_She tried hard to rack her brain for clues, but panic began to set in for her. _

_She couldn't remember **anything**._

_Not where she was, or even what she was doing before she ended up here, but she demanded answers._

_At that moment, a tall, fair-skinned man with barely any hair and blue eyes entered the room, clipboard in hand and a warm smile on his face. A little shock, as well._

"_Well, it's nice to finally see the eyes of my mystery patient," he said while moving to the foot of her bed to read her chart. She frowned when the tube down her throat prevented her from questioning the happy-go-lucky doctor. He hurried to her side when she went for the tube again. "You don't wanna do that, dear," he advised, "Just take a few breaths through your nose and I'll get this out of your throat."_

_She tried to distract herself by reading the name on his badge – Dr. Mark Ambrosia, Nervous System Specialist – as he slowly pulled the plastic obstruction from her mouth. She clenched her fists tight and tried not to gag from the undesirable feeling the tube left, but the cup of water he handed would surely suffice. Letty chugged it quickly, and handed it back for a refill, but was denied. _

"_Take it easy, dear. You've been in a coma for a week."_

_Her eyes nearly popped out of her head at his revelation. She wanted to interrogate the doctor about her condition, but her throat wasn't ready just yet. Dr. Ambrosia seemingly read her mind and handled her a notepad and a pen so they could communicate._

_She hurriedly scribbled on the paper and held it up._

"_How?"_

"_You were in an accident on the outskirts of southern L.A, about ten miles from the border. An elderly couple found you in a ditch a hundred feet away from your burning car. No identification whatsoever. You suffered two collapsed lungs, several broken ribs, and a broken arm. You're worst injury was the one to your head, that's why they called me in. Bleeding and swelling to your brain, that's why we were forced to induce you. You were touch and go for a while. You've very lucky to be alive, miss..."_

"_Letty," she scribbled next and held it up proudly._

_She took a moment to absorb the devastating news slowly, trying hard to recall such a tragic accident that could've easily killed her. The more she pushed her brain, though, the worse her headache grew. Letty turned back to her pad and scribbled again._

"_What's wrong with my brain? Why can't I remember?"_

_Dr. Ambrosia sighed and pulled a chair next to the bed._

_Letty knew more bad news was coming._

"_We figured there would be some memory loss – you suffered quite a blow to your head. I'll ask a few questions and we'll see how far this memory loss goes, okay?" Letty blinked away the tears that were pooling in her eyes as the doctor placed a comforting hand on her leg. "It is tough, but you will get through this, Letty. I watched you die three times on a table, and fight back each time. You're very strong; I could tell without even having one conversation with you. The simple fact that you're awake right now, and communicating with me, shows me your perseverance."_

_Letty wanted to believe him, but lying in this bed with no memory or even a supportive friend, she didn't feel so strong. She felt lost._

"_First a few simple questions, okay? Whenever you've had enough just let me know," Letty nodded. "Now, can you tell me anything about the accident? How it happened, or what you were doing before?"_

_Letty shook her head feverishly._

"_Okay. Do you have a job, or a career?"_

_Letty once again searched her mind for an answer, but came up empty once more. She shook her head._

_Dr. Ambrosia gave her a sympathetic look before continuing, "A best friend? Any friends from your childhood?"_

_At this point, tears settled in her eyes threatened to spill over as she once again shook her head._

"_I don't know," Letty finally forced out through a hoarse, scratchy voice._

"_What about a boyfriend? Or husband? Even a first love?"_

_Letty's chest ached at the mention of a boyfriend. Her skin crawled with goosebumps, and the machines hooked to her body began reacting furiously._

"_I can't remember him, but I might've."_

"_I'd say; heart-rate and blood pressure are spiking..."_


	5. Family Barbecue

**Hope everyone is still reading and enjoying. Leave me some reviews! And yes, the title of this story means Love Conquers All in English. I have this quote tattooed on my chest, and live my life by it. Hopefully the story lives up to the name.**

* * *

Dom finally made his way down the stairs of his childhood home. His smile widened as he admired how Mia had once again brought it to life simply with scented candles, dusting, and running the sweeper. She even organized the fray of car magazines and newspapers that once hide a coffee table underneath.

Mia always was a great homemaker.

In addition to the revival of the living room, the kitchen was spotless – free of takeout boxes, empty Corona bottles, and piled dishes.

Dom wasn't a messy guy, per-say. He _really_ was swamped at the garage for days and hadn't had a chance to tidy up. He also wasn't expecting the surprise call at five in the morning from a cheery Mia stating that they were almost to town.

Mia burst through the back door in a flawless black dress, and a Toretto scowl to match.

"There you are!" she exclaimed, "We're waiting! It's getting hard to keep Brian and the new guy from arm wrestling over my mashed potatoes."

"His name is Oz and he's not new," Dom said while retrieving a beer from the fridge, "he's been with us for a while. You two just haven't met him. He's not a bad guy. Just needed someone to give him a chance. You know we Toretto's are all about second chances."

"And third, and fourth," she added. "Well, he's new to me. I won't have any shit tonight from any of them, including _Oz_. This dinner will be peaceful and full of love, and no drama."

Her words didn't register. Dom could only think of how quickly Mia had grown into the beautiful wife and mother she was today. It was only yesterday that she was a fourteen year-old boy-crazy bookworm who willingly took on the roll of den mother to a group of older boys. Now, she was a successful nurse at an accredited hospital in Seattle, with a son and husband of her own. Of course, on occasion she was still inclined to corral a group of obnoxious men.

Though her methods of getting by while doing years of community college were unorthodox, she still wound up being the flourishing woman their father predicted.

"Are you listening to me?" she scolded, snapping him back to reality.

"What – you scared the Buster might suck at more than just racing?" Dom teased, but her glare warned that she was not amused. He tossed an arm over her, "I'll get 'em, Bella. Thanks for taking care of the house. You didn't have to do that."

Mia gave her brother a knowing look, "As if you would've ever gotten to it. Besides, I only took care of the groceries and cooking. The Buster did the cleaning. Without me asking, all _before_ he came to work, might I add."

"You got the boy trained well," Dom grinned, "I retract my previous statement."

The siblings stepped out the back door and into pandemonium. While Billie was keeping Jack occupied in with the Nova's engine, Brian and Oz were tumbling around in the grass in a heated scuffle. The twins Sonny and Neil cheered them on from the picnic table, neither men making an effort to break up the confrontation.

Dom ran over to the tussle where Oz was getting the upper-hand on Brian. He yanked the large blonde off of Brian, "Guys, cut the shit. You're grown men!"

Oz wiped his bloody lip with the back of his palm as Brian staggered to his feet, "This ain't over, Blondie."

"I'm right here," Brian continued to taunt. He stood from the grass on shaky legs, ready to go again.

"Are you two hard of hearing?" Dom asked calmly, but the scowl on his face showed he was anything but. He was always good about minding his temper in front of Jack. "I said _enough_."

Oz brushed the dirt free from his black button-down and jeans before pulling his shoulder-length hair into a bun, "If the model calls me 'redneck' again, I'm gonna destroy that pretty little face of his." Oz stalked over to the table and took his seat at the end.

Dom turned his attention to Brian, who had a red bruise developing over his cheek and a cut over his eyes. He was still visibly fuming, and Dom was prepared to rough up his brother-in-law if he didn't relax.

"You got to dance with your crush, you happy now?" Dom snorted. "Keep that shit away from Jack, Brian. The kid doesn't need to catch your Pretty-Boy complex."

"Come on. Let's clean you up and get your guest-room ready for your night alone," Mia said sweetly while reaching from his hand. Brian shot Oz one final glare before following his wife inside.

Dom walked past the twins, who were laughing at Brian's expense.

"You two idiots aren't any better, just sitting there and watching. I oughta slap the both of you."

"They're all Neanderthals," Billie said from the driver's seat of the Nova. Jack was happily bouncing around in the backseat, seeming unaware of his father's spat.

As Dom approached, he took in her stunning white dress that made her olive skin pop. She had her long curly hair pulled back, and very little make-up that made her look exotic. She looked beautiful behind the wheel of his monster. His earlier conversation with Brian came back to mind.

"You know it's rude to look under a man's hood without asking," he smiled while reaching to help her out.

"I've peeked under that hood a few times already," she smirked. Billie lifted Jack from the car, who was ecstatic to see his uncle.

"Uncle Dommie!" the kid chimed as he reached his arms out for Dom. Dom happily lifted the boy from Billie and tossed him in the air a few times.

"You get even more handsome every time I see you, Jackie," Dom said with a grin. "Did you have fun with Billie?"

Jack eagerly shook his head, sharing his bright smile with Billie.

"Go check on Daddy while I talk to her for a minute," Dom placed the happy tot on the ground and watched him waddle off for the house. He turned his attention back to Billie, who was bent over retrieving her purse from the floorboard of the Nova. While she was turned, Dom took the time to admire her curvy backside that led to thick thighs and smooth legs.

"I can feel your eyes burning holes in my ass," she said cheekily.

"I can appreciate a nice view," he shrugged with a boyish grin.

Billie snatched his beer from his fingers and tipped it against her mouth. Dom watched as the cool, golden liquid slid between her lips, her eyes closed as she guzzled away. Her tongue darted across her lips to catch a single drop as she handed over the bottle. Dom swallowed hard and forced himself to look away, the fire burning in his stomach told him it was best.

Dominic found himself nervous. It had been a while since he had seriously tried to pick up a woman. He didn't count the skanks that pawed at him only for his name and money. His brief affair with Elena was based on comfort, not creating a lasting relationship.

Dominic Toretto was ready to settle down. He was ready to enjoy the simple things in life while raising a family, something his father tried to do before his mother's sudden passing at age forty-three. He wanted to make good on his promise to his father he would be a good man that stood by his family. He just needed to be able to keep a woman long enough to become a family.

For now, he would take things slow and try to convince Billie that he was serious about her.

"Let's eat, Runt," he said and they headed for the table.

Dom took his usual seat at the head of the table and Billie headed for the end, but Dom wanted her close.

"This seat's free," his deep voice cut the silence across the backyard, and stopped Billie in her tracks.

She turned with a blazing grin as he reached across the table for her a Corona.

"What makes you think I want to sit near you?" she teased as she paused behind the chair next to Dominic.

Dom stood from his own seat and sweetly pulled her chair out for her. Billie's smile widened and her cheeks flushed as she had no choice but to sit when her legs felt weak. He handed her the opened beer before taking his seat again, "It's not so bad over here."

He was indulged in flirting with Billie that he didn't notice everyone's attention was on the two of them, including Brian, Mia and Jack standing a few feet away. Brian and Mia had matching smiles as they watched the interaction quietly.

"Mia stop staring, we want to eat," Dom said after finally breaking eye-contact with Billie.

The three walked over and joined the others, Mia taking the seat closest to Oz at the end. Tradition usually sat Mia next to Dom, no matter where they were, but she couldn't dare allow Brian to sit close to Oz. Baby Jack was seated between his parents, and was eagerly reaching for Mia's home-made biscuits.

"Well since Jack can't say grace, I'll let Brian do it. Since he's so full of energy tonight," said Dom while tossing Brian a look before grabbing his hand and Billie's.

Everyone joined hands and bowed as Brian began to give thanks for the plethora of food in front of them, bringing them home for the week, and of course, beautiful cars. They said 'amen' before digging in to the buffet, all except Dom and Billie. They were both hesitant to let go of their embrace until they were forced by a hovering bowl of Alfredo pasta.

Despite it's rocky start, the Sunday barbecue was a hit. Once the tension finally dissipated, several different conversations commenced at once. Talks of the garage, Mia's work in Seattle, and Jack's love of muscle cars kept the team entertained for hours, even long after they finished eating.

Dom sat back in his chair and looked around the table affectionately. During the last year, he found himself in a state of depression, loneliness even. It was the first time that he had the house to himself. The deafening silence ate away at him, but hearing the roaring laughs around the table tonight made going through the past year alone worth it. He couldn't help but miss the other members of his family, but he was grateful for the ones he still had.

"I wish he went down that easily back home in Seattle," Mia said as she returned from putting Jack down to bed. She pulled a full bottle of Patron from behind her back and a few shot glasses and sat them on the table with daring eyes. Groans came from the men around the table, while Billie smiled at Mia with giddy eyes."Come on fellas, quit being pussies. Just a few shots to cap off the night."

As Mia began filling the small glasses, Dom's eyes shot across to Oz, who was eyeing the harsh liquor with discomfort.

"Thanks for the food Mia, but I think I'll pass on … dessert," he said as he stood from the table.

"Oh come on, punk. Have a couple with us," Brian pushed, but Oz shook his head.

"No really, not much of a drinker. I'm gonna head to the house, early morning at the shop," he declined again, "Besides, haven't you guys every heard that saying: beer before liquor, never sicker... liquor before beer, you're in the clear? You all are gonna be miserable."

"Psht," Mia waved off while raising her glass alone, "A wise teenager once told me 'Live for the fun tonight, not for the hangover tomorrow'. Don't let Brian scare you away. Come on, dude. Have some fun with us," Mia persuaded, passing the shot glass in his direction, but he declined once more.

"Mia!" Dom stopped her protests, "He doesn't want to drink. Hell, I don't want that shit, but I miss drunk Mia so I'll oblige. Besides, Oz has to open up in the morning for his delivery of parts for the Grand Buick he's working on."

Oz smirked at Dom, thanking him for the save. He leaned in and kissed Mia's cheek,"Dinner was amazing, thank you. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

He said his goodbyes and headed to his Chevy Suburban parked in the driveway.

"Well, that was rude," Mia said while passing around the glasses. "What kind of guy doesn't drink at a Toretto dinner?"

"Not everyone wants to be a Toretto, Mi," Dom murmured, though his thoughts lingered on a certain someone.

Brian killed the tension by raising his glass,"Alright, let's do this!"

The six friends each raised their shots and on a count of three, all tossed back the piercing liquid. Grunts of disgust rounded the table as they readied themselves for another.

"Yo Dom, we should check out the races next Saturday, man. I hear some high-rollers are gonna be coming through," Sonny said through glazed, red eyes.

"Yeah, bro. Some old school greats are gonna make a comeback,," Neil added, his hazy eyes mimicking his brother's.

"Boys, you may be a little too high tonight. We _are_ the old school greats," Dom replied with a grin.

"No way, dude. Seriously, these guys used to be legendary in the Warehouse District. What was his name, Neil? Frank? Or Lewis?"

Neil laughed hysterically, "No way, it was like Carl or Lenny."

"Definitely, Lenny!" Sonny agreed. The two stoned twins high-fived afterward.

Dom's mind began to race. The twins were potheads, which didn't bother Dom – they were brilliant mechanics - but they weren't the brightest guys he'd ever met.

"Was it a male or female?" he asked.

"Oh a guy for sure. I'm positive his name was Lenny," the brothers debated between each other, as if they were alone at the table.

"Listen, none of it matters because nobody is racing," Mia said exactly while raising her glass. The team followed suit, downing their fourth shots of Patron.

"I dunno, Mi. I think it'd be nice to see how things are running down there," Dom replied.

"You know _exactly_ how things are running. The same skanky girls, lame wannabes, and oh yeah, cops."

"Don't be a downer, Mi. We just want to watch," Sonny begged.

"We never go just to watch. What did Dad always say? Don't step up to bat if you don't plan on hitting a home-run."

"You know, I think Mia may be right on this," Billie said while standing from the table, "Count me out. Mia, thanks for dinner, girl, but I gotta be heading out. I'm exhausted, and definitely buzzed."

"Don't go," the words spilled from his lips before he could stop it. Billie froze again, her cheeks turning bright pink. Dom shook the fog from his head and rose to his feet, "I mean you shouldn't drive in your condition."

"I was gonna call a taxi, but thank you for your concern," Billie headed for her car to make her call, but Dom's hand wrapping around hers stopped her. She looked back at him with a smirk, expecting another attempt to get her inside, but instead he only stood there, staring at her through half-lidded eyes.

The sexual tension clouded the air outside quickly and the forgotten guests soon grew uncomfortable.

"We're gonna go too," the twins said simultaneously as they stood on wobbly legs.

"You guys shouldn't drive," Brian slurred from his seat.

"We aren't. We only live down the street. We'll come back in the morning the Civic," Neil replied, staggering his way to the sidewalk.

Dom finally broke eye contact with Billie to turn to the Twins, "Hold up boys, I'll walk you home."

He turned back to the woman in front of him, "Go upstairs, find something comfortable to wear. You can have my bed, tonight. I'll take the couch."

"No, Dom, I can't put you out like that," Billie declined hastily, but Dom's inhibition finally wore off and he decided to shut her up. He crashed his lips down onto her soft ones and felt rewarded when she returned his advance. Their tongues danced as Dom swept her flush against his body, his hands lingering on her lower back. Billie's arms snaked around his neck as she rubbed against the hardening bulge in his pants.

He pulled away suddenly, leaving Billie's mouth gaping for more. "Like I was saying – go inside and get comfy. Third room on the left. I'll be back shortly."

Billie wiped her lip bashfully and gave a quick nod before making her way to the house. Dom grinned inwardly and headed off to see the boys home.

Billie said goodnight to Mia and Brian as just trekked her way up the Toretto home stairs. An eerie chill washed over her skin the same way it had any time she roamed the infamous home, but this time she ignored it as she found her way to Dom's room. Stepping inside, the overwhelming sensation grew even colder as goosebumps covered her soft skin. Billie crossed her arms as she slowly crossed the room and took a seat at the foot of the bed, taking in the scent that was all Dominic.

This was her first time stepping foot in Dom's room, and the pressure made her chest feel as if it were caving in. The room was cozy and quaint, but still had a man's touch displayed all around. Billie took in his miniature collector cars that lined his large dresser, photos of the family hung proudly on the walls, and a work area in the corner with stacks of paperwork hiding a computer behind them.

With the liquor quickly catching up to her, Billie was anxious to lay in his large, inviting bed. She undressed down to her thong panties, standing nearly naked in front of his dresser as she searched for something to wear. She wasn't expecting to find anything that would fit, her frame was practically child-like compared to Doms'. Billie settled for a large white v-neck t-shirt and slipped it over her head. The shirt was long enough to cover privates and sweep her thighs, and it smelled of Dom's signature scent – Corona, Calvin Klein, and a slight hint of car oil.

Billie moved back to the bed and sat next to an end table with a framed photo atop. It was of a young, scrawny Dom with an afro and an even younger Mia with whom Billie recognized as Dino Toretto, their father. He was a handsome man with a build similar to Dom's, but he had a head full of curls. He stood in the middle with his arms wrapped around his children, their smiles matching his perfectly.

Billie grinned at the adorable kids in the photo and placed the frame back on the table. She continued her search for nothing in particular, her eyes stopping on a jewelry box sat atop the table. As she raised the hatch, the supernatural breeze came across her again, sweeping her curls from her shoulders. Billie turned around quickly at the sensation, only to see the window closed and the drapes still.

Shaking off the weirdness, Billie opened the jewelry box. A pang of fear hit her hard as she was faced with Dom's beloved silver cross necklace. She hesitated to touch it, but the power of the chain took over and she lifted it from the box.

Billie knew the story of the necklace, how it was a gift to Dom from Letty so many years ago. She didn't see him wear it often, but Billie knew just how much he cherished the chain.

Something came over her and before she knew it, she was raising the chain over her curls. The cool metal draped between her unrestricted breasts, the tiny diamonds sparkling under the lamplight. Billie was so enthralled with the necklace that she didn't hear the boots clanking up the stairs and heading her way.

The bedroom door squealed open, frightening Billie nearly ten feet out of her skin. She clutched her hand against her racing heart as she looked up at Dominic in the doorway.

"Knock much?"

"I've never knocked in my own house, and damn sure not my own bedroom," he gave a half smile as he entered the room, finally taking notice of the garnish around her neck. He closed the distance between the two, "What are you doing with that?"

Billie stared up at him nervously. He didn't look angry, but he wasn't exactly happy either, "I – I'm sorry. I was just-"

Dom cut her off by reaching for the necklace. He lifted it over her head gently as to not tangle it in her curls and placed it back in it's rightful place in the wooden box.

"You know, maybe this wasn't a good idea. I think I should call that taxi," Billie said as she stood from the bed anxiously, ready to dash from the awkward situation as quickly as possible, but Dom's large frame blocked the door.

Without speaking a word to her, Dom kicked his boots off and to the side, followed by his socks. While keeping eye-contact, he stripped his black t-shirt from his bare torso, and tossed it away.

Billie's tongue darted across her lips hungrily as Dom continued his show. His muscles flexed instinctively as he undid his khaki pants and pushed them and his boxers off his hips, kicking them away as well. Dom stood stark naked and proud, literally letting it all hang out for her. Billie didn't hide the long looks she gave his ripped body and impressive member.

"You still wanna call that taxi?"


	6. Lies and Truths

_**Wow. The reviews were certainly discouraging, but I will continue on the path that I am on. Of course, some things will be tweaked, but everything is for a reason. Some characters may seem hideous, or pointless, but each character that I introduce serves a purpose. Please stick with me, and hopefully I can change your minds. As always, leave me a review. And of course, you DON'T have to read it if you don't enjoy it. **_

* * *

_**You Are Now Entering California...**_

The sign on the border of her home-state made Letty's heart flutter. It had been over a year since she'd left California, and she'd never considered returning so soon, but somehow, here she was. After hours of mindless driving through the evening, the three finally made it out of Nevada.

Letty was unsure what guided her back to Cali, but she knew what would keep her away from Los Angeles. That was _his_ stomping grounds, and she wasn't ready for that confrontation just yet. Instead, she took the exit for Pasadena, and stopped at a rest area. Without making one stop for gas or food, Letty was sure the girls were ready for a break.

"Brooke, you alive, girl?" Letty shook her awake.

"Are we there? Wherever it is that we're going," she asked sleepily.

"We're in Pasadena. We're done for the night. Let's find a hotel."

Letty helped Ginger from the back while Brooke stepped out herself and headed for the restrooms. Letty leaned against the Camaro with a tired groan and pulled a smoke from her pack.

All she wanted was a hot meal, a hot bath, and a warm bed.

"Pasadena, huh?" Letty turned to see Brooke making her way to the car, "I figured we'd be in L.A by now. I mean – that's where we're headed right? 1327 Echo Park, Los Angeles, California."

Letty could sense the hostility in Brooke's voice as she recited the Toretto's address, but she kept on a stoic face. It was clear that she knew more about Letty than she let on, and Letty was ready for the backlash.

"I wasn't particularly interested in going to Los Angeles, but if you have any ideas I'd be happy to listen," she crossed her arms defensively, "And where'd you pull that address from?"

"Ginger got a hold of your purse last night, dumped the whole thing in the floor. As I was cleaning it up, imagine my surprise to find not one, but three different IDs in the mix," she reached into the car and came back with her phone. She made several selections before holding it for Letty to see, "Nicole Ramirez, Leticia Ramirez, and Leticia Ortiz."

"And?" Letty held up her wall.

"I didn't find much on the first two names, but the last one sounded familiar so I Googled it. You wouldn't believe the things I found."

"Brooke," Letty tried to interject.

"Don't!" she held up her hand to silence her, "Now, I had to do some digging because a lot of things were redacted from public record in the States. But in London, well you're something special. Especially in the underground racing world. You're legendary in the U.K."

"Not just the U.K," Letty replied sheepishly.

"I know. Ortiz was pretty big in LA, too. She was connected to several infamous racers – a crew, Team Toretto. A decade ago, this mythological team was suspected of ripping-off speeding semi's full of electronics, but several of them vanished into Mexico before they could be brought in for questioning. One man served two years after being hospitalized during an attempted hijacking. Another died outside the home they all shared, drive-by. They look a lot like these people here," Brooke held up Letty's trophy photo.

Letty's eyes fixated on the photo. She wasn't sure what Brooke knew, she wasn't sure why she even cared, but seeing her friend cry made Letty feel pathetic.

"Dom Toretto – who spent two years in Lompac Maximum Security for assault – was described as your 'longtime boyfriend'. I did a little research on him as well. He's pretty popular too, especially in Rio de Janiero." Tears fell from Brooke's eyes as she stood frozen in front of Letty, "Who the hell are you?"

"You sound like you know enough, Brooke. I'm not wanted anymore, but I'm not exactly a model citizen either."

"I figured that much when you picked me up at an illegal street race in Mexico, and outran cops unlike anything I've ever seen. But you've been lying to me this whole time. Why?" Brooke asked, tears pooling in her eyes.

"My name is Leticia Nicole Ortiz, Ramirez is my mother's maiden name. I never lied about anything. I just didn't tell you about my life as a career criminal, because I can't remember half of it."

"Lying by omission is still lying, Letty!" Brooke's scream echoed over the Pasadena hills. "I need to know the whole truth. Who are you, really?"

"I don't know."

"Don't give me that shit! You don't get to keep secrets anymore. You don't get to lie."

"I honestly don't know!" she whistled for Ginger before moving back to the driver's side. "Get in, I'll explain over food."

The girls drove into Pasadena, California, with a pit stop for food at a burger joint. They quietly drove to a nearby pet-friendly hotel and checked in. They settled into their cozy, four-star room and scarfed down their food in silence. Letty didn't mind; it put off the inevitable for a little while longer. Ginger munched quietly on her own dog food, leaving the women under a cloud of tension.

Letty finished her food and inhaled a much-needed breath of courage before speaking.

"Alright, Brooke. You want the truth... I'll give it to you. But first, we need drinks," she reached into her bag and retrieved the bottle of Tequila she stashed. She topped off their empty plastic cups with the harsh liquor and tossed hers back, allowing the liquid courage to flow. "It all started when I was in high school. I met Dominic Toretto, King Shit of LA."

Letty continued to pour them shots as she went over the past decade of her life in detail. They shared some laughs, a few teary-eyed moments, and bouts of silence as Letty played back her teenage years of street-racing, her life of crime, and all things Dominic.

"The first week back in LA was spent with me trying to get to know him, and our past together. We went to places we used frequent, movie theaters and arcades. He took me to our favorite restaurant, this little Italian place off the coast. The food was disgusting, but I guess back then we didn't care," she smiled. "He talked about how much I loved the beach, so I suggested we go. I fell in love instantly, the smells... the good energy. I understood why it was my favorite place. He surprised me the next day and bought a beach house right on the shore, it was incredible. We stayed there for a week."

Brooke couldn't help but smile at Letty's enthusiastic expressions. Her eyes were smiling, and her grin was contagious.

"Did you guys have sex?" Brooke asked bluntly.

"No, surprisingly. From what his sister said, we were like nymphomaniacs back in the day. We came close a few times, but I could never go through with it. Something wasn't right, ya know?" Letty explained, "I just wasn't ready. And he understood that, he didn't push."

"Did you love him?"

Letty's smile withdrew some at the question. "I tried. There was definitely a connection between us, a strong attraction. I felt comfortable with him, with all of them. I tried hard to love him, but when the memories started coming back, it just pushed me further away from him," her smile was wiped away now, and she ran a shaky hair through her hair, "Soon, I couldn't stand to be around him."

It felt good to talk to someone on the outside, someone who didn't pass judgment because of her past tribulations. Instead, Brooke sat with her jaw scraping the floor as she listened to the rest of Letty's fairy tales in shock.

"So you were once a menace to society, huh?" Brooke said with a crooked smile.

"I don't think I ever stopped being a menace," Letty joked, "I was born to be an outlaw. Things just got twisted. In a way, it's great that I can't remember all the fucked up shit I've done."

"It wasn't too great for your love life," Brooke said.

"Don't go there," Letty rolled her eyes as she downed another shot. "My love life was completely fucked before my amnesia."

"But it's so romantic. The whole Bonnie and Clyde thing with your high school sweetheart. Fake deaths, crime heists, amnesia. Then he saves your life, for the second time. It's pretty awesome."

"You're really messed up if you think that's romantic," Letty laughed.

"It is to me. Besides, you two were hot together! He's gorgeous," Brooke catcalled," Do you have anymore pictures?"

"Dozens," Letty grabbed her duffel and dumped the contents on the bed. Both women crawled up and retrieved two scrapbooks. "Dom's sister made these for me, to help me remember."

"Did it help?"

"Yeah," Letty smiled as she opened one of the books, "I haven't looked at these since the day she gave them to me."

They sat Indian-style on the bed and scanned through the album. There were dozens of pictures – from the time she was a teen, up until their last day in LA, titled - "Race Wars". Starting at the first page, it depicted their first party together – Mia's Sweet Sixteen. A young Letty stood with Dom and a few others around the Toretto shed. Mia was hoisted high up on Dom's shoulders, a silver embellished tiara on her head, and chocolate cake smeared on her face.

"You look happy there," Brooke said, "Everyone does. What happened?"

"Dom's dad died," Letty smile wavered, "Dino Toretto, he was one of the greatest to do it in the Stock Car Circuit. He was a good man, a damn good father. After Dom's mom died when he was eight, Dino took on two kids, and a few neighborhood strays alone. He ran the local auto garage and diner. I only knew him for a few years before he was killed, but Dino was like a father to me," Letty swallowed the lump in her throat, and continued, "His death changed everything. After he passed, Dom did two years for assaulting the guy who caused Dino's wreck. We could barely manage the bills, mortgages on the diner and garage – it was too much for a few teens to handle. Racing barely covered utilities, so we looked to other _business_. Only we got into business with the wrong people, and got infiltrated by the wrong cop. The rest is history."

"Well, if we happen to bump into 'history' on our road trip, I want introduced to all of these hotties," Brooke smirked while holding up a photo of the men of the crew, hard at work at the garage – topless.

"I wish I could introduce you to Vince. You're definitely his type," Letty grinned, "Well, you would've been."

"He die too?" Brooke asked sadly.

Letty nodded, "Killed in a gunfight in Rio. He was the one who did two years for us for the trucks. He wasn't a scholar, but he was loyal to a T. Jesse died in the drive-by," her eyes lingered on the blue-eyed lad, "Jesse was the baby of the family, but he was so smart. Kid was a genius, but he couldn't figure out how to be normal in a social setting. He was a little weirdo. Man, I miss him. I miss all of them."

"What about this guy?" Brooke pointed.

"That's Leon," Letty got a tickle in her belly at the sight of Le. "He was one of my best friends since high school. I have no idea what happened to Le. Last time I remember seeing him was in Baja after the last heist. He took off one morning after Dom... he never came back."

She reached for the second book, which was of more photos with the new crew of Tej, Roman, Tego, Santos, Gisele and Han. Han was a childhood friend, and her heart ached for his loss. Letty had only known Tej and Roman a short time, but grew to look at them as great friends. She didn't have as many memories with these people, but she loved them all just as much. They risked their lives – Gisele lost her life – in Letty's name, and she would be forever honored and grateful.

"I wish I had more time with them," Letty mumbled lovingly.

"Why did you leave? I mean, why haven't you been back?"

"I panicked. I didn't know these people, other than some pictures and the brief time I had with them. They were so awesome and caring, I don't even remember if I deserved it," Letty said honestly. "They risked their lives for me... I wasn't sure if I could live up to that."

"But that should tell you everything. I don't know how many people would go against international criminals just to save me," Brooke smirked, "And Dom? You shot him, then he jumped a bridge to save you from certain death? Girl, if that's not love, I don't know what is."

Letty smiled at the memory; she knew from that death-defying stunt that her past with Dominic was anything but ordinary.

"He did a lot for me, but he was no saint either. It was because of him that I even starting working with Braga, and had to fight for my life against his goon. He left me behind... I needed him."

Letty wasn't sure if it was the Tequila or tiredness making her feel so vulnerable. It was good to finally have someone to talk to, but it didn't mean she wanted to.

"Look, I don't know anything about him, or you really, but I can tell you two loved each other. I mean, look at all the memories you share. Sure, you probably don't remember half of them, but it doesn't mean it didn't happen. Just because you don't recall all the good times you had, doesn't mean the bad times outweigh them," Letty was surprised that Brooke was actually making sense. "Now, I'm not taking up for him. He was completely wrong for abandoning you, I mean, it altered your life forever. You put your neck out on the line for him, and it got you hurt. He deserves to pay for that. Nobody is forcing you to forgive him, or be with him. But maybe you two should talk things out."

Letty smiled, "I can't believe you're making sense."

"I'm smarter than I look," Brooke shrugged. The two sat in silence as Brooke cleared their food wrappers. "Do you want to go back? You can't hide forever, you know."

"I'm not hiding," Letty grovelled, "I left like a coward. They wouldn't want me back. Besides, they might be happy now."

"You mean _he_ might be," Brooke corrected, "Only one way to find out."

"I'm not getting out of this, am I?" Letty asked while pulling back the blankets on the bed.

"Nope. You owe me for lying for the past nine months," Brooke answered while climbing in on the other side.

"What're you doing? I got two bedrooms for a reason," Letty said.

"And one plasma in the whole place," Brooke retorted.

"Pain in my ass," Letty mumbled under her breath as she crawled in bed.

* * *

_"Letty! Letty, you gotta get up!"_

_Letty groaned as she was startled from her dream. As she rolled over, stuffing her head under the plush hotel pillow to ignore the yells of Brooke, Letty tried desperately to return to the fantasy world where her old friends were, but to no avail. Her aggravation grew when the duvets were yanked away from her chilled body._

_"Seriously, Letty, you have to see this," said Brooke. "I think I found your friend, Leon."_


	7. Dom and Jack's Day

"So you still want that taxi?"

While Billie stood frozen, staring at him from head to toe, Dom closed the gap between them, his hands lifting the shirt to feel her bare skin. He grasped at her hips, with his hands wandering over the smooth curve of her ass. A soft gasp escaped from her lips as he gave her undercarriage a hard squeeze.

Dom pulled her closer, mashing their bodies together as she pulled him in for a kiss. The kiss was slow and lustful, but not at all what his heart wanted. He didn't feel any goosebumps, or tingling sensations in his stomach. He only felt the softness of her skin and the heat from the shots of Tequila warming his insides. The kiss deepened and Billie rotated them around, pushing Dom back onto the bed.

He leaned up on his elbows and watched as Billie sauntered toward him like a wild feline. Once his vision began to blur and the room rocked dizzily, Dom wondered just how low his tolerance for harsh liquor had become. When Billie lifted his large t-shirt over her head, Dom knew he was certainly drunk because the woman standing before him had transformed. She no longer had long, kinky curls, but the dark waves that he loved burying his face in years ago. Her large breasts were now smaller and perky, breasts that he missed licking and nibbling until her back arched off the bed. The three blue birds inked across Billie's waist vanished to reveal flawless, caramel skin beneath.

Even her exotic face now belonged to his ex-lover. The once light-brown eyes became dark, almost-black pools staring back at him seductively.

"What's wrong, Papa?"

The words bounced off his skull like a ping-pong ball as her raspy, yet angelic voice spoke to him. Letty mounted him, her dark hair tickling at his belly as she trailed kisses up his toned stomach. She sat up straight, her lips curved into her signature smirk. Now, Dom's stomach was filled with tiny butterflies that threatened to lift them both into the sky.

"This can't be real," Dom whispered to himself as he rubbed at his eyes, hoping for clarification. As he opened his eyes, it was Billie who sat atop of him, looking down with worried eyes.

"Are you okay, Dom?"

"How could I not be?" he lied through his teeth, putting on a small smile not to alert her. Deep down, he was disappointed by the mirage and the hope it instilled in him. Dom tried to shake her from his mind and focused on Billie again. When they made eye contact, she smirked and continued kissing and licking his chest, her tongue tracing the outline of his abs.

As Billie zoned in on his member, Dom forced his eyes shut and tried to enjoy the treatment, but his mind was running a thousand miles a minute. He felt the heat from her mouth over his shaft, but his body was numb to the sensations. Visions of passionate, raunchy love-making flashed before his eyes, but the dark-haired beaut in his fantasies wasn't Billie. He gazed down at the head of curls in his lap, and frowned. His mood was soured by Letty once again, and he was no longer in the mood for sex.

Now, all he wanted was to crawl under the blankets and sleep.

"Listen, I'm so sorry but-" he started as he pulled Billie away from his crotch. "I can't do this."

"Well that's kind of confusing, considering you were so adamant about me staying," Billie's voice was full of aggravation. She was clearly drunk and sexually aggravated. "This is what I meant when I said it wouldn't work, Dom. You might think you're ready for a relationship, but it's clear that you aren't."

The guilt ate away at Dom sat on the edge of the bed watching as Billie yanked on her underwear and clasp her bra back on. As she reached for her dress, he grabbed her wrist to stop her.

"My head's just a little fuzzy tonight. Please, just lay with me."

Billie stared into Dom's watery eyes, and could tell that he was fighting internal demons. Billie was more than frustrated. She just wanted to go home, enjoy her battery-operated friend, and prep for a hangover, but she could tell no matter how much she needed an orgasm, Dom needed comforting. She wanted to run out of the house, screaming for him to go fuck himself, but she knew he was hurting.

Instead, Billie rolled her eyes and moved to stand between his legs. She placed her hands on either side of his face and forced him to look at her. Her heart ached at the agony shining in his dark eyes. It hurt even more to know she couldn't do anything to stop it. Billie knew what – rather _who_ – Dom needed to make him whole again.

"It's gonna be okay, Dominic," she said softly, laying his head against her stomach. The fuzz from his growing beard tickled her skin, and she could've sworn she felt tears dripping down past her navel. Her next words would haunt her forever, but they needed to be said. "Letty _will_ come back, Dom."

A spark of hope flashed behind his eyes, and was gone just as quick.

"I'm starting to think she won't," he said in as slurred whisper before standing to his feet. "Lay with me."

The two crawled into bed together, with Dom lying on his back and Billie curled up under his arm. The scent of her strawberry shampoo was calming on his nerves, but he still couldn't help missing the familiar smells of coconut tickling his senses every morning.

"I really do like you, Billie."

Dom wasn't sure who he was trying to convince more – Billie or himself.

There was a long pause before she responded, "But you love her more. You guys have been in love since you were teenagers, it's rare to find that nowadays. That's the beauty of finding real love, I guess. When it's real, you don't let it go. You fight for it. You fight until you can't."

"What if I can't? What if she won't let me?"

"You can, and you will. When she's ready, she'll come back."

* * *

_The Next Morning_

Dominic tossed and turned well into the morning with barely a few hours of sleep under his belt. He couldn't get comfortable, and Oz was right – he _did_ feel miserable from the Patron shots. His brain throbbed in his head, and the uneasiness in his stomach made him feel like hurling.

He waited for the nausea to subside before rolling over, finally realizing he was alone in bed. He didn't hear the shower running, or see any clothing belonging to Billie lying around, so he assumed she skipped out early. He wasn't surprised, especially after his performance last night. He didn't feel embarrassed about his meltdown, but he hated that it involved Billie. She was an incredibly sweet girl, and he did like her, but she was right – he loved Letty _more_.

"Damn you, Ortiz," he groaned and climbed from the bed and headed to the bathroom for a shower. He needed the hot sting of the water to fully wake him up, completely sober him up, and his clear his conscience.

And that's exactly what it did when Dominic climbed under the hot spray. Scorching beads of water rushed over his head as he rolled his neck in ecstasy, stretching the kinks out from his uncomfortable night of rest.

Dom hurried with the shower before his mind had time to wander. He quickly washed and rinsed himself before climbing out to dry. He wrapped a towel around his waist and cleared the steamy mirror ahead of him. He looked better than he felt, but he hoped a few Tylenol from the medicine cabinet would help. He popped a couple and chugged a cup of water before brushing his teeth and shaving away the light shadow growing on his chin. After a few splashes of water to the face, he exited back to his bedroom.

As he pulled open the door, he was surprised to see Jack struggling to climb up on his bed.

"Uncle Dommie?" he called out, believing Dom was somewhere smothered under the duvets.

"What're you doing, buddy?" Dom called softly from behind him, trying his best not to startle Jack.

"Eat! Eat!" Jack chanted while jumping up and down on the bed.

Dom caught him mid-jump, "Where's Mommy and Daddy?"

Jack blushed while pointing out the door.

"How about this? You go find some pants and shoes, then we'll take a ride."

Baby Jack smiled a grin that matched his father's and gave a quick nod. Dom placed him on the ground and watched him trot out of the room before turning to his dresser with a smile of his own.

If nothing else made Dominic happy, Jack Vincent O'Connor made him happy. The kid was a ray of sunshine during the past few years, and seemingly the only person able to fill the void in Dominic's life. Other than Mia, Jack was the only biological family that he had left, and without any children of his own, it was up to Dom to teach Jack about the Toretto legacy. To help instill I him what his own father taught him, about sticking with family and being true to your word. And of course, cars.

Dom dressed in white cargo pants and a white t-shirt before slipping on his sandals. Heading for the door, he paused and turned back towards the end table that held his prized jewelry box. He went to it, lifting the top as if it were full of pirate's gold. Dom raised the necklace carefully from the box and draped it around his neck. His eyes raked over the envelope that contained the letter lying at the bottom of the box, but chose to ignore it.

Today, he would be happy with Jack, and not think about how miserable he actually felt.

Dominic headed down the hall to Mia's room, where she was sprawled out across her queen-sized bed, snoring like a freight train. He laughed at her awkward position, but didn't dare wake her from her obvious deep sleep. There was no sign of Brian in the room, so Dom assumed he was still occupying the guest room. Baby Jack, however, was on a tear, ripping clothes from the dresser in search of pants. He passed over several perfectly fine bottoms to stop on multicolored pajama pants and held them up to Dom eagerly.

"Fashionable," Dom said with a grin. "You're certainly Mia's kid. Grab your shoes, Jackie."

Jack tucked his Spongebob Squarepants sneakers under his arm and ran over to his uncle. Dom quickly slid his pants on, tuck his tiny shoes on his feet, and snagged a clean t-shirt from the dresser and tugged it on before they were ready to go.

Bouncing down the stairs, Dom chuckled at the site of Brian dangling halfway off the couch. With Jack occupying his arms, he nudged Brian with his foot.

"B, go get in bed with Mia."

Brian stirred awake. He stared up at Dom in confusion, "Where you going? Something wrong?"

"No, everything is fine. The Kid and I were up so we're gonna find some trouble to get into."

"_Dom_."

"I'm kidding, O'Connor," Dom grinned as they headed for the door. "We're just gonna take a ride. Maybe grab some breakfast, check in on Oz at the shop. We're closed today – no reason he should be there alone."

"That's what we pay him for right?" Brian replied groggily as he sat up on the sofa. His dark blonde hair stuck up in every direction, and his injuries from the night before were an ugly purple color.

"Haven't you had enough?" Dom teased while lifting the extra car seat from the closet near the door.

"Nah, he's all right, I guess. Hey bro, you think you could bring back some breakfast?"

"I thought Mia went after groceries yesterday?"

"She did, but I don't know if I can wait much longer for her to get up."

"Trust me, if you're waiting on her to cook breakfast, you're gonna starve. She's out cold."

Brian groaned and flopped back down on the couch. This movement annoyed Dom.

"Brian, tell me when was the last time Mia slept in past five AM?" He looked away sheepishly. "Exactly. Try cooking for you wife."

Dom left the home before he had to knock some sense into Brian. He carried both Jack and the car seat toward the garage and stopped at the door, pressing the button that raised the shed door.

"Which one are we taking today? You pick," Dom told Jack while they both stood smiling at the phenomenal beauties in front of them: Dom's matte black '70 Dodge Charger and blood red '69 Dodge Charger Daytona.

"Cha-ga!" Jack said excitedly while pointing to the classic beast.

"Good choice."

Dom fastened the car seat in the modified back seat of his favorite ride. He enjoyed the Daytona he acquired in London, but it didn't compare to the monster he built with his own two hands. It had been his favorite car since his father brought their first one home when he was fourteen. It was junked, but they restored it together, and created a demon on the blacktop. For that reason alone, Dom was determined to hang on to the Charger.

Buckled in and ready to go, Dominic and his nephew started their impromptu day together. He started by taking Jack to his current favorite breakfast spot – a quaint spot called Local. He had a blast tearing through a small stack of pancakes with the toddler, and failing miserably at trying to clean maple syrup from his hands and face.

"I guess I should've grabbed you a change of clothes," Dom said with a chuckle. Jack smiled a toothy grin that melted Dom's heart and he soon forgot about the mess Jack made. "What do you want to do next, Jack? Go to the park? Or maybe see a movie?"

Jack thought for a moment, his blue eyes darting across the table absently, "Swim?!"

"Swim?" Dom repeated back, surprised by the answer. He thought about where they could swim, then an idea popped into his head. "Okay, Kid. Let's do it."

After stopping at a grocery market for food, Dom took the two hour drive to the Malibu beach house he purchased just a week after returning to LA. Being near the water was like family tradition, with plenty summer trips spent on the water. He knew how much Letty loved the beach before her accident, and after their first visit went so well, he knew she'd want to spend more time there, so he bought the beach house on a whim.

He, of course, hadn't been to the beach house since Letty had left. The home sat uninhabited for over a year, and Dom only wondered if the place was crawling with squatters by now. Pulling up to the massive, white, modern-style home, Dom was relieved to see it still looked in pristine condition. The beautiful terrace was decked out in white and wooden-hued décor, with large glass walls ensuring endless views, and plenty of comfy lounge furniture to stretch out on.

Dom grabbed the groceries and headed inside with them first, in case someone was occupying his place without permission. Stepping through the glass door, he only heard silence while making his way to the kitchen. The enchanting home was still in the condition they left it – albeit a bit dusty – in one piece, most importantly. He glanced around at the white sofas and loveseats that occupied the open living room, smiling at the memory of Letty bouncing from sofa to sofa in excitement of the house. She especially loved the black and gray accents of home, such as the dining table, counter-tops, and appliances.

He put the groceries away in the fridge before doing a quick run-through of every room in the home. Each of the six bedrooms were empty, including the one Letty claimed as her own. A few gossip magazines were spread across her bed, but otherwise the room was vacant and void of anything belonging to her.

Dom finished his search and hurried back out to the car for Jack. As he leaned in to unbuckle him from the seat, his cell phone began blaring from his pocket.

"Yo Oz," he answered.

"Hey man, you think you could stop in? I need some signatures on these invoices."

"I'm on my way."

* * *

Dom pulled up to DT's a while later to see Oz standing outside the bay doors holding a conversation with a man in a suit. His back was to Dom, but he would recognize that shiny bald head anywhere.

Dom pulled inside the garage to escape the sun. He stepped out as they approached him.

"Dom Toretto... long time, no see, ese," Hector greeted with a smile.

"Hector G," Dom beamed as he embraced his old friend. "Is this the invoice you were speaking of? I'm surprised you didn't pummel him," he said to Oz.

"No way, man. I knew this cat up in San Quen a few years ago," Oz said about Hector, "He showed up as I was getting the drop off of parts for the Buick. He gave me a hand unloading the merch."

"You know anytime I'm in DT's, I gotta lend a hand," Hector pulled away and glanced around the shop. "Wow. I haven't been in this place for years. It's looking badass, homie."

"Thanks, brother. Glad to have this place back," Dom said truthfully. "San Quen? You get pinched?" he asked. As far as he knew, Hector was pretty good about laying low and staying out of prison, unlike much of his crew.

"Yeah man, did two years for some dope, street racing and some illegal parts. Cops started hitting the Warehouse scene pretty heavy after everything went down, it was like that for years. Guess they were afraid copycats would start popping up. I managed to duck them until about four years ago. Them fools started planting in the crowd, caught me cash-in-hand. Searched the ride, found a little bud.. it was all over for me," Hector explained, never losing his trademark grin though.

Dom had to ask, "What's it like over there now?"

"You know the five-o can't hold the Warehouse down for long. Those fools are back at it. Just more discreet about the details, they switch it up from time to time, take it a few blocks down. But I haven't been down there in a while. Nah, I finally went legit, ese. That's actually why I'm here to talk to you. Business."

Before Dom could reply, Jack's whining from the back seat caught his attention. He opened the passenger door and lifted Jack out.

"Don't tell me Toretto has reproduced?" Hector laughed as Dom came over with Jack.

"Wrong Toretto. This is Mia's little boy, Jack. He's two. Jack, say hi to Hector."

"Hi Hec-tor," Jack said with an enthusiastic wave.

Hector bumped knuckles with Jack, "What's up, little dude." Hector could see Mia in Jack's nose, lips, and complexion, but the blonde hair, bright blue eyes and exuberant smile belonged to someone else. Someone familiar.

"Don't tell me this is the Snowman's offspring?" Hector exclaimed while studying the sleepy tot's face. "Can't believe you let the Buster make little Mia a babymama."

"It's not even like that. They're married now. He's good for her, and he's a good dad," Dom said proudly.

"And what about you? No rugrats of your own? I always thought you and Letty would have a few kids, you know, before her accident," Hector's happy tone faltered slightly, "I do miss that chica. She was loco."

"Hector, you do know Letty's alive, right?" Dom filled him in. "We found her in London. She's not here, but she's alive. At least I hope."

"Well where is she? I gotta catch up with her."

"You got some time to kill? I was gonna call everyone to ride out to the beach house for the night. Do some decompressing."

Hector nodded and stepped away to make a few calls. Dom buckled Jack back in the car, with a promise to see Mommy soon. He joined Oz back in the office, where he moved to file away some papers.

"Hey man, close up here and meet us at the house in twenty minutes. Gonna go the beach house out in Malibu, get away from the fumes for a while."

Oz nodded, thankful to take a day away from wrenching away at motors and transmissions.

"Hey, I just wanna apologize about last night. Brian's stubborn as hell, and I've already been stressed enough with the Buick and getting the new security system installed. He was just pressing the wrong buttons. And that thing with Mia-"

Dom stopped him, "Don't sweat it, brother. She doesn't know that you don't drink. Mia just likes to be hospitable."

"You haven't told her about my past? I mean, my DUIs and AA and what not?" Dom shook his head. Oz seemed surprised that Dom kept his past criminal record to himself. "Brian either?"

"If it doesn't interfere with your job, it isn't anyone's business. You're what … six months clean? You've got your head on straight. Just stay that way, and we stay good."

Oz nodded confidently and he and Dom bumped knuckles.

* * *

Hector stepped outside the garage and strolled toward his car – a black 2014 Honda Civic Coupe – while answering an incoming call on his cell.

"Yo Diaz, just the man I needed to talk to. You were right about Letty - she is alive. I guess you _were_ really seeing her in that club. And guess what else? You wouldn't believe where I'm on my way to," he said before the person on the other end could speak.

"I could say the same thing. I knew that was her from the moment I saw her. I know Letty. That's why I'm calling; I just got the strangest phone call..."


	8. Brooke and Letty Do Breakfast

**Thanks for the reviews! Things are looking a bit more positive, which in turn, has given me more clarity on the direction of this story. And for those wondering, Dom and Letty's meeting will be soon, though it won't be how you imagine. **

* * *

**_Flashback - June '97_**

_"So, when are you and my brother gonna admit you love each other? You know that's the only reason you're coming tonight. You hate these stupid after-parties."_

_Letty rolled her eyes at her friend Mia as she did a spin in front of the long mirror, silently approving of the tight, revealing leather skirt clinging to her thighs and the sheer top that stopped just short of her belly-button._

_"There's nothing between your brother and I," Letty said while slipping into her chunky, flamed-tipped boots. She turned to Mia for approval, "I just want to have fun tonight. Has nothing to do with Dominic. Now... what do you think?"_

_"I don't think it matters what I think," the preppy fifteen year-old smirked, jumping from the bed to shove Letty into her make-up chair, "I think you both are kidding yourselves. Just standing in a room with you two makes me feel gross. The sexual tension is driving me crazy."_

_Letty scoffed in disbelief, "You're only fifteen, Mi and you haven't even had a serious boyfriend. What do you know about sexual tension?"_

_"Hey I've seen enough movies," Mia insisted and applied a little smoky mascara to Letty's __eyes followed by some lip gloss before turning to her messy hair. "My brother has never been attached to a girl he's not 'involved' with. I think he hangs out with you more than he does Vince."_

_Letty brushed off Mia's ridiculous claims. She was more concerned about looking her best for their house party tonight._

_It had been six months since Dom ran her down during a race, and the two grew to be close friends. Their chemistry was based on a flirty, tit-for-tat repertoire that was doused in sexual tension, but neither acted on it. Letty tried to convince herself that she had grown out of her crush on Dominic Toretto – especially now that she knew him personally – but he was making it extremely hard to hold her resolve. He flirted shamelessly with her, used every excuse he could to let his hands touch her body, and spent more time alone with her than any of his other friends._

_Dom's main flaw? His refusal to be monogamous with anyone. He had a reputation for jumping from skank to skank, though Letty was happy to acknowledge that Dom hadn't been as 'active' since they grew closer together._

_"Well your brother is the furthest thing from my mind tonight," she partially lied, "I just wanna crash his party and enjoy the night."_

_Mia gave Letty's outfit a proud once-over, smiled delightfully at her curls that hung just below her shoulder blades, and scoffed at the horrendous clunky boots, "Can't you wear heels for just one night?"_

_"I'm not compromising who I am for any man – especially not Dominic Toretto," Letty said sternly. "Be glad I'm even wearing shoes." She gave Mia's skimpy outfit a glance, "You should be more worried."_

_Mia rolled her eyes while tugging her blue spaghetti-strapped dress down, "I'm not. We look hot. Let's go."_

_When the two girls descended the stairs, they were entering a mash of loud music and dozens of people crammed into a small two-story home. Half-naked girls doubled the amount of men – most of whom were racers and fellow high-school classmates, and the foul smell of liquor, pot-smoke, and sweat reeked through the home._

_Letty's eyes scanned the crowd and she finally spotted the bald man in a crowd of skanks near the kitchen. His eyes peeled away from the blonde rubbing up against him to meet with Letty across the room, and a fire set ablaze in her stomach. Instantly, she was the only woman in the room as his chocolate eyes followed her through the throng of people. Letty instinctively took her time fighting through patrons, flirting with a few drunken racers on her way to the kitchen for a drink._

_When he broke contact to glare at the person behind her, Letty knew the games had begun. Dom pushed off the wall and away from his fans to meet the two teens in the center of the party._

_"I thought I told you girls to stay out of the way tonight?" Dom asked both Mia and Letty, though his eyes were busy blazing holes through Mia's provocative clothing. He was close enough for Letty to smell the weed over his Armani cologne, and the red rim around his eyes said he had well over one drink, so she knew his attitude would be exaggerated. _

_"We will. But we want to have fun too," Mia replied while smiling sweetly at a guy across the room. Dom followed her line of vision to the boys he recognized from the races, and they quickly disappeared into the crowd again. She turned back to him with her arms crossed, "I'll end up being the one cleaning most of this crap before Dad comes home anyways."_

_"You know that's true, Dom," Letty co-signed._

_"No way, Mia. The both of you need to get lost! Look at what... you're wearing," Dom's commanding voice cracked when his eyes moseyed down Letty's top. He had never seen her dressed so.. grown up. "You can't be down here dressed like that. Too many pervs in here."_

_Letty could see the hunger blazing in his glassy eyes and chose to taunt him more, pushing her chest out for him to get a better view, "First, you only have one sister, and it ain't me. Second, I don't see what the big deal is. Mia and I have on more clothes than half the bitches in here. Why can't we party?"_

_"Because I'm not babysitting you two all night. If I have to, I'll carry you **both** back upstairs."_

_Letty didn't budge from his threats and stood with her hands on her hips, her brown eyes daring him to try. When they didn't crack, Dom gave an aggravated huff, "No drinking, no smoking, no dancing with-"_

_"No fun, we got it!" Mia broke the intense stand-off between the two and pushed past Letty to plant a kiss on Dom's cheek before breaking off into the crowd. Letty only cocked a brow, waiting for Dom's next move._

_"Keep her out of trouble. She's your problem tonight," Dom pointed at Letty with his Corona dangling from his fingers._

_Letty swiftly snatched his beer and leaned up on her toes, planting a soft kiss on the corner of his mouth. Her breath on his skin sent his buzz into a full-on high._

_"Hey! I said no drinking!" he yelled to her back but the pulsating music made it impossible for her to hear. At least that what Letty wanted Dom to believe._

_An hour later, Letty and Mia were lying in the grass in the backyard, giggling like school-girls while an audience of tipsy partygoers looked on._

_"Dom's gonna kill us, bro," Jesse said as he leaned against his Jetta with Leon, watching the spectacle before them._

_"Hey man – I didn't tell them to grab my joint when I wasn't looking," Leon defended as he pushed off the car. "Let, Mi, you girls gotta get up."_

_"Fuck off, Leo!" Letty growled while swatting away at his hand. She sat up as another brilliant thought came to mind. She slapped at Mia's arm, "Hey, where's V?"_

_"I.. I don't know. Probably in his cave, beating on his chest," Mia said with a straight face before they both erupted in laughter at the image of the brute they called Vince._

_"Shut up Mi!" Letty said between giggles," Come on. I know where the Caveman stashes the good stuff."_

_Against Leon and Jesse's wishes, Letty dragged Mia to the garage shed. Once there, the fiery Latina moved to the deep fridge, which she practically climbed inside of to pull out a bottle of Whiskey from under a stack of steaks._

_"Jackpot!" Letty grinned as she held up her prize._

_"Yes!" Mia cheered and the two hurried to the picnic table for shots._

_"Girls, I don't think that's a good idea. Vince is anal about his liquor," Jesse tried to reason with the stoned teenagers, but they were too engaged in unsuccessfully pouring the strong liquid into the tiny glasses._

_"Letty!" she finally looked up at Leon through glassy eyes, "V and Dom are gonna kill you two, after strangling me for getting you girls high."_

_"You didn't force us to steal your joint. Relax, bro," Letty slurred while clanking her shot glass together with Mia's before both tipped their glasses back. She staggered down from the table to hand the boys each a shot. "Besides, Dom doesn't control me. He can't tell me I can't party-" she paused when she tripped on her way back up the table. "-if he's in there grinding on whores, wasted off his ass with Vince. Why can't we all drink together?"_

_"Because Dominic specifically said-"_

_"I don't give a shit what Dominic said!" Letty screamed suddenly, startling all outside partiers to silence. All except Mia, who was still giggling uncontrollably. Letty's low eyes darkened even more as her oldest friend Leon stopped looking like her sleazy pseudo-brother, and more like a cute Cuban playboy. She cocked her head to the side and began to stalk Leon like prey. "Oh, Leeeon."_

_Leon recognized the lust in Letty's eyes and quickly put his hands up, backing out of her reach._

_"What're you doing, Let? Dom-"_

_"Oh shut up with the Dom shit!" Letty griped, running one hand roughly through Leon's curls while using her fingers to tip his glass toward the sky. He tossed the harsh drink back, letting out a harsh cough afterwards. Letty gave a satisfied smile, "Why don't we go hang out privately, Le?"_

_"You're drunk, and baked Letty," Leon fought her off, "You don't know what you're saying, Babygirl."_

_"I know that I just asked you to take me somewhere," she murmured, snaking her hand up his shirt to feel the hair on his toned stomach._

_"And if you weren't my homegirl of five years I would've already-" Leon started but a low growl coming from the backdoor interrupted him._

_The four friends looked over to the house where an angry, inebriated Dominic stood with an even angrier Vince at his side._

_"Please, do continue Leon," Vince said with a smirk._

_"Yo, Dom, it's not what it-"_

_"Shut up Leon!" Dom growled, taking the back steps to join them at the table, "It's exactly what it looks like. You and the Kid getting my baby sister and my-" Dom promptly cut off his words, "What the hell were you guys thinking?"_

_"Relax, brother," Mia slurred, moving to wrap her arms around his waist, "We're just having fun."_

_"Mia, are you... are you high?" Dom asked, his nose scrunched at the scent of marijuana coming off her clothes._

_"No, never!" she sing-songed, sending both she and Letty into another laughing fit._

_"Is that my Whiskey?" Vince finally noticed the half-empty bottle dangling from Letty's fingertips. "You guys are dead!"_

_Both Dom and Vince went from zero-to-sixty in only seconds. They lunged for Jesse and Leon, but Letty and Mia intervened._

_"The hell is your problem? They are your best friends!" Letty yelled, her hands pushing against Dom's chest._

_"No, they are your friends!" Dom replied angrily. "My friends would never give my baby sister drugs. And what are you doing, propositioning him like that?!"_

_It was Letty's turn to be furious now._

_"Last time I checked, I didn't have a boyfriend."_

_Dom narrowed his eyes at her, "So that gives you a right to screw anything walking, huh?"_

_"If that's what I desire to do, then yes, it's my right. The same right you have to grind up on those walking STD's and bed a different one every week," Letty bit back without hesitation._

_Leon stepped between the heated exchange, standing toe-to-toe with Dominic Toretto. He couldn't allow Dom to berate his friend any longer, "Yo, dawg, that's not cool."_

_"Tell me Leon – since you two are so close – is she always this slutty, or just when she get a little weed in her?" the word's spiked the tension to a whole new level. "'Cause I've been trying to get a piece of that for months now, and it ain't been that easy for me."_

_Leon shoved Dom hard, finally fed up with his drunken rage. Before Dom had a chance to strike back, Vince and Mia stepped between them while Letty pulled Leon away from a beating. Before she could stop herself, Letty was planting a vicious open-palm against Dom's cheek._

_"To hell with you, Toretto," she hissed before pushing Leon back toward the house. "We're outta here. Later Mia."_

_"Letty, don't go!" Mia hollered after her friend, "Letty! Letty!"_

* * *

"Letty! Letty, you gotta get up!"

Letty groaned as she was startled from her dream. As she rolled over, stuffing her head under the plush hotel pillow to ignore the yells of Brooke, Letty tried desperately to return to the fantasy world where her old friends were, but to no avail. Her aggravation grew when the duvets were yanked away from her chilled body.

"Seriously, Letty, you have to see this," said Brooke.

"B, please. I haven't been able to sleep in for like six months. Whatever it is, can't it wait?" Letty grumbled, her voice muffled from under the pillow.

"It's already ten-thirty, and checkout is at noon. And no, it can't wait. Don't make me sicc Ginger on you."

Letty growled in annoyance but sat up slowly, fearing Brooke's threats. Ginger was always happiest in the morning, and her way of showing it included face-licking and playful nips at Letty's toes that she wasn't in the mood for this morning. Letty squinted at the golden sunshine fluttering through the curtains, but the smell of fresh coffee seemed to wake her right up. She finally noticed Brooke standing there, the scrapbook from the night before and coffee in her hands.

"What the hell, Jackson?" Letty asked groggily while accepting the Joe. Ginger affectionately licked at Letty's bare toes, anxious for a greeting. Letty obliged her, petting her between the ears.

"I think I found your friend, Leon."

Letty paused, the cup pressed firmly between her lips as Brooke took a seat on the bed next to her. She decided against mentioning the dream that Brooke disturbed, and waited patiently for the information she had to divulge.

"Is he alive?" Letty asked hopefully.

"Very much so," Brooke gave a small smile before pulling her laptop into her lap, "I couldn't sleep much last night, partially on a count of you mumbling about him all night in your sleep, so I decided to look through your scrapbooks again to see if I could find out anything about him."

"Talking in my sleep?" Letty questioned with a quipped brow, "That's new."

"Not really – you've been doing it for months. That's why I let Ginger sleep with you. She'd crawl in bed with you, and one lick to the face would shut you right up."

Letty smiled at the pup who lay curled up at her feet. They found Ginger as a puppy on the side of the highway, a victim of abandonment by the people who claimed to love her as well. Letty's intentions were to drop the pup at a shelter and continue on her journey, but she had never had a pet before and found it hard in her heart to leave Ginger.

"Anyways, I wanted to see if there was anything about him on the Internet, so I searched his name. Found a last name – Diaz – on the back of one of the pics. This is what I found," Brooke turned the screen to Letty. "You recognize this guy?"

Letty's eyes watered as she stared at the familiar face on the screen. She analyzed the photo, dated only a few weeks prior, of her old friend closely. He was decked out in a tailored black suit, his hair slicked back and his perfect smile wide. He looked a lot more suave and mature than the young boy she saw in her dream. He stood next to a Hispanic man she recognized as Hector, another childhood friend. Hector's looks hadn't changed since grade school, he was still short, bald and smiling. Hector's gray suit was a change from the Dickies outfits she was used to seeing, but he looked truly happy with grin that mimicked Leon's.

Letty read aloud the quote under their photo, _"Local mechanics-turned-race promoters open new restoration garage – __**The Lab**__ – __just three months before they unveil the return of Race Wars, __a fan-favorite event."_

"That guys looks like a lot like this guy," Brooke held up her cell phone to show a blurry, distant picture of the Suit from the bar. "Don't you agree?"

Letty held the phone in her hand, and the scrapbook in the other to compare the faces. There was no doubt that her old friend Leon was her new stalker from The Colony.

Brooke could see the emotion on Letty's face, so she wrapped her hand around Letty's and gave it a comforting squeeze. The tears began to fall, but Brooke wasn't sure if they were happy tears or tears of sadness. In the nine months of their friendship, this was the first time Brooke had seen Letty cry. It was the first time she had shown any emotion other than her usual "chill", and Brooke finally felt as if Letty was letting her walls down.

"Why are you crying, babe?"

"Because he was right there … for weeks he was _right_ there, and I didn't even know. He must hate me," Letty sniffled as she tried to regain her composure.

"It's not your fault you're suffering from amnesia, Letty. You can't beat yourself up about it. And for what it's worth, it's not like he came right out and announced who he was. He probably just needed some time to figure out what to say to you," Brooke took back to the screen, scrolling and clicking a few links. "His shop is here in Pasadena, Letty. We can go see him.. you can talk to him."

Letty sniffled a few times, pulling away to wipe away her tears, "No. He's done good for himself. He has his own garage. The Lab," she tried the name on her tongue, "I remember he and Jesse always talked about opening their own restoration place together, somewhere to rebuild junkers and turn them into classics. Jesse always described his work as a science, that's why we called him the Mad Scientist. Glad to see he went through with it."

"Are you sure you don't want to-" Brooke started.

"No," Letty said firmly, standing from the bed. "Not right now. Right now I need a smoke, and food."

* * *

"So what's the plan here, Lett?" Brooke asked behind a mouthful of cheesy eggs an hour later, "What's next?"

Letty wiped her hands on a napkin before taking a drink from her steaming mug of coffee, "I'm not sure. We have enough money to find a place, relax for a while. I could probably find another garage for work."

"Here, though? Are we really not going to Los Angeles?"

Letty sighed heavily, fiddling with the fork on her plate, "Not yet, B. I'm not ready yet. I'm still trying to work some stuff out."

"Don't you think that'll be easier to do by seeing them again? I mean, I'm not saying move back in with them, but at least stop by. Let them know you're alive. Think about how they felt believing you were dead the first time around... holding a funeral for you. At least reassure them that they don't have to go through that again."

Letty thought about Brooke's words, and knew she was right. She left in the middle of the night, and had no contact with any of them ever since. She could only imagine how they felt about her now, and that was partially the reason she was hesitant to return.

"Let's get settled first," Letty took a bite of her crispy bacon, "then I'll face my fears."

Brooke was satisfied with that, so the two women went back to eating their breakfast. Letty's eyes went out the window several times, and she couldn't help but feel happy to be back in California. It was something about being in her home state that brought up feelings of child-like giddiness inside of her. The weather was always perfect, it was close to the beach, and the racing scene was always sublime. She was in her element here in California. Though she never had trouble adapting, it was always easier for her to navigate the life she had here.

"What're you smiling for?" Brooke asked, looking up from fiddling with her phone.

"Just feels good to be home," Letty shrugged.

"Well please keep thinking about home long enough for me to get to the car," she said timidly while standing from the table, her eyes trained on something behind Letty.

"What?" Letty asked while turning in her seat. Letty's heart hitched in her throat as she watched Leon head her way. She made her way to her feet, her anxiety through the roof as the well-dressed man stopped a few feet away from.

"I'm sorry, Letty. You can hate me later, but right now, you _need_ to talk to him," the words rushed from Brooke's lips. "I'm gonna go feed Ginger."

Leon stood with his hands in his pocket, his eyes focusing on Letty's face for a long while before drinking in the rest of her. He had only seen her under the neon fluorescent lights in the nightclub, and hadn't realize just how much she had changed. The incredibly-attractive woman standing in front of him was unfamiliar. With long chocolate locks sweeping her shoulder blades and kind, but painfully lost eyes scanning the coffee shop anxiously, Leon didn't know this woman.

The Letty he knew held herself with confidence, and nerves of steel. This woman before him had very little of either.

"Are you gonna just stare at me?" Letty asked, her posture stiffening defensively. She admired how handsomely he had matured. Her cheeks burned with fire as his glare became too much. "Either sit, or get lost."

She flopped back down at the table and guzzled down her coffee, signaling the waitress for a refill. Letty could feel Leon's eyes burning into her head, with her migraine threatening to make a return soon.

He finally appeared on the other side of the table and scanned her face, drinking in the true beauty that was Letty. When she gazed up at him, her eyebrow cocked in annoyance and the inside of her cheek pinched between her teeth, it was then that Leon cracked a smile.

"Come on, man. You gotta say something, you can't just stare," Letty said, anxiously picking away at her half-eaten omelet. "I'm getting annoyed."

"I'm sorry," Leon slid into the seat across from her, his eyes never pulling away from hers. "I just can't believe it's really you. I mean, when I found you in Vegas, I still wasn't convinced I wasn't seeing a ghost. Until you nearly broke my arm."

Letty smirked, "Sorry about that. But you should've known better."

He chuckled, "That's true. You know, I came in there four nights a week – for three weeks – and you acted like you had no clue who I was. What's up with that? Where have you been?"

Letty sighed; she hated this part. It was always hard explaining her amnesia to someone from her past. Though it was something she couldn't help, that didn't stop her from nearly drowning in guilt on every occasion. But Leon played a huge part in her life, so she wanted to give him a proper explanation.

"I need a smoke," Letty pulled her wallet from her back pocket and tossed a couple bills on the table before waving Leon out with her.

Leon stopped her before she made it out of the diner.

"Would it be too weird to ask for a hug?" he murmured.

Letty hesitated. She felt a strong connection to him that made her want to trust him. She didn't feel uncomfortable, or a need to run, so she didn't. Instead gave in, wrapping her arms around his waist as he engulfed her in his arms.

"I don't know what happened to the old Letty, but I'm damn happy to see you."

His cologne made her belly tickle, so she stayed wrapped in the embrace a few seconds longer. Any worry or insecurity that she had washed away in an instant, and for a while, Letty felt at home. Safe in familiar territory.

Letty pulled away slowly, the genuine smile on his face completely flushing away her nerves. It was her turn to drink him in – the same tussled, dark curls... the same scruffy shadow that only he could pull off. When he met her stare with her bright green eyes, Letty then knew for sure it was her Leon. Her family.

* * *

**If you're wondering how Leon makes his way into every story I write - it's because I love the original Team. Though it was only one movie, the makeup of Dom, Letty, Leon, Vince, and Jesse was my favorite. I loved the thought of them growing up together, and going through life together. Don't get me wrong, I love the Fast Family now, but nothing beats the original, IMO. A surprise cameo from Johnny Strong in F7 as Leon would give me life. Anyways - read and review!**


	9. Sunset On the Beach

A few hours later, Dom was comfortably lounging in a chair on the beach, with his feet kicked up on a Corona-filled cooler, the one in his hand already half-empty. It had grown increasingly hot throughout the day, so the breeze being licked up from the ocean was a godsend for the gang. The family was more than happy to hang out at the beach for a lazy day, with the exception of the twins, who had plans to work on their rides, and Billie, who had other plans with her mother.

Dom was almost positive that was a lie to avoid him, but he didn't push it.

"Dom, this place is amazing, ese, but I gotta admit; you're putting me in a bad spot with the Old Lady," Hector joked as he came over with a plate of sandwich sliders. He passed the plate around and took a seat between Dom and Brian, "She's in there now with Mia scheming on how to get one of these out of me."

Dom looked over his shoulder at the house, where Mia and Hector's wife, Yvette were milling about on the deck, wine glasses in hand. Dom followed the ladies' line of vision to the water, where Jack was splashing around in his arm floaters with Hector's kids, Junior and Jose. They were playing in water that barely covered their feet, only about six feet away from where the men were relaxing, but that didn't stop Brian from hovering over them anytime Jack made a peep.

"Brian, come take a seat, man. Junior and Jose are champion swimmers, vato," Hector assured him with a chuckle.

"Well Jack isn't," Brian mumbled as he came over with furrowed brows.

"Mia and Yvette are keeping watch. He's fine. Hector mentioned something about some business back at the shop," Dom prompted.

"Well after I got out of San Quen, I met up with some old homies and we started doing these big parties – like promos for race events and meets. And they were a huge hit. So companies started hiring us to promote their events, and before I knew it, we were hosting gigs all over country for shit like magazines, racing companies, some really huge brands. We even opened our own little spot in Pasadena – a restoration place – The Lab."

"Yeah, I heard some good stuff about that place," Oz added, "I didn't know you ran it."

The name of Hector's garage sparked an interest in Dom's head, but he couldn't put his finger on how it was familiar to him.

"Anyways, we're bringing back Race Wars... in two months."

Dom and Brian locked eyes instantly, and the two couldn't stop identical grins from becoming plastered across their faces.

"Keep talkin'," Dom said with a smirk.

"I knew you would be interested," Hector smiled, "We've been trying to get it up and running for the past two years, but couldn't get the right sponsors interested. Now we have them, and it's kicking up some buzz, but I have few sponsors looking for the right crew to rep their logos at the event in exchange for cash and exposure, possibly a long-term deal if everything works out."

"You know we don't race anymore, right? We don't even have a full crew anymore. I mean, Billie is decent, but the twins can't race for shit. Everyone else is scattered across the country – Tej in Miami, Rome's somewhere in South America," said Brian.

"Come on, dawg. If you can't come up with the people, I can loan you a few of my guys," Hector offered.

Dom became suspicious at Hector's persistence, "Why can't your shop rep the sponsors? Why us? I mean, we've been back in the country for almost two years now, and this is the first time you've seen us, and you come around offering us exposure. What's up, Hector?"

Hector looked between Dom, Oz and Brian with disbelief in his eyes, "Oh come on, ese. It's me baby, Hector. You guys know me. Dom, we've been friends since we were twelve years old, you know I wouldn't do you like that. I don't spend much time in LA anymore now that my shop is finally up and running. I didn't even know you guys were back in town 'til a few weeks ago when cousin Primo stopped in after his motor burnt up. And since my team is promoting the event, we don't want to seem biased working with any sponsors closely."

Dom and Brian locked eyes again – this time speaking telepathically. They debated quietly on whether Hector could be trusted, but Dom couldn't remember a time when Hector had worked against him or his family.

A smile broke across Dom's face, "We'll have to have a team meeting in a few days to discuss it, but I think we're on board."

Hector sighed with relief before shaking hands happily with the boys. He was glad to have them on board with Race Wars, and even happier to being one step closer to getting the old crew back.

"Now that that is out of the way – tell me where the hell you've been, and where the hell Letty is."

Dom and the boys talked well into the evening, sharing beers and laughs as the sun set on their beach party. He explained to Hector about all of their adventures from the past eight years; tanker heists in the Dominican Republic, a massive safe heist in Rio de Janeiro, chasing bad guys and Letty's "killers" in Mexico, and of course, grabbing London by the balls as they fought for Letty's freedom and their own against Owen Shaw and his goons.

"I guess living with a group of people she barely knew became too overwhelming. She took off a year later, haven't heard from her since," Dom said somberly. He grew annoyed with explaining Letty's absence when he ran into old friends, but it was inevitable. Letty and Dom were just that – Dom and Letty. They were always together, never wanting to spend a moment missing the other. It was something everyone knew, so getting across to people that Letty herself couldn't remember or understand it was frustrating.

"Damn, brother. That's tough, man. Have you looked for her?" Hector asked.

"We searched a few weeks after she left," Brian interjected, "We wanted to give her some time, hoping she'd come back when she was ready. When she didn't, we looked everywhere, but it was hard because we had no idea where she would go. She didn't know the same people or places she used to, so we were going in circles."

"When was the last time you looked for her? She could be back in the area, or close to it," Hector said.

"It's been some months. She wanted to put a chip in the Camaro I bought her, in case it was stolen. We were able to track her for a few months, but I kept my distance. I didn't want to push her further away, so I just watched as she bounced from hotel to hotel. Eventually she went to Texas," Dom's voice strained with emotion, "She didn't do much there. Spent a lot of time at parks just watching the people and animals. Letty always loved nature, even before her accident. Anyway, she yanked the tracker a month later when she made it to the Mexico border. When she didn't show up for Mia's wedding last November, that's when I figured she didn't want to be followed anymore, so I stopped."

"Well I don't believe she's completely gone. I refuse to believe that about our mija. That's why I'm gonna help you find her, and bring her back. Again. Then your team is gonna dominate Race Wars just like old times," Hector said enthusiastically, which pulled Dom back to his carefree place. "But tonight, I got a different surprise for you. I'm gonna get you out of the house tonight. All of you."

"What's going on over here?" Yvette said as she and Mia made their way over to the men from the house, taking seats on their respective husband's laps.

"Yeah, where you going?" Mia asked while wrapping her arms around Brian's neck from his lap.

"Warehouse District. My boys are gonna run tonight, show them fools we still got it. Do some promoting for Race Wars while I'm there. Plus, I have a few surprise guests."

Dom and Brian both put on eager smiles and turned to Mia for permission. She seemed to ponder over the idea of the boys going out to the racing scene, and knew they couldn't keep their adrenaline bottled up for too long. That's when crazy ideas of heists start roaming their heads.

"Hector, if anything happens to either of them, I'm holding you responsible and nobody will be able to pull me off of you. Not even Yvette," Mia warned but with a playful smile. "I'm not kidding, guys. No trouble – and no cops! Oz, go with them."

"Yes ma'am," Oz obliged with a grin.

Mia stood from Brian's lap and wrapped her arms around his waist, "Are you sure you don't want to come? I'm sure Yvette wouldn't mind looking after Jack for a few hours. It's been a while since we went to a race together. I want you on my arm," he said.

"No. Jack and the boys are finally down, so Yvette and I are gonna settle in with some wine and these," Mia held up two copies of the gritty adult novel 50 Shades of Grey. "Go have fun. Love you."

"Love you too," Brian kissed her lips before turning to Dom, "I'll call Sonny and Neil."

Mia gave Dom a knowing look as he went to her, "Stay out of trouble, Dominic."

Dom smiled while pulling her into a tight hug, "We will. I promise. Hey, have you spoken to Rosa lately?"

"Yeah, a few weeks ago she emailed me some photos of Nico riding the bike Brian sent to him. I sent them to you, did you not get them?"

"You know I rarely check my email," he replied, "Well call her for me. See if she and Nico want to come visit. Tell her I'll pay for everything. Tej and Roman too. I want all my family together."

Mia nodded with a smile and placed a kiss on his cheek. The ladies watched and waited for the car's to pull off before clearing the mess outside and heading in.

* * *

Yvette let out a winded breath before shutting her book, fanning herself with the reading material, "I have to take a break from this, girl. Mr. Grey has me all hot and bothered."

Mia chuckled and closed her own book, pulling her glasses from her face and trading them for her wine glass on the table.

"Makes you wish you had your own Christian Grey, huh?" she asked.

"Honey, yes. Now, Hector is no dud, let me tell you. Tha'ts how we got those two little monsters upstairs. But he doesn't have the same stamina he had ten years ago," Yvette admitted bluntly. "What about Brian? Is he a take-control kind of man in this bedroom?"

Mia's cheeks reddened, but she didn't shy away from the question. She missed girl-talk, and gossip. "He can be sometimes. But he's more passionate in the bedroom. Gentle."

"No way," Yvette waved off, "I want to be dominated. Slap my ass, tie me up, blindfold me! Now that Dominic, I bet he's a _master_ at all of those."

"Ew, stop!" Mia grabbed both glasses and headed to the kitchen for a refill. Yvette followed behind. "Do you know how tired I get of hearing my friends say sexual things about my brother?"

"Oh girl, get over it. Your brother is fine as hell," Yvette said, pulling some chocolate ice cream from the freezer and retrieving two big spoons. "But he is messed up, Mia. It's written all over his face."

"You have no idea, Yvette," Mia said while slumping down at the dining table with her glass. "He's been having this on-again off-again thing with one of his mechanics, Billie," Yvette's eyebrow's shot up in curiosity, and Mia quickly realized her misinterpretation, "_She's_ been a friend of the family for a while. It wasn't anything serious, but he's been trying to take it there but last night he blew it. She told me this morning that he totally freaked, backed off mid-pleasuring." Mia purposely left out his crying.

"Letty really did a number on him, huh?"

"Dom doesn't know how to be with another woman. He tried with Elena, but they just didn't click, anyone with eyes could see it. All he's ever wanted was Letty," Mia sighed.

"Do you think she'll come back?"

"I could care less," Mia replied quickly, and harshly.

"Mia, come on. You don't mean that. You and Letty go way back. What's with the hostility?"

"She hurt him," Mia admitted sheepishly. "Dom's done some incredibly stupid things, and I haven't always agreed with them, but love her he did. You didn't see his face when he showed up after her death. He was broken, completely. I thought it was bad when our dad died, but this... Letty's death was worse on him. He barely spoke, he didn't ingest anything that wasn't alcoholic, and his temper. Any little thing would set him off. He carried so much guilt on his back after he thought she was dead that it nearly killed him. It took a lot to put Dom back together then. When we found her in London, he was better, normal again. He was a _real_ person again," Mia smiled through watery eyes at Dom's happier times. "It all went to shit again when we woke up and she was gone."

"I understand why Dom's hurt, but why are you so angry with her?" Mia looked at Yvette with confusion in her eyes. "I'm gonna give you the honest truth, Mi. We've been homegirls for years, so you know I'm gonna give it to you straight," Yvette pulled her chair to sit across from Mia's, looking straight in her brown eyes. "If Letty lost her memory, then she isn't the same Letty you and Dom once knew. She's a completely different person now, Mia. You guys are strangers who saved her life in London, that's it. That's the brutal reality of it. You might have connected since then, but those are the memories she has of you. Not growing up poor in the hood, skipping school to watch the boys race at the Tracks. Not shopping at the mall every weekend. The memories you remember her by and love her for, are gone now for her. She doesn't know why she's so important to you, and she doesn't understand why you're supposed to be important to her."

"But we've showed her hundreds of pictures, told her countless stories-"

"You could sit her in front of a theater playing her entire life back from birth and it still wouldn't help, Mia. That's the way amnesia works, Mi. You, of all people, should know that. Letty will likely never remember most of her childhood, or teenage years. She won't get those lost years back, and that's the real tragedy here. She lost the person she was, the only family she had, and the man who loved her. She might've been physically alive, but the Letty you expected to come back from London died in that accident in Mexico, Mia."

Mia felt embarrassed to admit that she just realized how selfish she had been with her emotions towards Letty. Yvette was right – the spunky, hothead Letty she knew and loved wasn't the same Letty who flew back home to LA with them. No matter how bad she wanted Letty to remember how close they were, she couldn't.

"She was supposed to be my Maid of Honor," Mia's eyes fell to the floor as the tears fell slowly, "That was the plan, since we were teens. We would be there to stand behind the other at our weddings. Brian proposed about a week after we got home, and we started planning right away. She helped with everything, which should've been a sign because the old Letty would've never been involved in planning my wedding. She wouldn't have been involved in planning her own wedding if she could get away with it," Mia smiled through the pain of missing her best friend. "She left a few days before the dress fitting. I called her the day of my wedding, right after opening my eyes that morning. I prayed for her to answer, just so I could hear her give me some of her infamous Letty-advice. 'Stay chill girl!' or 'Just try not to trip over your dress'. I never heard back from her."

Yvette placed a comforting hand on Mia's knee, "Mia, imagine having a horrible accident, and coming out of it completely different. Not knowing you had a husband, or a son, or a brother, or best friends who love you. Then being thrust back into a difficult life that you don't know, and being expected to go on like nothing changed. I don't know about you, but that would scare the hell out of me."

"I thought things were going well with Letty and Dom. Even though they stayed in different rooms, they spent a lot of time together. She seemed happy. Distant, but happy. In the letter she left, it said some of her memory was returning. She said the things coming back didn't make Dom look like a good guy. Why couldn't she tell from the tell spent with him that he only wanted to be with her?"

"Because Letty unfortunately remembers Dom dumping her in the Dominican Republic. You said earlier that he left her, and the only reason she was in Mexico to begin with was to help bring him home, right? Well, she's likely harboring some anger and you can't blame her. He didn't want her that bad when he left her by herself in a foreign country," Yvette held up her hand to stop Mia's rebuttals, "_Regardless_ of his reasoning for doing it, Letty was emotionally and eventually, physically hurt because of his actions. She left because she was afraid he would bail first. Letty has always been super cautious of everything and everyone around her. I don't think that's something she could forget."

"I just wish I knew she was okay out there. I don't even know if she's alive," Guilt rushed over Mia as she regretted spending the past months hating Letty, instead of looking for her.

"You said yourself that she survived that fiery wreck and escaped with only amnesia. Not to mention being tossed from an army tank. That girl can make it through anything. Trust me, I'm sure Hector is already spinning the wheels on finding her."

Mia pulled her iPhone from her pocket and began scrolling her contact list. She stopped on the listing named 'L.O.' and stared at the picture associated with it. It was of Mia and Letty embraced in a tight hug at Jack's second birthday party. Mia tried to delete the contact several times, considering it was useless; Letty hadn't answered any of the calls in months. After a while, Mia stopped calling.

"I still have her old number saved in my phone. I doubt she even still has this phone."

"Only one way to find out," Yvette said, downing her red wine.

Mia froze staring at the numbers on the screen, her finger hovering over the 'call' icon. Her body temperature spiked and the phone began to tremble in her hand.

Mia quickly shook off her nerves, "Why am I freaking out? She won't answer," she said while pressing the call button. She put the phone on speaker and expected to get the recording that informed her that the number was no longer in service, but instead, it rang.

And rang.

Then the ringing stopped.

"Hello?" Mia said through strained vocal cords.

There was a long pause on the other end, then a deep sigh.

"How ya livin', Mi?"


	10. Reuniting Never Felt So Good

**Sorry for the wait! I've been laid up with some serious sciatic pain, and trying to mentally prepare myself for Furious 7. This chapter is extra long because I have no clue how to write without being extremely detailed. Next chapter things will heat up, so please read and review! **

* * *

"Let's talk," Leon tucked his expensive sunglasses on and led Letty out the diner. She pulled a smoke from her purse as she followed him to her Camaro. For the first time, Letty noticed Leon had a distinct limp, and wondered if it was a temporary injury.

"That was quick. Everything okay?" Brooke asked while standing from the car.

"We don't know yet," Leon smiled, holding out his hand to her, "Leon Diaz, old and hopefully still current friend of Letty's."

"Brooke Jackson. Been stuck with her nearly a year," she smiled politely while shaking his hand.

"What're you driving now?" Letty had to ask as she scoured the lot, puffing away at her cigarette. Leon took in her actions, surprised by the new habit. Letty was never a cigarette smoker.

"That," he pointed to a tricked-out yellow 2014 Nissan 370z Nismo parked a few spots over.

"Holy shit," Letty said, taken aback by the luxurious ride. "Not bad, bro."

"That Camaro isn't exactly a dump truck either," he grinned and used the remote to unlock the door.

"Brooke, head back to the hotel. The address is in the GPS. I'll have him drop me off," Letty suggested, tossing the keys at her friend.

Brooke's face grew uneasy, "Are you sure about this?"

"Yes. Besides, this was your idea anyways. If he kills me, you're responsible," Letty laughed at the heightened worry on Brooke's face as she stubbed out her smoke and slid in the Nissan.

Letty's body melted and she instantly felt at home on the cozy leather seat of the Nissan. Dozens of pictures and a few flashbacks reminded her that she once owned a pretty bad-ass Nissan Silva, and she absently wondered if it was sitting in a junkyard, or on the road somewhere. She made a mental note to try to track it down once she was settled. Letty watched the intriguing scenery of Pasadena roll by out the window, as the cool summer winds licked her hair into the air. For the first time in a long time, Letty actually felt at peace. She wasn't sure why she was so comfortable being alone with Leon, having only known him for less than hour, but being in his company made her feel optimistic, and safe. Something about him made her feel good, so she decided to trust her gut with him.

Besides, she always had that 9mm tucked in her waistband if things went wrong.

She caught him watching her from the corner of his eye, and fidgeted under his watch. She would never be comfortable with people staring at her as if she were some national treasure. That seemed to be the only reaction she received when she interacted with people, and it was the reason she stayed in Nevada for so long. Letty had no acquaintances, friends, or family in Las Vegas. It was the perfect place to start fresh, where no one would recognize her. Or so she thought.

"Just say it man, whatever's eating at your brain," Letty said, turning back out the window.

"I went … I went to your funeral," Leon struggled. Letty saw the pain on his face, and was thankful that his shades hid his heart-breaking green eyes. "I put a California Poppy on your casket as they lowered it. How are you here? Did you fake your death?"

Letty sighed, "Not intentionally. Three years ago, I was in an accident. I was in a coma for a week, woke up with no memory. Amnesia," Leon was so rattled by what he was hearing that he pulled over in a nearby lot. Letty continued, "I was hurt badly, but never died. Cops screwed that one up. I let a man convince me to start new instead of researching the accident, my past. I didn't know I was declared dead until a few months later when I Googled my name. That's when I found a news article on the wreck."

"So you have no memory of life before your accident?" he asked, rattling his mind for clarification. Letty nodded. Leon pulled his sunglasses off, pinching at his scratchy eyes before raking them over this woman again. He now realized why she was so unfamiliar to him; she was a different woman. A new woman.

"That's why I didn't recognize you at the club. When you said my name the other night, it finally occurred to me that you were familiar. I got these flashes in my head, like little snippets of us from before. Luckily for us, Brooke is nosey and horny, so she just had to look you up. Got your name off some old pictures of us. When she showed me an article about your shop, I finally put it all together. I don't remember it all, but I remember you."

This seemed to satisfy Leon, and grateful smile spread across his mouth.

"So this amnesia... is it permanent?"

"The docs sure thought so. Said I'd likely never regain my memory because of the severity of my head injury. But ever since I ran into the Team, more and more comes back to me every day. Some things I'd rather not remember."

Leon visibly tensed up at the mention of the Team, and Letty wanted to explore it.

"Have you seen them lately? Dom and Mia?" she asked. She watched as Leon's jaw clenched and unclenched while his fingers nervously tapped away on the wheel.

"Nah, not since the night of your funeral. It didn't end well. With Dominic, it never does," he spoke flatly and quickly changed the subject. "When did you start smoking? You used to rag on the girls who stood around at school and shared cigarettes," Leon asked with a chuckle once they were back on the road.

Letty laughed with a shrug, "I'm not sure. I just kinda picked it up in the UK a few years ago. I've been quitting for about six months now," she snorted, "You see how well that's going."

"What the _hell_ were you doing in the UK? And Vegas, for that matter?"

"Working. Surviving," she said shortly.

"There's a lot you're not telling me, isn't there?"

"That's the point of this drive, right?" Letty turned back out the window, noticing that they had made their way to the more high-class part of Pasadena. The houses were bigger, the lawns better manicured, and the cars pricier. "Where are we going?"

"My place. Gotta check in with the boss lady," he smiled sweetly.

Letty's interest was peaked, "Are you married? I don't see a ring."

"Divorced, two years now," he said with a smile that she found strange. Like he was happy to be divorced. "But I was referring to Yaslene, my mom. She moved in a few months ago to help out. I ain't really the type of guy to hire a nanny," he said while pulling onto a massive estate. He followed the brick pathway to the front door of an immaculate home. Letty stared up at the gargantuan, stucco home in awe. It looked like something out of a Home Decor magazine, with a neatly-trimmed lawn and beautiful rose garden surrounding the outside foyer.

"Did you file or she?" she asked bluntly, going back to her original question.

A grin spread across his face as he tucked his glasses back on and parked near a massive extended garage.

"I see you still have no fear of asking personal questions," he smirked, "I filed and you'll soon see why. But first I need your piece." Letty gave him a confused look. "I saw it at the restaurant. I'll give it back to you later, but I can't have it in the house. Not with my psycho ex-wife in there."

Letty understood and handed over her gun, though her confidence wasn't as high without it.

* * *

Letty followed Leon into the front door of his incredible home, taking in the shiny hardwood floors, pearl-white couches and cute red accents. A nice fireplace added a comforting element to the living space, and a nearby staircase led to the second floor, where a tall woman started down the stairs.

"Leon, what did I tell you about bringing your whores home? That's why you have your bachelor pad in LA," the woman's aggressive tone cut short and she paused when she looked at Letty.

"Excuse me?" Letty cocked a brow at her.

"I'm so sorry, dear," she said as she descended the stairs like some goddess. Letty was certainly taken back by the beautiful blonde with the killer legs. Her tan pencil skirt was tight around her toned thighs, her white blouse exposed her firm triceps and clung to her thin waist, and her high-heels were to die for. She was ripped, Letty noted, but also had a beauty about her that wouldn't go unnoticed. A smile that was warming, but her eyes shined with mischief. "I didn't realize I had royalty in my presence. _Queen_ Letty has risen from her grave."

One thing Letty did _not _like was her snobby tone.

"Just Letty would be fine," she quipped back.

Leon saw the turn this could take and jumped in, "Letty, this is Kara Milan. My ex-wife and lawyer," Leon introduced with a twinge of annoyance. "Can you cut the shit for a minute while I check on Mom?" Leon left the two alone.

Kara rolled her eyes at him and held out her hand. Letty took it with hesitation, "Letty-"

"Ortiz. Only child to Gloria Ramirez and Pedro Ortiz – both deceased. Grew up in LA your whole life with Leon. What're you.. about thirty-one now? Thirty-two?"

"Do I know you?"

"No, but I feel like I know everything about you. For the past five years he hasn't shut up about the infamous Letty, and the rest of his little high school friends," Kara's face was smiling and polite, but her tone dripped with sarcasm and snarkiness. "I'm just glad to see you're not a figment of his imagination. He had a nasty wreck a few years back so I just chalked you up to being an imaginary friend."

"I'm very much real," Letty replied with a cocked brow. She quickly picked up on Kara's bitchiness, and understood Leon's statement from the car.

Kara closed the distance, "Leon's been really distraught since your 'death'," she used air quotes, and Letty's fists tensed up at her side. "So try not to pull another disappearing act on him."

"Everything okay?" Leon returned.

"Just fine, Leo," Kara's sweet smile returned as she shouldered her pocketbook. "I have a few meetings lined up today but your mother insists that I show up for a family dinner later, so the girl is yours for a while. You two have fun catching up."

Letty watched her saunter off and made a mental note to slap the shit out of her the next time she talked to her that way.

"She always so … pleasant?" Letty asked sarcastically as she followed him to another room. "Why the hell did you marry her?"

"Same reason I divorced her... she's got a sharp tongue," she shrugged with a grin as they entered the stainless-steel kitchen, where a short woman stood over a bowl of cake batter at the island. Her hair was deep auburn, with flicks of gray sprinkled in her roots. The kitchen island was decorated with an assortment of desserts, including cakes, cookies, brownies, and ice cream.

"Ma, look who I found," Leon said as he approached her from behind. The woman turned, her Hispanic features clear as day as she wiped her hands clean on her apron. She squinted as she looked Letty up and down, unaware of the uncomfortable spot Letty was now in.

"Is that little Leticia Ortiz? Oh my goodness, mija, look at you!" Leon's mother said enthusiastically while pulling Letty into a hug. The apologetic smile on Leon's face was enough to make her relax and returned the gesture.

"How you doin', Ms. Diaz?"

"Honey, I could only be better if I was on a beach with my feet kicked up and Greek men fanning me," she smiled as she gave Letty a twirl, "And please, call me Yaslene. You are sexy, chica!" Letty couldn't help but laugh at his mother's antics. "I always told Leon he should've scooped you up when he had the chance. He lusted over you all those years ago, but let that big brute Dominic get to you first. You still seeing him?"

Letty was shocked at the words she was hearing, but was amused by Leon's shouts of embarrassment to cut her off. He butt-in before Letty could respond.

"Alright, already, Ma! Let the girl breathe. Where's Jess?"

"Out back with Frankie. She's been out there since we got home from school. She did extremely well on her spelling test, so I'm getting a big dessert ready for her. Made her some sweets to take to class. Butter up those little heathens who tease her for being bright. What the hell is wrong with kids these days? She gets teased for being smart? I don't get it," Yaslene waved her hands erratically as she spoke.

Leon sighed, "My daughter Jessica, she's six. She's sweet as can be, and so smart it's frightening, but she gets a lot of flack for it. She doesn't have a lot of friends, except for Frankie."

"Why?" Letty asked.

"Jess is the kind of kid that'd rather sit and read than play hide and seek."

"Sounds like someone else we knew," Letty smiled as her mind went to Jesse.

Leon smiled, "That's why I'm not too worried about how she turns out. I could be so lucky if she turned out to be an engine wiz. Come on, let's go see her." He led her out a sliding glass door and out to an amazing view of the city in his own backyard. The wide space was fenced in, with an inviting in-ground pool, a solid wood patio table with bench seating near a barbecue grill, and a colorful playground for kids. Girl's toys and Matchbox cars littered the yard, along with chew toys and dog bones.

"Jessie!" Leon hollered for the girl speeding in a purple motorized ride-on BMW. A small mutt chased her with his tongue out and tail wagging enthusiastically.

"It probably doesn't make her feel better to come home to a mother like Kara. No offense."

Leon smirked, "It's only for a few weeks while Kara's condo is being renovated. And step-mom, thankfully. Jess's real mom passed shortly after childbirth. Aneurysm," his smile was still there, but his eyes were sad. "I met Kara a year later, married a year after that. She never really wanted kids, but she always took care of Jess. They don't have the best relationship, but she tries. She doesn't know how to properly interact with people who aren't paying her to bullshit a jury."

"I can tell," Letty murmured as Jessica finally rode over, her pup in tow.

"Hey Dad! Did Abuelita tell you? I passed my spelling test!" the bright-faced girl exclaimed as her car came to a stop in front of them. She had pin-straight brown hair and hazel eyes that were innocent but smiling. She was a spitting image of her father.

"She told me, baby. Great job!" he high-fived his daughter, which made them both light up. The young girl grinned up at Letty with a cheeky smile that matched her father's, and waved. "Hi."

"Hey kiddo," Letty smiled, "Cool ride."

"Thanks! It's fast like Daddy's. Right, Dad?" her eyes beamed up at Leon.

"Damn right," Leon said with a proud smile. "Jess, this is Letty, an old friend of mine. Letty, this is Jessica. My little Speed Racer."

"Nice to meet you," the girl's manners impressed Letty. "This is Frankie. You can pet him if you want, he won't bite."

Letty smiled and did just that as the dog licked at her hand playfully.

"You're the lady my Dad named me after? And Uncle Jesse, right, Dad?"

Letty looked up at Leon, and her grinned nervously.

"That's right," he turned to Letty. "It was a bet we had over an engine. Loser named their first-born after the other. A stipulation you made, might I add. You were pretty damn confident."

"And you still went through with it? All these years later?" she asked with bewildered eyes.

He shrugged simply, "We shook on it." His cellphone ringing pulled him away for a few moments, leaving Letty and the six year-old alone.

Letty's smile faded when she looked over at Jess, "Heard you have it pretty rough at school. Yaslene says the other kids aren't so nice. What's that about?"

Jess climbed out of her car and came to sit across from Letty, her pup Frankie faithfully at her side.

"Dad says it's 'cause I'm so smart. I always share my toys and snacks, but some kids are just bullies."

Letty felt for the kid. If she thought school was bad now, she had no clue what was she was in for. "You know, I never had a lot of friends in school either. Your dad and uncle Jesse were my first real friends. The older I got, they became like brothers to me. Family. Family will always be the only friends you ever need in life, kid."

"Does that make us family?" she asked wearily as Leon made his way back over.

"I guess so. I think I'll be sticking around for a while, so we can work on it," Letty smiled sweetly at her. Leon seemed happy with this answer.

"Do you have a lot of friends now?"

Letty thought hard about the question that left her confused.

"No," Letty said flatly, "But I've got a lot of family. Somewhere."

"Could we be friends? I have plenty of girl toys, not just cars," Jess said, her voice hopeful.

"You got a pen?" she asked Leon. He pulled a pen from his blazer pocket, along with a slip of paper. Letty took it and scribbled on it before handing it to Jess, "That's my phone number. Anytime you need someone to talk to, or if you're having a hard time in school – just call. And I don't need any dolls or make-up. Your cars are awesome."

Jess grinned and bumped knuckles with Letty.

"All right, Kid. Go get cleaned up. I'll order us a pizza, then we'll dig in to Grandma's cake," Jessica took off for the house with her dog in tow while Leon waved Letty around the house to the garage. He pressed a button on his remote to open the doors, revealing several of his prized possessions, including two covered in tarps. "You still a gear-head?" he asked as he saw her eyes light up with exuberance.

"Cars were the only thing that came naturally to me when I got out of the hospital. Driving was the one thing I never forgot," she said confidently.

"I'll give you the tour, then."

They headed over to the first car that caught her eye, a Nissan Skyline R33. The sleek black beauty sat on blacked-out rims with a presence that commanded attention, and she was delighted to oblige.

"Didn't you have a yellow Skyline? Is this it?" she questioned.

"Yeah. Painted her about five years ago. Wanted to switch it up."

"Are these all yours?" she asked excitedly.

"Most of 'em. Since my wreck, I haven't ran it in years. The Nismo is my business car. A gift from Hector after opening our shop," he grinned back at the pristine beauty. He followed her over to a crimson red 2013 Cadillac STS. "That's the family car. Ma drives it, mainly. She never did believe in mini-vans."

Leon removed the tarps from the hidden cars, and Letty's mind instantly went into overload as scenes of car washes, races, and burning tires flashed in her head. The white Jetta and blue Maxima parked under the center spotlight of the garage sent a shot of adrenaline racing through her veins. She circled both rides, taking in every dent, dig, and bullet-hole that graced them.

"How long have you had these?"

"The Jetta I picked up a few years after the truck heists. Never actually drove it. The Maxima V asked me to hold for him while he took off for Rio a few years ago. Said he found a crazy job to do jacking confiscated cars, asked me to come with but I was a still a newlywed. The fool hasn't been back. Guess he hit it big and is living it up. Can't say I blame the guy for not returning."

It occurred to her that Leon didn't know of Vince's passing in Rio over four years ago, and at that very moment, she didn't have the heart to tell him. She turned back to the Jetta instead.

"Did this happen during-" she trailed off as she traced her fingers over the back panel of the Jetta, where several holes lined the car.

"Yeah," he took a seat on a nearby stool, "I didn't have the heart to fix it. Anytime I look at it, I... I just can't."

Letty understood the sentimental value of the car, and remembered a thought she had before.

"You reckon my Nissan is still floating around?"

"Honestly, a car like that sitting around for so many years unclaimed – I wouldn't be surprised if it was in pieces all over Southern California at this point. But I'll keep an eye out."

Letty groaned as her head began throbbing again, forcing her to take a seat once the room started spinning.

"You okay?" Leon jumped to her aid.

"Yeah. I get these crazy migraines from time to time. Lasting effects of the wreck."

"I have just the thing," he retrieved something from his pocket and held it up.

"I don't know, man. I haven't smoked weed … for as long as I can remember," she chuckled, "What about Jessica?"

"She knows when I'm out here that it's my private time. A few years back a trucker slammed into me running a red light. I was blessed and lucky enough to survive, but it nearly crippled me. Doctors put me on a ton of different painkillers while I was recovering and it was becoming a little too scary for me, so I got a prescription for pot instead. The difference was like day and night. It helps with the pain, and I'm not walking around like a zombie anymore," Leon offered the joint up to her, and she took it hesitantly. Letty took a few quick drags before handing it back over.

"Why haven't you asked me where I've been? Or where Dom and Mia are? I was expecting twenty questions."

"You've probably had enough of that for a while. It doesn't matter where you've been, I'm just glad you are alive," he said with a smile that she knew was genuine.

* * *

The ride home was a comfortable, yet quiet one with the two exchanging only stoned looks and laughs ever so often. As they closed in on her temporary home, Leon offered his extra rooms up to her and her companions, and good as it sounded, she declined.

"You should know.. I'm not.. the same. I'm not the reckless, careless girl you knew before. I want to establish myself on my own, earn my way. I don't want a man taking care of me."

"So... you grew up?" he teased. "And you've never been the type to take handouts. You've always earned your way. And I'm not the same guy I was back then, either. People change. It's life, it's inevitable. Some people are too stubborn to change for the better, so sometimes they need a little push. Something completely fucked up and catastrophic to put them on the right path."

"Were you always this deep?" she asked with a smirk.

"I grew up."

When they finally arrived to her hotel, Letty was surprised to see Brooke walking Ginger along a grassy area. Leon parked next to the Camaro and they walked over to her.

"Hey," Letty said to her back. Brooke nearly jumped out of her skin from freight as she turned to her them, her hand clutching at her chest.

"Jesus, Letty, don't do that. Ginger's taking forever to piss and I'm terrified out here alone. Too many drunks floating around," Brooke turned to Leon, "And just where the hell have you been? I thought he kidnapped you, so I tried to call your cell but you left it on the nightstand. And I tried to call his number and it went straight to voice-mail."

"You got the business cell. I turn it off when I'm home. Sorry, sweetheart. I can give you my personal-" Leon said sweetly, and Letty turned to give him a look that said 'cut the shit', so he did.

"You took a call at the house, sounded like business," Letty said.

"It was pleasure," he grinned slyly, "Hector got the info on a race tonight. We're gonna meet up with a few people and head down. You in?"

Letty's mind screamed yes; she wanted nothing more than to be in the mesmerizing, breathtaking environment that was a street race. It had been a while since she'd been to a race, and even longer since she'd participated in one, but she knew that meant running the risk of seeing Dom and the others, and that was a risk she wasn't interested in taking tonight.

"Nah, I'm gonna get a bubble bath and really ride out this buzz."

"I want to go," Brooke interjected, and they both looked at her like she had grown a second head.

"Do you race?" Leon asked with an amused grin that annoyed Brooke.

"Not particularly, but I like to watch. So, can I go?" Leon looked her over. Brooke was cute, with her dark hair pulled back and tiny black shorts clinging to her thick thighs. He suddenly didn't mind her tagging along.

"Sure thing, girl. The more the merrier. I'll be back around ten to pick you up," he smirked as he turned to Letty, who was currently play-fighting with her large German Shepard. Leon watched her for a moment. She wasn't the same combat-boot-wearing, aggressive, wild child anymore. She was softer, but still had just enough spunk to remind him of her old self. "You wanna earn your way, Ortiz?"

She looked up him from her spot on the ground with Ginger, "What do you have in mind?"

"Why don't you two swing by the shop tomorrow for an interview? We could use a few interns."

Letty grinned and stood from the grass, "We'll be there."

"Good," he reached in his pocket and retrieved another joint, handing it over to her. "Just a few puffs to keep the headaches at bay."

"You're doing drugs now?! We've only been in California for a day," Brooke asked incredulously.

Letty took the joint and rolled her eyes, "Shut up, Brooke. I'll see you tomorrow, bro."

"Good to see you again, kid," he smiled as they shared one last hug before he headed to his car.

Brooke didn't allow Letty to step foot into their room before she started the questions. As quickly as she rattled them off, Letty fired back with answers.

"He single?" was her first question.

"Yes. Divorced two years, his wife's a total bitch," she said while gathering things for her bubble bath. She grabbed one of the books she never had time to read, a cool Corona from the fridge, and her old cell phone that was stuffed in the bottom of her duffel.

"Hmph, figures. A guy that fine only goes for blonde skanks," Brooke took notice of the phone, "What are you doing with that?"

"Close. Blonde lawyer," Letty said and headed to the bathroom, "He has a daughter, Jessica Nicole. Named after me. She's six, and sweet as can be. She doesn't have a lot of friends, so I gave her my number. I'm gonna turn it on the first time in a year for a kid I don't know."

"How precious. So are you two gonna have sex? Or is he up for grabs?" Brooke asked bluntly as she took a seat on the toilet lid, indicating that she had no intentions of giving Letty private time. Ginger dictated the same when she curled up at the side of the tub, her usual spot during Letty's baths.

"Jesus, Brooke. I just met the guy - again," Letty said. She stripped down to her underwear and started her bath, using her favorite coconut body wash for bubbles. She waited for Brooke to take the hint, so when she didn't, Letty just turned and removed her underwear before climbing in the hot water. "I mean, he's cute and charming, but I'm not looking to get into anything serious right now. I just want to relax, and figure out which way is up."

"Who said get into something serious? I'm saying get into his _pants_. That'll help you relax," Brooke smiled. "And if not, say the word and he's mine."

"Have at it, Brooke, but don't come crying when he breaks your little heart. Like you said, a guy that fine only goes for blonde skanks," Letty grinned when Brooke flipped her off and stormed out the bathroom.

Finally alone, Letty sunk into the bath and thought about the events of the day. She was eager about the future now and owed that to Brooke's snooping. Being with Leon again was refreshing, and not overwhelming like she anticipated. He didn't expect anything from her, and he wasn't angry with her for not remembering. He was just happy that she was alive and well, and that was enough for her.

"All right, let's do this," she pep-talked herself while turning on her old phone. She waited for something catastrophic to happen, yet it powered on without incident. Her voice-mail box was full, which she expected, so she pressed a few selections to retrieve. Before she could listen to the first message, an incoming call interrupted the process. She didn't recognize the number, and hesitated before she hit the 'ANSWER' button.

_"Hello?"_

The voice on the other end was clear as day and sobered Letty up immediately. Reality came crashing back down on her. You can't hide forever.

She sighed before speaking, "How ya livin' Mi?"

There was silence on the other end - shock, no doubt.

_"Let... Letty? Is it you?"_

"Yeah, girl, it's me."

_"I can't believe it,"_ Mia's voice was shaky. She was clearly on the verge of tears, something Letty never could handle. _"I didn't think I'd ever hear from you again."_

"I know," Letty said guiltily, I'm sorry, Mia. I truly am. I should've called."

_"You're damn right, you should've called,"_ Mia said firmly, _"but I understand why you didn't. It would've been hard to get the space you needed with people calling you constantly, begging you to come back. Well... how are you? I mean, where are you? Are you okay?"_

"I'm close. And I'm fine, Mia. I've had my ups and downs, but I'm all right."

_"You think it'd be possible to talk in person?"_

Letty didn't have the heart to say no, especially after answering her call for the first time in a year. "Yeah, I think that'd be good. But only on one condition."

_"Name it."_

"Don't tell Dom. Not even that we spoke. I'm not ready to see him just yet," Letty admitted. Mia hesitated, but agreed. "I'm not kidding, Mia. Not even Brian. No one. I'll handle that when I'm ready, but now is not the time."

_"Okay, Letty. No one,"_ her voice was more believably.

"When?"

_"How about now? I'm at the beach house in Malibu. The shops been overloaded lately and Dom wanted the guys to get a break. He and Brian went out for the night with the others, so it's just Jack and I."_

Letty was hesitant about meeting Mia, but with her buzz wearing off, the beach would be a nice nightcap.

"Let me finish my bath and I'll be on my way."

_"Great! See ya soon."_

Letty said her goodbye and tossed the phone on the floor.

"Well, Ginger, here goes nothing girl."


	11. Top Dog

_**Another long one, hope you don't mind!**_

_**Quick tidbit – I wanted to give you a visual of my characters – Billie is based off of Ramsey from Furious 7; Kara Milan is based off Ronda Rousey's character, and Oz Daniels is loosely based off Josh Holloway ('cause he's a cutie pie). And also, I flubbed up with Jack's age in this story, so for my sanity and yours, he's four. **_

* * *

"Hello?" Mia said through strained vocal cords.

There was a long pause on the other end, then a deep sigh.

_"How ya livin', Mi?"_

The familiar words coming from the voice on the end other stabbed Mia in the gut. She wasn't expecting anyone to answer, and she surely wasn't expecting it to be raspy voice she knew so well. Mia was at a loss for words.

"Let.. Letty? Is it you?" Yvette's eyes bugged out of her head, she herself shocked at the turn of events_._

"_Yeah, girl, it's me."_

"I can't believe it," Mia's heart-rate increased dramatically and she could feel the phone trembling against her face. She fought back the tears. "I didn't think I'd ever hear from you again."

"_I know. I'm sorry, Mia. I truly am. I should've called."_

"You're damn right, you should've called," Mia retorted, her emotions getting the best of her. She then remembered Yvette's words, and by the guilt in Letty's voice, Mia knew she had to give her a break. "But I understand why you didn't. It would've been hard to get the space you needed with people calling you constantly, begging you to come back," Yvette saw this as a moment to give the two some space, so she gave Mia her privacy. "Well... how are you? I mean, where are you? Are you okay?"

"_I'm close. And I'm fine, Mia. I've had my ups and downs, but I'm all right."_

Mia didn't know what else to say, so she took a chance, "You think it'd be possible to talk in person?"

There was a hesitation on the other end, and Mia worried if she pushed the envelope with her offer. She was nearly floored when Letty did respond.

"_Yeah, I think that'd be good. But only on one condition."_

"Name it."

"_Don't tell Dom. Not even that we spoke. I'm not ready to see him just yet."_

"Fine," Mia agreed with a huff. She didn't like keeping things from her brother, especially things that involved Letty. He didn't like being left out of the loop.

"_I'm not kidding, Mia. Not even Brian. No one. I'll handle that when I'm ready, but now is not the time."_

"Okay, Letty. No one," Mia agreed honestly.

"_When?"_

Mia didn't want to waste time, or miss an opportunity to see her oldest friend. "How about now? I'm at the beach house in Malibu. The shop's been overloaded lately and Dom wanted the guys to get a break. He and Brian went out for the night with the others, so it's just Jack and I."

Letty let out a sigh before replying, "_Let me finish my bath and I'll be on my way."_

"Great! See ya soon!"

Mia disconnected the call and nearly jumped out of her skin as the realization of what was happening hit her. She spoke to Letty first the first time in eighteen months, and in a short time, the two would be face to face once again. A cloud of bittersweetness hung over her though; keeping her meeting with Letty a secret would devastate Dom, but telling her brother could send Letty running for the hills once again.

Mia made her way upstairs to check on Jack. She peeked her head in the room where he laid sound asleep, looking every bit like his father with his wild hair in a fray. Stepping back out of the room, she ran into Yvette and her sons making their way down the stairs.

"So... what's the update?" Yvette asked.

"She's gonna come over. I'm panicking, Yvette," Mia admitted, taking a seat on a bench near the stairs.

Yvette gave her bags to the boys and directed them to the car before taking a seat with Mia. "What's the problem? You heard from her, and she agreed to come see you. Why panic?"

"Because I can't tell Dominic that she's back. She doesn't want him to know."

"So don't tell him," Yvette said simply. Mia looked at her bewildered. Yvette smiled, "Mia, she answered your call. That means she's ready to talk to _you_, not Dominic. You have to honor what she wants if you want to get close to her again."

"I can't lie to him. He'll be so hurt," Mia responded.

"Think about how hurt she'll be if you give her up to Dom when she's not ready. Letty's like a scared new puppy right now; she wants to come closer but she needs to at her own pace. Force her into a situation she's not ready for, and she will go on the defense, or run away. Don't let Dominic scare her away. She'll go to him when she's ready."

Mia let Yvette's words sink and agreed to keep Letty's secret, for now.

"Can we keep this from Hector too?" Mia asked her.

"Say no more, girl. I've always liked Letty. I want her to come home, for Dom and your sake. You need her just as much as he does."

Mia smiled sweetly at her friend and walked her out of the house. She tidied up the beach house, checked on her sleeping son one last time, and changed into something more comfortable before grabbing her wine glass, making her way back outside to begin making the calls that Dom requested. She got ahold of Rosa first, who was now living in the Santa Domingo area of the Dominic Republic. Rosa was happy to agree to flying out to LA with her son Nico for the upcoming weekend. Mia next called Tej, who was working hard at Tej's Auto Service garage on the outskirts of Miami. He eagerly agreed to fly out in a few days after finishing up a few projects for a work.

Last but surely not least, Mia phoned Roman Pearce.

"Mia! _Ha-ha!_ What's up girly?!" his loud and obnoxious tone blasted through her speaker.

"Hi, Roman," Mia smiled with a roll of her eyes. She loved Roman, but his dramatics drove her crazy at times. "What are you doing this weekend?"

She could hear a raucous that could only be described as women laughing loudly, "Well currently I'm swimming in a pool of beautiful Jamaican women, so you know that could last quite a while. _Hello, sweetheart, I love that dress_."

Mia rolled her eyes again, "Roman, focus! Dom wants the family to fly in for the weekend. Are you available?"

She could hear him shuffling on the other end, and the loudness in the background silenced, "Is everything okay? Something happen?"

"Everything is fine, Ro. It's just been a while since we all got together. Brian and I drove down for the week, so he wants to get everyone in one place. Can you make it?"

"Anything for you, my love," his tone said sweetly. "Tell Brian I couldn't find anything on our girl. I know he's been searching hard since Letty left."

A pair of headlights and a roaring engine caught Mia's attention, and kicked-up her heart-rate.

"No worries, Roman. I've got it taken care of. I'll see you soon!"

Mia stood on shaky feet as she awaited her company. She heard barking before she saw the massive German Shepard dog running her way. Mia nervously backed away as the dog sniffed around the perimeter of the porch before closing in on her. The pup furiously sniffed at Mia's feet, licking her toes through her sandals.

"Ginger, leave her feet alone, you weirdo."

Mia's eyes followed the familiar voice to the woman standing at the bottom of the stairs. There Letty stood, dressed in her favorite leather jacket over a white camisole and light blue jeans, her hands shoved nervously in the pockets. Her curly hair was wet as it swept her shoulders, and her facial expression was one of nervousness, but her eyes... they were clear. Mia didn't see pain, or fear – much like the Letty she knew she disappeared into the night. Letty's eyes were stoic but her body language told Mia that Letty was just as nervous as she.

"Sorry," Letty said while tucking a few strands behind her ear, "She's got this weird thing with feet."

Mia smiled to try to cover the tears threatening her vision. She wanted to speak, but the lump of emotion in her throat prevented it. Instead, Mia dashed over to Letty so fast that she nearly knocked them both to the ground. The younger woman tossed her arms around Letty's neck and prayed that she didn't react harshly. Surprisingly, Letty laughed while hugging Mia back with just as much intensity, squeezing her arms around Mia's stomach tightly. Mia could no longer hold back her tears and sobbed freely as they embraced for nearly a minute. They finally pulled away, both women wiping tears as they took a seat on the steps of the home, Mia never relinquishing her hold on Letty's hand.

"I can't believe it's really you. You have no clue how much I've missed you. And not just since you left, but even before that. When I thought you died, I felt like a piece of me died, too. You've been in my life since I was twelve, and I know that doesn't mean much now, but you are my sister, Letty. You always have been. I know that you're different now. And as hard as it is to accept, I think I finally understand it."

Letty looked into Mia's watery brown eyes and saw their history together. Memories of Letty giving Mia racing lessons, shopping together, working in the cafe, designing decals for the team, and many more danced around in Mia's eyes, awakening Letty to the best friend she lost years ago. The woman she considered a stranger only a short while ago was actually the only woman she had ever connected with in her thirty-one years of living.

"It means more than you know, Mia. I may be different, but I remember you always had my back. Whether it was with some skank, the guys at the shop, or your brother - you've always been like a rock for me. And I haven't always been appreciative. I feel even shittier for missing you wedding day, and I'm sorry. So I got you something. I know it's late but..." Letty stood and walked to the side of the home, quickly returning with a black box. "Congrats on the wedding, girl."

Mia frowned before opening the box, her face soon lighting up at the beauties staring back at her.

"Oh my god, your Zanotti's?! You bought these for the wedding. I thought you loved these heels, " Mia held up the expensive cheetah-print curved wedge heel with one finger.

Letty smiled at her reaction, "Yeah, but I can't walk in them for shit. And I know you loved them, too. I never wore them. They're yours, so treasure them. It was hard keeping them away from Brooke."

"Brooke?" Mia questioned.

"Yeah, a friend that I live with. She's been bouncing around with Ginger and I for a while."

Mia felt a twinge of jealousy sting at her chest, "Well, it's good to know you weren't alone out there. Where is she?"

"She went out. Never been to LA, so she was anxious to see the sights."

Before either had a chance to continue, loud screams came from the house behind them. They turned quickly to see Jack standing in the doorway with tears streaming down his face as Ginger licked haplessly at his feet.

"Shit! Ginger, come on, girl!" Letty said while snapping her finger, ordering the dog over to her. Ginger trotted over as Mia hurried to scoop the frightened Jack up in her arms. "Sorry, Mi. She's not dangerous, just friendly."

"It's okay. Jack's not used to dogs yet. Brian's been dying to get one, but it'd just be like having another boy in the house to clean behind. I've finally got my limit down to two, and that's where I intend on keeping it for a while."

"Aunt Letty!" Jack hollered as he finally took notice of the woman standing near the stairs.

Letty's heart melted at the beautiful little boy in Mia's arms. She fell in love with Jack when he was only eighteen months old, and he seemed to adore her the same. She appreciated him more because the only memories he had of her were post-amnesia, so she didn't have to feel bad about not remembering.

"Hey Jacky," Letty replied happily. Jack wiggled out of Mia's arms and bolted for Letty, wrapping his small arms around her thighs the best he could. Mia turned away to keep from crying, and Letty bit down hard on her lip to prevent her own waterworks. She scooped him up and settled him on her waist. "Goodness, man, you've gotten big."

"Where were you?" he asked, his eyes frowning as he fiddled with the zipper on her jacket.

"I had to get away for a little while, Jacky," she tried to explain to the four year-old. "I was feeling scared, and nervous, and anxious about the future. I had to take a breather, buddy."

Jack presumably analyzed her words, "Are you leaving again?"

Letty's eyes shot over to Mia, who seemed just as eager for her response.

"Not just yet. There's some things I have to take care of, but I'll be around," both Jack and Mia seemed satisfied with that answer. She pulled a small chew toy from her pocket and handed it over, "Jack, why don't you take Ginger inside and play for a while? I know she looks big and scary, but she's a sweetheart."

Jack was apprehensive as Letty placed him back on the ground in front of Ginger, whose head and floppy ears tilted as she looked curiously at the boy through bright Amber eyes.

Letty sensed his nervousness and knelt next to him, "Sometimes when she's having too much fun, she likes to jump up. If she does, you just snap your fingers and say no, and she'll sit, okay?"

Jack practiced snapping his fingers a few times, and though it wasn't as well as Letty's, it still got Ginger's attention. He was suddenly eager to play with the puppy and led her on a high-speed chase into the house.

"Jack be easy!" Mia yelled after him before turning to Letty, "You know they're gonna wreck the place, right? Dom's gonna chew me a new ass."

Letty returned back to her seat on the steps, staring off into the ocean. "He'll live. It's not like we didn't leave a few trashed houses for Dino to come home to back in the day. Serves him right."

"No shit," Mia smiled at the memories, while making her way to sit. "Wait, you remember that?"

Letty chuckled, "Some of it. Here and there I get clips... like flashbacks. Of course they don't come in chronological order, so a lot of it is just jumbled videos. Like a damn puzzle I put together everyday without looking at the picture, but now I can't fucking figure it out how to do it anymore."

"I can't imagine how frustrating that must be," Mia sympathized.

"You have no clue," Letty waited for a barrage of questions, yet Mia seemed as peace as she watched the waves crash against the shore. " You not gonna ask where I've been?"

"No. As curious as I am, it was _your_ journey, not ours. You're alive and safe, and that's all that matters," Mia looped her arm with Letty's, "Unless you're wanted, or apart of some mob now, or planning to steal some national treasure."

Letty laughed and shook her head, "No gangs or jobs, Mia. I promise."

"You didn't say you weren't wanted," Mia looked at her and Letty looked away with a smirk. "Shit, Letty are you here to hide?"

"No, Mi! I was working in this garage for a while. The owner was pinching my checks, so I took what was rightfully mind... and awarded myself a few thousand in damages. He may or may not be looking for me. No big deal."

Mia shook her head with a laugh. Though Yvette tried to convince her that Letty was a different woman than the girl she grew up with, she quickly realized that it didn't matter how much time or distance was between them, Letty would always be Letty. The brutally honest, tough, street-smart girl who never backed down from a challenge, and didn't need a man to fight her battles for her. She would always be her sister.

* * *

The boys made their way back to Los Angeles and followed Hector to their old hangout spot, El Gato Negro. Several tricked-out Hondas lined the front of the establishment and Spanish rap blasted from inside. It appeared the party had started without them.

"I guess Mamma Mia let you guys out, huh?" Sonny teased as Dom, Brian and Oz headed his way.

"Shut up, punk," Brian retorted and playfully lunged for him, catching Sonny in a headlock. "Where's that twin of yours? He's not here to rescue you, you little shit."

"He went to pee. You better cut it out, or I'm telling your wife. You won't be getting any for a second night in a row!" Sonny taunted back as he tried to fight the much-stronger Brian off.

Dom laughed at their antics and turned to Hector, "So who are these special guests you keep mentioning?

"Well one is already here. Follow me," Hector led them over to a candy red '83 Oldsmobile Cutlass, where a bald dark-skinned man leaned against it with his back to them. He was muscular, and it took Dom a moment to think of who it could be. "Yo, yo!"

The mystery man turned at the sound of Hector's voice, and Dom smiled from ear-to-ear.

"Oh shit," Brian said with a grin, "Look what the cat dragged in."

"I could say the same thing," Edwin said with a perfect smile. "I see the Snowman _was_ worthy enough to be kept around."

"He is," Dom looked at Brian with a smile. "Edwin James. Always good to see you brother."

"Always, dawg," Edwin replied as they embraced. The high school friends hadn't seen each other since Brian's first race. "Glad to see you still breathing and not in prison. In fact, I hear you're doing better than that."

"I see Edwin still knows a few things," Brian ribbed. "What've you been up to, man?"

"Moved to New York a few years back to start focusing on my music. Shit spread like wildfire. I'm actually on break from touring so I had to stop in and see my homeboys. Hey I never got a chance to give my condolences for Jesse. I know it's been years, but he was a good kid. Didn't deserve to go out like that."

"Thanks man," Dom replied.

"And Letty... I was caught up overseas with this tour at the time. You know-"

Dom cut him off, "No sweat brother. It was a mix-up, she's alive and fine."

"That's one hell of a mix-up," Edwin said, "Where is she? Your whole crew switch up?"

"She's around. Not completely. They're just out livin' man," Dom replied, happy that his friends were living the good life after so many years of hard times. "Hector, what's it lookin' like tonight?"

"We're about to ride out now, ese. Follow us."

Dom felt right at home in the throng of speeding cars heading towards the Warehouse District. Dozens of cars and people were already there and the energy radiating from the event was magical. Music blasted from the popped trunks of colorful cars and scantily clad women danced along to the beat. Racers were comparing engines and trash-talking the competition, but most were cheering for the return and arrival of Dominic Toretto and Brian O'Conner.

Dom smiled as he drove through the seemingly endless crowd, absorbing all the love coming from the people clapping and cheering for them. The moment was bittersweet for him. Dom loved everything aspect that came from Race Night; the environment and friendly banter, and especially the cold hard cash. But it never felt quite right without the others. Especially the Queen. His Queen.

Dom parked his Charger between Brian and Oz, with Sonny and Neil parking near them. They all got out and leaned against their rides, waiting for the start of the event.

There was a commotion coming from a few feet away that caught their attention. The amped-up crowd cheered louder as a yellow Nissan parted the soiree like the Red Sea and stopped short of them.

"Looks like someone stole the Toretto thunder," Edwin said with a smirk.

Dom tried to identify the driver, but the dark tint on the windows made it impossible. The driver's door finally opened and everyone craned their necks to see who could make such an entrance. Dom secretly prayed for long caramel legs to step out, but was disappointed when a man's jeaned-leg appeared instead. He was shocked to see the man wearing them.

"Is that Leon?" a stunned Brian asked.

The young boy they knew as Leon was now a well-dressed grown man shaking hands with a couple of smiling faces. He glanced around at the boys with a grin. When his eyes landed on Dom, his smirk quickly turned into a sneer before turning his attention back to greeting his fans. His disinterest didn't go unnoticed.

"When was the last time you've seen Leon, Dom?" Brian asked as his instincts picked up on tension between the two men instantly.

"It's been a while," Dom vividly remembered his last encounter with Leon Diaz, and it wasn't a good one. "The night of Letty's funeral."

* * *

_Dom wiped his weeping eyes after pulling into the driveway of his LA home for the first time in years. He took a few deep breaths before shutting off his Chevelle. He realized Mia's white Subaru WRX was parked ahead of him and decided to compose himself for her sake. He knew she would be in shambles today, because he was too._

_The day was Letty's funeral. The day he had to watch the love of his life be laid to rest near an oil refinery due to his fear of arrest. _

_Dom grabbed his six-pack from the passenger seat and headed inside. He headed toward the voices coming from the kitchen, and stopped short at the sight of Leon - whom he hadn't seen in five years - consoling Mia. _

_"You son of a bitch!" Leon growled when he noticed Dom entering the room. He stood from his chair and sauntered over to him, his rage and anger written brazenly on his face. _

_"Excuse me?" Dom replied, his tone just as brassy. "Back off, Leon. Seriously."_

_"Guys, don't," a blubbering Mia tried to intervene, but they both ignored her._

_"Fuck you Dominic!" Leon screamed as he shoved Dom hard against the countertop, "Where were you? You didn't show your face for her funeral?!"_

_"I'm still a wanted man!" Dom bellowed back._

_"And whose fault is that? Whose fault is it that you don't know when enough is enough? It wasn't Letty's fault, yet I watched them bury her today! My best friend, because of you!"_

_Leon threw a hard punch at Dom's face, landing square on his jaw and staggering him to one knee._

_"Please, stop it, guys!" Mia begged again but to no avail._

_Dom rubbed his aching jaw as he stood to his feet, ready to release some pent-up frustration on Leon's face, but one look at Mia halted him in his tracks._

_"Leon, I did what I had to do to keep her out of prison," Dom explained emotionally,"I tried to keep her safe. I didn't know she would turn to the people I was trying to keep her away from!" _

_"You knew! You knew because Letty would've done anything for you!" he pointed as the tears began to roll down his face. "Even if it meant dying so you could be free!"_

_"Leon, enough!" Mia yelled at him, "Dom was a moron for leaving her, he knows that. Everyone knows that. And I don't think I could ever forgive him for it," the words sent another crushing blow to Dom's already broken heart. "But you also know that no one could ever tell her what to do, or what not to do. She made the choice to risk her life by working with the Feds."_

_Leon turned to Mia with a look of bewilderment, "You are putting the blame on her?! Mia, Letty would've never worked with the cops for any other reason besides to help him. To be with him again. You know that as well as I do."_

_Leon closed the distance between Dom and himself, standing toe-to-toe with the wounded giant fearlessly. _

_"All she ever wanted was to be with you. I never understood it, but I accepted it. How could you leave her? How could you abandon her?" the tears flowed freely as Leon's shoulders racked from his sobs. _

_Dom's anger washed away at the sight of Leon, a man he had always considered a brother, breaking down. He dropped his guard and pulled Leon over to console him. Leon allowed the moment of comfort, crying on Dom's shoulder as his hands gripped tightly at Dom's white polo shirt. The sweet gesture was cut short when Leon shoved Dom away and stormed out of the house._

* * *

"Shit, Dom. Why haven't you tried talking to him?" Edwin asked as Leon closed in.

"Does he look interested in talking to me?" Dom asked with a cocked brow.

"Well, well, well. Look who finally found their way back home," Leon cracked, his attention ignoring Dom and going straight to Brian, "Buster.. should've known you would cross over to the dark side. How you been, man?"

"It's better cars over here," Brian joked back with a bright smile as the two shook hands. "I'm good, Leon. It's been a while, bro. What happened to the Skyline?"

"I still have her, but she scares the shit out of me, so she's just eye candy right now. Where the hell did you find Edwin James?"

"You know Edwin's always around, baby!" Edwin said jokingly as he and Leon embraced in a hug.

"Looks like you're the top dog around here, now," Dom said, annoyed with Leon ignoring him.

Leon smirked while looking around the lively crowd.

"Nah, I haven't raced in years. I've just stuck around. Sometimes all it takes is being there," his words spiked the tension until Hector jumped in.

"Now that we're all here, how 'bout we get started? A few runner-up races to start us off. Two grand buy-in, who's up?"

A few no-name racers jumped at the chance to impress the legendary Team Toretto and eagerly put their money up. While most of the crowd headed off for the starting, Dom and his boys stuck around, along with Hector and Leon.

"So how's it hangin', Leon? Hector tells me you guys have your own shop now?" Edwin said to break the awkward tension.

"Yeah, man. _The Lab_. Business is great."

"Hector didn't mention you two working together," Dom said, his sharp gaze now on Hector.

"I wanted to surprise you," Hector shrugged. "Maybe you guys can catch-up later. I know it's been a while since you've talked, and clearly you have unfinished business."

"I thought we came to see a race?"

All heads turned to Leon's Nissan, where a tall brunette in a crop-top stood in the passenger doorway.

"Who is that?" Oz spoke for the first time that night.

"No one. Brooke get in the car," Leon sighed annoyingly and turned back to Dom, whose attention was still on Brooke. Leon wasn't sure if he was just curious, or working on a way to take her home, but he didn't like it either way. "I see some things never change."

Dom focused back on Leon, "Nothing changes, except what has to."

Leon thought about his day, the emotional roller-coaster it was, "You're right about that. Sometimes fate has a way of forcing necessary changes, even if it is ugly."

Dom stared at the back of Leon in confusion. He wasn't sure what he meant, but he knew it didn't sit well with his gut.

He finally noticed Leon's limp while watching him walk back to his car and slide in the driver's seat. Brooke smiled sweetly at the men before following suit. As the Nissan rolled by, the men strained to get a better look through the tint at the mystery woman but there was no use, but she was able to get a better look at them and was more than impressed. While she deemed the presence she instantly recognized as Dom 'cute', his large blonde friend was more of her type. His long blonde hair pulled back into a man-bun, deep dimples hidden behind a thick black beard, and tattoos peeking out from blue button-down. Dark sunglasses hid his eyes and casted a shadow of mystery over him, and she was more than intrigued. "I fucking love L.A," Brooke said energetically.

"He get the limp racing?" Dom asked Hector while heading to his car.

"Nah, drunk driver in an 18-wheeler. Shoulda killed the fool, but somehow he only comes out with a mangled leg. And a five million dollar settlement from the company."

"Holy shit. Little Leon became the man, huh? Sexy ass ex-wife, his own garage, and bringing back Race Wars - all as multi-millionaire? _Now_ Edwin's impressed!" the jokester laughed while sliding in his Cutlass and peeling out toward the race.

"The looks on your faces right now," Oz smirked at both Brian and Dom before hopping up in his SUV.

"Looks like I gotta put on a show for my fans," Brian grinned wide, aiming to get a rise out of Dom.

"You're delusional, O'Conner," Dom finally cracked a smile.


	12. The Showdown

_**Sorry for the wait! Going through some personal issues and writing hasn't been the release that I needed. Hopefully this chapter satisfies!**_

* * *

Letty burst through the hotel room door after retrieving a second duffle bag from her trunk. She dumped the bag filled with heels, wedges, and flats over onto the king-sized bed.

"Take your pick," Letty said before heading back to the bathroom to finish getting herself together. "You wanna go for something comfortable, a lot of standing and walking. And preferably something you can run in."

"There's running involved?" Brooke asked.

"If there's cops involved, yes, running will be necessary," Letty said bitingly.

"Letty, we are two different type of women. You choose comfort, I choose style. Sometimes you can't have both," Brooke said with a smirk as she checked herself over in the mirror one last time. She yanked her tight black skirt down, and smoothed out her white crop-top that was tight across her large breasts and showed off her toned, tan stomach. A few gold accents and light make-up set the outfit off, but she couldn't decide on the right shoes for the occasion.

"Whatever. Pick some damn shoes, Leon should be here soon," said Letty.

"I look so damn good, and I'm gonna ruin the entire outfit if I pick the wrong shoes," she griped while standing over the bed. Her eyes dashed to the black box at the bottom of the bag, and pulled them out. Her gasp of admiration caught Letty's attention.

"Holy shit!" Brooke said while holding up one of the Giuseppe Zanotti cheetah-print wedges. Letty quickly snatched them from her hands. "I have to have them, Letty!"

"No way, B. These are already spoken for."

Brooke pouted and settle for a pair of black spiked Christian Louboutin heels.

"Where'd you say you were going?" Brooke asked as while slipping on the heels.

"I didn't," Letty returned with a smile. "Just for a little drive. I'll take G with me."

A knock came from their room door and Brooke and Ginger both rushed over eagerly. Leon stood on the other side, dressed down in dark jeans and a black and white plaid shirt over a wife beater. His beaming smile was his best accessory.

He let out an impressed whistle at the sight of the gorgeous women standing in the room, "Damn, girls. Y'all look hot."

Ginger frightened them all by letting out a loud bark, followed by a simmering growl. Leon apprehensively took a step back as the dog stood between him and the girls.

"Whoa, girl. Letty, call her off," he panicked.

"Ginger, come here," Letty said sweetly with a snap of her finger, and the puppy's eccentric mood was back once again. "She's overprotective. She can smell your over-excited libido," Letty teased with a smirk.

"I can't wait for her to meet Dom then," Leon grinned and turned to Brooke, "You ready to go, shorty?"

"Yes," she grabbed her leather jacket from the bed and slid it on, "How do I look?"

"You look damn good," he replied.

"Don't encourage her," Letty murmured as she tossed on her own jacket. "I told her you're gonna have a hard time fighting guys off her tonight. They love fresh meat."

"Don't worry, girl. I'll look after her," he said honestly.

"You better. She tends to go for sleazy guys," Letty grabbed the box and her keys.

"You sure you don't wanna go with us? It might be nice to be on the scene again."

"Nah," she declined, "I have something else I need to do, and this might be the only opportunity I can."

"You might need this then," he pulled the pistol from the front of his waistband.

Letty took the weapon from his hands and stared at it for a long while. Though she hadn't been back long, she didn't feel the immediate need for the gun, so she tucked it away under the mattress.

"I won't need it tonight," she said confidently.

Leon accepted that and they wished her luck before heading down to the elevator.

"You nervous?" he asked her once inside.

"What's there to be nervous about?" Brooke asked with a smile. "This ain't my first race, sweetie. My father was kind of a big shot in Miami back in the day, so racers were always around. And hanging with Letty, you learn a thing or two."

They headed out to Leon's waiting Nissan and headed off toward Los Angeles. While riding, Brooke couldn't help but worry about Letty. She knew Letty could handle herself, that was never a question. Brooke just didn't like the thought of Letty being alone, though she knew if anything, Ginger would keep her safe.

"Where do you think she could be going?" Brooke asked during the drive. "She took a box of really nice shoes with her. Said they belonged to someone."

"I'm not sure. I don't think she wants to see Dom, that's why she turned down the races. So my next guess would be Mia. Especially if it has anything to do with shoes."

"You think he'll be there?" The thought never crossed her mind that she might run into Dominic Toretto, the man who broke her best friend's heart. Now she was nervous.

"Oh, he'll be there. Hector already texted to let me know they were in-route," Brooke picked up on the tension in his voice while mentioning Dom.

"You don't seem happy about that. I thought you and Dominic were friends?"

"We were. Then I realized he's like this monstrous tornado, that just destroys every and anything in his path. Just when you think it's over, it comes back with twice as much vengeance... without a care in the world for the people hurt or left behind. He's lost so much running from his mistakes. So have I."

"I know you were really close with Vince and Jesse but you haven't completely lost Letty."

"Are you telling me I lost Vince?" Leon asked, his eyes inquisitive and sad.

Brooke kicked herself hard, "Oh my god, Leon, I'm sorry. I thought you knew about him." A sadness washed over his demeanor and tears welled up in his eyes. His mouth gaped open, unsure of what to say next. "I'm so sorry, Leon. I never know how to keep my mouth shut," Brooke said frustratingly.

"Don't sweat it, kid. You didn't know," Leon managed after a few sniffles. "In a way, I kind of knew. Vince always called, no matter where he was. Once a week, he called to let me know he was alive. Last time I spoke to him was four years ago. He called to let me know Dom and the others were coming to help on this job he was working on. I tried calling after not hearing from him for a week, but the number was disconnected. Never heard from him again. I guess I didn't want to admit that he wouldn't be coming back."

Brooke felt bad for killing the mood with bad news that shouldn't have been spilled from her lips.

"Look at it this way - Jesse's not up there alone anymore. Vince is keeping him company, probably talking about cars and women."

This brought a smile to Leon's face, and Brooke felt a little better. He looked over and gave a thankful smile.

Minutes later, Brooke noticed that they were speeding in the same direction of several colorful, low-riding cars and her anxiety spiked. She knew that they were closing in on their destination, and she was getting excited. Reggaeton music grew louder as they drove further into the Warehouse District. A few stragglers at the entrance turned into dozens milling about. Half-naked women and ice-out racers cleared a path for their arrival, clapping and cheering at their presence.

"This is incredible."

Leon and Brooke shared keen smiles. She was undoubtedly good looking, and she couldn't have been all bad if Letty was willing to take her under her wing, but he wasn't interested in making a move on her. At least not yet.

"Things might move pretty fast, so stay in the car until we get to the race site. Once we're there, stay close. We need to be alert in case cops show."

"You ready for this?" Brooke asked as she followed his line of vision to the bulky men standing a few feet away. She immediately recognized the man known as Dominic Toretto even without knowing him. His presence was commanding as he leaned against his muscle car (which looked as threatening as he), arms crossed and his face stoic. He stood with confidence as he, along with the others, strained to see who was occupying Leon's Nissan.

Leon took a quick deep breath before turning to her with a grin, "Yeah, I'm good. Stay here."

Brooke nodded and watched as Leon greeted the cheering fans waiting outside of the car. The people seemed genuinely happy to see him, all but Dominic. He seemed unsure, and his body language read as tense.

While waiting, Brooke decided to shoot Letty a quick text.

**_"Hope everything's OK. Leon is great, and I F'N love LA!"_**

Brooke looked up as men began handing over cash to buy into the first race. As most of the crowd headed off, Leon and the others stood around talking. It was then that Brooke finally noticed the ruggedly beautiful man standing on Dom's left. While she deemed Dom 'cute', his friend was more her type. He didn't speak, but instead watched on intently, his face cautious as he scanned the crowd of people. From her place in the car, he looked sexy, but she needed a better look, so she stood out of the passenger door.

"I thought we came to watch a race?"

When all the boys turned her way, Brooke was able to get a more in-depth look at the beefy blonde. He removed his dark sunglasses and eyed her up and down. Curiosity finally got the best of him when she heard him ask...

"Who is that?"

"No one. Brooke, get in the car."

She ignored Leon's ordered as she continued her staring contest with the blonde brute. She felt other eyes on her and turned to Dominic, who was watching her suspiciously. Brooke was certain she had never met him, but he stared as if he was trying to recall how he knew her. His intense glare became too much and she turned back to his friend, a playful smirk spreading across his lips. The dimples on either side of his lips swooned Brooke and she grew determined to meet the bad boy.

Just as she was ready to make her move, Leon turned and headed her way. He slid in the car without speaking, and she threw the Blonde one last grin before following suit. She was thankful for the tint that hid her staring as they rode by. "I fucking love L.A," Brooke said. "What was all that about?"

"Getting reacquainted is all," he said through clenched teeth.

"Men," she sighed, "If you're upset, tell him he was being a dick and get over it. Life's too short to lose out on genuine friends because of pride. Besides, you have the upper-hand. At the moment, you have Letty in your corner."

Leon mused over Brooke's logic, but kept quiet as they closed in on the race site. Four cars lined up at the starting line and a scantily clad woman stood in front of them, ready to send them off. Leon parked next to Hector's Honda, where on the other side of him stood Toretto and his crew.

"Remember what I-"

"Uh-huh," Brooke cut him off and quickly shot out of the car before he could stop her. The roaring engines a few feet away were harsh on her ears but Brooke kept her cool as she sauntered over, ignoring the catcalls and whistles aimed at her. She followed Leon over to Hector, where the hyper Latino was taking side-bets.

"What's up, chica?" Hector grinned as showed no trepidation for checking her out. "Leon, you didn't say your date would be this fine."

Her eyes scanned him right back, taking in his shining bald head, his sleazy smile, and his chubby belly before zooming in on his wedding band, "Now, would Mrs. Hector be happy to know you're ogling young girls?"

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her," he replied with a corrupt grin, getting a rile from his crew and surrounding partiers.

"Bullshit," Mr. Manbun's silky voice entered the conversation as he strutted over, "Yvette would have you hung up by your balls if she knew you were trying to spit game."

The crowd seemingly agreed, egging on the playful banter. Hector's delight faltered.

"Look at his face," Brian pointed with an infectious smile that Brooke couldn't help but admire. She hadn't had much of an opinion of him before, but that smile... it was beautiful. "He's bummed because he knows it's true."

Leon cut in with a chuckle, "All right, leave Hector alone. Let's get going."

Hector waved his hand at the race mediator, and she readied the racers. Though they all turned to face the racers, watching as smoke kicked up as the four bullets sped down the road, Brooke couldn't help stealing glances at Mr. Manbun. He was even better looking up close; his eyes a dreamy blue and his perfect white teeth appeared behind a cute smile.

"What's your name?" she asked straight-forwardly.

"Oz. Oz Daniels," he said while holding out his hand, "And you're Brooke..."

"Jackson," she smiled, allowing her smaller hand to be swallowed by his much larger one. They stayed that way for a long while, staring and smiling as they held hands. The sudden 'Ooh' of the crowd startled her back to reality and she and Oz turned to the race. Thick, white smoke billowed up from a collision on the track into the black skies above.

Dozens of racers scattered to their cars and hightailed it down the road, along with Hector's cousin who owned a tow truck.

"This bring back any memories, O'Conner?" she heard Dom ask in his deep, baritone voice as he looked at Brian with a grin.

The last name sent ringing through Brooke's head as if she was immersed in water. She knew of a man named Brian O'Conner, but could he be the same man who caused the downfall of her family? What were the chances?

"You okay? You look pale," Oz asked, his fingertips grazing her hand.

"Yeah," she lied through a smile, "I'm good. Just a little tired, didn't sleep much last night."

Leon excused himself to mingle, leaving Brooke to stand with Oz alone. She kept quiet and watched as the racers returned, one car hooked to the back of the tow with serious front-end damage and another with a crushed tail-end. Hector's boy Ruiz happily took his eight-thousand dollar winnings, while Hector began setting up the next race.

She watched as the young racers flocked to Dominic, some for advice, some welcoming him home, and some just to shake his hand, and Brooke could see why Letty was attracted to him. He was influential to these young men living the fast lifestyle. Some would even call him legendary - a kid from the streets who hustled his way to the top and took his friends with him. But then she remembered her best friend's hellish life, and knew that Dom's prolific rise had come with costs.

When Dom looked over, catching her staring, she turned away. In no way did she want him to believe she was interested.

"So I take it you're not his date tonight?" Oz asked, looking down at her with blasé grin. That was another reason she liked him; being only 5'6", she always loved a taller man.

"And why do you assume that?" Brooke taunted back, leaning on the hood of the Nissan. Letty was right - the heels were already kicking her ass, but she stayed cool.

"No man brings a date to a street race, then leaves to talk to someone else. Not with all these horny racers around with their pockets filled with thousands."

Brooke gave a nod, "That is true. Friend of a friend."

"A friend of a _male_ friend?" he pushed, his grin sexy and coy.

"What man would be okay with his girlfriend going to a street race with just his friend?" she threw back at him, and he nodded in amusement.

"That's also true. Especially dressed like that," Oz's eyes scanned her thick thighs quickly before meeting her flirtatious blue eyes again, a smile spreading across her lips.

"What's wrong with my clothes?" she asked.

Oz shook his head with a chuckle and she playfully slapped his arm, both turning back to the track, where everyone awaited the start of the next race.

"What do you say, Toretto? For old times sake?" Edwin asked as he pulled a stash a cash from his pocket and held it up.

A wide grin spread across Dom's face, and he turned to Brian with an eager grin.

"We're in. We need a fourth.." Brian turned to to Leon, "What about you, Diaz?"

"Nah," Leon declined, "Not on this bum leg. I'm just spectating tonight."

"I'll take that bet," a woman's voice came from the crowd. The men watched as a beautiful, caramel-skinned girl pushed her way to the front. Brooke watched the nonverbal exchange between Dom and the woman, and wondered just what their relation was. She wasn't flirting like the other women, but she didn't look happy with him either.

"I thought you were busy tonight?" Oz called her out.

"I was, and now I'm not," she quipped back before turning back to Dom, whose eyes were dragging over the woman's tight jeans and dark tank-top. "What's the buy-in?"

"Five grand buy-in, winner takes all," Dom announced, challenging her back.

The racers put up their cash and retreated to their cars.

"Who the hell is that? And what's her deal with Dom?" Brooke asked Oz, who kept his position next to her.

"Billie Ramsey. She's a member of our crew, and a hell of a mechanic. They have a strange back and forth thing."

"How so? Are they an item?"

"No. She adores him, and he can't get over his ex. They've messed around a few times, but the timing is never right."

"She's gorgeous. Can't believe he'd turn her down," Brooke admitted.

"That she is. But his heart belongs to Letty. He knows it and she knows it. But Billie's been known to hold a grudge, especially when her heart is broken."

"Nothing like a woman scorned," Brooke said knowingly, and Oz agreed.

The four cars lined up and the mediator readied them for battle. At the drop of the bandana, the cars shot off the line. The crowd erupted in cheers as Dom's front-end kissed the sky, his Charger speeding off on two-wheels.

The race was over in seconds and the cars sped back to the start. Edwin stepped out first, his face twisted up in frustration, giving away his loss. Billie stepped out next, a shit-eating grin directed towards Brian in the white Charger.

"I can't compete with that thing. Damn American muscle," he cursed Mia's prized car.

"You're losing your touch, O'Conner. Third place?" Dom teased as he approached, a victorious smile on his face.

"Shut up," Brian pouted as he watched Dom collect his winnings. "Mia's gonna kick my ass."

"Can I talk to you?" Billie directed to Dom. He nodded and the two stepped out of earshot, but Brooke kept her eyes on them. She watched as they exchanged a few words before Billie showed him something on her phone. Dom's face went from calm to furious, and he turned to look directly at Brooke.

Alarms went off in her head. Something wasn't right.

"Leon!" Brooke hollered, interrupting his conversation with a blonde bimbo. His head whipped around, "Time to go."

Leon turned to Dom as he was sliding in his Charger, slamming it in reverse and peeling off.

"What's going on?" Oz asked, finally picking up on Brooke's uneasiness.

"I have to go," she pulled a pen from her clutch and grabbed his hand, scribbling down her number. "Call me, sometime."

Brooke hustled to the passenger side of the car and waited for Leon to make his way through the crowd. Not even seconds later, someone in the crowd warned that cops were headed their way, and it didn't take long for the congregation to break up. Leon precisely manuevered around cars and people, careful not to take out any bystanders during their get-away.

"What happened?" Leon asked as they finally broke from of the tangled mess of cars. "Where's Dom going?"

"I don't know. Billie pulled him to the side and showed him something on her phone. Next thing I know he's staring me down with daggers before he took off. Something tells me it has to do with Letty."

"You're probably right. Get in touch with her, tell her to get back to the hotel. And put your seat-belt on."

* * *

"Wow, so you mean Leon was married to a blonde version of you?" Mia asked with a laugh from her seat on the lounge chairs on the porch deck. Letty occupied the accompanying chair, while Ginger chased Jack eagerly through the spacious home.

"Hell no," Letty replied, grinning herself, "I can be a bitch, but this woman was an ice queen. I wanted to slap the taste from her mouth."

"How was her style? Was she at least well-dressed?" _Of course_, Letty thought. Only Mia would be concerned about her fashion sense.

"Incredibly," Letty admitted. "She could be pretty if her attitude wasn't so disgusting."

"Isn't that always the case," Mia agreed. "Wow, I can't believe you ran into Leon. I haven't seen him in... years."

"Since my funeral," Letty pushed and Mia closed up. It was still a touchy subject for Mia, but it wasn't any better for Letty either. "What happened?"

"I was completely shocked when he showed up to your funeral after being a ghost for so long, but I wasn't surprised. That boy loved you, he was just as distraught as I. He came by the house a few hours later to get details on what happened, and I just couldn't keep it all in anymore. Being on my own for so long, I needed someone to vent to. Dom showed up a few hours later, and Leon decided to give him a piece of his mind."

"Oh shit," Letty said, "Did they fight?"

"Not really. Leon only got one good punch in. Dom wanted to crush him, but instead he pulled Leon in and consoled him. Then Leon took off. Never came back."

"He's holding a hell of a grudge against Toretto."

"Probably me, too. I told him that it wasn't Dom that forced you on the Feds, that nobody could make you do something you didn't want to. He took it as me blaming you for your death."

"I can see that," Mia's eyed downcast to the deck floor, "but _you_ were right. I make my own choices, and therefore, I have to deal with the consequences on my own. No matter how shitty they are."

"You don't have to deal on your own, you just choose to. You've always been stubborn that way."

"You call it stubborn, I call it responsibility," Letty shrugged. "Anyway, how's the married life? Has Brian lost his charm yet? You know they say the first year is the hardest."

"It's not exactly a cake-walk, but Brian still has plenty charm," Mia smiled brightly. "Sometimes I feel like I've trapped him, though. New wife and kid, the fast life and fast cars behind him. And with work at the hospital being as hectic as it is, he's stepped up a lot to take care of Jack, but sometimes I feel like he's not completely happy."

"I mean he and Dom still have the garage, right? I'm sure he gets his fix then."

"Considering we live in Seattle, Washington, no, he's not getting his adrenaline fix," Mia said earnestly.

Letty was shocked, "He let Brian take you out of the state? Wow. When?"

"About six months after you left. He took it pretty hard."

Letty _almost_ felt bad for Dom. He had been dealt two crushing blows, one heart-break after the other. She downed her guilt with a swig from her water bottle.

"Just because the Buster turned into Mr. Mom doesn't mean he's not happy. It just means he's mature enough to settle down when he sees fit, I.E with you and Jack in Seattle. He wouldn't do it if he didn't love you. Trust me - you shoulda seen the look on his face when he found out Owen had you kidnapped. I've never seen such pain like that in a man's eyes before."

"Then you haven't seen Dominic lately," Mia said. Her face was apologetic, but Letty waved it away. She checked her phone for the first time since leaving the hotel, noting that it was almost two in the morning, and the races would be over soon if they weren't already. She needed to get a head start away from the beach before the boys came back. "Mia, it's getting late. I gotta take off."

Mia started to protest, but stopped herself, putting on a small smile instead, "I know. I'll see you soon?"

"Maybe sooner than you think," Letty insinuated. They stood to their feet and hugged, neither anxious to let go of the other. Letty felt so at home in Mia's arms that she found it hard to leave, but she knew she had too. "Jacky!"

The tot came hurtling toward the open sliding doors, with a smile that was identical to his father's and Ginger hot on his feet. Letty caught him just in time, grabbing him before he could take out her legs. Ginger skidded to a stop a few feet away, nearly falling off the porch. This sent Jack into a fit of giggles, his arms clinging around Letty's neck. Her heart warmed at his affection, she knew she would hate herself not being around to see him flourish.

"When are you leaving for Seattle again?"

"Next Sunday after the barbecue."

"Well, I'll check in before you go," Letty kissed Jack's cheek and sat him back down. "You be good for Mommy and Daddy, okay? And do me a favor - don't tell Uncle Dommie I was here, okay? We're playing a really hard game of hide-and-seek, and I don't want him to find me yet, okay? He's really good."

Jack seemed to understand and gave a silly nod. Letty and Mia embraced next, both satisfied with how well the secret meeting went. They promised once again to see the other soon. They pulled away when Mia's phone began ringing. As Mia answered, Letty's text alert's starting buzzing.

_**"Something's up with DT. He took off. I think he knows you're in LA. Wherever you are, be safe!"**_

**_"Thanks for the heads-up. Taking off now,_**" she wrote back.

"That was Brian. Something happened, they're on the way," Mia said panicked.

"I heard. Ginger, let's go!"

Letty and her pup rushed to the Camaro and she hightailed it back up the coast. She remained calm as she put the pedal to the floor, weaving between light traffic on her way to the highway. A red light stopped her at the highway entrance, and her nerves quickly rushed back. She could hear the faint roars of high-priced modified engines in the distance and stared down the red stoplight, anxious for the go-ahead. A loud rumble coming from her left caught her attention, and Letty looked over to the ramp exit, where an intimidating charcoal-black Charger sat waiting.

For the first time in two years, Letty locked eyes with her ex-boyfriend of fifteen years. The walls felt like they were closing in on her as he stared her down. She wasn't sure if it was relief or melancholy on his face, but he didn't break the glare. The moment was short-lived as a massive 18-wheeler rolled by, blocking their view. Letty took the opportunity and risked the ticket as she floored it through the red-light, taking the sharp left onto the ramp and hauling ass onto the freeway. Ginger whined and crawled into the back floorboard as Letty reached speeds of ninety miles per hours, effortlessly zig-zagging through the weekend traffic to put distance between herself and Dom.

Letty peered in her rear-view and gave herself the all-clear, so she kicked it down to seventy while anxiously digging for her smokes. She needed one now more than ever, with her hand trembling on the gear stick. After taking a hard, much-needed drag, Letty relaxed back into her seat as she settled her car between two trucks. They cloaked her dark car and she felt pacified about the showdown.

That was until she glanced into her rear-view again, and saw those familiar headlights beaming down on her.


	13. Dominic's Intuition

As they settled into their first Race Night since returning to the States, Dom couldn't help but feel a little bittersweet about it. All he could think of were the "ifs'. If only Jesse were there to see the crazy shit the kids were doing to their engines. If only Vince were there to see how the crowd was embracing the Buster, his arch nemesis. If only Letty were there to stand by his side and scare off the tagalongs.

If only she was there, period.

He absently wondered if she was at a race somewhere tonight, getting her adrenaline fix as well.

A collision during the first race got everyone's attention. There wasn't a sign of fire, but an impromptu pit-team drove down to help out.

"This bring back any memories, O'Conner?" Dom teased at Brian.

"Hell yeah," Brian replied with a cheesy grin.

Leon's date caught Dom's attention over Brian's shoulder, and only heightened Dom's suspicions of her. The color had drained from her face as she stared at the back of Brian's head dubiously. Though he didn't know her, Dom got weird vibes from the young woman. She acted as if she belonged, but everything about her said this wasn't her every day crowd.

_Who the hell wears spiked heels to a street race?_ he thought while glancing at her choice of footwear. He could hear Letty now...

_"Freaking bimbo! Hope she bites it hard."_

Leon appearing on his left brought him out of his thoughts.

"I hear the shop's doing well," he used as an icebreaker, "It's good to know that place is up and running again. Too many good memories there for it to just sit rusting away."

"Thanks," Dom smiled, "It's come a long way. We got new lifts, all the power tools updated, and we added-on in the vacant lot next door. The twins specialize in paint and graphics, so we wanted to give them more room to work."

"Good to see my complaints about the cramped space in the old station didn't go unheard," he teased with a grin. "I guess asking for my job back is out of the question?

"From what I hear, you don't need to ask anyone for anything. I know Jesse would be proud of you going forward with The Lab. It's all you two ever talked about. I'm happy for you," Dom said. Dom was never a hard guy to read for Leon, and he could tell that Dom was being genuine.

"Thanks, man," Leon gave a spirited smile that dropped a bit, "I just wish he was around to enjoy it. Vince too. I just found out he didn't make it out of Rio."

Dom could see the pain lodged behind Leon's eyes, and guilt washed over him, "Vince was doing well in Rio. He found a nice girl, even had a baby boy of his own. Nico," Leon seemed shocked by the news, "We were being tracked by the Feds after a repo job _and_ we pissed off the mayor, who then put a bounty on our heads. After the DSS took us in custody, our truck was ambushed. Vince died helping save a good friend, all of us."

"Pumpkin always did act like Superman," Leon said, his shoulders deflating with relief.

Dom felt his own emotions building up at the memory of his best friend and decided to change to the subject to something lighter. "So, a little girl, huh? Karma has a way of coming back to bite you in the ass."

"Right? Now I'll forever have to worry about her bringing home guys like us. Hopefully I can raise her to be a bit smarter than that."

"What's her name?"

"Jessica Nicole Diaz. She's six, and she's a handful, but I couldn't have asked for a brighter, more understanding kid. I couldn't be happier, man. Nothing more satisfying than being a father."

Dom felt genuinely happy for his friend, even if their relationship was on shaky ground. He deserved it after everything he had been through, all of them deserved it.

"Jessica after Jesse?"

"Her mother's name was Jessica as well, so it was only right. And Nicole being Letty's middle name, it was fitting."

"That's sweet," Dom grinned, "You should bring her by sometime this week. I know Mia would love to see you, and meet Jessica." Leon gave a smile that said he had finally let his guard down around Dom. "So who is the mystery lady? Ex-wife?" Dom turned to look over at Brooke, who was already staring in his direction.

"Shit, I wish. Brooke Jackson from Vegas. I met her this morning over breakfast."

"That's new. I can't recall you ever having breakfast with any of woman besides Letty or Mia."

"What can I say? I'm looking for someone a little more substantial," he replied with a cheesy smile.

"Then why is she flirting with my mechanic?"

"I didn't say she was that someone," Leon smirked and gave Dom a pat on the back, "Good to see you, brother."

"Always," Dom replied and waited for until Leon was out of earshot before nodding the twins over.

"What's up, boss?" Sonny asked.

"I need you to find anything you can on Brooke Jackson, from Vegas. Quick."

"We'll try, Billie. She's a pretty decent hacker," Sonny said before pulling out his phone to begin his task.

Dom leaned against the hood of his car and gazed over the throng of people once again. It was probably the twentieth time that he caught himself searching for her, hoping to spot her blending into the fold. He closed his eyes and allowed his sense of hearing to take over, hoping to hear her laugh or raspy voice over the crowd. After a few seconds of nothing, he returned to reality. Dozens of blondes, redheads, fake tits and high-heels littered the crowd, but no Letty.

"What do you say, Toretto? For old times sake?" Edwin grinned while pulling a stack of cash from his pocket.

Dom looked over at Brian with an eager smile. They read each other's minds quickly.

"We're in. We need a fourth. What about you, Diaz?" Brian asked Leon, who had pushed his way back to the front with a pretty blonde hanging on at his side.

"Nah, not on this bum leg. I'm just spectating tonight."

"I'll take that bet."

Dom looked up to see Billie coming through the crowd. He had texted her on the way and asked for her to make an appearance. She clearly received the text, even though she hadn't bothered to reply. She stared at him, a thousand questions reading on her face, but her lips remained tight and pursed. He wasn't sure if she was angry about last night's debacle, or for his mental game of tug-of-war with her emotions.

"I thought you were busy tonight?" Oz called out from his seat next to Brooke.

"I was, and now I'm not," she snipped back, her tongue quick and icy. Billie was usually fair-tempered, always keeping a cool head in tense situations, but it was clear to Dom, and everyone, that she was not in the mood tonight. She turned to Dom, "What's the buy-in?"

"Five grand buy-in, winner takes all," Dom responded, turning to his car to reach in for his money. He, along with Brian, Edwin and Billie, all handed over their cash to Hector and moved to their cars. Lining up in order of Dom, Brian, Billie and Edwin, the four racers prepared for battle. At the drop of the flag, they were off, leaving behind only a trail of smoke and the smell of burnt rubber. The power under his hood lifted the front of his Charger into the air and it sped down the strip on just two wheels. The adrenaline rushed through his body like a rush of ecstasy and he only craved more. When the car finally settled on four wheels, he pushed to the next gear and launched his car down the strip, pushing ahead of Billie's GT. Brian was struggling to keep control of the powerful HEMI engine while fighting against Billie for second place. Strobe lights on either side of the road indicated the finish line and Dom grinned when he blew through it ahead of Billie by half a car.

After solidifying his undefeated record in LA, he headed back for the start to collect his winnings... a cool fifteen grand. It was a nice payday for less than twelve seconds of work, but it wasn't about the money for Dominic. He genuinely loved the thrill of racing; he craved it. It was in his blood. Though his dream was to continue his father's legacy and follow in Dino's footsteps racing legally on a track, his adolescent angst and impulses ruined that for him. All he had left now was the streets, where he had created his own legacy.

"I can't compete with that thing," Brian cursed his wife's car as they all stepped out of their cars. "Damn American muscle."

"You're losing your touch, O'Conner. Third place?" Dom feigned disappointment before flashing a grin.

"Shut up," Brian frowned as he watched his five-grand racing allowance be handed over to his brother-in-law. "Mia's gonna kick my ass."

"Can I talk to you?" Billie cut in, her expression and tone now serious. Dom nodded and pulled her away from the loud mob.

"I'm sorr-" Dom tried to apologize for their failed night.

"Don't," she said sternly without looking up from her phone, "That's not why I'm here. Do you know a Nicki Ramirez?"

Dom thought about the name, and though it seemed familiar, he couldn't place a face to it.

"I don't think so, why?"

"I looked up your Brooke Jackson from Vegas, and I didn't get a good dig because I was driving at the time, but I did find a recent place of employment - The Colony. Supposedly a banging nightclub in Vegas. A few months ago she was tagged in this photo of women celebrating a bachelorette party, with fellow bartender Nicki Ramirez."

Dom's eyes fixated on the picture on the cell phone screen, particularly on a brunette wearing a smug grin and a tight tank-top. Her hair was pulled back in a high ponytail and she clutched a Corona bottle between her fingers. He was certain the brunette was his Letty. He would recognize that audacious grin anywhere, and last he knew she still loved Corona. It then occurred to him that Letty's mother's maiden name was Ramirez.

"Where is she?" he demanded, his eyes never leaving the picture. For this, Billie was grateful that he missed the agony surely showing on her face.

"Found a cell number for Jackson and got into her call list. Last call was placed to cell number in Pasadena, belonging to a Leonard Diaz. Seconds before that, to Nicki Ramirez. So I tapped into Ramirez's phone, which is pinging a signal off a tower near the coast, Malibu. I'm not saying it's her, but it's possible."

Dominic's blood began to boil as he turned to glare at Brooke. Her face fell and fear became evident in her eyes. Dom watched as she scanned the crowd before calling out to Leon.

"It's her. Mia's at the beach house in Malibu. Don't tell Brian what's going on yet. Make sure the twins get home safe," Billie took in all of his requests, even as her heart broke into pieces. "Thank you."

"Sure. Good luck," she responded.

Dom hurried around to the driver's side of the Charger, shooting both Leon and Brooke one final glare before slamming it into reverse. He spun the car around and floored it away from the warehouses. No sooner did blue and red lights come speeding in his direction.

With his adrenaline rush only intensifying, Dom challenge the cruiser to a game of chicken, as he had no intentions of moving or stopping. With only seconds to prevent a devastating crash, the cruiser swerved out of harm's way and into a parked mini-van, allowing Dom safe passage out of the district. He hauled ass toward the freeway, speeding on his way to Malibu, and the last remaining hope of happiness for him. His car pushed speeds of ninety miles per hour as he dipped through relatively sparse traffic, avoiding several near-crashes in the process.

His mind raced with millions of questions and theories of Letty's disappearance. He wondered just how Brooke and Leon were connected, and why Letty was using a fake name. That explained why it became harder to find anything on her after a year, but was she hiding from someone else? Is that why she was back, because her life was in danger? He then questioned just how long Mia had been in contact with Letty and why she didn't bother mentioning it to him.

As he broke nearly every traffic law possible he made it to the exit in record time. For the sake of causing a deadly pile-up, Dom obeyed the traffic light and stopped off the ramp. His foot tapped impatiently on the gas, ready to peel out as soon as the light changed. In the distance, Dom heard the familiar sound of a powerful engine closing in. One he could pick out of a line-up with his eyes closed. A deafening, but beautiful sound that could be only be produced by a pair of Toretto hands. He watched as the street lamps across the road illuminated the deep maroon Camaro pulling up to the light. His heart nearly pounded out of his chest as her window rolled down and she turned to look out at the traffic. He managed a shaky smile as relief washed over him. Dom then went through every range of emotion in thirty seconds; elation that she was indeed alive and well, hurt that she didn't seem to care to get a hold of him, agitation because Mia didn't bother informing him that they were in contact, and finally, just plain confusion. He needed answers.

Dom revved his engine, getting her attention. Letty finally looked over and the two locked eyes. In those few seconds, the last fifteen years of his life flashed before his eyes. In every scene, Letty was there, playing his die-hard sidekick, trusting and backing his every move without question. Even after her accident, she still chose his team to side with. He was a stranger to her then, but even then something in her told her to trust him. Somehow, he had convinced her after their race through London that he _was_ a good man, her man.

Dom was determined to convince her again.

Before he could go after her, a massive 18-wheeler passed by, blocking Dom's view of Letty's car. He cursed the truck driver's slow driving as he craned to see the Camaro. In a flash, the beast zoomed past him, giving her a head-start onto the freeway.

"Shit!" he exclaimed as the passing traffic forced him to wait for the light. He waited for the traffic to clear before he made a U-turn onto the highway once again. He changed gears quickly, readying himself for the ride of his life. He knew there was a lot of power under that hood, and he had no doubts that she probably tweaked a few things in her two years of absence. With her skilled driving adding to his disadvantage. Dom knew he had to catch up to her if before she vanished again.

After flooring it over a half of mile, he began to panic when he didn't see her car. The dark of night did well to camouflage her car, and he almost missed her ducking between two semis. He didn't want to piss off the truckers and cause an accident for her, so he crept up the left side of the back truck slowly. In a move both dangerous and idiotic, Letty swiftly dashed out from between the trucks and directly in front of him. Dom slammed on the brakes to avoid running over her back end, but smiled while doing so. She was trying to shake him, not hurt him, but he was going to make her work for it. He approached again and changed lanes, now pulling up on her driver's side. Lining his car up with hers, he chanced a glance over at her. She gazed over at him with a fiery smile.

"You catch me, we talk," she hollered before rolling up her window and cutting a hard right to make the exit for Pasadena.

Letty had certainly improved her driving since the last time they road together. She was precise with her shift timing and unpredictable with her turns, making it difficult for him to gain the lead or even cut down the distance between them. Pasadena wasn't well-known territory for him, but Letty drove the city like a pro, maneuvering the big-body car through traffic without much effort.

Dom wasn't ashamed to say watching her handle all that muscle was a huge turn-on for him. He didn't know another woman - hell, another person - who could get behind the wheel of any muscle car and give him a run for his money. She posed a real challenge for him, and had actually beaten him once. The first and last time he saw those taillights was after a celebratory race after gifting her the Camaro for her birthday.

Just as Dom was closing in on the Camaro a few feet ahead, he heard his cell phone buzzing on the passenger seat.

"What?" he growled into the phone.

"What's going on, Dom? Billie won't tell me shit. Where are you going?" Brian's anxious voice said into the phone.

"Just get out of there, Bri. Get Mia and Jack and head back to LA. I'll be home later."

"What the hell is going on, Dom?"

"Letty."

Dom didn't wait for a reply before dumping his phone in the passenger seat again. Letty had finally slowed her car down to the actual speed limit before finally pulling into a vacant playground. He pulled in directly behind her, blocking her car in. He had things to say, questions to answer, and he wasn't going to let her vanish again before he said everything he needed to. He remained in the car and waited for her next move.

From the moment her black Converse shoes hit the ground outside of the car, Dom's eyes were locked on her. She was skittish, that much he could tell, but she held her tough reserve. Dom tried to gather his jumbled thoughts and rattled nerves before stepping out of the car.

"Wasn't exactly how I planned my return, but that was fun."

Hearing her voice knocked down walls in Dom's body that he didn't know were up. His bouts of depression and anxiety were instantly cured by the angelic sound of Letty's voice. The fact that she was standing in front of him, speaking to him, renewed every ounce of hope he had. He suddenly couldn't think of a thing to say, one question to ask, for all of he could do was stare.

"You did all of that just to stare?" Letty snarled, "Definitely not how I saw this happening."

"How did you see this going?" he finally asked, taking slow steps closer to her.

"I was hoping to make it back home before running into you, honestly."

The bite in her tone stopped him in his tracks. He chose to lean against the front of his car, giving her plenty of space. "Sorry to disappoint."

"How'd you find me?" she asked while rifling around in her car for something. She pulled back a pack of cigarettes, a habit he didn't know her to have.

"Why were you hiding from me?"

This question froze Letty in the midst of lighting her smoke, a question she clearly wasn't prepared for.

"Dom, you have this thing about you. This energy, this pull. It makes people want to be around you, it makes people feel safe with you. I felt myself being drawn in so fast that nothing made sense. I went underground to avoid running into you and being drawn in again when I wasn't mentally prepared to be that close," she explained.

"You don't think you could've just said that to me? Did you really have to leave in the middle of the night? Do you know how scared Mia and Brian were for you? How panicked I was?"

Her face scrunched at his attempted guilt-trip, "Probably not as terrified as I to wake up in the middle of some run-down shack _alone_, with nothing but twenty grand to keep me warm."

Dom felt the heat from that sting and mentally slapped himself. He wasn't off to a great start of winning her over.

"How did you find me?" she repeated.

"Facebook," he said with a small smile. "Finally getting into social media, huh?"

Letty rolled her eyes, "No, but my roommate is. I told her the shit she posts would catch up to her one day."

"Brooke seems like a wild girl. How'd she end up with Leon?"

Letty furrowed her brows with a spiteful smile, "What's it matter? He only found out today that I was still alive. Same for Mia, so cut them some slack. I was in a bad spot, she thought it would be good for me to see a familiar face... kinda ironic now that I think about it."

"And what kinda spot you in now?" Dom could see the sheer panic and fear on Letty's face. She didn't hide her vulnerability as well as she used to. Her eyes gave her away every time.

"I'm not sure. Still trying to decide whether to hug you or dart away as fast as possible."

"Make that choice when we're done talking?" he asked. She nodded and flicked the cigarette butt toward the road, popping a stick of gum in after. "How long have you been back?" he asked casually, hoping to get her to relax a bit.

"Got in last night. Ran into some trouble in Vegas, so we split."

For the sake of preparing to tarnish his clean record, he had to ask, "That trouble still following you?"

"I don't think so, but if it was, it's not your problem. I didn't come back to ask you to be my savior, if that's what you think. I'm not some damsel."

"No you're not." Her sass set Dom's insides on fire. He missed her fiery spunk, and usually if he was on the other side of it, it meant a great night of make-up sex afterward. At this point, he would settle for a slap to the face if it meant she would touch him. He pushed off the front of his car as his desire to feel her skin grew stronger than his resolve to keep his distance. "Then why did you come back?"

"I ... I don't know. I guess I just got homesick," she shrugged. The closer he got to her, the more she fidgeted against her car. He now stood close enough to touch her, close enough to smell her tantalizing perfume. Her shampoo almost broke him down to begging on his knees, but he held his composure. The scent sent a wave of nostalgia rushing over him.

"Still using the coconut shampoo, I see."

Her cheeks tinted pink as she met his eyes, "Some habits are hard to break."

"Ain't that the truth," he murmured as he lost the fight with his willpower and took a chance by slipping his hand around hers, softly massaging his thumb over her skin. He felt a stinging-hot fire set ablaze the moment his flesh came into contact with hers. The noises around the city silenced, and suddenly they were the only two beings in the world. When she didn't object or pull away, he looked at her face that was glued on their interlocked hands. "I know you're different... I know everything is different now, but I missed you. I'm glad you're safe."

Letty sighed and pulled her hand from his grasp slowly, "I have to go, I'm sorry."

As she gently pushed him out of her space and headed for her door, Dom's hand on her arm stopped her.

"Wait, please."

Before Letty had a chance to rebuke, a low, unnerving growl came from the back seat of the car. A massive, teeth-showing German Sheppard snarled out the window at Dom, clearly warning him to unhand his owner. Dom took the chance of taking a step closer to Letty, resulting in a few deep barks from her guard dog that backed Dominic away again.

Letty stood at her car door with her back to him, one hand reaching into the window to calm to the infuriated dog.

"I missed you, too, Dom. More than I thought I would," her voice said shakily, "Move your car."

* * *

_**Not particularly happy with the way this turned out, but I'm anxious to hear what you guys think. I promise to have the next chapter up as soon as possible.**_


	14. The Blues

_**Thanks for the reviews!**_

* * *

Dashing across two lanes of traffic to make the exit, Letty peered over her shoulder with a grin to see Dom barely making it as well. She loved racing with him. He was the only person who respected her not only as a mechanic, but a damn good racer as well. He was the only person she struggled to beat, the only real competition she faced on the blacktop. Though she only had one win against him under her belt, Letty was proud of that win.

Letty knew there no out-running a determined Dominic, so she decided to bring their game of cat-and-mouse to an end. She tried to remember the route Leon took that morning through the city and headed for the children's playground that she spotted earlier. She slowed to a lawful speed and pulled into the lot of the playground, with Dom parking directly behind her. He had no intentions of letting her get away so easily again.

"Ginger, I don't know how this will play out, but I suppose it's time. Time to face my fears," Letty spoke to her dog through the rearview mirror. Ginger playfully ducked her head and covered her face with both paws. "Good idea... this could get ugly."

Letty took a deep, shaky breath before stepping out of the car. Seconds later, Dom followed suit. Letty soaked in his rugged good looks; particularly the way his white t-shirt clung to his muscles. One thing she couldn't deny about her time with Dominic was her attraction to him. To say he was good-looking would be an understatement, and she had her curiosities about his abilities in the bedroom, though a part of her knew he wouldn't hesitate to rock her world if she asked.

She shook the naughty thoughts from her head. "Wasn't exactly how I planned my return, but that was fun." He didn't reply, but only stood staring at her as if she were an abstract painting that he was trying to decipher. Under his scope, she felt her confidence wavering. "You did all that just to stare? Definitely not how I saw this happening."

"How did you see this going?" he asked, his baritone voice rattling her to her core. Something about his voice made her feel at home. It was almost like music to her ears. He took a few steps closer and Letty felt her walls hardening once again.

"I was hoping to make it home without running into you, honestly."

This stopped Dom's movements and he settled comfortably on the hood of his car.

"How'd you find me?" Letty asked while reaching into her car for a cigarette. It wasn't a habit she was proud of, but her nerves had her on the edge and she needed relief.

"Why were you hiding from me?"

Letty froze with the lighter up to her smoke, "Dom, you have this thing about you. This energy, this pull. It makes people want to be around you, it makes people feel safe with you. I felt myself being drawn in so fast that nothing made sense. I went underground to avoid running into you and being drawn in again when I wasn't mentally prepared to be that close."

"You don't think you could've just said that to me? Did you really have to leave in the middle of the night? Do you know how scared Mia and Brian were for you? How panicked I was?"

Letty frowned, shocked by his chutzpah, "Probably not as terrified as I to wake up in the middle of some run-down shack _alone_, with nothing but twenty grand to keep me warm." She ignored the shame on his face, not feeling a bit guilty for his hurt feelings. "How did you find me?

"Facebook," Dom grinned, "Finally getting into social media, huh?"

She rolled her eyes and cursed Brooke in her head, "No, but my roommate is. I told her the shit she posts would catch up to her one day."

"Brooke seems like a wild girl. How'd she end up with Leon?"

His tone led her to believe that he wasn't pleased with Leon for his involvement in Letty's quiet return, and it annoyed her. He had no right to be upset over who she choose to go to upon her arrival, "What's it matter? He only found out today that I was still alive. Same for Mia, so cut them some slack. I was in a bad spot, she thought it would be good for me to see a familiar face... kinda ironic now that I think about it."

"And what kinda spot you in now?" he asked, his eyes never leaving hers. The longer he stared at her with those loving, longing eyes, the more she wanted to crawl under a rock and hide.

"I'm not sure," Letty chuckled dryly, "Still trying to decide whether to hug you or dart away as fast as possible."

"Make that choice when we're done talking?" Letty agreed. "How long have you been back?"

"Got in last night. Ran into some trouble in Vegas, so we split."

"That trouble still following you?" his expression gave away his worries about ruining his fresh start.

"I don't think so, but if it was, it's not your problem. I didn't come back to ask you to be my savior, if that's what you think. I'm not some damsel."

Letty wanted to blame her annoyed mood on her lack of sleep and food, but she knew it was the way he watched her like a hawk, his eyes dancing over every inch of her body. She felt herself losing her self-control, steadily fighting off the urge to run into his massive arms.

"No you're not," he murmured, a small smile curling on his lips. He pushed off the car, cutting the space between them in half. "Then why did you come back?"

Letty struggled with the question, "I ... I don't know. I guess I just got homesick."

Dominic now stood close enough for her to smell his cologne, exhaust fumes, and a hint of Corona that made her a little weak in the knees. His masculine scent, along with his perfectly toned body and deep voice was the triple threat that threatened to break down her fortitude, and slowly, it was working.

"Still using the coconut shampoo, I see," he said while sniffing her lightly.

Letty felt her cheeks rush with blood, "Some habits are hard to break."

"Ain't that the truth."

Before she knew it, Dom was locking his hand with hers, his thumb rubbing her skin gently. The shaking in her hands stopped immediately, and the pounding in her heart slowed to a smooth beat. She was grateful that he held on to her hand, because she was sure the butterflies in her stomach would cause her to float away at any given second. Letty couldn't pull her eyes away from their meshed hands, amazed at how well they fit together. She could feel his eyes on her, begging her to look at him.

"I know you're different... I know everything is different now, but I missed you. I'm glad you're safe."

Letty knew if she wanted to keep her sanity, she needed to leave now, "I have to go, I'm sorry." She gently pushed him away, slipping her hand from his grip before turning for her car. His hand grasped at her arm as he pleaded for her to stay. Ginger clearly sensed Letty's tension and quickly came to her rescue, showing Dom the door in her own way. He removed his hand, but inched his way closer, a move that didn't go unnoticed by the protective dog. She gave a few barks that would startle even the toughest man, and surely Dom backed away from Letty.

Letty reached into the window and gave Ginger a few settling rubs between the ear, though the dog was more interested in checking out the scent on her hand... Dom's scent.

She could feel him staring. She pictured the anguish on his face. If it mirrored what she felt in her heart, then she knew he was losing all control as well. "I missed you, too, Dom. More than I thought I would," her voice said shakily, "Move your car."

She slid back in her Camaro, her heart racing and her hands trembling as she waited for him to pull out. He backed out enough for her to exit the spot, but didn't speed away. She watched him in her rear-view, his eyes never leaving her car as she drove away. The drive to the hotel was painful and confusing for Letty as she battled to keep her emotions in check. The return trip to LA was nothing how she originally planned. Keeping away from the Toretto's proved easier said than done. She had managed to run into Leon, Mia, and Dominic, and it was _only_ day one.

Before she knew it, tears were falling down her face and soaked her tank-top. Ginger's fur tickled at Letty's face as she offered up a few sloppy licks to her owner. She could sense Letty's sour mood and she tried her best to console her. Thankfully, they were pulling into the lot of the hotel because her vision had become blurry and her eyes burned with pain. Letty bowed her head on the steering wheel and allowed the racking sobs to come over her. The pain she tried so hard to push to the back of her mind the past two years came rushing back to the surface, and poured from her eyes.

She hated this. Not remembering her life before it went to hell in that crash. Not being able to trust the only people she once had as a family. Not having the ability to reciprocate the feelings for a man who adored her because of that lack of trust. Letty wanted nothing more than to reverse this curse bestowed upon her. She wanted to love Dominic. She wanted to be the woman they all loved and remembered but she couldn't.

Letty gathered herself and headed up to her room. Pushing open the door, she was immediately barraged by a frantic Brooke.

"Letty, thank God!" she jumped from the bed, "I have no idea what happened tonight. I shouldn't have agreed to go to that damn race."

"It's all right, B," Letty replied while shrugging out of her jacket, and soon after, her jeans, leaving them both crumbled in a pile on the floor.

"Well, did you see him?"

"Yeah," Letty sighed while crawling in bed, "I saw him."

Brooke stood frozen and confused by her friends zombie-like behavior. She watched as Letty reached up and shut off the bedside lamp before pulling the blankets over up over her shoulder.

"Letty... what happened tonight?"

Letty stared out the window across from the bed as the tears started again, rolling over her nose and down her cheek.

"Go to sleep, B. We'll talk in the morning."

She felt the other side of the bed dip as Brooke crawled in behind her, and wrapped a protective arm around her.

"Sometimes I wonder if they would've been better off with me dead. At least at some point they could've moved on. He hangs on to hope that one day I'll wake up and magically be that old girl again. I'm still hanging onto it, too."

Brooke didn't reply, but held onto her friend for dear life as she sobbed into the night. She didn't know how to help Letty, but she knew there was no way she could go on like this.

"Shh," Brooke cooed, "Everything will be okay. We'll figure this out together."

* * *

_***Bark! Bark***_

Letty peaked an eye open to see Ginger sitting at attention at the side of the bed, staring eagerly back at her. Her tongue hanged from her mouth and her tail wagged energetically.

"What is it?" Letty mumbled as she tried to sit up, but Brooke's arm clinging to her waist prevented it. "Can't it wait? I don't think Brooke's ready to get up yet, girl."

Ginger gave another ear-shattering bark before moving to the foot of the bed to tug the duvets into the floor.

"Ugh, Lett, come on!" Brooke groaned, finally releasing her hold on Letty to roll over into a ball for warmth.

Letty gave her friend a small grin and climbed from the bed, making her way to the bathroom to relieve herself. While washing up, she chanced a glance at herself in the mirror and instantly winced. Deep bags sat under her puffy eyes and her makeup was smeared over her skin. Letty splashed some water on her face and wiped it clean before slipping on some jean shorts and heading outside with Ginger in tow.

She settled on a wooden bench with the weight of the world on her shoulders. Her brain throbbed between her ears and she regretted agreeing to meet with Leon today. She wanted nothing more than to stay hidden in her bed; away from the blinding sun, questions, and definitely Dominic.

* * *

_A little more than a month after their return, and everyone was already back into the swing of living the free life. Dom and Brian were hard at work getting the garage back up and running, Tej and Roman had taken off on their own endeavors, Mia was busy settling Jack into pre-school, and Letty... was Letty was trying to figure out who the hell she was and why she was here with these people._

_Currently, she was sitting on the porch swing, cold Corona in hand while enjoying the warm summer day. She watched as neighbors mowed their lawns, kids played basketball in the street, and dogs chased each other. Nothing about the neighborhood felt familiar to her, but she could see why the Toretto's wanted to be back. It was homely, and comfortable. A place where you could raise a family, a place that you could call home. The block was quaint and quiet, with the exception of power-tools blaring from the garage shed next door. Dom was busy working on Mia's new car - a white Charger SXT - with help from Brian and Jack._

_"There you are," Mia said while stepping out of the house, her yellow sundress blowing in the wind. "I made something for you."_

_Letty made room on the swing for Mia. She sat down with a large black book in her hands titled "Our Memories"._

_"What is this?" _

_"I dug through about four boxes of old photos and put together a scrapbook for you. I'm in the process of making another, but I wanted to show you this first. I don't know if it'll help, but I thought it'd be good to see some old pictures."_

_Letty took the book into her hands and began flipping through the pages, taking in the dozens of photos of herself, Dom, and the others from the original crew. In the majority of the photos was a good-looking, salt-and-pepper haired man with eyes that mirrored Dom's and Mia's._

_"Is this Dino?" Letty asked._

_"Yeah, that's Dad," Mia smiled sweetly. "When your abuelita passed, he built on an extra bedroom for you, though you spent most of your nights with me or Dom. You were like his second daughter, the female version of Dom he always wanted."_

_"But he had you."_

_"No, he had you. I was more like Mom, or so they say, I was really young when she died. But you.. you were this sponge who wanted to soak up everything you could about cars. You would skip class just to go to the garage and watch him work. He adored you, loved you like you were one of his own."_

_Letty heart swelled with appreciation for the man, "I wish I could remember. I barely remember my own parents."_

_"I know," Mia gently laid her head on Letty's shoulder, "Keep flipping. There's some jewels in there."  
_

_The two women sat that way for over an hour, swinging slightly as Mia reminisced on over fifteen years of friendship between the two. Guilt weighed heavy on Letty's heart, along with sadness and frustration over the lost memories. She liked Mia and hated herself for losing all knowledge of their life as best friends. Though they seemed like complete opposites back in the day, they were close, and it was obviously something Mia was struggling to cope with now. _

_"Why didn't you stop me?" Letty asked out of the blue. Mia's confused look urged her to go on. "You said after Dom took off in the DR, that I came back here before going to Brian. Why didn't anyone stop me?"_

_"Letty, you weren't exactly the girl who took orders from someone," Mia gave a small smile, "You were so angry at him for leaving, and so sad. More depressed than I had ever seen. You hardly spoke. You spent most of your time in that shed working on the RoadRunner. Hell, I had to force you to eat most of the time. I didn't like to see you that way. I wanted you happy again, and I knew the only way that would happen was if Dom came home. So selfishly, I let you go running into the arms of the wolves to bring my brother back."_

_"I was an idiot, thinking I could take on a cartel on my own."_

_"You weren't an idiot, Lett. You were in love. You were trying to save a fifteen-year relationship, and I can't say that I wouldn't have done the same. Besides, you made out a lot better than those other FBI UC's."_

_"Why would he leave me though? I mean, if we were so in love, why?" the tears flowed freely from Letty's eyes as she stared at a photo of just she and Dom. His arm hung over her shoulder and hers wrapped tight around his waist as they posed in front of his red Mazda one race night._

_"Because Dominic has been, is and always will be a Toretto man. The Toretto men have this trait of thinking with their hearts, and not their brains. The things he does comes from the goodness of his heart, and because of that, he doesn't always use his brain. That's why he left me to take care of the home and garage alone after the trucks. That's why he tried to dump Brian and I back in Rio, and why he dumped you in the DR. He doesn't want anyone else to pay for his sins the way Jesse had, or Vince after doing those two years in Lompoc for the heists. I don't think Dom would've been able to live with himself if you were locked up because of his stupidity."_

_"And now because of my stupidity, I'll never be able to live with knowing who he is, or you, or even myself."_

_"Hey," Mia put her finger on Letty's chin and forced her to look at her, "Fresh starts are never a bad thing, regardless of how we get them. This is a chance to get to know him better than before, and yourself."_

_Letty looked up as Dom was chasing baby Jack along the driveway, threatening to touch him with greasy, oily hands. Jack erupted in a fit of giggles when Dom scooped him up, tossing him high in the sky before catching him again. The visual was sweet, but it didn't erase the scene in her head of that destroyed room and that stack of cash draped with his necklace. _

_She struggled to see the good, family man they all portrayed him to be, when her mind consistently showed him as a renegade who abandoned her. For Letty, the idea of Dominic was too good to be true. _

* * *

"Ma'am. M'aam, are you okay?"

The hotel custodian snapped Letty out of her daydream. She was still sitting on the park bench, staring off into a daze as Ginger harassed coming and going guests near the entrance.

"Yeah, thanks," Letty replied to him.

"You'll have to leash your pup when you bring her out. She seems a bit over-anxious and we don't want her scaring-"

Letty rolled her eyes before he could finish and headed back inside, whistling for Ginger to follow. She made her way back to her room, where Brooke was sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Thanks for keeping me cozy last night, honey," Letty teased, but the grief on Brooke's face said she wasn't in the mood. "Listen, don't beat yourself up about last night."

"It's not.. _only_ about last night," she ran a shaky hand through her hair. "It's something else. Something I haven't told you."

Now worried, Letty settled next to Brooke on the bed. "What is it, Brooke?"

"You ever heard of a man by the name of Carter Verone?"

Letty shook her head, "No. Why?"

"Carter Verone was a major import/export dealer in Miami for over twenty years. Guns, drugs, cars, girls. You name it, he pushed it. Ten years ago he was taken down by an undercover operation led by the FBI and US Customs. He was sentenced to 25-to-life, but he has so many judges and officials on his payroll that I doubt he'll serve another ten years before he's out."

"Why are you telling me this, Brooke?" Letty asked apprehensively.

"Because Carter Verone is my father. And I think Brian O'Conner locked him away."


	15. Dirty Mechanics

Dominic felt defeated as he slowly trekked up the steps to his home. All the lights were on, so he knew Brian and Mia were probably up waiting for him. Upon entering, he was indeed faced by his sister and brother-in-law, who both jumped up from the sofa to address him.

"Dom, are you okay? What the hell happened tonight?" Brian asked frantically as he watched Dom head for the stairs.

"I don't wanna talk tonight, Brian. I'm tired."

"Dominic, what-" Mia started.

"YOU TELL HIM!" Dom roared, his bark rattling the photos hanging on the walls. "_You_ know more than I do."

Dom continued his angry stalk up the stairs and headed for his bedroom. Once there, he quickly stripped down to his boxers and crawled in bed. The cold sheets were like ice against his skin, which was still scorching from the small contact with Letty. He felt like his entire body was on fire, but he enjoyed the sensation. He felt alive, more alive than he had been in the past two years. Seeing her, touching her again brought to life excitement and joy in Dominic.. something he hadn't felt in a long time.

Guilt stuck to him like glue and he woke with regrets every morning about the way he handled the Dominican Republic with Letty. Not only abandoning her, but not bothering to keep in touch or even check in on her. It wasn't his first instance leaving her behind, but every time he told himself it was for her own good. To keep the law off her back, as well as any goons seeking vengeance against their family. He knew she would always find her way back to Mia, and that the two would look out for each other. Even years later, memory loss and all, Letty had found her way back to his baby sister. He wanted to be angry with Mia, and a small part of him still was, but he knew if it wasn't for her, Letty wouldn't be back. If anything, he was grateful.

Though he was unsure how things were go next with Letty back in town, Dom was thrilled to have seen her again. She stopped to talk to him, and even hesitated to pull away from his grasp.

Maybe she _did_ miss him the way he missed her. Maybe she was as lonely as he. That night, Dom went to sleep with a little more hope than before.

* * *

The next morning, Dom was dressed and ready to head out to work. Though it was Sunday and the garage was closed, he had a few customers he promised to tend to after the impromptu day off yesterday. Trekking downstairs, the smell of bacon and pancake syrup carried him to the kitchen, where Mia was currently playing a breakfast spread. Brian sat at the table with Jack, coffee in one hand and a stack of papers in the other. Jack was currently wrestling his way through a small pile of flapjacks.

Dom didn't speak as he moved into the room, placing a kiss on Jack's head and Mia's cheek before heading over for coffee. He could feel her eyes on him but he didn't return the gaze.

"Dom, I'm-"

"Don't, Mi," he interrupted, "Not now."

Mia gave a watery smile and turned to Jack, ignoring Brian's sad eyes. Brian stood from the table and gave her a comforting squeeze on her shoulders before turning to her brother.

"Can I talk to you?" Brian asked and immediately noticed the apprehension on Dom's face, "About business," he clarified.

"Why don't you come in today? I could use a hand."

Brian agreed and kissed his wife and son before heading out to work with Dom. Once in the car, Dom could feel Brian watching him. O'Conner had questions, but so did he.

"You really hurt your sister's feelings last night."

Dom didn't reply because he already knew. He didn't mean to lose it on her, but he didn't like her keeping things from him, especially concerning Letty. Instead, he glanced down at the paperwork in Brian's lap.

"That what you wanna talk about?" he changed the subject.

"Uh, yeah. I've been looking at this vacant building in Seattle, about three blocks from Jack's school. It's been sitting for a while after foreclosure, and I though it'd make a good garage," Brian paused and waited for an initial reaction from Dom. A small hint of a smile curled at his lips, so Brian continued, "A damn good DT Automotive garage."

Dom's smirk grew into a full-blown grin, "A chain garage?"

"Yeah, Bro," Brian gave a relieved sigh before shuffling through the papers, "I wanted to meet with the former owners first to see if it was a good location before I came to you with it with anything concrete. The West Coast loves the Toretto family brand, and your Pops had a heavy fan-base in Washington. I think it would be good to expand on what we have here, branch out."

"A lot of Dad's biggest races came out of Washington, so I'm not surprised," Dom remembered vividly, "Brian, are you coming up with this because you're bored being a housewife?"

"Yes... no... I don't know. I love being home with Jack - that's daddy little guy - but he's in school now. And with Mia so busy with the hospital it'd be nice to have my hands in something."

Dom could see the nervousness on Brian' face, so he gave him a positive smile to calm his worries. He trusted Brian; he was brilliant mechanic and loyal 'til the end. A best friend, even more, a brother.

"It sounds like a great idea, Brian."

Brian returned a bright smile, "What a relief. I was thinking about asking Roman to come up and help out, under your supervision, of course."

"See now, you're making me lose confidence," he teased as he stepped out of the car and onto the DT Automotive lot. He unlocked the bay doors and lifted them to the sky as that pungent, greasy smell hit them instantly.

Dom loved this place, the garage. It had been a sanctuary of sorts for he and his lifelong friends, and a real gem to southern LA. The people of this city loved this garage because Dino treated every customer like family. He never turned down someone in need, and he never sent someone back on the road with potentially-dangerous issues, regardless of the cost of repairs. He often found himself doing free tune-ups for those low on funds. Sure, it didn't help their financial woes, but that didn't stop his father from caring for the people who remained loyal to him.

Those were the qualities Dom was proud to say he continued with the garage; fairness, patience, and a little compassion. And because he never had to fear about going in debt again, he had no problem helping out his fellow neighbors. He only wanted to take care of his family, and he considered the residents of southern LA to be an extension of his family. No matter where the DT Automotive name was located, Dom knew Brian would be the perfect man to convey that same message.

Suddenly, a second garage didn't sound so bad.

An hour after arriving, customers began rolling in and the men were quick to work. The brothers worked in relative silence, while the old boombox in the back played Al Green through the shop. A little small-talk here and there, but nothing serious enough to kill the mood. And Brian wasn't sure if he felt confident enough to ask Dominic about last night again. He wasn't quite in the mood for another wrestling match after his rumble with Oz.

After another hour of tiptoeing around Dom's mild-mannered mood, Brian finally broke his silence.

"You know we have to talk about last night, right?" Brian said, pausing his work on a '95 Acura Integra to stare at Dom.

Dom himself froze over the engine he was working on.

"Letty's back in California," he said after a brief pause, getting back to is work, "She's been in Vegas."

"Mia said she called Letty's phone, she never expected her to answer. We've all been trying that number for months, it's been off, you know that."

"I know Brian. How long have they been in contact?"

"Just last night. She made Mia promise not to tell either of us. She wouldn't come otherwise."

"She did the right thing. She gained Letty's trust, and led her to us. I'm not angry at Mia... at least not anymore."

Brian nodded, relieved and eager to relay the message to his wife. "How is she?"

Dom thought about her again. He smiled, "She seems good. Skittish, but good. She looks really good."

Brian smiled. It had been a while since he saw Dominic grinning like a teenage boy over anything. Anytime he had, it was usually because of Letty.

"Yeah, Letty always has been a looker. I'm guessing you had a good talk?"

"After she made me chase her for twenty minutes, yeah. It was better than expected. At least she didn't shoot me this time," he laughed. "I'm gonna try to get Billie to track down her hotel, see if I can catch her out again." Brian gave him a skeptical look. "Now what?"

"I don't think going to Billie right now would be in your best interest, or hers. Billie loves you. And I know I told you to go for it, but that was before Hurricane Letty came rolling back into town. If you're going after Letty, which we all know you are, you can't ask Billie to help you get her back. She's not Elena. She's not _that_ girl."

"How was she last night? After I left?" Dom asked, not looking up from his work. He felt ashamed for the back and forth he had put Billie through.

"She had her guard up, for sure. You know Billie, she wasn't going to cry in public, but it was obvious that she was pissed."

"What should I do?" Dom couldn't believe he was asking the Buster for advice on women.

"For now, I'd give her some space. Let her come to terms with how she feels about the whole Letty thing. And quit asking her to search for other women for you. How could you even think that would end well?"

Dom chuckled but shook his head. He enjoyed these moments alone with Brian.

It was a little past noon, and the men were dying for a break from work. A few walk-in tune-ups made for a longer day, but it gave the men time to catch up. With Brian gone for the past year, Dom didn't really have any close friends to confide in or even shoot the breeze with. He had the Twins, but they were like kids in adult bodies, and usually too stoned to take anything serious. Oz wasn't exactly the type to share his feelings; a few strange grunts and some condescending looks was usually all Dom got out of him. It felt great to have his brother back.

"Yo Dom, get that will ya?" Brian called from under the chassis of a Dodge Stratus, referring to the garage phone that was ringing off the hook.

As soon as the work phone stopped, Brian's cell started. The loud ringing frightened him, causing Brian to smash his forehead on the metal above. He groaned out in pain, grasping his injury as he rolled out from under the car. Pulling out his phone, Brian stared at the unknown number on the screen. Curiosity made him answer.

"Hello?"

_"I hate to do this to you, Bri, but we need to meet up. Now."_

"Letty?!" he whispered into his phone. He stood from the dolly and moved outside the building for privacy. "What's going on?"

_"I can't explain over the phone, that's why we need to meet. Can you meet me at my hotel in Pasadena?"_

"Yeah, shoot me the address. Lemme guess... don't tell Dom?" he asked, heading over to his Maxima in the lot.

_"Your discretion would be appreciated, yes. Dom tends to jump to conclusions and this is a very delicate situation."_

"I'm on my way."

As Brian ended the call and pulled open the car door, Dom called over to him.

"Bailing on me, O'Conner?"

One of the perks of being a detective for so long was the ability to lie well on the spot. Or so he thought. "That was Mia. She needs me at the house."

Dom gave a suspicious look. "Everything okay?"

"Yeah, man. Probably Jack having a fit over lunch again. He's a picky eater," Brian smirked, "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Dom nodded and watched Brian take off out of the lot. He quickly pulled out his phone and dialed Oz.

"Yo, Oz. I need a favor... yeah I need you to come look after the shop for a while."

* * *

Brian sat patiently on the bench outside of the nice hotel, covered in dirt, car grease, and reeking of sweat. He certainly stood out from the neatly-dressed guests coming and going from the high-quality establishment. After a few minutes of waiting, a soft voice finally called out to him.

"You finally got the grease-monkey look down, I see."

Brian turned to see Letty there, dressed in grey leggings and a black tank, her signature smirk on her face. He stood to his feet and looked at her for the first time in two years, soaking in the intimidating essence that was Letty Ortiz. He always felt a little nervous around Letty; it took more than a good-looking smile to get her to open up, and he still held guilt for throwing her into the lion's den with Braga.

"Dom was right - you do look good."

"Wish I could say the same. At least you're starting to appear like a decent mechanic and not an underwear model," she grinned wide while giving his grimy clothes a once-over.

"Don't pretend like you don't find this sexy! Come give me a hug," Brian grinned, lunging for her with her arms out wide. Letty laughed, even giggled when he wrapped his arms around her, lifting her into a bear hug. "You had us worried sick, woman. Where have you been?"

"Here and there. I've been fine, but you may not be. Sit," her smile was gone and Brian began to worry.

* * *

Dom locked up the garage and took off after Brian, leaving his work temporarily unattended. Oz lived close and Dom knew he could count on him. It didn't take long for him to catch up with Brian heading in the direction of Pasadena. Dom kept a good distance but stayed on his tail. Normally, Dom wouldn't have felt the need to follow after Brian, but he was lying about wherever he was rushing off too, and that didn't sit well with Dom. It couldn't have been Mia who called Brian because she was the one calling the garage at the same time, asking when they'd be in for lunch. Dom was fed up with all the sneaking around and was determined to get to the bottom of it.

He ended up tailing O'Conner to Pasadena, only a few blocks away from the park where he chatted with Letty the previous night. It didn't take long to spot Brian's bright blue car in the lot of the four-star hotel. Dom parked across the street in the packed lot of a restaurant where he had a great view of Brian sitting on a bench outside of the hotel. Seconds later, Letty exited the building and approached Brian.

At first, Dominic was furious with his brother-in-law. But as soon as his eyes landed on Letty, Dom couldn't take them off of her. Naturally, he smiled from ear to ear at the sight of her. He still couldn't believe that she was alive, even all this time later. He remembered being devastated at the news he received from his sister that day, and how he thought - no, _knew_ his life was over without her. How he saw the accident, saw her killed right before his eyes. Images that he still couldn't clear from his brain.

"She's alive, Dom," he had to remind himself. "She's right there."

Though he missed the days of her in cargo pants hanging off her hips and flamed-tipped boots, he found the simplistic style of the "new" Letty intriguing, and attractive. She had kept in shape, that much he could tell from the tight pants clinging to her toned thighs.

Dom watched with a smile as the two embraced before sitting. Dom read her body language and picked up that something wasn't right with her. She seemed on edge as she presumably delivered unwanted news to Brian. He looked at Letty with panic written on his face. Brian leaned over, running his hands through his hair as he started to rock slightly. Letty's hand rubbed at his back comfortingly as she leaned over to whisper something in his ear, but it didn't seem to make Brian feel better. He stood suddenly, cursing loud enough for Dom to hear from across the street. He stormed off to his car, ignoring Letty's calls after him.

Dominic waited until Brian was out of sight before stepping out of the car. He knew Letty would hear his engine, so he left it and walked over to the hotel. He looked around the massive, intricately-designed hotel and realized it'd be impossible to find Letty on his own. He headed to the front desk, where a short redhead with bright green eyes greeted him with a smile.

"I'm looking for my friend, she just came through here," Dom started with a polite smile. "Could you help me?"

"Sure," the clerk blushed and hit a few keys on her computer, "Name?"

"Letty Ortiz."

"I'm sorry, we don't have a Letty Ortiz registered. Could it be under a different name?"

"I'm not sure. Maybe. She's with a woman, and a dog-"

"Terry, it's fine. He's here for me."

Dom turned to the stairs leading to the second floor, where Letty stood at the bottom with her arms crossed. She wore a smile, but for some reason, Dom didn't take it as a happy one. Letty turned on her heels and headed back up the stairs, not bothering to see if he was following. She knew he would b. He watched her strut down the hall, her backside looking just as good as the front.

"You realize your voice echoes through a place this big, right?" she asked over her shoulder. "Probably terrified those guests. Not to mention you look like you crawled out of a junkyard."

Letty pushed open the door to her room and Dom was quickly met by the same pup from the night before. The dog growled while sniffing him down apprehensively. Dom stood perfectly still - he wasn't the biggest fan of dogs - and allowed the dog to check him out as if he were going through a metal detector.

"Can you call him off?" Dom asked as her snout got a little too close to his privates.

Letty looked over her shoulder and smirked, "_She_ will stop when she's finished," she turned back to the bed she was standing, seemingly packing a bag. "What are you doing here, Dom?"

"Brian was working with me when you called. He lied and said he was going to see Mia. I wanted the truth."

"So you followed him? You ever think he lied because he didn't want to tell you?" she zipped up her duffel and sat it by the door, where Dominic still stood. Letty finally grabbed Ginger's collar, pulling her away from Dom's crotch.

"No. I think he lied because you told him to," Letty's eyes glared at him, "He seemed pretty upset about whatever you guys talked about. What it is?"

"Nothing to concern yourself with. You realize you don't have to know every little thing going on with everyone, right?"

"I do. Lies get people hurt. Secrets get people killed."

Letty froze, "Well nobody is gonna die if I can help it." She reached under the mattress for something before tucking it behind her back. It didn't go unnoticed by Dominic.

"You taking off again?" Dom asked.

Letty could hear the anguish hidden in his voice, and one look at him confirmed it. "I'm just checking out of here. Eight hundred dollars a night is getting a little costly."

"Where are you gonna go? Where's your friend?"

"Brooke is with Leon, at his shop. Told her I needed to rest for a while-"

"-But you really needed to meet with Brian," Dom finished for her, "Whatever you and him talked about... it has to do with her, doesn't it? Is she in some kind of trouble?"

"Dominic, I don't have time for this. I've already been gone for too long. I have to get back," Letty shouldered three heavy bags and turned for the door that Dom was still blocking. He stood like a bouncer with no intentions of letting her slide past him. "Either help me with these bags or get out of my way."

The standoff was intense between the two. The nerves she showed the night before were long gone, and she stared back at him with confidence in her actions. She didn't show fear or weakness for the man who frightened her out of town two years ago. She stood tall, ready to battle him if need be. Dom finally caved in, settling for taking two of the bags out of her hands and standing behind her. Letty leashed her dog before the three left the room, making their quiet exit out of the hotel. Standing at the trunk of her Camaro, Dom helped load the heavy duffels into the trunk. He watched Letty lean into the trunk, giving him clear view the caramel-colored skin leading to her ass. His view was obstructed by the gun hanging out of her waistband.

"I never knew you to need a gun," he murmured as she slammed the trunk. She pulled her tank down over her weapon.

"Years of trusting the wrong people will do that to you," she said coldly. Letty helped her dog in the backseat before turning to lean against the car, her arms folded over her chest. "I told Mia that I would stop by before they headed back to Seattle. I meant that."

"Everyone's flying in on Friday. Maybe you can stop by then. I know Tej and Rome would love to see you."

Letty gave a laugh, "Yeah, I do kinda miss those knuckleheads. Maybe I will."

"Should I be worried about O'Conner? He's got a son now, Letty. He's still trying to cope with a life without bullets, and I don't want-"

"Dom, Brian and Roman locked up Brooke's dad in Miami a decade ago. Some hotshot kingpin. She thinks he'll be out in the next few years and wanted me to warn him."

Dom cursed and ran his hands over his face, frustration quickly rushing through his blood. Instinctively, Letty's hands grabbed at his, pulling them away from his face, "Hey, chill out. I promised nothing will happen to anyone."

"He can't get dragged into that life again, Letty. I refuse to let my baby sister become a widow at thirty." Dom tried to focus on her face and not the way she held his hands in hers. Her soft skin muddled the thoughts in his head, and Dom held back from tossing her on the hood of the Camaro.

Letty's hand moved to his cheek, forcing him to look at her. "And he won't. He'll be fine, all right? I have to go."

Dom nodded and he couldn't stop himself from reaching up to her hand that was on his face, giving the inside of her palm a gentle kiss. Letty's cheeks tinted a bright red color before pulling her hand away.

"Go home Dominic," she said, sliding in her car. "Tell O'Conner not to worry; I'll take care of this."


	16. Daydreams

_**Sorry for the wait. I've been trying to piece this together to see what direction it's heading, and I believe I've finally figured it out, so hang in there. Please review and let me know how you think it's going so far. I love to hear everyone's opinions.**_

_**PS - Graphic scene near the end, beware! Extremely long one this time, I apologize if it's too much.**_

* * *

Letty paced the floor of their hotel room, trying to wrap her brain around the news Brooke had just passed along.

"What do you mean Brian locked him up?"

"I was young at the time, so my mother tried to keep me away from my dad's extracurricular activities, hence her shipping me off to live with my aunt in Argentina when I was twelve. On holidays and birthdays they would let me come visit. There was always people coming and going from the estate, people obviously up to no good," Brooke wept soft as she spoke, "I heard what people said about my dad; he was a pimp, or a drug dealer... some even called him a killer. I never saw that side of him. He was my dad. He loved me," Brooke smiled absently. "Eventually my mom got sick of my dad's business ventures and left him, joined me in Argentina. Two years later, I had planned a trip to visit him. He told me not to, that he had to close out a deal with some people and it could get ugly. I flew in anyways but I was too late. He had been taken in a week earlier on money laundering charges."

"So wait... what makes you think Brian was responsible? The timing doesn't add up. Brian quit the force after he let Dominic go."

"Prison didn't slow my dad down. He had so many connections that it didn't matter if he was locked up, people still came to him with business, and he never turned it away. At age seventeen, my dad recruited me for his business. Used me to rebuild his relationships lost by the investigation, regain the trust of people scared off by the cops, handle his finances, things of that nature. Brian's name came up more than once. Also a Roland, or something like that. And a woman, Monica."

"How long have you known this?" Letty raised her voice.

"I put it together last night. You never mentioned Brian's last name before, and I heard Dominic call him 'O'Conner'. It just clicked."

"You talk about me keeping secrets but you fail to mention your dad is a freaking kingpin?! Not to mention you ran his business?" Letty yelled. "Is he after Brian? Is that how you found me? Trying to get to Brian?!"

Brooke looked at Letty with disbelief, "Are you serious, Lett?! Of course not! I told you I didn't know!"

Letty glared daggers at Brooke, but her resolve didn't waiver. She wanted to believe the girl who was her best and only friend for the past few years, but she couldn't.

"You said you and your dad argued before you took off for Mexico. What about?"

"I wanted to quit, and he didn't think it was a good idea..."

* * *

_Brooke sat behind the thick glass in the empty visiting room, her skin covered in goosebumps and the hairs on her neck standing on end. She hated this place - Florida State Prison. The maximum correctional unit where her father was currently serving out a potential life sentence. She despised her monthly visits to see him, but they were crucial to keep business running as smooth as before. She had to keep him in the loop, and he needed to make sure she was handling her duties. She told herself she came to keep him sane, and herself. They were all the other had, but she wasn't sure if that'd still be the case after today's visit._

_"INMATE ENTERING," the intercom announced to her and the heavy metal door opened. Her father entered the room, accompanied by two arms guards. Unlike the other prisoners spending time in the facility, he remained unshackled and uncuffed, his power and money on full display. Donning an orange jumpsuit that intensified the blue hue of his eyes, Carter took the seat across from her and lifted the phone from the wall._

_"Well, hell Darling," Verone greeted his daughter with a smile. "It's the 28th of June. I was starting to worry that you weren't gonna show for our visit."_

_"Yeah well, I'm only here to say goodbye, and that's only because Guillermo thought you'd have him killed if I didn't."_

_"You still with that dirty rat bastard? I thought I told you to get rid of him months ago. And where exactly do you think you're going? We still have business to attend to."_

_"No we don't because I'm done working for you. I only agreed to look after your shit after mom was diagnosed to help with her treatments. Now that she's been gone for six months, it's time I move on as well."_

_"I don't think so, Brooke," Carter gave a nod to the guards, dismissing them from the room, leaving Brooke alone with her father. "You have been the brains of our operation for three years now. You have access to all of our off-shore accounts, all of our contacts, you know every little thing about what we do. I can't allow you to quit. That would be stuid and dangerous for the both of us."_

_His tone made her skin crawl, "And what are you gonna do if I do? Have me killed?" his hard glare didn't falter, "Have you become so wrapped up in your own greed that you'd be willing to murder your only child? The only blood you have left?"_

_"I will do what I have to do to protect everything that I worked hard to build!" he yelled, "Whatever it takes."_

_Tears pooled in Brooke's eyes, but she didn't let them fall. "Including murdering your own daughter? The child that you taught to ride a bike, and taught to swim? The girl that you tucked in bed every night, and protected from boys? The child you raised with your wife? You'd be willing to kill her to protect your investments?"_

_Carter finally turned away from the blue eyes that mirrored his own, "Brooke..."_

_"What about me? When do I get to have life? Between taking care of my dying mother and looking after your goons, I haven't had a real relationship, or even a chance at college. When do I get my freedom?"_

_"When I get mine!" he barked, tears now filling his own eyes. "I've been talking with my lawyers, and they're doing everything they can to get me an early release. When I get out, I promise baby you'll be free to do what you want. If you want to leave, then you can. But for now, you stay."_

_Brooke reached down deep for her courage and stood to her feet, "No, Dad. Now I go. I can't wait for you to get out to start living. I'm done."_

_Brooke dropped the phone and walked for the doors._

_"Brooke! Brooke get back here! Don't you dare fucking leave!"_

* * *

Letty watched as Brooke cried after recounting her story. She was shocked; she clearly didn't know Brooke as well as she thought.

"So when he gets out, he won't just be looking for Brian..."

"He'll come after me too," Brooke sniffled a few times, wiping her tears. She looked at Letty with pained eyes, but Letty saw raw honesty in them. "Letty, I promise I never expected to run into you in hopes of you leading me to Brian. I honestly wanted to leave that part of my life in the past. I thought I was doing a good job at it."

"All right, B. Relax," Letty pulled Brooke to her feet, forcing her to look at her. "Everything is gonna work out, but we need complete honesty from here on out, on both of our ends. Don't hold anything back, okay?"

Brooke nodded, "What're we gonna do? When he gets out, he's gonna come looking for me, if his goons aren't already. And if he finds Brian here too... I don't want anyone to get hurt."

"And no one will," Letty assured her, "You said it yourself - he won't be out for a few years. That's plenty of time to work it out."

"And if it's not a few years?" Brooke looked truly terrified of the thought of her father getting released from prison. The fear in her face almost made Letty regret sticking around with the young woman for so long.

"We will figure this out, Brooke. I'll talk to Brian later, see if I can get some clarity on this. If your father contacts you in any way, you need to tell me. Got it?"

Brooke nodded again and Letty pulled her in for a hug. She had no clue what to do, but somehow convinced her friend that everything would be okay. Now she needed someone to convince her.

"Come on, we gotta get ready to see Leon."

* * *

An hour later, the women were on their way to The Lab in the heart of Pasadena. The ride was tense and silent, neither woman in the mood for small talk. Letty had to many confusing thoughts going though her mind to even attempt a normal conversation. Brooke, on the other hand, was riddled with anxiety brought on by Letty's unusual quiet behavior.

"Are we okay, Lett? I don't like this silence."

Letty snapped out of her trance, "Sorry. just trying to piece all of this together."

"You didn't answer my question."

"We're fine, Brooke. You never told me about the race last night... how'd you like it?"

"It was... different," Brooke grinned, "But exciting. Dom's a hell of a racer. Did he teach you?"

Letty smirked, "Yeah, sort of. Vince taught me the basics, but Dominic taught me how to perfect my craft. When I first took off, I got these flashbacks of our lessons. He was a pain in the ass. 'Shift now!' or 'You're revving too hard!'" Letty smiled as the memory played out in her brain vividly. "But he knew his shit, I'll give him that much. He had patience with me. I was stubborn, and bratty, and naive, but Dominic was patient. He never got frustrated, or raised his voice with me. He was always gentle."

"I find that hard to imagine with a guy built like a brick shithouse," Brooke laughed, "I also met a really cute guy. One of Dom's friends, Oz."

"You didn't tell him anything personal did you? Anything he would've took back to Dom?" Letty asked cautiously.

"No, of course not. Besides, he was with me the whole night. Talking, and laughing... those dimples," Brooke gushed about her new crush.

"Alright, keep your panties on. We got an interview."

Pulling into The Lab, Letty was floored by the state-of-the-art garage. The massive building painted black with a mural of Jesse and his beloved Jetta painted on the front. Several low-riding cars were parked outside the front, along with Leon's Nissan. The ladies entered the establishment, where loud rock music blasted from a speakers hanging high in the garage. Several cars were on lifts being cared for by uniformed mechanics. Letty spotted Leon behind the counter with Hector, neither noticing the women's arrival.

"Hell of a place you got, Le," Letty grabbed his attention.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Hector exclaimed with a grin. "Damn it's good to see you girl," he held his fist out to her. She was apprehensive, but she had to remind herself that Hector was a good friend in her former life, and not a threat to her now.

"Likewise, man," she replied and bumped knuckles with him. "This place is rad."

"Come on, I'll give you the tour," Leon offered. He walked the girls through the humongous garage, introducing them to handsome mechanics and getting them acquainted with the different stations around the shop. Letty was impressed by what Leon had achieved and she was itching to get under one of those cars and get to work. The shoddy garage she worked at in Nevada was nothing compared to The Lab. She was in love, but couldn't help but feel like something was missing. Or someone.

"Brooke, why don't you let Hector show you our system, see if you can handle it," Brooke nodded and Leon led Letty back outside and over to a small patio set. "So what went down last night? Dom bolted out of there like a bat outta hell, and I thought Brooke was gonna have a heart attack."

"We kinda bumped into each other. Dom must've had someone run a background on Brooke. Somehow he knew I went to see Mia."

"And how did that go?"

"Awkward at first. The way I left, I was expecting him to be bitter and angry. But he wasn't - he just seemed genuinely happy to see me. Can't say I didn't feel the same."

Leon gave a knowing smile, "Ooh, are sparks reigniting in paradise?"

Letty smile at his childishness, "It's just the first day back. I'm more concerned with finding a steady job and a place to live."

"You know I can help with both. I told you we have plenty of room at the mansion. Mom would love to have you."

"I appreciate that Le, but I'm looking for something long-term and I can't live with you forever."

"Well, I have a place in LA, too. No one is there," Leon offered.

"Your bachelor pad?" Letty grinned, "Have you bleached it down recently?"

Leon chuckled, "It's clean. Sadly, I haven't been able to put it to much use since we got the garage up. That's what I was trying to do last night until the cops showed."

"You sound bummed."

"All work and no play makes Leon a dull boy," he stood with a grin, "I'll give you the keys later, let you check the place out."

"Mia misses you, ya know. Call her, please. For me," Letty begged. She didn't want to be responsible for any broken friendships.

Leon nodded, "I'll give her a shout later. Right now, we need to get to work."

Two hours in, Letty and Brooke both seem comfortable at their work stations; Brooke manning the register and phone, and Letty busy pasting flame decals on a '06 Cavalier. It was a shitty choice for a shitty car, but it was what the paying customer wanted. Brooke seemed to forget all about her daddy issues as she smiled and flirted her way to nice tips, while Letty on the other hand was distracted by the migraine rearing it's ugly head again. She enjoyed the busy work and was happy that Leon was allowing her to get back to her artistic side designing and applying graphics, but her headache put her back in her grumpy, annoyed mood.

"Having fun?" Brooke's upbeat voice caught Letty's voice.

"I wouldn't call it that," Letty replied with a small smile, standing back to admire her work. Brooke joined her, scoffing at the horrid look of the car. Letty caught sight of money sticking out of Brooke's bra, "I see you're enjoying your work a little more."

Brooke smile while pulling a generous wad from her shirt, "It has it's advantages. You think it's a good fit for us? 'Cause I love working beside cute guys, making way more than I did as a bartender."

"I think it'll do for now. Leon has a place that he said we can use, I think I'm gonna head home for a while, then check it out."

"Are you okay?" Brooke asked, placing a worried hand on her shoulder.

"Yeah," Letty began cleaning up her work area, "These headaches are kicking my ass."

"What's going on, girls?" Leon asked, entering the room.

"Headache is back. Think I could take a few hours?" Letty asked.

"On your first day?" Leon asked with a smile, but it quickly faded when she didn't return the gesture. "Yeah it's cool, take off. I think we got everything covered here."

"Thanks Le," Letty grabbed her things and said her goodbyes before taking off for the hotel.

She shot Mia a text asking for Brian's number, hoping to get some time with him alone. Mia replied quickly with the number and Letty didn't wait to call him. Letty made it inside as she ended the call, being greeted at the door by her anxious pup. Ginger attacked Letty with sloppy kisses at the door, obviously happy to see her. Letty hurried to clean up with a shower and a fresh change of clothes before taking Ginger out for relief. She watched the hyperactive pup dart around the lawn, stopping every few seconds to stare off into traffic. Letty hated leaving her dog in the hotel room all day with no way of relieving her excess energy, which was another reason she was determined to check-out today. They headed back upstairs and Letty decided to prep for moving day; gathering all her belongings and Brooke's and packing them away. She made it half-way through before received a text alert on her phone from Brian. She refilled Ginger's bowl before heading outside to meet him.

Stepping out the doors, her body flushed with warmth at the sight of him. Brian always had this angelic glow about him, as if his genuine good-nature was always showing to the world. He didn't have a bad bone in his body, and it didn't take fifteen years for Letty to realize that. He was the perfect man for Mia, and the perfect partner in crime to Dom.

The closer she got to him, she could see his coveralls were covered in filth, confirming his haste departure from work.

"You finally got the grease-monkey look down, I see."

Brian turned to look at her and gave his thousand-watt smile. He stood to his feet and stared her up and down, his smile widening.

"Dom was right - you do look good."

"Wish I could say the same. At least you're starting to appear like a decent mechanic and not an underwear model," she loved ribbing Brian. He could take a punch, and a joke, so he was alright in her book.

"Don't pretend like you don't find this sexy! Come give me a hug," Brian smiled and she allowed him to wrap her up in a tight hug, laughing as he lifted her off the ground. "You had us worried sick, woman. Where have you been?"

"Here and there. I've been fine, but you may not be," Letty dropped her smile, "Sit."

"What's wrong?" he asked, panic laced in his voice.

"Did you arrest a man named Carter Verone?" Letty got straight to the point.

Brian froze for a moment, "Yeah, about ten years ago. After I gave Dom those keys, I quit. Went to Miami to race. Got picked up by US Customs and my old boss and they offered me a deal - infiltrate and bring down this money launderer-kingpin and they'd clear my name. Roman helped me, they cleared him too. Letty, why are you asking me this?"

"Brooke - the girl with Leon last night - is a good friend, we've been rolling together since I left. She's also Carter's daughter."

The color drained from Brian's face as he scanned Letty's for answers. His bright blue eyes spiked with fear.

"What is she doing here? Are you two working together?"

"No, Brian," she tried to calm him, "She just realized last night who you were. She used to work for him, but she doesn't anymore. But I have to warn you, he will be out soon. Within the next few years."

"Shit! I forgot all about Carter. I never expected him to be out any time soon. I should've known a guy with money like that - bars won't hold him for long. There's only one way to stop a man like that," Brian dropped his head to his knees, rocking back and forth.

Letty rubbed her hand over his back comfortingly, "Hey, relax! Nothing is going to happen to anyone."

Brian jumped up from the bench, "I'm gonna make sure of it. Thanks for the heads up, Letty. I gotta go call Roman."

Brian stalked off, ignoring Letty as she yelled for him to wait. Letty sighed and headed back inside the building. She thought telling Brian about Carter would be a good idea, but she now she regretted it. Brian worked best off emotion and impulse, and Letty worried if she just sent him running into a fire that wasn't even sparked yet.

She trusted Brian was smart enough not to make a move without Dominic's advice first, and she didn't think Dom was eager to go chasing bad guys again, so Letty knew she had time to relax. Letty made her way up the stairway to the second floor where her room was located to finish packing. She made it about thirty feet to room 225 before she heard a familiar baritone echo throughout the building. Slowly making her way back towards the stairs the voice became louder, and more clear.

"Letty Ortiz," the voice boomed as he responded to Terry, the clerk, "I'm not sure. Maybe. She's with a woman, and a dog-"

Letty rolled her eyes and took the steps to find Dom standing at the concierge desk, also covered in dirt and grime from the garage. It didn't take much to realize he had followed Brian from work to find her. She wondered if she should curse him out for showing up, or invite him upstairs to relieve her long, unwanted celibacy. Even with dirt and grease slung up his muscled arms, he wore it well. Her brain imagined the dirt as chocolate and she wondered how long it would take to lick him clean.

Letty shook the frivolous thoughts from her head that brought a blush to her skin and spoke up, "Terry, it's fine. He's here for me."

Dom turned to look up at her, his dark eyes glowing as if she were the greatest thing they had rested upon. A small smile curled at his lips, and she couldn't stop her face from mimicking the gesture. She turned on her heels and led him to her room. After their exchange inside, he helped her with her bags out to her car. After loading up her Camaro ready to finally leave the hotel behind, she promised that she would keep her word to Mia about stopping by soon.

"Everyone's flying in on Friday. Maybe you can stop by then. I know Tej and Rome would love to see you."

Letty laughed at the thought of the two men who made her laugh with their antics, "Yeah, I do kinda miss those knuckleheads. Maybe I will."

"Should I be worried about O'Conner? He's got a son now, Letty. He's still trying to cope with a life without bullets, and I don't want-" Letty could see that Dom was struggling to take her word that Brian would be okay, and knew Dom would be the person to keep Brian from jumping back into cop-mode.

"Dom, Brian and Roman locked up Brooke's dad in Miami a decade ago. Some hotshot kingpin. She thinks he'll be out in the next few years and wanted me to warn him."

Dom reacted the same way Brian had - panicked and amped for battle. She didn't think twice about grabbing his hands away from his face, "Hey, chill out. I promised nothing will happen to anyone"

"He can't get dragged into that life again, Letty. I refuse to let my baby sister become a widow at thirty."

Dom's pout wore down her hard shell, and her hand moved to his cheek, "And he won't. He'll be fine, all right? I have to go."

He nodded and kissed the inside of her hand, his lips sending a softness over Letty. She admired his gentleness with her. He was never forceful with his affection, but did just enough to show her he still cared about her.

Letty pulled away before things got anymore heated and slid in her car, "Go home Dominic. "Tell O'Conner not to worry; I'll take care of this."

She waited for his nod before pulling off, heading in the same direction as Brian previously. Her heart raced as thoughts of making love with Dom clouded her mind. It had been a long time since she had sex, and with her last partner being Owen Shaw, even longer since she had _good_ sex. Owen wasn't necessarily bad, but he had no compassion, or even emotion during their encounters. There were no soft touches or caresses, or light kisses. He only cared about getting his rocks off, and used Letty to get the job done.

With Dominic though, Letty knew it was different. Though they weren't intimate in their short time together, frequent flashbacks of their steamy sessions didn't fail to portray the passion. Though they fed some of her curiosity, she couldn't survive off just flashbacks. She needed to feel the real thing, and sooner than later.

* * *

Letty followed the directions to Leon's second home in LA and scowled when she realized it was only four blocks away from Echo Park, where the Toretto home stood. The Tuscan two-story home was surprisingly well kept and surrounded by other neat, elegant homes. She pulled into the driveway, relieved at the near silence around the neighborhood. She released Ginger and they made their way through the gated front lawn and into the house. The inside was just as beautiful with pale yellow walls and cherry wood windowsills and tiled floors, arched brick doorways and a welcoming fireplace that set off the large living room well. The brown furniture and matching tables spread around a large flatscreen gave off a manly vibe, but it was clean, which was all Letty really asked for. The dreamy master bedroom was done in brick walls and wood floors, with a California King-size draped in silky white sheets and a plush white rug underneath. Another flatscreen TV hung on the wall ahead and a massive floor-length window gave way to the beautiful, neatly-cut backyard. The long in-ground pool would definitely be seeing Letty later. She explored the rest of the house, finding two more bedrooms, a den, two and a half bathrooms, and a kitchen/dining area. It had to cost an arm and a leg, and Letty almost felt bad for accepting Leon's offer to live there. With him in Pasadena at his mansion, this elegant home was going to waste with no one to enjoy it, but she quickly realized she didn't mind taking care of it.

Letty gathered their things from the car and headed back in to unpack. She set up and her put her things away in the master bedroom, while leaving Brooke's packed bags on the bed in another bedroom. She watched from the window as Ginger pranced around the backyard before making a mad dash into the pool. The dog loved water and Letty was happy that she finally could enjoy being a dog for once.

Once her things were put away, Letty retrieved the joint from her purse that Leon gave her the night before and kicked off her sneakers, crawling to the top of the bed. She found an ashtray in a drawer that was also littered with condoms.

"At least he's being safe," she said before sparking the end of the joint. She took two strong pulls from the spliff and layed back on the bed, exhaling after a few seconds. She felt the herb hit her instantly, relaxing her into a serene state of calm. Letty forgot all about her headache and instead, thought about Dominic again. How good he looked in his cut-off work-shirt with sweat and dirt covering his thick biceps, the heartwarming smile he had for her in the hotel lobby, the soft kiss against her hand. Rehashing those moments created a hot fire inside Letty that she knew wasn't going anyway anytime soon.

She hit the joint again and her mind drifted even further away...

* * *

_"Hey you," Letty said as she found Dom sitting lazily on the sofa in the living room. She flopped down next to him, her feet curling up under her as she leaned against his chest. His arm instantly went over her shoulder. "What're you doing all alone?"_

_"I was on my way to El Gato with Vince before the races, but he finally got the call from Theresa he's been waiting for so of course he canceled," Dom said with a smirk. "I thought you went with Mia and her friends to the movies?"_

_Letty gave a confused look that helped Dom realize he had been played again, "Sorry, man, but she got you again. You know I don't like her airhead friends."_

_"Damn, girl drives me insane. She's probably out with that boyfriend of hers. She knows when Dads out of town, she's not supposed to be out overnight, and damn sure not with Ramon. I just wish she wouldn't lie to me."_

_"Give her a break," Letty pleaded, "You know Mia doesn't get out much. And with you and Vince acting like attack dogs every time she finds a boy she likes, I don't blame her for sneaking around one bit. She's sixteen, she's not a kid anymore."_

_"I don't trust him one bit. Mia's a good girl-"_

_"And she'll still be a good girl when she gets home. Mia's smart, Dom. Don't underestimate her wit," Letty said. "And besides, she doesn't give you grief for that revolving door you call a bedroom."_

_"Hey," Dom pinched her side, receiving a loud laugh from Letty, "I've been good. It's been three months since my last conquest."_

_"Wow, three whole months. You want a medal?" Letty taunted, standing from the sofa to head to the kitchen. _

_"I think you're just jealous."_

_Dom's words froze Letty at the fridge. She pulled out a Corona and turned to face him. He casually leaned against the doorframe and challenged her with his eyes._

_"Jealous of what exactly? The disgusting tramps you find worthy enough to swallow your cock? No thanks," Letty snarled while taking a gulp of her drink._

_"Maybe it's the fact that you haven't been the reason for my revolving door."_

_Letty cocked a brow at him as she felt her heart-rate increase, "Excuse me? Thanks, but no thanks. We're too close for that."_

_Dom approached Letty from behind as she leaned against the counter and gazed out the window to the backyard. The closer he got to her, the more Letty could feel the heat radiating off of his body. _

_"When are you gonna stop kidding yourself?" he murmured in her ear, sending shock-waves of pleasure over Letty's skin. His fingers traced their way down her bare arms and laced with her hand. "You want me..." he kissed below her ear while slowly leading her hand to the front of his jeans to feel his eagerness. "Just as much as I want you."_

_Letty's heart thumped against her chest as she felt Dom's hard-on through his pants. Her skin was flushed and her breath hitched in her throat as he kissed her neck softly, all the while keeping her hand firmly against his hardened crotch. Letty turned against the counter to face him, his dark eyes clouded with lust as he stared at her._

_"Dom..." Letty trailed off as he raised his black t-shirt from his body, showing off his toned and fit torso. "We've gotten so close in the past two years. I don't want to lose my best friend."_

_"I don't want you to be my best friend," he said. Letty looked away, frustration quickly rushing to her mind. His finger under her chin forced her to look at him, "I want you to be mine. All mine."_

_The sincerity in his voice was all it took to convince Letty to cross that line for the first time, and with him. Their blossoming friendship was built on harmless flirting and teasing, though Letty wouldn't call it completely harmless. She knew being in love with Dominic was a bad idea; he was barely nineteen and a ladies man. She couldn't remember him having a serious relationship in his life, and Letty was afraid of becoming another notch in his belt, but she knew Dom. She knew there was more to their friendship than she wanted to believe, and she now knew Dom felt the same way. _

_After a few seconds of a mental debate game, Letty said 'fuck it' and leaned in for the kiss she had been so itching for. Their lips crushed together and sparks ignited all over her body. Her arms wrapped around his neck as she deepened the kiss and Dom returned the passion. His hands trailed down to her plump ass, lifting her up and sitting her on the counter. Dom stood between her legs, his hard-on pushing against Letty's sweatpants. Letty's legs wrapped around his waist, pulling him as close as possible as their tongues danced in rhythm together. He ripped her t-shirt to shreds, pulling the mangled fabric away from her body to admire her soft caramel skin, and especially the black bra that held her perky breasts. Dom stood back to gaze at her body._

_"You're so beautiful, Lett," he said softly, his eyes heavy-lidded as he drug them over her chest. Letty felt all of her inhibitions melting away as she sat there, exposed to the man she had been loving in secret since she was a child. She reached behind her back and undid her bra, allowing the fabric to crash to the kitchen floor. His eyes glued to her chest, yet she didn't lose confidence or feel nervous about him seeing her. Dom closed the distance again, dipping his head to rest between her breasts. He massaged them gently with his hands, licking and kissing the soft skin between. Dom took one of her nipples between his teeth, licking and nibbling on the sensitive bud gently. Letty moaned out in ecstasy, his warm mouth breaking down every wall she used to protect herself from him. Her head lolled back as he sucked wildly at her breasts, sending all the blood from her head rushing to her throbbing center. She furiously undid Dom's belt and used her feet to push his boxers and pants down to his knees and eagerly grabbed at his ass, her nails digging into his cheeks. Dom grinned against her lips and yanked her sweats down, pulling them off and tossing them away. He did the same with her black thong, ridding her body of the lacy underwear. Dom's eyes were glued on her center that dripped wet for him. His head dipped in between her thighs and his tongue slowly dragged over her swollen clit, sending shocking jolts over Letty's body. Her insides were on fire, and the twirling motion he did with his tongue was sure to send her over the edge if she didn't stop him. _

_She pulled him up by his ears and tasted herself on his lips, another involuntary moan escaping her mouth. _

_"You know I'm a vir-"_

_"I know," Dom said softly, "If you don't want to, we won't. But I still want to be with you, whether we do or not."_

_Letty smiled and kissed him again, getting lost in the act of making out with her best friend. Or should she say boyfriend now? One look down at his staggeringly large dick reminded her that labels didn't matter right now. If it was all just a dream she'd wake up wet and pissed off from, she was determined to make the best of it._

_"I want you to have me," her raspy voice managed._

_Dom didn't wait for anymore words. He lifted her easily from the counter and her legs wrapped around his waist again as she held on while he carried her up to his room. He kicked the door shut behind him and crawled in the bed with her underneath him. He reached into his bedside table and retrieved a condom, slipping the protection over his shaft._

_"If I hurt you-"_

_"Just make love to me, Dom," Letty said as she mentally prepared herself for the biggest moment of her life. Dom's lips dropped to her once again before gently sliding his long, thick cock inside of her wet core. They both gasped, Dom from the incredible tightness of her womanhood, and Letty from the initial entry. It hurt like hell, Dom wasn't exactly 'average' but after a few seconds of pain that brought tears to her eyes, she felt nothing but bliss. Unadulterated intoxication that came from Dominic being inside of her. A feeling she never wanted to go without again._

* * *

Letty's text alerts buzzing on her phone brought her out of her sensual daze. She realized that her hand snaked it's way into her panties and the wetness she felt was brought on by her intense daydream. Cursing, horny and aggravated, she opened the messages on her phone, a notification appearing near Leon's name.

"Are you coming or what?"

Letty rolled her eyes and flopped back on the bed.


	17. Nerves

Instead of heading back to the garage, Brian headed straight to the Toretto house. He had so many things to do with the new information he received from Letty, like call and warn Roman that Carter hadn't forgotten about them, and check on the status of Verone's prison sentence. He also needed to get a hold of Armando in the Dominican Republic in case he needed to send Mia and Jack away for their safety. He refused to let anyone get close enough to hurt his family again.

"Daddy!" Jack yelled as his father entered the home. Brian lifted him into his arms, cradling his close to his chest.

"My baby boy," he cooed softly. He couldn't imagine what he'd do if anything happened to his beloved son.

"Bri, what took so long?" Mia asked as she entered from the kitchen, her floral-print apron covered in flour. "Ah! And you forgot the apples. Did you not get my message from Dom? I was in the mood to bake so I'm making him an apple pie. It's his favorite."

Her words went through one ear and out the other as Brian just stood staring at his wife. He still woke nearly every day in disbelief that they managed to make it work after those years. He never knew walking into the diner that day, ordering that awful tuna sandwich, would lead to this - a beautiful child, a new wife, and more money than he knew what to do with.

Mia frowned at his silence, "You don't have to pout, Bri. I made a separate Lemon Meringue just for you and Jack."

Brian used his free arm to pull Mia close, planting soft kisses in her hair. Brian loved his family, more than he had loved anything else. All he wanted was to take care of his wife and raise his son the right way, things his own pathetic father didn't bother to stick around to do. Brian vowed to protect Mia and Jack at all costs, and if that meant taking Carter's life to ensure their safety, he wouldn't hesitate to do so.

"Something's wrong," Mia picked up on his weirdness. "What's wrong, Brian?"

Brian whispered something in Jack's ear and sat him down on the ground, watching him run up the stairs to his room.

"I saw Letty a little while ago. The woman that she's with his the daughter of Carter Verone."

"Where do I know that name from?" Mia picked her own brain, "The guy you and Roman locked up together?"

He nodded, "She claims she didn't know Letty and I were connected, but I find that hard to believe. I mean what are the chances that they run into each other?" Brian sat down on the sofa. "She wanted to warn me that her dad could be getting out soon. How the hell could he be getting out? He was sentenced to 25-to-life. I watched this man torture an undercover cop and laugh about it," Brian looked up at Mia, his blue eyes glowing with conviction, "He shouldn't be getting out, Mia."

"Jesus, Brian," Mia said with a sigh, "That was a long time ago. Maybe he's let it go, as should you. Letty wouldn't be running around with someone she knew that was out to get you."

"Carter isn't the type of man that's forgiving," Brian shook his hand, running his hands over his head repeatedly. Mia moved to stand in front of him, gently resting his head on her belly.

"Do you trust Letty?" she asked, softly stroking the nape of his neck.

"Of course, she's family. But her friend.. I don't know."

At that moment, Dom's Charger roared up to the house. He entered the home, a fresh bag of apples from the market in hand and a complacent look on his face.

"Why didn't you tell me when I called that he went to meet Letty?" Mia jumped on Dom.

Dom stared over her shoulder at Brian, "Because I didn't know either. I was under the impression that he was coming to see you," Mia turned and scowled at Brian, "At least until I followed him to her hotel."

Brian looked at Dom with shame, "She said she needed to talk alone."

"Last time you two talked alone, she ended up nearly losing her life. No more secret meetings."

"Well you might not have to worry about that if Carter Verone has anything to say about it," Brian moped.

"Did you know about this? Brooke?" Mia asked Dom.

"Not until about half an hour ago. Brian, relax. Nothing's even happened yet. Letty says she's gonna handled it, we need to trust her."

"Kinda hard when she's running around with the enemy," Brian muttered under his breath.

"We don't know that. Brooke can't help who her father is. For now, we let Letty take care of it, until she says otherwise. If and only if it becomes an issue, we do it our way. Understood?"

Brian gave a hesitant nod and stood from the couch, "I still have to call Roman."

He excused himself from the room and stepped out of the house. Dom followed Mia into the kitchen, where it smelled of freshly-bake pie. Dom watched her move around the kitchen effortlessly. She reached into the fridge and pulled out a cold beer, popping the lid off before sitting it at the table. She removed his lunch from the microwave - a cheeseburger loaded with tomatoes, onions, and lettuce - and placed it on the table as well. Dom smiled as he watched her struggle to reach the cutting board on the top shelf. He walked over and reached over her head, grabbing the board with ease and handing it over.

"Eat, your food can't be that warm after all the galavanting you two were doing," she said sternly. Dom could tell that she was still hurt from the night before. He wrapped his arms around her from behind, digging his face in her hair. "Dom!" she fought against his tight squeeze, an annoyed grin on her face. "Get off!"

"I'm sorry about last night," he said sincerely, though his face was still smiling as she wiggled in his arms. "You know I didn't mean to take my feelings out on you."

"Well don't let it happen again," she poked his fingers with a fork, and sure enough he released his hold. "I'm sorry I had to keep her coming down a secret. You know if I could've said something I would've."

"I know. It's all good," he kissed her cheek before sitting down at the table. At that exact time, his stomach growled and rumbled loud and he didn't waste anymore time digging into his meal.

Mia looked out the corner of her eye at her brother, and smiled. He still ate like a starving dog, with a guarantee of leaving a mess all over that she'd have to clean up. Her mind flashed back to their younger years when Dino was gone for the weekend, leaving her to do all the cooking and cleaning for her brother. Thankfully she spent most of her childhood in the kitchen with her father, or with her abuelita learning to cook everything under the sun. Right about now, Vince, Leon and Jesse would be stumbling through the backdoor from shooting hoops, begging Mia to fix them lunch as well. Letty would be speeding through the front to help herself to whatever Dom was eating, usually without permission.

Mia turned to lean against the counter, glancing around the quiet home. In her mind, she watched the rambunctious teens fight over Dom's burger, with him laughing and pushing each of them away. Her head swiveled to the fridge. By now, Vince would've given up on Dom's food and started the hunt for his own, grunting and groaning as he scavenged the fridge for a meal. Normally, he'd find something the Toretto patriarch had leftover with clear instructions not to touch, and he'd mumble something along the lines of "ask for forgiveness, not permission". A smile spread across her lips as she swiped away a few runaway tears.

"Why are you staring at the fridge?" Dom brought her back down to reality. He leaned back in his chairs once he realized that she was crying. "What's wrong, sis?"

She waved her hand while moving to join him at the table, "Nothing. It's just hard to stand in this house and not be completely overwhelmed with memories. Thinking about how pissed dad was every time he came home and realized that Vince ate the food he'd been saving."

Dom chuckled at the thought, "He'd always say 'ask for forgiveness, not permission' right before inhaling Dad's favorite steak."

"I think this is the quietest it's even been here."

"Trust me, it's been quieter," Dom muttered. "Not much noise with just one person living here."

Mia gave a sad smile, "Well get ready. Tej and Roman will both be here in a few days. Those two plus Brian... give it a few hours, you'll be begging for some peace."

* * *

**_Three days later..._**

"Excuse me, sweetie? How much did you say my total was?"

Dom barely heard the woman's voice, though she was standing on the other side of the register directly in front him. His mind was on Letty, and had been since the moment he saw her at that stoplight. He hadn't seen or heard from her since the day at her hotel, vowing to give her time to settle in to life in LA again, but now he was getting anxious. He wanted to see her.

"Sorry about that, ma'am," Brian hustled behind the register, shoving Dom out the way to take care of the customer. "Boss Man has an old love on his mind, hence his muteness. Thirty dollars, seventy-five cents is your total."

The older black lady smiled while handing over her credit card, "I've seen old love, young man, and that's not it. That's regret. Lemme guess," the woman sized Dom up, "You messed up big time and you're trying to get her back?"

"Something like that," Dom smiled, "Any advice?"

"Can you cook?"

"I'm decent," Dom chuckled, ignoring Brian's laughter.

"Honey, a woman loves a man who is willing to stand over the hot stove for a change and cook for her. You got some nice muscles, it wouldn't hurt to show 'em off while you're doing it," she said, unafraid to reach over the counter to give his bicep as squeeze, "If that doesn't work, chocolate. Or in your case, caramel. All women love something sweet."

Dom nodded while blushing, almost positive that the elderly woman was hitting on him. He walked around the counter and looped her arm with his and like a gentleman, walked her out to her waiting car.

"Thanks for the advice, Mrs. Brown. Now, I'm gonna call you in a few days to see how the new tires are treating you."

"Thank you for everything, and remember what I said," Mrs. Brown gave his cheek an affectionate squeeze before pulling off in her car.

"Dom, how do you do it?" Oz approached with a shit-eating grin. "Old, young, Brazilian, Latina, you get 'em all."

The garage erupted in laughter. Dom flashed his middle finger at them, unaware of the presence behind him.

"Well somebody's chipper," Billie said while stepping into the garage, three hours late.

"You would know if you showed up at all this week," Dom replied, following her towards her separate locker room. "Where've you been?"

"I wasn't feeling well, so I took a few days. I left a message for Neil on Monday, but I'm assuming you didn't get it."

"No, I didn't," Dom analyzed her face and movements. She changed out of her casual sneakers and jeans, and into short shorts under her coveralls, all without sparing a glance for him. "Sonny said he drove by your place a few times.. said nobody was home."

"I've been staying with a friend. Got out of the city for a few days."

Dom felt a twinge of jealousy sting at him. "Well next time you feel you need a vacation, how 'bout a heads up first? I need you here."

"Brian's here, so it's not like I'm leaving you short-staffed," Billie sniped back. "Let's not pretend you were at all concerned about my well-being, seeing as you haven't called or texted to check on me. Not with the queen back around. But I feel better though, thanks for asking," she said sarcastically, slamming her locker door shut and heading out to the main floor.

Dom went back to work on the Corvette he was repairing, anxious to get the pesky engine out of his face. While working, his mind drifted back to Letty. He thought about asking her out on a proper date several times, but never had the balls to do it. He chuckled on the inside; Dominic didn't fear anything or anyone, but he always feared rejection from Letty. Ever since their first date at the Toretto Market and Cafe.

* * *

_Dom worked hastily to tidy up the cafe his family owned, wiping down counters and tables and sweeping up any debris on the floor. It was about three weeks after the accident at the races, and his father had finally allowed him time off from the garage to spend with his friends. Instead of running rampant with Vince, he begged Mia to call Letty, asking her to join him for lunch. They hadn't been in contact much since talking in the hospital. She missed a week from school to heal her injuries, and Dom was grounded indefinitely, with high school and the garage being his only means of entertainment. When Letty returned to school, he found himself searching the halls for her, eager to see the side of her that she showed in his hospital room. Relaxed, and even a bit flirty. Only when Dom finally spotted Letty between classes, she ignored him, as if he hadn't nearly killed her a few weeks prior. As soon as his restrictions were lifted, he called Letty right away, asking to see her. He was disappointed to hear that she had plans already with her cousin, but she offered to stop by if she had free time. It had been two hours since he called, and he was starting to wonder if all his cleaning was for nothing. That is, until she called his phone, offering to stop by around noon and reiterating her claim of not being any fun._

_He felt a weight releasing from his shoulders, and got right to cleaning up after the morning rush. __Only his younger sibling was annoyed by his sudden interest in the market._

_"Dom, get out of here! You've cleaned those tables twenty times already!" Mia whined from behind the register._

_"Shut up, Mi," Dom muttered. He stood back and admired his work, but felt like something was missing. "I should've gotten her flowers."_

_"Letty doesn't like flowers that much," Mia said. "She says they're pointless because they die so fast. Besides, I thought you said it wasn't a date?"_

_"Don't you have some homework that needs done?"_

_"I do, but it's my day to man the shop. At least until Dad hires a new cashier."_

_"Well this place is dead today, get out of here. Go find something to do," Dom said, waving her off. _

_"Fine with me," Mia grabbed her things, "I'll be home. Don't forget to lock up."_

_"Alright, already! Go!" Dom groaned, watching his sister take off down the street. Thankfully they only lived a few blocks away so he didn't worry about her walking alone. _

_Once he was happy with the shop, Dom headed to the back to make himself more presentable. He searched his locker for a clean shirt and found a black jersey that didn't smell and wasn't covered in grease, so it would do. He hurriedly washed up in the small bathroom, slapped on deodorant and a few sprays of his cologne. He ran out to the front and snatched a toiletry travel-kit from the shelf, ripping it open to retrieve the small toothbrush and paste. Dom brushed his teeth and gargled some mouthwash before splashing some water on his face. __As he was drying off and checking himself for anymore grease-stains, he heard the customer bell ringing out front. Like a kid on Christmas, Dom hurried out front to greet his date, only to be disappointed to see Mr. Davis from the car-wash across the street sitting at the counter._

_"Hey, Dominic. Surprised to see you back there."_

_"You ain't the only one surprised," Dom mumbled under his breath before walking over to ring him up._

_Hours passed, a few customers came and went, but still no Letty. His demeanor had soured significantly, and all he wanted to do was go home. She had stood him up, and now he was ready to throw in the towel. Maybe she didn't like him the way he had thought. _

_As he counted down the drawer, ready to close for the evening the customer bell rang again. With his back to the counter, Dom didn't get his hopes up and only asked for the customer to give him a moment._

_"It's not polite to keep a girl waiting."_

_The hairs on his arms stood up and his skin became covered in chills. That raspy voice. _

_Dom turned to see Letty sitting at the counter, a small smirk on her face. Her hair was down in waves but pushed out of her face by sunglasses. _

_His mood instantly spiked, "Was starting to think you weren't coming. Especially since you've been avoiding me like the plague in school.__"_

_Letty sighed, "Not avoiding you necessarily, but the reputation that comes with your.. female acquaintances. People were already talking about what happened, and I didn't want to give them more reasons to run their mouths."_

_Dom understood and gave a nod, "I thought you were gonna go back to hating me."_

_"I never hated you, Dom. I thought you were an egotistical wanna-be racer, but I didn't hate you," she said with a smile. _

_"I think I should be insulted, but I'm just glad to hear you don't hate me," he grinned and glanced down at the wrap on her wrist. __"How's the arm?"_

_"A pain in the ass, but it's healing. Got my stitches out last week, wanna see?" she unwrapped the surgical band from her wrist, revealing a gnarly scar that was barely healed._

_"Ouch," Dom said, the guilt from causing her injuries rushing back to him. "I'm really sorry."_

_"No sweat, dude. It got me out of school for a week, so I can't complain. But.." Letty grabbed a menu from the counter and flipped it open. "You can repay me by making me something to eat. Can you cook?"_

_"I'm half Italian, of course I can cook."_

_"Alright, Little Italy," Letty smirked up at him. "Show me what you can do."_

* * *

Oz tapping a wrench on the metal next to Dom broke him from his daydream.

"Hey, I was wondering if I could split a little early today since B is here?"

"Already? Oz, it's not even noon yet and you wanna leave?"

"Not now, of course, but maybe an hour or two before closing time. I kinda have this thing later," Oz whispered.

Dom squinted suspiciously, "What kinda thing?"

Oz rolled his eyes, his cheeks tinting a slight pink color, "A date, all right. With Brooke, Letty's friend."

Dom's face quickly changed and a smile spread across his lips, "A date? Since when do you date?"

"Since I met a cute girl at the races who wasn't interested in you," he said matter-of-factly.

"Have at it, but call your clients and let them know about the change."

"You know I'm picking up her from their place. I could always relay a message..." Oz trailed off.

"No, thank you," Dom shook his head. "I'm gonna take my chance and text her now."

* * *

Letty was finally settling into work at The Lab, moving comfortably around the spacious garage as she worked with Leon on an engine for a customer. She expected him to sit behind a desk and bark orders at his employees like a lot of business owners, but he worked hard for eight hours just like the other mechanics. With Brooke running the counter, Leon had more opportunities to get hands-on with the work being done in his garage, ensuring only quality work went back out the door. The more time she spent working with him, the easier it was for her to remember their past together. She was riddled with memories of rubbing shoulders in the garage, teaming up with he and Jesse on numerous projects, and cleaning up after wild after-parties at the Toretto home. It didn't take long for her to realize why Leon was one of her best friends back in the day; he was charming, he made her laugh, and he respected her privacy. He didn't pry into her traumatic past or try to force her to remember anything - he was just happy for her presence.

Letty was just happy to be back in Los Angeles with semi-familiar friends and a free place to live. Of course she didn't feel completely comfortable living in his bachelor pad for free, so she insisted he take a cut from her check to reimburse him. He tried to refuse, but after her threat of finding a different place, he hesitantly agreed.

Steady job, check. Living arrangements, check. Her Dominic Toretto dilemma? Not even close to solved. She hadn't heard from him in a few days, and though she wouldn't admit it to anyone, she sort of missed him. Seeing him again brought on an onslaught of emotions she had no clue what to do with. By no means was she ready for a romantic relationship with him, or anyone for that matter, but she did miss his company. She missed his light-hearted laugh, his drunken karaoke songs, his ability to know when she was unhappy by simply looking in her eyes, and his comforting touch. It was something about a man with hands that size that knew how to use them.

Letty told herself that eventually she would stop being a pussy and give Dominic the time of day. He was showing resolve with her, and she felt it was only right to at least give him more than a few attitude-filled minutes.

"Ortiz, you in there somewhere?" Leon's hand waved in front of her face.

"Yeah," she gave a quick smile, "Sorry. Still can't believe I'm back in LA."

"Nothing like home," Leon smiled. "You know we're bring back RaceWars right? That's something to look forward to." Letty gave him a blank stare. "You don't know about Racecwars?"

"Heard Dom and the guys talk about it a few times, but nothing really comes to mind. What's it like?"

"Think race night on steroids times ten," Leon grinned. "Racers from all over the West Coast come down to compete, see who's the best of the best. It's been on hiatus for a few years, but Hector and I are resurrecting it. We always killed it at Racewars. Well, except that last one, of course. That one went _way_ left."

"Is Dom going?" she tried to ask casually.

Leon saw right through it. His lips curled into a smirk, "He and Brian Hector talked him into putting a crew together. You should try to get a spot on it."

"I don't know. I'm more of a solo act," she shrugged, though it didn't sound like a bad idea. She loved the way Dom and the others ran together, so in-sync and with confidence. They never showed fear - with the exception of Roman, who Letty thought to be a bit of a chicken shit. But they were strong, and so was she, so it made sense for her to roll with the toughest crew.

"Trust me, Lett," he said, "Once you're Team Toretto, you're Team Toretto for life. No getting out of that."

"What about you? You still Team Toretto?" Letty asked.

Leon took a moment to think, but was interrupted by a silver convertible BMW screeching to a halt outside the building. They looked over to see Kara stepping out of the car, her pin-straight blonde hair sweeping in the wind. Her khaki skirt clung to her thighs and her powder-blue blouse bared her cleavage. She _knew_ she looked good, and it annoyed the hell out of Letty. Her pink heels click irritatingly against the pavement as she walked around to help Jess out.

"Oh look, Barbie's here," Letty muttered lethargically, not caring if Kara had heard her.

Leon dropped his tools and met them at the door. Jess ran to him, crashing into his stomach. He hugged her, noting immediately that something was wrong, "Hey babygirl. What's going on? I thought I dropped you off at soccer practice a few hours ago?"

"You did, but apparently she got sick so they called _me_ to retrieve her. Personally I think she was faking, but I left a very important client meeting to drop her off."

Leon rolled his eyes at Kara before turning to Jess, kneeling down to her level, "You all right, sweetie?"

Jess's bottom lip poked out and quivered as she shook her head, "I don't feel good, Daddy."

"Oh sweetheart," Leon cooed, "Well go lay down in my office, and let me talk to Mom."

As Leon consoled his daughter, Kara rolled her eyes at the dramatics. Letty caught the rude gesture and felt nothing but disgust for Leon's ex-wife. She hated a snobby bitch, and Kara was quickly making her way under Letty's skin. The two women locked eyes, and Letty could only shake her head with a smile.

_If I could catch that bitch alone..._

"Well hello, Leticia. Didn't see you there. You look... dirty," Kara said with a fake pleasant smile.

"That happens when you do hard work and not bullshit people for a living," Letty returned the fake smile, "And it's Letty."

"Whatever you say, " Kara dropped her sunglasses on her face and turned back to Leon, "Walk me to my door?"

"What was that?" Brooke asked as Letty stood from her work, wiping her hands clean on a towel.

"That was Leon's ex-wife. Sweet, isn't she?" she replied sarcastically. "I'm gonna check on the kid."

Letty headed in the direction of Leon's office in the back. She found Jessica laying on a plush, wall-length couch, her hands tucked underneath her head.

She didn't look sick, but sad.

"Hey Kiddo," Letty greeted while pulling up a chair. Jess glanced up at her momentarily, "How're ya feeling?"

"I don't wanna be a grown-up. Grown-ups are mean."

"I can't debate you on that one," Letty moved to sit on the couch with her. "But not all grown-ups are. I'm not, am I?" Jess shook her head. "Are you talking about Kara? Did she do something?"

"Sometimes she's not nice, but it's the other moms are practice. I hear them say mean things about my real mom, and my dad too."

"What does your dad say about your real mom?"

"That she was a good mom, but sometimes she did not-so-good things to keep me safe while I was in her belly."

"Then that is what you should believe, not some women who didn't even know her. Your mom sounds like a woman doing what she had to do to protect you, which is what any good mother would do. So you can't listen to those other moms, okay?"

Jess sat up on the sofa, wiping away the tears that streaked down her face as she gave Letty a nod.

"Now, when do you go back to practice?"

"Tomorrow at nine."

"Well, tomorrow I'll take you, and I guarantee those ladies won't have a word to say about your mom or daddy, alright?" Letty held her hand up, and Jess clapped hers against it, finally breaking a smile.

Leon finally came walking through the door.

"How is she?" he asked Letty.

"Ask her," she said and stood from the couch.

Leon went to his daughter, taking the seat next to her. Letty left them alone to talk and made her way back out to the main area. She was getting back to work when she received a text alert on her cell. She recognized the unsaved number immediately. It was one she deleted from her contacts a year ago, but only because she had it memorized. Dom.

_"Hope you're settling well. Mia made an extra apple pie... if you're in the area."_

Letty smirked and quickly replied back.

_"Settling OK. I'm at work at the moment, but that sounds great for dessert. You in the mood for take-out tonight? My place, my treat."_

She waited nervously for his reply. What could dinner hurt? She could use some company.

_"Sounds great. I'll give you a call after I get out of here later. Need me to bring anything?"_

_"Only that pie."_

_"I'll see you later, then."_

_"Cool, later."_

"Why're you grinning at your phone like that? Lemme see," Brooke snatched the phone from Letty's hand and quickly read through the messages.

"What's going on?" Leon asked as he returned to find Letty fighting Brooke for her phone.

"Looks like I'm not the only one with a date tonight," Brooke smirked as Letty snatched her phone back.

"It's just take-out, B. Relax."

"_And_ pie. You know how much men _love_ pie," Brooke replied, wiggling her eyebrows playfully.


	18. Little Italy

Letty continued to work through her day, anxiously awaiting the call from Dom. She questioned several times if being alone with him was a good idea, for both of their sakes. She didn't want to lead him on into thinking this would immediately make them a couple again. And because of her sexual deprivation, she knew it would be hard to hold out much longer. Sure, she could've went to a bar and took home the first man who hit on her, but that wasn't Letty's style. Her body was sacred and she didn't share it with just anyone. With Owen, sex had been more of an obligation - she felt indebted to him pulling her from that hospital and taking her under his wing. She never felt that obligation with Dominic. He never pushed for sex with her, though they had come close several times. She couldn't deny the chemistry between them, so sharing a room alone with a man she so badly wanted to connect with could prove dangerous.

But they could start slow, as friends, and friends had take-out together, right?"

"Heard you have a date," Letty peaked to find Jess sitting against the car Letty was working under. She seemed to be in a much better mood as she bounced around from station to station, chatting up nearly every employee. None of the mechanics seemed to mind, and a few actually put her to work.

"Not really. Just dinner with a friend."

"A boy friend?" she asked curiously.

Letty chuckled, "He's a man that's a friend, yes."

"Is he nice?"

"He's very sweet, yes."

"Where will you go?"

"Enough already, Jess," Leon scooped her up from the floor, "Steve has a few concepts he wants you to check out for Mr. Peterson's GT. Go tell him what you think."

The kid scrammed off for another station, leaving Leon leaning against the car.

"She's about as bad as Brooke with the questions," Letty tightened one last bolt before rolling out from under the car.

"She's a curious kid."

"Concepts? What's she know about concepts, she's six."

"Hey, just because I didn't have a junior doesn't mean I didn't have a mini-me. Girl loves this place more than I do. She has a knack for picking out great designs."

"All women do," Letty smiled.

They worked for two more hours before Leon gave them the OK to split. Brooke wanted to find a nice outfit for her date with Oz, and Letty felt she was due for some new additions to her wardrobe as well. Letty kept their visit to the mall short by threatening to leave Brooke behind if she didn't shop fast. After finding cute outfits in less than an hour, they headed back to their home in LA.

It was almost four PM, and Letty knew Dom would be leaving the garage soon. The closer it go to his call, the more her nerves ate away at her. While Brooke prepped for her date, Letty kept herself busy by taking Ginger out back and giving her a proper bath. Letty groaned with a laugh when Ginger attempted to dry off, shaking her sopping-wet body vigorously. Finally, the pup had had enough, sneaking the hose from Letty and darting across the yard with it.

"Ginger, come on!" Letty begged and stood to go after her when a loud whistle from behind her not only scared the shit out of Letty, but got the pup's attention as well. She turned to find Brooke standing next to a tall, muscular man with tan skin and a man-bun. He flashed Letty a brilliant smile before putting his fingers to his lips, ready to call for the dog again. "You whistle again, you'll be leaving with two less fingers," Letty warned. She snapped her fingers a few times and Ginger finally trotted over.

"As I mentioned before, she's not a fan of new people," Brooke said to him, "Oz, this is my best friend, Letty. Letty, this is Oz. He works for Dom."

Letty held out her knuckles to him, only he didn't return the gesture. He gave her a strange look before holding his hand out. Letty cocked a brow at him, placing her hand gently into his.

"Sorry. Where I'm from, this is how you greet a lady," he grinned. "I'm Oz. Nice to finally meet the legend. Had no idea meeting Brooke would result in me meeting you. I've heard a lot."

"Letty. Was the whistle a part of the greeting?" she asked, a small smile breaking. He softened her up by being a gentleman. "And where the hell are you from with that accent?"

"Georgia, of course."

"Well it's nice to meet you, Oz," she said. She turned to Brooke, who was anxious for Letty's opinion. "He's cute. Be careful and wear protection."

Brooke groaned and hid her face in her hands.

"You don't have much of a filter, do you?" he asked as they followed Letty back inside, avoiding the soapy trail she left behind with each step.

"Honesty is the best policy, right?" she replied, drying her face on a towel. "What're you guys gonna do?"

"Oz is taking me for lunch, then we're gonna head to the beach," Brooke said excitedly.

"You don't seem like the beach-going kinda guy."

"I'm not. Been in California for four years and never made it there. Figured now is as good a time as any to try it out."

"Let's get going so she can get ready for her date with _Dominic_," Brooke sing-songed while pulling her date towards the door.

"It's not a date!"

"If it's any consolation, he's really excited for tonight. Big Guy never stopped grinning for a minute. Be good to him tonight!" he yelled before slamming the door shut.

Letty headed for her bedroom to find an outfit for tonight. She wanted to look nice, but not over-do it considering they weren't leaving the house for dinner. She settled for black pants and a low-hanging tank-top - casual, but cute. As she dug through her new clothes for the red lacy underwear she picked out, her cell phone started ringing. She darted across the room, nearly tripping over her own feet to get to her phone in time.

"Hello?" she answered breathlessly.

"Hey," she could hear the smile in his voice. "Are you busy?"

"No, just trying to find something to wear. What's up?"

"I'm closing down the garage now. Gonna head home and clean up then I should be that way about 6:30. That okay?"

Letty glanced up at the clock - 5:35 PM.

"Yeah, that's cool. I was gonna order some Chinese, you okay with that?"

"Actually, I was thinking maybe I could cook for you."

"You can cook? I never saw you make anything more than a PB&amp;J sandwich."

"Hey now, don't forget my Italian roots. I've made you many meals back in the day."

"Riiiight, I forgot - Little Italy. Alright, Toretto, you're on."

"Great, I'll see you soon."

"Don't you need my address?" she asked, secretly wanting to keep his voice in her ear for a few more seconds.

"No. I know where you are," Letty frowned skeptically, and Dom picked up on it. "Letty, I drive past your street every day going to and from work. Kinda hard to miss that big maroon Camaro sitting in the driveway. Not many of those driving around here."

"Are you stalking me, Dominic Toretto?" she asked playfully, stripping down naked in the bathroom.

"Stalking would be sitting outside your house every day, watching your every move. I've done a few slow strolls, but nothing to call the cops over just yet," he teased.

Letty laughed, and she realized that all of her nerves were quickly gone. It was something about his voice that ensured her everything was okay, and the harmless dinner would go fine. Suddenly, she was excited about him making her dinner and was anxious to have him over.

"Great. Well I'll be here," she said and they ended the call. Letty glanced in the mirror and even blushed at the big smile that was plastered on her face.

* * *

Dom took the steps two at a time, hurrying inside to get cleaned up and prepped for his dinner with Letty. On his way up the stairs, he ran into Mia.

"Hey! Heard about you and Letty," she said with a grin, "That's great news."

"It's just dinner, Mia," he assured her, "But I told her I would cook. I'm thinking about making Dad's stuffed chicken, you think you can pack a bag for me while I shower?"

"Of course. Good idea."

"Thanks, sis. The apple pie too," he said and planted a kiss on her cheek, continuing up to his room. He stripped down naked and headed for a shower. He tried not to get his hopes up, but dinner was a step in a good direction. It meant she was ready to be around him, even if it was for a short time. Dom would stretch the dinner out for as long as he could to optimize it, too.

He tried to maintain his cool while he dressed, selecting khaki pants and a navy-blue shirt as his attire. He remained focused on the task at hand - blowing Letty away with dinner. He was sure Mrs. Brown dealt with her fair share of men seeking her attention, so he trusted her suggestion with food. It was a way to get Letty to relax around him and feel comfortable. It also showed her what to look forward to if things progressed past tonight.

He slipped his feet into blue loafers and grabbed his cross necklace before heading downstairs. He met Mia at the kitchen as she was gathering the rest of the ingredients for her brother's date.

"This should be everything you need for the chicken," Mia said, handing over a large tote bag filled with food. "I had Bri load your trunk with a case of Corona. I'm sure she has her own, but an extra case couldn't hurt. The apple pie is on top so you don't squish it," she rattled off before doing the top two buttons on his shirt, "You look handsome."

"Thank you, Mi," Dom said, trading the bag for a kiss on her forehead. "Wish me luck."

"You'll do fine. Just remember to watch the chicken closely, or it'll burn."

"Got it. Don't wait up," he said with a smirk. Dom hustled out to the car, placing the bag of food gently in the passenger seat before running around to his side. He slid in his Charger and made his way over to Letty's home four blocks over. He pulled into the driveway of the gorgeous Tuscan-like home next to her Camaro and killed the engine. One final clock-check showed 6:35 - he was late. He checked himself over one last time, again unbuttoning the top two buttons that Mia had re-done. Dom killed the engine and exited the car as the front door to the home opened, revealing his date for the night. She stepped out onto the porch, her hands stuffed in the back pocket of her tight pants and a smile on her face.

"Hey," she said with a wave.

"Hey you," he said as he stood frozen next to his car. "Wanna give me a hand?"

She nodded and went to him, helping him unload the bags from the car. She grabbed the case of Corona from the back while Dom grabbed the food and led him back inside.

"Nice place you got," he said, glancing around at the spacious, elegant home.

"It's Leon. We're renting it for a while. Come on, I'll show you the kitchen."

Dom followed Letty to the back, his eyes glued to her perfectly round ass in the black pants. He watched her bend over to sit in the beers in the fridge and pull two already-cold ones.

"You clean up nicely," she said with a smirk, handing over a Corona.

"You don't look so bad yourself," he smiled. "Show me to the pots and pans, and I'll get this started. It shouldn't take too long."

"Everything you'll need is under that cabinet," she pointed, taking a seat at the island. She peaked in the bag, "What's on the menu, Chef?"

Dom playfully smacked her hand away from the bag, "You'll just have to wait and see."

"I sure hope it's better than that awful turkey sandwich you made for me at the cafe on our first date."

Dom laughed a bit before freezing, looking up from the cutting board he was using, "You remember that?"

Letty nodded with a blush, "I definitely remember. You were bummed because you thought I would stand you up. You made me a turkey sandwich on rye with a side of potato salad."

"I ended up burning the turkey because I was distracted by our debate on tuners. You were trying to convince me not to get the RX-7. You said it wasn't my style because I'd look like a giant in a clown car."

"Was I wrong?" she laughed, "It just didn't fit you. You were always meant to be behind the wheel of muscle, not that little Mazda. Whatever happened to it? I remember when we got back you were trying to track it down, along with Mia's Integra, and my 240. Ever find them?"

"Sadly, no," he said, "Last I heard they were boosted from the police impound a few months after we left town. I guess they were worth a lot more on the streets."

Letty felt bummed about the news on her car. It was her first car - her pride and joy - and a lot of her favorite memories came from working on it at the Toretto garage. Dom could tell she wasn't happy about her car, "How's the Camaro treating ya? Any new upgrades?"

"Not recently, but I will be in search of new tires soon. Ran her pretty hard in Mexico."

"Well whatever she needs, you just come on by, all right? I'll take care of it, on the house. We'll call it a welcome home gift," Dom smiled.

"Thanks," she returned. She watched him work on the meal, which she presumed was some type of stuffed chicken. His hands were as delicate with the food as it was with an engine, each slice and flip deliberate. Her sights traveled up his arms, his biceps twitching with every slash of the knife against the meat. The button-up clung to his pecs and traps but didn't restrict him from moving gracefully about the kitchen. The first few buttons of his shirt were left open, revealing his signature cross necklace hanging over his wife-beater.

Her eyes finally landed on his face. His eyes were set on the slabs of chicken that he stuffed generously with cheese and peppers, but every few minutes they'd dart over to glance at her.

"Thanks for agreeing to this," he said, "I know it's not easy for you, with our history being what it is, but I'm glad you made your way back to LA. It's nice knowing you're just a few blocks away."

"It took me a while to realize the past is the past. Regardless of what happened back then, it's all just tiny figments of my imagination now. It's not like I can go back and change anything you or I have done. Only thing we can control is the now... and at this moment, the now isn't so bad," she said with a smile. "I'm gonna go check on Ginger."

Letty exited through the back sliding-glass doors and found Ginger laying across the patio deck, chomping away at her stuffed chew-toy. Her tail wagged eagerly as she saw Letty making her way over. Letty sat on the steps next to her.

_Okay, Letty, smooth start so far_, she said to herself._ Just keep the conversation light and easy. Things will only get weird if you let them. But God he smelled so good, and looked even better in that dark-blue color. Is it possible for him to have gotten bigger in the two years I've been gone?! If so, he was wearing it well. _

"Mind if I join you?" that deep voice spoke from behind her. She gave a nod and he handed over her beer before taking a seat on a patio chair nearby. He kept a good distance between them at all times, and Letty was grateful. The smell of his cologne alone made her want to jump into his arms, but she kept her composure. "So when are you gonna tell me about this trouble from Vegas?"

Letty sighed, "It's nothing, really. At least I don't think. I worked for this sleazy mechanic. He was the only shop that'd take me on. I guess this time my tits were a disadvantage. After a few weeks I noticed my checks were getting shorter and shorter, after he guaranteed me at least six-hundred a week. When I confronted him, he said the money was going to expenses, even though the shop was obviously filled with boosted tools and parts. After a short exchange, I convinced him to return my money... _with_ interest."

Dom shook his head with a grin, "You never took shit from no one. Glad to see that hasn't changed."

"And it never will. That's where I got the Glock. Didn't want to give him a chance of using it on me later," she shrugged.

"You think he'll call it in?"

She shrugged again, "Not if he doesn't want cops snooping around his garage, he won't."

"Well as a precaution, you need to get rid of the evidence - that gun," Dom said seriously.

"Way ahead of you. One of Hector's guys dumped it yesterday," she said, "Dom, I'm a lot smarter than I was back then, and a lot less reckless. I used alias' and fake IDs anywhere I went. I guess I knew I wouldn't be able to stay out of trouble."

"You never could," he replied with a smile, "Come on, I gotta put the finishing touches on dinner."

He headed back to the kitchen, pulling his Italian green beans off the stove and plating them. He forked a few and cuffed his hand underneath, holding it out to her.

"See how you like this."

Letty eyed him with a smirk before leaning forward to take the food into her mouth. After a few tense seconds, she finally let out a moan.

"Way better than that turkey sandwich," she said with a satisfied smile.

"Damn right," Dom grinned before turning to the oven. When he bent over to pull the chicken out, Letty wasn't shy about oogling his perfect ass in those khakis. He sat the pan holding his beautiful stuffed chicken on the counter and Letty's stomach immediately growled. The food smelled amazing and looked even better, with roasted tomatoes and spices as toppings. "Get to the table."

Dom carried over their plates while Letty took the seat across from his, ready to devour the meal he created. Before they dug in, Dom opted to say grace, like always.

"Dear Heavenly Father, we thank you for this gracious, and hopefully, delicious meal," Letty smiled, "We thank you for blessing us with the opportunity to return home to LA, and most of all, thank you for keeping Leticia safe on her journey. Amen."

Letty blushed slightly, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. She didn't correct him when he said her full name - she never did. It always sounded nice rolling off his tongue, and it always gave her a tingling feeling in her belly.

They ate in silence for a portion of the meal, but that didn't stop them from exchanging glances when the other wasn't looking. Dom didn't care if she didn't talk for the entire night, he was just glad that she agreed to spend time with him. Nothing felt better than being in this moment with her - not even the cool ninety million dollars he was sitting on. That didn't even compare to having Letty with him.

"This is incredible, Dom. I couldn't remember the last time I had a nice home-cooked meal," she said while cutting into her chicken, watching the cheese ooze out of the middle. "Brooke can barely boil water."

"What, you don't cook?"

"I worked at the garage from nine-to-five, then served drinks from ten at night 'til five in the morning. When I got off work from the garage, the last thing I wanted to do was cook. So take-out has been my diet for the past year or so."

"Well that ends today," Dom smiled. "You're welcome to the house whenever. Brooke too. I don't get to cook for anyone since it's just me now."

"As good as this is, I might just take you up on that."

They talked about everything under the sun over dinner, but kept the conversation as light as possible. They steered away from topics that'd bring up the night of her disappearance, and his. Instead, they spoke about Jack, and Ginger, and the garage. Letty liked this. It reminded her of how easy things were before her memories started to return. How they would sit up for hours talking about everything, and nothing at all. They never had a shortage of topics, and there was never an awkward silence between them. He always had a way of making her laugh until her stomach ached, or smiling until her cheeks hurt.

She missed that. Sure, she had plenty of fun times with Brooke, but nothing compared to the short time she spent with Dominic. He was her best friend, and she missed him. Suddenly, she felt the strong urge to apologize.

"Dom, about that night... I'm sorry I left the way I did."

Dom held his hand up, swallowing his last bite before speaking, "Don't. It took me a while, but I understand why you did it."

"You do?"

"I do. But I should be apologizing more," he sat back in his seat, "That night in the Dominican... I lied to you. We sat by the shore and I promised that we would ride it out together, that we would run together, but I knew it wasn't true. My main priority was keeping you and everyone around me safe and out of jail. Han was already taking off for Tokyo, Tego and Rico were heading to Panama. All that was left was you. I knew there was no way I could talk you into going back to LA with Mia, not without me. I knew what prison was like; cold, brutal, and unforgiving. I refused to let you fall because of my greed."

Letty didn't know what to say, so she didn't speak.

"I thought putting distance between us was what was best. I thought you would be safer if I wasn't looming around with this target on my back. I didn't realize how wrong I was until it was too late. I'm so sorry for how your life turned out after I abandoned you."

Letty could hear the sincerity in his voice, and saw regret in his dark, watery eyes. She blinked back tears of her own. "Dom, as far as I can remember, no one put a gun to my head and forced me to go to the FBI. That was my decision. Would I do it again, knowing what I know now? I don't know. I mean, if I never went after you, would you have come back? Would you guys have run into Hobbs, and worked to take down Owen Shaw? Probably not. If I hadn't 'died' that night, you probably would still be a wanted man hiding in the shadows of some third-world country."

"I would've come back," he said.

"When? Weeks later? Months? Years?" he broke eye contact to gaze down at his empty plate. "Everything happens for a reason. Maybe it was meant for me to knock my head around a little bit, get some clarity. Of course, I didn't expect it to happen this way... to lose every memory of who I was and the people I loved. To look at you, and Mia, and Leon knowing you guys have fifteen years of me that you know and love, and I can't reciprocate that. That's the worse part of all of this." Letty took a deep breath, swallowing the aching lump in her throat, "That's why I had to leave. I couldn't be here, pretending that everything was normal when I didn't even know you guys."

"So why did you come back?"

"The same thing that drove me away, brought me right back. Those memories. Those flashbacks of how things used to be. How good things used to be, even when they weren't. The Toretto's are the only family I know; I'd rather take my chances here than risk running into another Shaw."

Dom gave a smile and a nod that said he understood. "Well it's good to have you back. Now I don't have to worry about you riding around in tanks with psychopaths."

"Well I'm not making any promises," she joked and gathered the used dishes from the table. She loaded them into the dishwasher. "I think I'll wait a bit for the pie. I'm stuffed."

"Sounds good," he replied, "I'm glad you enjoyed it."

Letty stood leaning against the counter, nursing her half-empty beer as the room grew silent. Dom remained at the table, picking at the label on his empty bottle. It was getting late, nearing almost nine o'clock, but Letty wasn't ready for him to go just yet. She liked his company.

"I don't have a lot of movies, but From Dusk Till Dawn has been in my DVD player for weeks now if you're up for it," she offered casually.

Dom's eyes lit up at the offer, but he held back his grin and gave a curt nod, "I have no where to be."

Letty smirked and they made their way into the living area. She put on the movie while Dom got comfy on the sofa. They settled in with the cult classic movie, commenting on the plot, the acting, and of course, the vampire strippers. Letty made sure to keep a good distance between them at all times, keeping her body pressed against the end of the couch while Dom lounged on the other end. She watched as he kept his eyes focused on the screen, careful not to make eye contact or physical contact with her. Dom could feel her eyes on him, but he knew what looking into those deep, soulful eyes could do to him. It was torture enough watching her grin and laugh during dinner. It killed him to have her so close, but still so far away. The tension steadily built in the air, and Dom was finding it hard to resist pulling her into his lap and kissing the breath out of her. Instead, he kept his hands clutched around his beer and his eyes pointed straight ahead.

An hour later, Dom noticed Letty rubbing her arms rapidly and figured she was probably cold. The house had cooled off considerably, even his arms were covered in chills. He knew just the way to warm her up. A few ways, actually.

"Come here," he held his arms open invitingly and nodded her over.

Her eyes darted over to the throw blanket adorning the back of the sofa, but Letty choose to step into the fire instead, crawling over to snuggle under his arm. She leaned against his chest and was instantly warmed by his immense body heat, even feeling bold enough to wrap her arm around his waist, nestling closer to him. On the inside Dominic was screaming for joy but on the outside he kept a cool facade, simply wrapping his arm around her body. The smell of her shampoo hit him like a ton of bricks, and Dom never felt more at home. He had long given up caring about the movie.

Right now, nothing mattered more than having Letty in his arms.

An hour later, the movie had long finished and Letty had somehow ended up lying on the sofa with her head in his lap, snoring away. His legs were asleep from the added pressure, but he didn't care. She was comfortable, and if that meant a night of sleeping straight up on the sofa then he was prepared to do it. The DVD menu screen played on a loop, but he eventually tuned it out. Nothing could ruin this moment for him.

He looked down at her, pushing the hair out of her face. She looked so peaceful as she slept, with her hands tucked under her head and her lips parted slightly.

"Welcome home, baby," he whispered softly before dropping his head on the back of the sofa, ready to drift off into his own slumber.

Half an hour later, Brooke finally stumbled in the house from her day out with Oz. She noticed Dom's Charger still parked in the driveway and grinned inwardly. Maybe Letty had finally gotten the sex she so desperately needed. Upon entering the house, she could hear the TV blaring from in the living room and made her way to turn it off. Rounding the corner, she jumped out of her skin at the sight of Dom sitting up on the sofa, his head lolled back as he slept. Closer inspection found Letty also asleep on the couch, her head in his lap as she rested.

They both looked so peaceful, so she didn't bother waking them. Instead, she pulled her phone out to snap a few pictures before shutting off the lights and heading to bed herself.

* * *

Letty finally stirred awake a few hours later and instantly realized she wasn't in her bed. The thick object she used for a pillow wasn't nearly as comfortable as the one in her room. A heavy hand rested on her hip and for a moment, her body went into fight-or-flight mode. She sat up quickly, ready to behead whomever had intruded her home, but quickly relaxed when she saw that it was only Dom, who was also fast asleep.

She relaxed, and even smiled a bit. He couldn't have been too comfortable sleeping with his head back on the couch like that, but she was sure it was because he didn't want to disturb her. She looked over at the clock on the wall, noticing that it was nearing four AM. She knew he had to work in a few hours, but she didn't have the heart to send him driving home so early, even if it was only a few minutes away. Instead, she nudged his leg.

He peaked one eye open.

"Let's go," she whispered while standing and reaching for his hand.

"Am I dreaming?" his voice murmured, thick with sleep.

"Not this time," she said with a smile, "Let's go sleep, man."

Dom took her hand and allowed her to lead him to her room. She stripped down to her tank-top and slipped on a pair of old boxers before crawling under the duvets. She watched sleepily as he kicked off his loafers and khakis. Next, he unbuttoned his dress shirt and hung it over a nearby chair along with his pants, and necklace. He stood in his wife beater and black briefs, which was new to her.

"Switched to briefs, huh?"

Dom smirked, doing a full spin to show off, "Do they make my ass look big?"

Letty laughed and shook her head at him, "Your ass was big before you put those on. Go to sleep."

He finally crawled in bed, his body quickly heating up the space under the blankets between them. She rolled onto her side, putting her back to him while tucking her hands under her head. She tried her best to keep her body from touching his. They were already in dangerously close quarters, and any contact could prove risky.

"Goodnight, Lett," he whispered. He was close enough that she could feel his breath on her neck, and it sent chills down her spine.

"Night, Dom," she managed through a shaky voice.

After a few quiet minutes, she was still awake and struggling to get comfortable in the small space that she had confined herself to. Dom's breathing had evened out, indicating that he quickly succumbed back to sleep. Letty decided a little spooning couldn't hurt and scooted over closer to him, pressing her back against his chest. Instinctively, Dom's arm wrapped around her body and pulled her even closer. Letty smiled softly and allowed the comfort from him to lull her to sleep.

* * *

_**Sorry if the story is moving along a little slow, but I was in desperate need of some Dotty love. I'm not feeling too inspired lately, but I'm working hard to get these up for all still keeping up with this story. I'd love some feedback, so please review and/or message me with comments, complaints, or suggestions. I could use a muse or two.**_


	19. This Too Shall Pass

_**Thank you for all the wonderful reviews, as well as the new followers of my stories. I appreciate everyone who reads my stories. Some may be a little drawn out, but I put my heart into these, and it makes me happy to know people actually enjoy them. Continue to leave reviews and tell me what you think!**_

* * *

_**The Next Morning...**_

Letty rolled over in bed, stretching out the last of her sleep out of her body. She felt refreshed and well-rested for once and attributed that to the warm and cozy body she cuddled with last night. She wasn't surprised that he was already gone. Seven AM came fast. She herself had another hour and a half to get to The Lab, but honestly found it hard to remove herself from the comfortable bed to get her day started.

_Ten more minutes,_ she told herself as she crawled over to the spot that was previously occupied by Dom. It was still warm, indicating that he hadn't been gone long. She was almost dozing off when she noticed a folded piece of paper on the end table with her name scrawled on it. Smiling, she reached for the note and flipped it open.

_**I had a great time with you last night. Sorry about staying over - you passed out during the movie and I didn't want to wake you. I'd love to do it again soon. **_

_**P.S- You didn't ask to cuddle.**_

Letty blushed with a grin. She hadn't met another man - before or after Dom - to make her smile with nearly anything he said. She already wanted to be in his presence again.

"You naughty girl, you!" Brooke's voice jolted Letty in bed, frightening the hell out of her. Letty rolled over and yanked the blanket over her head, hoping Brooke would catch the hint. Of course, she didn't, "Did _you_ use protection last night?!"

"We didn't have sex! Brooke, fuck off!"

"Oh no, ma'am," Brooke said, jumping in the bed and snatching the blankets from Letty's face, "You ain't getting off that easy. Or did you?"

"Brooke!" Letty scoffed, "I'm serious - we didn't have sex. We passed out on the couch and it was too late to send him driving off so we slept in the bed. No big deal."

"Um.. huge deal! You don't just sleep in a bed with an estranged boyfriend and nothing happens. Quit holding out, I need details."

Letty gave in and gave her a rundown on the spectacular dinner, gushing about how nice he was dressed and how well he did with cooking. She felt like a schoolgirl rambling about her crush.

"So you mean he came over and cooked you dinner, you had great conversation, you slept in a bed together for the first time in years, and nothing happened?" Brooke asked skeptically.

"That's what I said."

"Well did you want to?"

Letty could her cheeks burning and she was sure they were bright pink, "I'd be lying if I said it didn't cross my mind."

"So why not? He's hot, you're hot - why not have what I'm sure if amazing sex and make the world's cutest kid?"

Letty rolled her eyes and climbed out of bed, already having enough of Brooke's interrogation, "Because I'm not gonna fuck Dom just because he's good-looking, B. You know how many guys I've come across in the past two years that was good-looking? Plenty. And you know how many of them I've boned? Zero. With Dom, it's not just about sex. We have this long history that I know nothing about. It's hard to look at him and see him looking back with so much love, and have no idea why. It's hard for me to take that next step of intimacy with him."

"Well get to know why. I refuse to let this trip to L.A be for nothing. I met someone who is awesome, and you're falling for a man you already love... you just don't know it yet," Brooke stood from the bed and headed for the door, "The intimacy will come sooner than you think."

"Out!" Letty yelled again, unable to keep the smile from taking over her face. She ran over to lock the door to ensure Brooke wouldn't return. On her way back to the bathroom, she noticed something shining underneath the end table. She bent door and scooped Dom's beloved cross necklace from the floor. "Guess I'll be seeing you today after all."

* * *

Letty hurried through a shower and was towel-drying her hair when her cell phone began ringing from the other room. She ran out in a red sports bra and matching boy-shorts to retrieve it. She figured Dom probably realized he forgot his chain. Looking at the screen though, it was Leon's number, not Dominic's.

"What Le? I'm getting dressed now."

"Um, Letty. You said you were gonna drive me to soccer practice today," Jess's sweet voice said with worry.

Letty cursed to herself. It totally slipped her mind that she was driving Jess to her practice today.

"Yeah, sweetie, that's still cool. What time does practice start?"

"At nine. It's almost eight."

Letty cursed again and rushed to get dressed, not bothering to finish her hair. She slipped into some loose fitting jeans and a Nirvana t-shirt.

"All right, Jess, are you at The Lab?"

"Yes. Dad says we're gonna be late."

"Not with the way I drive. I'll be there in ten minutes," Letty said and ended the call while shoving her feet into her sneakers. "Brooke! Let's go!"

Letty carefully draped the necklace over her head and made her out to the living room. Ginger was waiting anxiously by the door with her leash, refusing to be left alone again. Letty greeted her pup with kisses and the Shepard returned the favor with sloppy licks to the face.

"Brooke, come on!" Letty hollered again while slipping her jacket over her shoulders.

"What's the rush?" Brooke asked, hopping on one foot while slipping her shoes on. "We have another hour before work."

"I forgot I promised Jess I'd take her to practice. We gotta get moving."

Letty caved in to Ginger's sweet face and leashed her, leading her out to the car. The three got on the road and headed for Pasadena, making record time in their trip. Brooke didn't bat a lash as Letty topped speeds of eight MPH in residential zones - she was used to her friend's wild driving. Instead, she kicked back and shot a text to her handsome date from the night before.

"So how was your date last night? Do you plan on seeing him again or was that a one-time thing?" Letty broke the silence.

"It was awesome," Brooke said while lighting up, "He was really sweet, and funny. I'm not gonna get too ahead of myself because it's still fresh, but let's just say he's making his way around the diamond and could steal home if he wanted."

Letty shook her head with a laugh. At least he was attractive, and he seemed nice enough. And if Dom trusted him to work in his shop, then he probably was a good guy.

They arrived at The Lab in record time to find Leon and his daughter waiting together outside the building. Letty stood out the driver-side door to greet them.

"You ready, kiddo?" Jess gave a hesitant nod, walking over with Leon to the car. He helped her crawl into the back, all the while grinning from ear-to-ear. "What's your deal?" Letty asked him.

"No deal," he said with a smirk, "Did you have a late-night last night?"

"What makes you ask that?"

"Your new ornament," he said, nodding to the necklace dangling around her neck. "The same one he was wearing a few nights ago."

"He left it at my house. That doesn't mean anything," Letty replied.

"I know Dom. He wouldn't just _leave_ that thing anywhere. It means too much to him. He left it for a reason. Maybe he's planning to see you again."

"Well I wouldn't mind," she said with a blush, "We had a good time together last night."

He gave a genuine smile, "That's good to hear. Anyway, here's the address for the field. I've called her coaches ahead of time to let them know you're dropping her off."

"Anything I should know about these soccer moms before I go in gun's blazing?"

"Nothing much," he said with a shrug, "Oh, except Lucy Tran is one of them. Johnny's sister."

"Am I suppose to know her?" Letty asked, trying to pick her brain.

"The feud between the Torettos and the Tran was escalated when Dom revenge-fucked Lucy, then dumped her when he met you."

"Great," Letty said sarcastically. "This should be fun."

"No violence please!" Leon said while Letty sat back down in her car. Jess was giggling in the back, getting attacked by Ginger with non-stop licking and sniffing.

Letty grinned at the adorable sight before turning back to Leon, "No violence. I'll call if I have any issues."

Letty drove them to the massive soccer field in an upscale neighborhood of Pasadena, where dozens of kids in red and blue uniforms were running laps. Dozens of parents dressed in name-brand clothes hung out under fawns in the shade while watching their respective kids on the field. Many high-priced cars sat near the curb, and Letty herself felt a bit out of her element. But Jess was the daughter of a successful multi-millionaire herself, so it didn't make sense to Letty why they would target Jessica.

"You all right to do this?" Letty asked while turning back to her. Ginger's head was in her lap as she slept, and Jess watched the other kids out the window.

"I guess so," Jess said, gathering her things and opening the car door.

Letty and Ginger walked Jess over to the field, where the coaches and kids welcomed her happily. Letty and Ginger approached a group of mom's sitting together, talking exclusively in a group. The conversation died down when they all turned to her, looks of confusion and repugnance written boldly on their faces for both Letty and Ginger.

A woman of Vietnamese descent seated in the center of the group glared at Letty with a smug smile. Lucy knew who Letty was the moment she pulled up. Not many women would drive that loud, rumbling machine - not classy ones at least. Furthermore - Lucy only knew one woman would wear a leather jacket in ninety-degree heat.

With a face to put to the name of Lucy Tran, Letty instantly recognized her. They had a hell of a past together in their teenage years, that revolved around Dominic and her brother, Johnny Tran. Letty's first fight over a man - hell her first real fight _ever_ \- was against Lucy Tran, and over Dominic Toretto. Dominic and Tran had beef since middle school that never really went away, but instead, stewed to become something more dangerous and tragic. Tran had double-crossed Dom over racing territory around the city, and Lucy was the no-brainer to repay him. So he seduced her, which wasn't hard considering Lucy was known for being a wild child, and tugged her along until Letty stepped into the picture. The day after running Letty down, he broke up with Lucy, and it didn't take her long to realize why.

She confronted Dom and Letty at the Toretto Cafe, and an all-out brawl ensued between Letty, Mia, Lucy Tran and her cousin. Dom and Vince tried to break the cat-fight up, only to be pulled into a throwdown of their own between Johnny and Lance. It took Dino coming out with his infamous shotgun, shamelessly firing a round off into the air to end the ruckus. And it did. The Trans and the Toretto made a truce to stay away from each other, almost splitting the city in half - both families vowing to stay out of the other's territory.

Letty couldn't remember much, but she _definitely_ remembered the only woman to give her a run for her money in a fight. Tran was trained - and she was good. Letty was used to fighting her step-brothers and handsy classmates, but never trained fighters. It was because of their fight that Letty began working out and taking boxing lessons, which paid off in the long-run.

"Can we help you?" Lucy finally spoke up.

"Actually, yes. I'm a friend of Leon Diaz, Jessica's dad," Letty said, pointing to the young girl who was standing awkwardly behind a group of kids talking to the coach. "I just dropped her off."

"Oh, right! I thought I heard he was getting a nanny, " another woman said smugly, a few laughing quietly.

Letty's blood boiled immediately, but she kept her cool, "I'm not the nanny. I work with him."

"Oh... a _mechanic_. I'm not sure that's much better," the lady replied, sending them all into a laughing fit that irked Letty's insides.

Letty bit the inside of her cheek before she spoke. _No violence_. "Anyhow, I just wanted to ask if you could back off with the stories about her parents? She's just a kid."

Lucy Tran stood from her folding chair and approached Letty, towering over her by a few inches. Letty held her ground, and Ginger's leash tighter. The pup growled low in her stomach, but waited for Letty's next move.

"Listen, Letty," Letty quirked a brow at her, "What? You thought I wouldn't recognize you? The one who rises from the dead?"

"I'm listening," Letty prompted.

"The things Jess has been hearing is for her own good. She deserves to know what kind of woman she was almost forced to call mommy. That two-bit criminal Leon is no better. Now, I'm sorry if it hurts her feelings, but somebody's gotta break it to the girl what kind of family she was born into. Nothing but liars, thieves and cheats. And from what I hear, nothing's changed."

Letty's mind quickly scrambled several different ways she could kill the woman in front of her with objects surrounding her; strangling by Ginger's leash, death by her own high-heel pump, or even giving Ginger that signal for attack. The latter idea made her grin outward.

"Did I say something amusing?"

"No. I'm just amused that you're still that same jealous, desperate _bitch_ that you were fifteen years ago," Letty said, no longer holding back. "What kind of a grown woman picks on a little kid? What if I hunted down your spawns and bullied them?"

Lucy gave a grin that pushed Letty over the tipping point. "You don't have the balls."

Without a second-thought, Letty delivered a right hook to Lucy's face, dropping her to the grass below. Adrenaline rushed through Letty's veins and her heart raced in her chest. She was amped up.

"How're my balls now, bitch?" Letty spit out when leaning over her, her breathing heavy and strained. The other women stood from their seats, but Letty's fierce bitch-face kept them from moving an inch. "_Please _try me. Please."

The women made the smart decision to tend to their friend's injury, a bleeding split lip.

"And you're still the psycho bitch you were," Lucy said as blood dripped down her chin. She spit a glob out on the ground near Letty's feet. "No wonder Toretto chose you over me; two mangy street dogs that no one else wanted. No home-training or respect."

Letty was ready to pounce again when her cell phone began blaring in her pocket. She gave it a quick check - Leon of course - and shoved it back in her pocket.

"Consider this your only warning. Leave Jess alone," Letty snarled before storming off with her dog at her side.

"Don't think this is over!" Lucy yelled after Letty, only to receive a sky-high middle finger.

* * *

Dom strolled into work that day twenty minutes past schedule, but he didn't care. He even contemplated "oversleeping" to get a few more hours with the woman he had missed so much, but he dragged himself from the bed and headed home for a shower. Thankfully, Mia was still sleeping and Brian was already at work, so he didn't have to worry about getting harassed about his date. As he entered the parking lot of the garage, though, it was clear that he hadn't dodged the bullet that he hoped.

"You sly fucking dog! Taking the walk of shame, are we?" Brian ribbed with a grin as Dom approached him sitting outside with Oz and Sonny.

Dom smirked, "I'm guessing since you three are out here, everyone's schedules are clear this morning?"

"Yep," Oz said with a cheeky smile, "Long night?"

"You guys are worse than Mia," Dom muttered as he entered the shop with them hot on his tail. Gazing around, he spotted Neil inside the carriage of an engine and Billie in the back tuning out the world with headphones while she worked on a design at her desk. She made a conscious effort not to look up upon his entrance, and he had a feeling the headphones were used to ignore any and all talk about his night out.

"Well... how'd it go, Dom? You realize you didn't come home last night?" Brian asked, taking the seat across Dom's desk while Sonny and Oz filled the doorway.

"Yes, because I'm an adult. And because of that fact, I don't have to tell you leeches anything but _get to work_!"

Sonny and Oz groaned but demanded to hear about his night later, leaving the brothers alone.

"You know that includes you, right?" Dom said with a cock of an eyebrow.

"You can't bark orders at me anymore, Dom. We're both the boss here," Brian reminded, kicking his feet up on the desk and clasping his hands behind his head.

Dom smacked his feet off the wood desk, "But this is still _my_ office, O'Conner."

"Whatever. I'm guessing things went well last night? Unless it went awful and you spent your night elsewhere?"

"I was with Letty, and yeah, the night went well. We ate dinner and talked, watched a movie then fell asleep on the sofa."

"So... you slept all night on the sofa?" Brian gave a skeptical smile. "Come on, Dom. It's me. I might be blonde but I'm not dumb."

"Don't fool yourself, Bri," Dom smiled while changing into his work vest, "Besides, a gentleman never kisses and tells."

Brian finally folded, standing from the chair with a shake of his head, "Fine, be that way. But you know Mia will get it out of her, and Mia tells me _everything_."

"Did she tell you about the guy who hit on her at the grocery store last week?" Dom teased. The drop of Brian's smile left Dominic satisfied.

"What guy?" Brian demanded but was already leaving the room. "What guy, Dom?!"

Dom headed out to the main floor as the early-bird customers started rolling in. He only had a few clients scheduled that day but not until the afternoon, which left him free to make his rounds to check on each of his mechanics. Sonny was over in the separate paint station prepping for a custom job he was working on with Billie, Neil tinkered with an '01 Camry, and Billie was navigating her way through a custom design job for a Mitsubishi Eclipse.

She didn't make a peep for most of the morning, only giving half-assed replies to Neil trying to hold a conversation. He didn't seem to mind that she hadn't been listening. It didn't stop him from rambling on about his Honda. When she noticed Dom heading her way, she jammed her ear buds back in and dove deeper into her work.

He tapped a wrench on the desk and called her name but she didn't pull her gaze up from her work.

"I know you can hear me Billie," her reaction confirmed as she froze for a second, then continued working. "How long are you gonna give me the cold shoulder?"

She dropped her pen and yanked the buds from her ears, "I'm not giving you the cold shoulder, Dominic. I'm trying to work."

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm fine," she said coldly.

Dom was getting frustrated with her attitude, but he knew he was the cause for it. "B, I don't want us to be like this," he said softly.

She sighed and smoothed over her messy bun, "I'm sorry that I haven't been able to transition back to what we were before as smoothly as you. I specifically told you that we couldn't cross those boundaries because it would make things awkward if it didn't work out. And just as I predicted..."

"I'm sorry," he said sincerely, "I didn't meant to mess this up. You're still my best friend. I don't want that to change. I had no idea that Letty would turn up again. I care about you, that doesn't change because she's back. But I can't let her be this close and turn away, not after everything we've been through."

The little light in Billie's hazel eyes dimmed, but she kept on a brave face, "I appreciate the honesty. But from here on out we're friends and co-workers, and nothing else. No more drunken sex, no more flirting, nothing. We both know where you belong, and it's not with me."

Dom nodded. She was right, but the harshness in her words stung a bit.

"Good," she gave a relieved sigh before standing from the table, "Now I don't know if you've noticed because you've been in la-la-land, but we're out of the majority of our paint flake additives, and those are essential if I wanna finish this damn design today for Mr. Williams. He's been riding my back about getting his son's Eclipse restored for his eighteenth birthday, and I have less than four days to get it complete."

"Shit. Well I'll give Harry a call, see if he has any in stock."

"Harry's away for the week with his wife. Junior is running it today and he says they are out too. Shipment's not due in until Monday."

"Fuck," Dom muttered. He thought hard about where he could get last minute custom paint accessories, then an idea popped into his head. "Maybe Leon has some he'll let us get from him. I'll give him a shout."

"Okay, but if he does, I'll make the drive. Don't want you getting distracted," she said with a smirk, finally dropping her hard demeanor.

Dom took off for his office to make the call, leaving the rowdy bunch to themselves.

"So Oz, are you gonna tell us about your night?" Neil asked.

Oz immediately grinned from ear to ear. "It was great. Ate lunch at this little Cuban spot near the bench, then watched her prance around the sand in a tiny bikini."

"You lucky dog. That girl is smoking hot. Tell me you took her back to your place and gave her that Georgia thunder?" The twin said with a goofy grin.

"No way he did," Brian interjected.

"Brian's right," Oz said, "She's a good girl. Ain't no rush."

"You're just as lame as Dom," Neil said with a shake of his head. "Don't you guys know that we live vicariously through you?"

"Speak for yourself. Maybe if you find someone to spoon at night other than Sonny, you'll get some action," Brian ribbed, receiving a bolt to the head from Sonny who'd just entered the building.

"Our spooning is none of your business, Nancy," he said with a chuckle. "Billie, the Eclipse should be ready in a few hours for the decals."

"Yo Billie," Dom hollered from his office right after, "He has the flakes if you wanna run after it."

"Thank God," Billie grabbed her bag and shouldered it, "It was starting to get weird back here. Text me the address."

Billie headed out to her GT, hopped in and waited for the text from Dom. She checked herself over in the mirror, using a wet wipe to clean the grunge from her face. Grunge she suffered helping Neil with the same engine block he'd be working on all day. Her phone alerted her to Dom's text, and she entered the address in her GPS system before pulling out of the parking lot.

Though her ego was bruised by his mind games, Billie felt relieved after her talk with Dom. She felt stupid for falling for him, even when she knew she would never hold the place in his heart that Letty left vacant. Even when he portrayed himself as single, he wasn't by any means available. At least not mentally and emotionally. She told herself from the get-go that she wouldn't date anyone in the garage - it was too messy. Sure, the few times that she and Dom had sex were not only unplanned, but few and far between. For the most part, Billie was able to keep her emotions in check. Sex with no strings attached wasn't hard for her.

But that kiss after the barbecue - the one that convinced her to stay the night with him - had destroyed all hope for keeping their friendship just that. It broke through the barrier she fought to keep up between the two for the past two years; the barrier that kept her from developing feelings for a heart-broken man.

"This too shall pass," she said with a sigh. Billie made it to Pasadena in fifteen minutes and quickly found the shop known as The Lab. It was busier than DT's, with even a few cars lined up outside. She prepared herself mentally to walk into the establishment and face the woman who would always hold Dominic in the palm of her hands.

* * *

"Leo, how long are you gonna be mad at me, bro?" Letty asked with a smirk as Leon passed her again, still reeling from the phone call he received from Jess's coaches about Letty's squabble with Lucy Tran.

"For as long as I please," he snapped, but he couldn't fight off the smile for long, "I thought we agreed no violence?"

"We did, but you also didn't make me aware that Lucy was still a huge cunt, either. She deserved every bit of that fat lip she's sporting now."

"Well hopefully they won't punish Jess because of your inability to keep your hands to yourself," Leon turned to Hector, who directed his attention to the woman crossing the road.

"Is that the chica from the races? The one that was talking to Dom," Letty heard Hector say to Leon.

"Yeah, her names Billie," Leon replied, hurrying his way around the counter. "And she is beautiful."

Letty watched as the woman she had known for a short time make her way across the street. Still as pretty as the day she stumbled into the garage looking for a job, Billie strutted inside of the garage with a bright smile and her caramel skin glowing. Leon rushed over to her first.

"You here for the paint additives?" he asked.

"I am. You must be Leon," she said with a smile, holding out her hand. "I've heard a lot."

"Hopefully all good things," he gave her his best smile. Come on, I'll show you the flakes and let you pick which ones you need."

As Billie followed Leon to the counter, she finally glanced over and spotted Letty leaning against a NAPA tool-box, watching her. Billie mustered the nicest smile she could and threw Letty a wave. Letty returned a nod, a smirk adorning her face. Billie felt a harsh stab in her gut at the sight of the cross around Letty's neck. His cross. The only physical object he cared for, besides his Charger. But it wasn't just his chain - it was _their_ chain. Billie knew the history surrounding the necklace. Letty had every right to wear it, even if it did hurt Billie's heart a bit.

She took a quick analysis of Letty for changes. Her dark hair was pulled back in a ponytail, but still much shorter than before. Her body still looked smoking hot in that snug Nirvana shirt. The difference she saw most was the one in her eyes. Two years ago, Letty carried anxiety and peril on her shoulders, and it always showed in her eyes. She was withdrawn from the group. But now, Letty was a different woman. She held her head high with confidence, like she _knew_ she belonged.

And she did. Way more than Billie ever would.

"You two know each other?" Brooke asked from her spot next to Letty.

"Yeah. That's Billie Ramsey. She showed up a few months before I left for a job. A hell of an artist. Surprised she stuck around this long, actually. She should be working for some huge company design concept-cars, not in some small-town garage."

"Maybe her track-record with Dominic is why she stayed," Brooke slipped.

Letty's head whipped to Brooke, "What does that mean?"

"I don't know the whole story. I just heard that she and Dom have a sort of tumultuous relationship. Hooked up a few times. They were pretty close to blossoming into more than friends... then you showed up again," Brooke said apologetically.

"Yeah, I tend to do that," Letty murmured.

"She loves him, but he loves you."

"And you got all that from Oz?" Letty said, a bit unbelieving. She couldn't see Dom and Billie together. Yeah, she was attractive, but she took Brian as more of Billie's type, not Dominic.

"Hey, I'm not saying it's true," Brooke held her hands up defensively, "But I saw the way she looked at him, and how he looked at her. Something happened between them, and she came out on the shit end."

Billie thanked Leon for the paint additives and he offered to walk her out. She made a conscience decision to head over in Letty's direction, if it was just to say hello. She never had any problems with Letty, and she didn't want to any now. Billie was all for girl-power, and she wasn't going to let a failed relationship - _if you can call it that_ \- come between her and a woman she once considered a friend.

"I wish I could disappear like you. The moment I'm a few feet from the garage, the twins are blowing up my phone," Billie said with a warm smile. "Heard you were back around. Nice to see you again."

"Likewise, Billie," Letty replied, holding her knuckles out to her. Billie didn't hesitate to return the gesture. "How's it going over there?"

"As well as it could being stuck with immature, competitive, little boys all day," she told her.

"I know what you mean," Letty said as she noticed Hector making suggestive poses with a few guys across the room. "Heard you're running tech over at DTs. Would that mean you were the one who hacked into my phone the other night?"

Billie's cheeks reddened a bit and she gave an apologetic look, "Sorry about that. Dom's like a bloodhound onto a scent. He was really adamant that Brooke was the key to finding you. And he was right," she said with a smile for Brooke. Honestly, she couldn't handle the way Letty was staring straight through her. As if she knew every discretion and deed Billie had ever committed just by looking at her. "But it won't happen again."

"Good," Letty replied. Billie's eyes went back to the necklace hanging around Letty's neck. Letty wanted to deter her attention, "You gonna be at the barbecue tomorrow?"

"Uh, yeah. Mandatory sous-chef for Mia."

"We'll be there, too. Maybe we can help out."

"That'd be great," Billie smiled. Her cell rang from inside her bag, the specialized ringtone for Neil echoing through the shop. _Saved by the twin_, she thought. "And as always, they're calling so I gotta get back. I'll see you guys tomorrow."

The girls waved her off. Leon continued to follow her out the door, deciding to seize the moment.

"Please don't take this the wrong way, but I think you are absolutely stunning and I would love to see you again," he said while stopping her at the car door.

Billie blushed, completely surprised by his outburst.

"Normally I'd scoff and storm away, but what the hell," she shrugged, "You're charming. Stop by the barbecue tomorrow," she said.

"Will do," he opened her car door for her, admiring the import. "A Nissan?! A woman after my own heart," he grinned while pointing to his Nismo.

She looked over at the car, her face twisted in acceptance. "Already scoring brownie points," she said with a grin before speeding off from the curb.


	20. Baby Steps

**_Warning - the translations in this chapter are probably sketchy, work with me people._**

* * *

"Alright, B. Time to close up," Dom peaked out of his office to yell at Billie across the room at her desk.

"Aye-aye captain," she said gratefully. She was wrapping up a few last-minute changes on the Eclipse. Now that she had the paint job finally complete, she had a few extra days to spice up the job.

She, Dom, and Oz were the last ones left in the shop late that night. Dom stayed buried in his garage under a pile of receipts, while Oz hung around to keep Billie company on the other side of the garage. He seemed to be the only one to notice the distance between the two that day, which was unusual for the close friends. They were always joking together, or even working to help each other on projects, but not today. They only spoke when necessary, and avoided the other at all costs. Billie's demeanor changed after her trip to The Lab, though. She smiled more, even dancing around with her iPod in the paint room. Oz wasn't sure if it was a facade she was putting on to cover up her broken heart, or if something had genuinely cheered her up.

"What's up with you two?" he asked.

"We've come to an understanding," she said with a shrug, standing to pack away her desk.

"Is that why you two refuse to be alone together? To resist temptation?"

"Yes. Because that's no longer an option," she replied, "Never should've been."

"Billie," Oz gently grabbed her arm, forcing her to look at him, "You can talk to me, lady. I know you're hurting."

"Ozzie, I'm fine. I knew better, but somehow it didn't matter. Guess I'm a glutton," she smiled, but he could see the pain behind it. His worried eyes made her smile. She placed a reassuring hand on his cheek, "Thank you for worrying, but I'm okay. I need a shower, a little Gin, and some Rocky-Road ice cream. Should fix me right up," she leaned up and planted a kiss on his cheek.

Dom watched the exchange between Oz and Billie through his bay window and felt a slight surge of jealousy. He knew he couldn't keep her from flirting or being with whomever she wanted - she wasn't his girl - but that didn't mean he wanted to see her hugged up with anyone else, especially another co-worker.

Dom shut up his office and made his way out to the main floor.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Billie said to Oz before throwing her hand up in Dom's direction, ducking under the security gate.

"Careful getting home," Dom replied flatly as she left the building.

Oz shook his head at Dom while locking up the side door.

"You got something you wanna say, Ozzie?"

"Nah, Boss," he replied with a tight smile, "I have no words."

"Don't tell me you're mad at me too? Weren't you just high-fiving me a few hours ago?"

"Don't get me wrong, Dom, I'm happy for you. Ever since I got here, you've been moping around over Letty, and I'm glad we don't have to deal with your grumpy ass mood anymore. But I hate that it had to come at the expense of Billie's feelings."

"You think I'm happy about that, either?"

"Nah, man, I don't. Night, Boss," Oz said before heading under the gate, leaving Dom alone in the garage.

Dom sighed. He shut off the main lights and entered the security code into the alarm before shutting the main doors. He pulled down the gate and locked it, anxious to get home and into bed. When he turned around, he nearly jumped ten feet off the ground at the woman standing behind him.

"What the hell are you doing?" he asked breathlessly.

Letty smirked, "Why so jumpy, Toretto?"

"Wasn't expecting you to be out here," he replied. "How long _have_ you been out of here?"

"Long enough to know that I've caused a bit of tension on the homefront."

Dom sighed, "No tension."

"Don't lie," she said flatly.

"Billie and I had... a connection. I had given up hope that you were coming back, and we tried getting closer. I couldn't do it."

"Why not? Billie's incredibly beautiful, smart, independent. We're a lot a like. You shouldn't have put your happiness to the side waiting for me."

"Letty, all you've ever done was put your happiness to the side for me. I owed you that much," he said softly.

"Didn't stop you from sleeping with her," she said, but with a playful smirk.

"You really wanna talk about that?" he asked, a sly smirk on his face as well.

"Not exactly. I just don't want to come between anything you have going on here. I don't expect you to keep pushing good women away every time I step back in the picture."

"Quit leaving the picture and I won't have to," he murmured, taking a jump off the cliff by pulling her flush against his body, his hands lingering on her waist. She didn't pull away or object, but gave a smile that set his insides on fire. "Billie's a good woman. She did her best to pull me out of my slump when you left, and worked even harder when Mia left. She made sure I didn't fall into some pit of no return. She'd be the perfect girl for someone... it just can't be me."

The way he looked into her eyes, as if they were alone in the world made Letty believe him. He _did _care for Billie - just not how he cared for her.

"She seemed a little skeptical earlier. Like she was uncomfortable talking to me. Is it always gonna be like that?"

"I don't think so. I think she just needs time to let things settle where they fall."

"Maybe," Letty's own hands moved up his arms, feeling their way to his pecs, "I ran into another of one your exes today."

"Who?"

"Does the name Lucy Tran ring a bell?"

Dom rolled his eyes with a groan, "I haven't heard that name in years. We dated for a few weeks, she's hardly an ex. Where'd you find her?"

"One of her hellions plays soccer with Leon's daughter. She and the other moms have been picking on the kid, so I went to pay them a visit."

"I'm guessing that didn't end well?"

"Not for her. I think that new busted lip will keep her quiet for a while."

Dom smirked and tossed his arm around her shoulders as they headed for her car, "What brings you by?"

Letty pulled the necklace from inside of her shirt, "You forgot this last night."

Dom stopped her from taking it off, "Don't. I left it for a reason. I left it with you all those years ago for a reason."

"But Dom - you love this chain."

"Letty, I love you." Those three little words stopped her world from spinning. Her mouth opened and closed as she struggled to find a suitable response. Dom decided to intervene, "I never told you this, never told anyone actually but the only reason we ended up in the DR is because I was gonna ask you to marry me. We were low on funds, so I was gonna use this," he said softly, fingering the metal gently.

Letty felt the air being sucked from her body. She was mind-blown, and speechless.

"Wh-what?" she stammered.

"I was going to marry you... right there on the beach in front of our friends. But then I saw our faces on the TV, and I knew I had to put space between us. I realized how selfish it would be to ask you to dedicate the rest of your life to me, then just run out."

"Dom, my life was already dedicated to you. I was a wanted criminal fleeing across the world with my ex-con boyfriend," she smiled. "I didn't need a ring or your last name to know that I was stuck with you."

Dom laughed lightly, thankful that she was taking the revelation with a sense of humor. He didn't want to scare her off again by coming on too strong.

"Still, the necklace is yours. As long as you have it, you have me."

"As my personal chef?" she joked, but his eyes pleaded for more. Letty moved to lean against her car, and Dom stood a few inches in front of her. "Dom, don't make me put a label on whatever this is. I don't even know what this is."

"Do you want this?" he asked, taking a step closer.

Letty's insides tingled from the intense glare he was throwing at her, full of lust and want.

"I want us to build whatever this is up to something better than before. I can't live up to who I was back then. I need you to understand that. I'm not that Dominic-absorbed little girl anymore, following in your shadow, chasing off skirts. I'm also not ready to jump off anymore gas-tankers or be thrown from military tanks. I've lost too much to risk anything else."

"Lett, I'm just as tired as you are. Do I miss the thrills? Yes. Do I miss being shot, or being away from home or my family? Never knowing when I'll be able to stop running? No. I'm not eager to get back to that life either. Now I'm not saying I'm gonna quit racing, or start driving the speed limit," he grinned.

"Hell, neither will I," she laughed, "I don't know, man. Let's just take this slow, all right? No labels, no commitments. If it blossoms into something more, then great. But we don't force it, okay?"

"I'll take that," Dom nodded with a smile. "Wanna come by for a little while? I'm sure Mia would love to grill you about last night."

"As fun as that sounds, I gotta pass. I gotta go in early for a few hours before the barbecue, so I need to get some shut-eye. I'll see you tomorrow, though."

Dom agreed and leaned in to plant a soft kiss on her cheek. His lips so close to her face nearly sent Letty over the edge of control, but she bit down on her lip to keep her composure. She returned a soft kiss to his fuzzy cheek, noting that his five-o'clock shadow was filling in nicely.

"Goodnight, Dominic," she pushed him away.

"Night, Lett," he threw her one last smile before sliding in his car.

Letty turned and slid into her car, unable to wipe the giddy smile from her face. She looked down at her necklace, admiring the way the moonlight bounced off the shining silver. She took it off and dropped it over the rearview mirror. "That Toretto charm strikes again."

* * *

_**The next day...**_

"Dom, we have a serious problem!"

Dom hurried from the kitchen into the backyard, where he found Mia standing on the back steps, virtually staring off into space with her hands on her hip.

"What's wrong sis?"

"Besides the fact that Rosa and Nico's plane lands in thirty minutes and I'm strapped for time with food prep, I think we're gonna have some serious space issues. Our family isn't as small as it used to be, ya know."

"Hey," Dom moved to stand in front of her, giving her an assuring smile, "Everything will work out. It's early and dinner's not for a few hours. I'll get Rosa from the airport. Oz! Brian!" he hollered towards the house. The two men came outside in a hurry, "Change of plans. We're taking this party oceanside."

"Sweet," Brian replied with a smile, "What do you need from us?"

"Round up the twins and start making trips out to Malibu. We need seating for about twenty plus people. If need be, buy some chairs and tables. Do whatever you have to do to make this day perfect."

The boys nodded and headed off to start their task. Dom turned back to his sister with a smile.

"See? Problem solved. What else is wrong?" he asked, sensing her tension.

"I don't know," she murmured, "It's supposed to be a good day, but I can't help feel like something's off. Something doesn't feel right, Dom."

Dom pulled his sister in for a hug, "Nonsense, Mia. Everything will be taken care of. It's the first time getting the whole gang together in a long time. Not to mention, our girl is back home. Well, sort of."

A smile broke on Mia's face, "I _am _excited to see her again. And Tej, and Roman, too. And I can't wait to see little Nico - oh god, _I'm so excited_!"

"What's all the hoopla out here?" Billie asked from the doorway, wiping her slimy hands on her apron.

"Just calming Mia's worries about today," Dom said. "How's the desserts coming along?"

"Billie!" Jack's voice screamed from in the kitchen, "More cupcake!"

"No, Jack!" Mia switched into mom-mode, hurrying to stop the tot from spoiling his appetite on sweets. She brushed past Billie, leaving her standing awkwardly with Dom.

"It's gonna get hectic today and it's been a while since she's played host to so many - you think you could keep an eye on her for me? Make sure she's not too overwhelmed?" he asked.

"Of course," Billie agreed. The thought of Letty's arrival ate away at her mind. _Who'll keep me from getting overwhelmed?_ "I better get back," she turned to head inside but Dom's grip on her arm stopped her. "I'm glad you're here. Thanks for helping out today."

"What are friends for?" she smiled before disappearing inside.

Dom pulled his phone from his pocket to alert everyone of the venue change.

* * *

Letty reached over into the passenger seat to grab her phone that buzzed away. She read the message from Dom with a smile.

_**"BBQ will be at the beach-house. Wear something short and tight."**_

_**"As long as you do,"**_ she wrote back with a grin.

"I miss the days when your phone wasn't glued to your hand," Brooke muttered from the backseat of the Firebird Letty was tinkering on. "We hardly talk anymore."

"Bullshit," Letty chuckled, "You're just upset because I changed the lock-code on my phone so you can't snoop anymore."

"I want to be in on your re-connection!" she whined, "You still haven't told me about last night. You're still wearing the chain, so what happened?"

"We had a chat. We're gonna try to figure this thing out. Take things slow," Letty said, unable to hide her smile. "Make new memories instead of living off the past."

Brooke squealed with excitement for her friend, "I'm so happy for you! You can't fight what's meant to be."

"Yeah, yeah," she waved off. "Anywho. Let's get this done, so we can go party."

Brooke was on her way back to the counter when the business phone rang out in the shop. She rushed around the counter to answer the call.

"Thank you for calling The Lab Restoration and Repair. My name is Brooke, how may I assist you?"

"Boy, you sure are hard to find, Brookie."

The voice on the line sent cold chills down her spine. Only one person ever called her Brookie.

"What the hell do you want? How did you get this number?" she snarled quietly into the phone.

"I told you sweetheart - _I_ decide when you walk away. You've had your fun, but now it's time to come home."

"Leave me the hell alone. I told you I was done, and I meant that," she slewed, "How did you find me?"

"Honey, I have more connections than you know," he replied, "I know you've been touring the West Coast with a pretty little Latina, and now you're getting cozy with a mechanic in sunny L.A."

Brooke turned to scan the garage for anything or anyone suspicious. She didn't know any of the mechanics well, but she didn't take any of them as moles for her father's organization.

"Listen, you _psychotic fuck_ \- I'm finally happy with my life, so I'd appreciate it if you would just leave me alone. Find someone else to be your lackey."

"I don't think you understand the severity of the situation, my little Brookie. But soon you will. Tell Brian O'Conner I said hello."

The line going dead in her ear made her shutter. She felt the blood draining from her hands and face, and suddenly, Brooke didn't feel so well.

How the hell did he find her? She had managed to keep a low profile, but surprisingly to her, someone had been watching and following her every move. Could it have been Carter himself following her? Had he been released right under her nose and she didn't know? Brooke had no answers for any of the dozens of questions that filled her mind, but she figured today she wouldn't concern herself with her father's antics. It was supposed to be a good day; she would finally get to meet the family, get to know the people who grew up with Letty, and hopefully make life-long friends along the way.

Leon passed by and noticed the ghost that was Brooke behind the counter.

"You okay, toots?"

Brook put on a fake smile, "Yeah, just a little tired."

"Who was on the phone?" he asked, not believing the excuse.

"Um, just some kids prank calling."

Leon stared into her pale blue eyes for a few seconds longer, then finally gave a nod.

* * *

Dom stood in LAX waiting for Rosa and his nephew, Nico. He was happy to finally get them inside the States - something Vince wanted for them before his sudden and tragic death. Other than a few Skype videos, Dom hadn't seen the two in four long years. He was especially anxious to see little Nico, who was looking more and more like his father each day. His dark complexion was his mother's, but his facial features were all Vince's. With those striking brown eyes with thick lashes, the thin lips, all of it was Vince. Dom knew it would be hard to look the young child in the face without missing his oldest friend.

"Dom?" he turned to his left to see Rosa wheeling a luggage bag behind her. Walking waist-level to her was a dark-haired kid with chocolate skin and a bright smile.

He dropped his own bag before running in Dom's direction. Dom scooped him up effortlessly and the boy wrapped his arms and legs around Dom's body.

"Tio Dom!" Nico said in his thick Brazilian accent.

"Little Nico," Dom murmured, ruffling the boy's hair, "Como você está?" _(How are you?)_

"Bom!" _(Good!)_ he replied, leaning back to look at Dom. Dom's heart swelled; it was as if he were staring at a young Vincent Pirelli again.

"Eu pensei que Mia estava vindo atrás de nos?" Rosa said as she finally made her way over. Dom used his free hand to welcome her into a hug. Rosa hadn't changed much. Only her thick curls were longer, but she was still gorgeous with full lips and a dashing smile. _(I thought Mia was coming after us?)_

"She's got a lot going on with the food and panicking and what not," Dom laughed, "So I figured I'd scoop you."

"Well, let's get moving. I know she could use a hand," Rosa said while strutting off for the car.

Nico didn't make any gestures to get down, so Dom carried him over to the Charger. He buckled the kid in the back and they headed for the Toretto home. During the drive, Dom couldn't stop glancing in the rear-view to look at Nico.

"He's grown up, huh?" Rosa said, catching his glance.

"He has," Dom smiled.

"Becoming more and more like his dad, too. Stubborn and rotten."

"I wish he could see him now," Dom said. Rosa placed her hand on his comfortingly.

"I know you miss him too," she said, "All he ever talked about was you and Mia. Getting us all back home to America. He really wanted to have all of his family together again."

Dom felt guilt-ridden. If it wasn't for his bright idea to go after Reyes, Vince wouldn't have had to die in the favela that day.

"Well today he'll get his wish."

* * *

"Hey you heard from Roman today? He's not picking up his phone," Brian asked Mia as he stepped out of Oz's truck. They had just returned from the first trip of delivering picnic tables and chairs, and he was anxious for his brother's to arrive. Mia was busy chasing Jack, who was refusing to put pants on.

"Not today. He's probably still in the air," Mia replied. She finally caught Jack and Brian assisted in holding him long enough to get the khaki shorts over his bottom.

Brian shook his head, "Rome's flying private, and he's too afraid of flying to actually sleep on a plane."

"Quit worrying, Roman's fine. Have you talked to Tej?"

"Yeah, he's in Miami. His flight leaves in an hour."

"Good. I'll try Roman in a bit. We just sent the twins with the first load of food. We have plenty more than needs to go, so get moving," Mia leaned and placed a kiss on his pinched lips. His face was still twisted up in confusion, so she gave him another. And another. And another, until finally a smile broke on his face. He grinned while wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her in for a deeper kiss.

"We should start working on baby number two tonight," he murmured against her lips.

"If you don't get that food to Malibu, it's a _guarantee_ that Jack will grow up an only child," Mia smirked. Brian's smile dropped and he turned to sprint into the house, before turning back to give her one last kiss. "Go, I'm gonna tidy up the house and gather a few things, then Billie and I will be on our way."

* * *

"Damn phone," Roman cursed as he pulled onto the private airstrip and stepped out of his black Lamborghini Aventador.

"Maybe you can charge it on the plane," Stacy, his latest flavor, said while popping the trunk. Roman grabbed their luggage out of the trunk and they headed across the strip to the private plane he charted for the trip.

"I can't wait to get home to my boys!" he said enthusiastically, "It's been too damn long."

The pilot waited near the steps of the plane to greet them, only Rome didn't recognize him. His usual pilot, Herm, was a short and stout black man with thinning hair and a pleasant smile. The man mugging near the plane was tall, slim, and possibly of Hispanic descent.

"Where's Herman?" Roman asked cautiously.

"He fell ill. My name is Timothy, and I'll be flying you folks to Los Angeles today," the man said, his face void of any emotion. Rome's guard went up immediately. His accent was heavy - he didn't look like a Timothy.

"Where you from, Tim?" Roman asked on his way up the stairs.

"Right here in the good ol' USA," the pilot smirked, "And it's Timothy."

"Well get on the plane, _Timothy_," Rome mimicked, "We don't wanna be late."

Rome mumbled under his breath about Timothy's rudeness, but continued to follow his date up the stairs. They stepped inside the luxury plane and his frustrations were wiped away.

"Now this is what I'm talking about!" he grinned while checking out the smooth leather seats, flip-down televisions, and complimentary Bubbly.

They sat down and settled into the flight. He popped the cork off of one of the champagne bottles and poured up a drink for he and his lady.

"Hey Boss, you got a spare iPhone charger? Left mine at the house," Roman asked.

"No, you don't need it," Timothy replied.

Roman frowned. "What do you mean? I need to get in contact with my brother's, let them know I'm on the way."

"No, Roman," another voice - a man's voice - said from behind him. Roman turned to watch his worst nightmare step out of the bathroom. "You don't. They'll find you soon enough."


	21. Alpha and Mrs Alpha

_**A week ago...**_

"Mr. Verone, you are solely responsible for the crime epidemic that has risen in the past twenty years here in southern Florida. Lives have been taken. The influx of cocaine and heroin in the city was your doing, and frankly, I'm not buying this good-guy act you've put on while doing your time here. You were sentenced to twenty-five years to life, and we feel releasing you before you've even put a dent in that sentence would be incredibly irresponsible. Therefore, the courts deny your request for parole."

The gavel slammed on the table, dismissing the courtroom.

Carter Verone's blood boiled as he looked over at his longtime lawyer.

"Plan B. If they won't grant me a release, I'll grant it myself."

* * *

Letty and Brooke worked for two more hours before Leon called it an early day. He gave the rest of his employees the evening off, while he, Hector, Letty, and Brooke took off to prepare for the barbecue.

It didn't take the girls long shower and dress after returning home. Letty wanted to hurry to the beach house to help Mia with whatever she needed, and get a little time alone to catch up with her. She wanted to reconnect with Mia just as much as her brother. Before they left for Malibu, Letty checked herself over in the mirror one final time. She approved of her cut-off shorts and a black tank under a white off-the-shoulder blouse, and flip flops. She smiled at the cross dangling around her neck. She hadn't let it out of her sight since the revelation of it's significance, and she didn't plan on it. It had been a symbol of the start of their relationship fifteen years ago, and maybe it would hold the same connotation today.

"How do I look?" Brooke asked, stepping into Letty's room. She was also wearing jean-shorts, though much shorter than Letty's, and a yellow tank top that accentuated her growing tan.

"Like if you bend over, I'll be staring at your labia," Letty replied, "You don't have any longer shorts?"

"No, _Mom_," Brooke rolled her eyes, "It's hot enough in LA, not to mention we'll be at the beach. I'm dressing for the occasion."

"You know that's a family gathering, right? As in young children will be there?"

"They aren't much shorter than yours! You're making me feel bad!" Brooke tugged on her shorts in the mirror, "Should I change?"

"No time," Letty smirked and headed out to leash Ginger. She grabbed her keys and they headed out to the car. The girls made their way to Malibu toward the beach house. Letty was anxious to be around the family again, and she wanted the night to go smoothly. Upon arrival, several high-priced cars were already scattered around the house. The enticing smell of smoked meat welcomed Letty, Brooke, and Ginger around to the front of the home, where children frolicked in the sand and the adults mingled around the grill with drinks.

"Aunt Letty!" Jack was the first to notice them. His scream got the attention of the others, who all turned to the women standing awkwardly at the side of the house.

Jack ran to Letty and she scooped him up in her arms, "Hi Buddy."

"Can we play with Ginger over there?" he asked, pointing over to a dark-skinned child and Hector's twin boys, one of whom was currently behind buried in the sand.

"Okay, but be gentle Ginger," Letty said sternly to her pup before unleashing her. She eagerly ran over with Jack to the others, where she passed around sloppy kisses.

"We have an audience," Brooke nudged Letty, nodding to the group of men crowded around the grill. Brian, the twins, Tej, Hector, Oz, and Dominic all stared at the women.

Letty and Dom held eye contact and exchanged smiles filled with lust. He looked good in the wife beater that clung to his toned body and white slacks that hung low on his waist. He cradled a longneck Corona in his hand, though he seemed incomplete without his signature necklace. The thought sent Letty's hand to the pendant on her chest.

Dom drooled over her long legs in the jean shorts. He wanted to rush over to her and sweep her into his arms, but he kept his cool, instead shooting her a nod and a flirty smile. Letty returned the gesture, throwing her hand up to the boys.

"Girls!" Mia squealed as she rushed over to the from the house.

"How's it going, Mi?" Letty said as Mia pulled in for a hug.

"As crazy as possible. I'm so glad you're still here," Mia whispered into her ear.

"I'm not going anywhere, girl," Letty said while looking at Dom, who was still watching her like a hawk.

Mia pulled away and turned to Brooke, who looked a bit nervous. "You must be Brooke. Oz mentioned that you were beautiful. I'm Mia," Mia ignored Brooke's outstretched hand and pulled her in for a hug, "I've heard a lot. It's nice to finally meet you."

Brooke relaxed into the hug, sensing Mia's genuine, friendly spirit. She admired Mia's pretty flowing pink dress, "Likewise. You are quite gorgeous, yourself."

Mia blushed with a smile, "You're sweet. Come inside - let's get you a ladies a drink and get acquainted."

They followed Mia over to the beach house, but Letty couldn't help but steal one final glance his way. He had turned to face the grill once again, but he looked over his shoulder to meet her eyes again. He winked in her direction and Letty felt her insides melt. She blushed while tucking her hair behind her ears and headed inside.

Tantalizing smells lured them toward the kitchen, where Billie, Yvette, and Rosa sat around the island with drinks of their own. Massive bowls of different prepared foods filled the island top, and the stove was currently whipping up even more dishes.

"Letty, chica!" Yvette exclaimed, jumping off her stool to rush to her. "Don't you ever take off like that again. And if you do, take me with you!"

Letty laughed and hugged Yvette. She had known Yvette since they were teens, but of course she wasn't as familiar with her now.

"I don't plan on ditching you guys anytime soon," Letty said. Her eyes went over to Billie, who seemed increasingly interested in the bowl of coleslaw she was stirring. She couldn't go through the day with the woman walking on eggshells around her. "Billie, can I talk to you for a sec?"

Billie's eyes shot over to Letty in surprise. She gave a nod and grabbed her beer and one for Letty before following her back out onto the porch.

"What's up?" Billie asked, leaning over the railing.

"I know about you and Dom."

Billie's froze with the bottle to her lips, taking a large gulp before nodding slowly.

"That was a long time ago, Letty."

"Not really," Letty said, "The point is, I don't want things to be awkward between us. What happened, happened. I don't blame him for it, and I'm not mad at you because of it."

"That's good to hear, and no offense, but I'm not really looking for anyone's approval." Letty smiled inwardly at Billie's bite. "Dom's a good friend, always has been. Things might've crossed _that_ threshold a few times, but at the end of the day, that man loves you, and only you. Nothing I or anyone else can do about it."

"I know what it's like to be thrown away by a man who says he cares about you," Letty said, trying to get Billie to look at her. "I know that hurts like hell."

Billie's jaw clenched and unclenched, and her eyes watered for a millisecond before blinking them away, "Dom and I weren't together long enough for me to be heart-broken. We weren't even together, really. All I've ever wanted was for Dominic to be happy. I never pushed him to stop caring about you, or stop looking for you. I just tried to push him to be happy. He just couldn't do it with me."

"I'm sorry you had to get dragged into the middle of us, but I thank you for keeping him company," Billie gave her a confused look, "If you hadn't, Dom probably would've fell off the deep end waiting for me. Probably would've turned the West Coast upside down looking for me, and landed himself back in trouble with the law."

"No shit," Billie cracked a smile, "I'm all for true love, Letty. I think what you and Dom have is real, realer than anything he and I could've had. He's the Alpha and you're Mrs. Alpha. Your connection is vital to this family, and to each other. Fate keeps bringing you together for a reason, even if you don't see it. "

Letty looked up towards the barbecue pit, where Dom gave a concerned look in their direction. Letty passed along a smile that assured him things were fine. _Alpha and Mrs. Alpha._

"I think I'm starting to," Letty said with a smirk for Dom. "So, can we squash this beef before it starts?"

Billie smiled and held her beer out to Letty, "I'm cool if you are."

"Cool," Letty clinked her glass with Billie's. "Now, let's get some drinks in us. I'm not ready to deal with Rome and Tej sober."

* * *

"Is that Letty?" Tej asked from over at grill with the boys. They all turned to see Letty and Brooke standing near the house. "She's looking damn good. Who's that fine ass girl with her?"

"Chill out, Tej. That's Brooke, Letty's friend. And she's spoken for," Dom murmured, jerking his head over to Oz, who mugged him shortly before turning to Brooke.

"Oh, my bad," Tej smirked, taking a gulp of his beer while continuing to check out the brunette.

Dom watched Letty glow under the LA sun and he couldn't peel his eyes away. He watched Jack run to her. He smiled at their interaction. Jack didn't know about the craziness that Letty had been through with her memory loss, and no one felt the need to tell him. He loved Letty for who she was now, and that was good enough for them. She was just Letty - Mommy's best friend who snuck him candy and chocolate.

Letty sat Jack down and he and the dog took off for the other kids. She finally glanced over in his direction when Brooke got her attention. Even from the distance, he could feel her eyes piercing his own. Staring at her, all he could think about was having her cuddled in his arms the other night. How it felt to have his face smothered in her hair, inhaling her scented conditioner. He knew she wasn't big on PDA, so he threw her a big smile instead.

"It's good to see her, man. I was hurting for you when she took off, dawg," Tej said, placing a hand on Dom's shoulder.

"Well she's back. And I won't be letting her out of my sight again."

Mia came to greet the girls and they headed for the house. Dom shared one last blazing smile with Letty before turning back to the grill.

"Is it a good idea for her to be here?" Brian asked, watching Brooke nervously.

"She's family now, Brian," Dom said, noticing the tenseness in Oz. He put the fact that Brian annoyed the hell out of him to the side for moment, but Dom wouldn't be surprised if it flared up tonight.

"Yeah, well her family tried to kill me ten years ago, and I'd bet money that he'd do it again," Brian replied confidently.

"Have you called Stasiak yet?" Dom asked. Brian shook his head. "Well do that, try to get some clarification."

Brian nodded and walked off with his beer to make the call.

"How long has he been like that?" Tej asked Dom.

"Since he found out her relation to the guy he and Rome took down in for Florida," Dom replied while flipping a few corn stalks on the grill. "Brian's a little wound up, living the domestic life in Seattle. He's not used to being Mr. Mom, so I think he's just anxious for a chase."

"Boy needs a hobby," Tej said.

"He's working on it. We talked to a building owner of this place he likes back in Washington, and it checks out for a good place to open another DTs. I'm flying up a week after they leave to check it out. If it looks good, we move forward," Dom revealed to the boys. They all congratulated him, patting him on back and clanking their beers to his.

"That's awesome brother," Oz said with a smile before the two women on the porch caught his attention. "Now, how do we see this ending?"

Dom followed his line of vision to Letty and Billie standing on the porch alone. Neither looked happy to be in the situation.

"If we're lucky, a catfight," Hector said with a grin.

Dom watched the body language closely. Billie leaned over the railing, avoiding eye contact with Letty. Letty must've hit a nerve when Billie stood to face her slowly. There was only one thing they could've been talking about to have them both so uneasy. Finally Letty glanced back at him to confirm that. Dom gave her a questioning look, to which he gave her a small smile.

"They're fine," Dom said, "Just talking it out."

"You can tell, from over here?" Sonny asked as he and his brother passed a joint.

"Those two share a soul, my friend. All telepathic and shit," said with a laugh, accepting the joint being passed his way. "If he says she's good, she's good."

Brian approached the group again. Dom waited for his news.

"No answer. I left a voicemail. I tried Rome again, he's still not answering," Brian said, running a hand over his head.

"Brian, come here," Dom nodded him over. He tossed an arm around Brian's shoulders, "You need to lighten up, O'Conner. Roman is fine. He's probably just having shitty cell service. Now, take this," Dom passed him a shot Tequila and took one for himself. Brian looked into his eyes, and Dom could tell he was genuinely worried. Brian's eyes were a portal to his soul and he wasn't hard to read. "Look, his plane is scheduled to land in two hours. If he's not here by eight, then we worry, all right?"

Brian sighed but gave a nod. "All right - let's get drunk."

The men cheered and all grabbed glasses from the table and raised them into the air.

"To my familia. I love you, guys," Dom said with a grin, before everyone tossed back their drinks.

"Damn, you guys couldn't wait for me?" Leon asked as he made his way over, a bottle of Jack in one hand and a six-pack of Corona in the other.

"Sorry, bro," Hector slurred, already quite tipsy from several shots of liquor. "Join in."

* * *

"How long on the chicken, Dom? We're ready to eat," Mia called from the house.

"A few more minutes. Round everyone up," he replied, pulling the last few pieces of meat from the grill.

Several round tables were spaced out on the sand and prepped for dinner. The team began claiming seats with plates toppled with ribs, burgers and brats, and sides. He smiled proudly as his family settled in for dinner together. He gathered the last load of chicken and carried it over to the buffet table that held all the selections for the night.

Dom panicked a bit when he saw Letty heading in the opposite direction of his table, but when she made a beeline back to sit next to Mia, he grinned wide. He made himself a plate before joining Brian, Mia, Letty, Rosa and Tej at their table.

"Alright, who says grace?" Dom asked aloud.

"It's been a while since I've done it," Mia said, standing at the table with her glass raised. "Dear Heavenly spirit, we thank you for this massive spread the girls and I worked hard on all day. We thank you for allowing our family to come together once again for something that doesn't involve death or destruction. Thank you for blessing Rosa, Nico and Tej with safe flights, and please keep Roman safe and sane on his way. I'm truly blessed to be able to call each one of you my family, and to the precious souls we've lost along the way, watch over us. Amen," Mia smiled as a chorus of 'amens' echoed on the beach.

"Not bad, sis," Dom smiled at her.

An hour into the dinner, things were still as rowdy as they were before more beers and shots were passed around. Loud Spanish music blared from a nearby stereo and everyone cheered as Leon's mother Lucita was now salsa dancing with Tej. He had no clue what he was doing, but the man could move and he made it look good. Mia and Brian also danced to the music, and it was obvious he had been learning some moves. They laughed as he cha-cha'ed circles around Mia, who could only laugh at her husband's expense.

Letty laughed as Oz dragged Brooke out onto the make-shift dance floor to join in the fun. Oz clearly had no coordination when it came to dancing, but that didn't stop Brooke from clinging to him as they swayed together. Soon after, Hector and Yvette, Leon and Billie, and the others joined every in their impromptu dance party. Dom and Letty remained at their seats side by side, watching the catastrophe that was dancing mechanics.

"What - no dancing?" Dom asked her with a smile.

"For one - I might be too buzzed to move, and two - I don't know if I still have it like I used to," she smirked.

Dom stood from the table and held his hand out to her, "Come on. I'll keep you upright."

Letty smirked but took his hand, allowing him to drag her into the center of the dancing crowd. Her arms went around his neck and he kept his promise to hold her upright, keeping a tight grip on her waist. They both grinded their hips to the rhythm, never taking their eyes off the other. They ignored the people surrounding them and fell in love with the music, allowing it to guide their movements. While they moved in sync, Letty felt a rush of emotion coarse through her body. She was happy. Truly happy. She spent the evening with people who just years ago, she bolted away from in fear. Now, she was welcomed back with open arms and without question.

Dom spun her around to hold her from behind, her massive arms wrapping around her waist gently. His head dipped to rest on her shoulder as she swayed against his hips. Letty felt at peace in his arms, as if nothing bad could ever happen to her again. She wanted to stay that way for a while, cuddled comfortably in his arms, but she felt eyes burning into her. Looking up, she looked right into Mia's watery eyes a few feet away.

Mia smiled, gawking at the two former lovers dancing together. Letty smiled with a shrug.

"I love you," Mia mouthed from a distance, placing her hands over her heart.

"I love you Mia," Letty replied with a grin, leaning to rest in Dom's arms.

* * *

A few hours later, the sun had set on their party, and night-time welcomed the adult fun. Most of the children had fallen asleep, sans Jack, who was cuddled in his father's arms with his favorite toy car in his hand. Lucita was helping Mia and Rosa put away the food and clean the messy kitchen, while Sonny and Neil were tasked with clearing the outside of cups, paper plates, and beer bottles.

Couples were split up on the shore, each taking the time to talk privately in front of the crashing waves in the ocean. Leon and Billie were sitting in lawn chairs, sharing a joint while getting to know each other. Leon wasn't as fickle-minded as she predicted; he was intellectual and deep. Their conversations ranged anywhere from car designs, to religion, and even politics. Leon enjoyed her open-mindedness and her love of nature. He surely wouldn't mind spending more time with her. Tej and Rosa talked quietly by the water. Well, she talked in her native Portuguese and he listened. He didn't understand her language, but found her accent sexy and intriguing. Even Brooke was cozied up to Oz in the sand, laughing loudly at something he had said.

Letty watched the interactions from the second-floor balcony. She initially came to get some peace when her annoying migraine had returned after dinner, but she got caught up watching the waves crash from the incredible view. The vibe of the entire evening brought Letty a better understanding of the people who came back for her. When Owen spoke of them, he spoke as if their loyalty to each other made them weak. As if caring for each other was the cause for all of their problems. But she saw how they were ready to die for one another, how he was ready to die to save her. Owen would never risk his own life or freedom for another, yet Dom and his friends did it without question. Letty knew, without a doubt, that this was where she was destined to be. She was ready to accept them as life-long friends, but was having trouble accepting the label of 'Dom Toretto's girlfriend' again.

She wasn't ready to run into his arms and accept being his trophy again. Letty had been independent, even being in Owen's ragtag team of drivers. She didn't look to him to be her knight in shining armor, and she wasn't looking for that in Dominic either. She needed to be able to put her life together again, how she wanted it. She had been given a fresh slate, and she refused to allow stories of the past to control how she lived in the present. Letty had to start over. That meant with getting to know the Toretto and company, and getting to know Dominic. He wasn't that bad boy from down the street who drove bad-ass cars and flaunted his muscles. Now, she knew him as an established mechanic with a knack for pulling off incredibly brilliant heists, with great muscles. He was extremely loyal to those he loved, and he expected that loyalty and love in return.

She just couldn't love him just because others said she was supposed to. Just because she loved him in the past. None of that mattered to her now. She wasn't that same Letty, and he wasn't the same Dom. Her 'death' had changed them both forever.

"Hey you," Dom's voice from behind her brought her out of her thoughts. "What're you doing hiding away?"

"Just looking for some quiet to deal with this migraine," she replied.

Dom joined her leaning over the balcony, looking down at his family scattered across the beach. He couldn't fight off the smile.

"You're looking like a proud dad," she said, noticing the admiration in his eyes.

Dom grinned, "I feel like it. It took us a long time to get here. We sacrificed a lot."

"And you gained a lot, too," she said. "Look at this, Dom. An incredible beach house, more money than you count, a bigger and better DTs. Not to mention everyone of those guys down there are willing to jump in front of a bullet for you."

"The money is nice, and the loyalty from them is unmatched, but it's the things that were lost that can't be brought back. Jesse... Vince... your entire life. I would trade every dime for them to be here, and for you to have your life back."

"Dom, you ever think that maybe I don't want that life back?" Dom frowned; the thought hadn't even crossed his mind. "Dom, I was a wanted criminal. I had no stable home, barely any money. Looking over my shoulder every second. Worrying if you would come home at night. Now, I can walk out of my house without worrying if SWAT's gonna ambush me. I have an opportunity to go wherever I want, be whoever I want without that cloud hanging over me. I don't have to worry about you getting locked up, or killed. As crazy as it sounds, my life's better now."

"I guess when you put it like that," Dom said somberly. "I just feel like I'm on the outside looking in."

Letty realized that she might've hit a nerve, and placed her hand comfortingly on his cheek, "I let you in the moment you walked off that burning plane. The moment I thought I was gonna lose you again. Don't you realize this is a test? This whole thing is testing us. Our relationship before was fueled by adrenaline rushes and danger. We've been given an opportunity to try again - this time as normal, law-abiding citizens."

"That sounds boring," he smirked.

"I told you the first night that we met - I'm not much fun."

Dom smiled and moved to pull her close to him, "I'm not either, nowadays. I'm sure if you stick around, we'll learn how to be together without the danger."

"Dom, your middle name should be danger," she smirked. "I'm not a hundred percent sure what happens next, but I'll be sticking around here to figure it out. But only if _you_ promise to stick around, too. No more creeping off in the middle of the night for another country."

"I ain't going anywhere," he murmured. The heat their bodies created clouded his mind with temptation. He jumped at the chance to finally taste the lips that he loved since he was a teen. Letty's tongue darted across her lips in anticipation, but the sound of flip-flops against the linoleum got their attention.

"Sorry," Brooke said apologetically, "Brian's looking for you. It's about Roman."

"Thanks," Dom said before dropping a kiss on Letty's cheek and disappearing down the stairs.

"Great timing, B," Letty said sarcastically, turning back over the balcony. Brooke joined her.

"So, did I tell you it was an awesome idea to come to this barbecue?" she said with a wide grin. "Everyone is super sweet, especially Mia. We already have a playdate scheduled before they go back to Seattle."

"Yeah, they're all pretty great," Letty replied sincerely. "What's going on down there?"

"I heard Brian and Tej talking; they're pretty worried. Brian seems to be keeping his distance from me. I don't think he likes me very much. Can't say that I blame him."

"Nonsense. You just have the disadvantage of being born to a maniac, one Brian has history with. He's just overprotective. He and Roman have been best friends since they were kids. He's worried - we all are."

"They might have a reason to be," Brooke said timidly. Letty looked at her with confusion. "I didn't want to say anything after the party, but ... my dad called the shop earlier."

* * *

"What's going on?" Dom asked while entering the kitchen. Brian, Tej, and Oz all sat nervously in the room, stewing from the news Brian just received.

"Stasiak just called. Carter escaped two days ago," Brian said, chucking his cell at the fridge. The device shattered into pieces and crashed to the ground.

"Damnit," Dom muttered. Before he could go on, an unexpected guest entered through the sliding glass door. "Luke? I thought you were on a case today?"

"I am," he dropped a manila folder on the island top. Carter Verone's mugshot was attached to it. "Congrats, Toretto. Third times a charm."

"So he is out," Brian said ominously, staring down at Carter's picture.

"You bet your ass. He had a parole hearing last week, which was denied. Two days ago he walked out the front door dressed like a goddamn guard. And the son-of-a-bitch has already claimed his first victim, found shot to death last night."

Hobbs flipped open the folder, pulling out a photo of another familiar face. One look at the photo sent Brian to tears.

"Who was she?" Dom asked.

"CIA operative Monica Fuentes."

* * *

_**Extremely nervous about this chapter, but I need total honesty! None of this is pre-written, all of it just plays out in my mind as the chapters go. Your feedback helps build this story so don't be afraid to tell me what you think! Thanks to everyone for reading!**_


	22. Rescue Mission

Roman regained consciousness, coming to with a few harsh coughs and groans. He felt pain shooting through his sides, and figured he had a few broken ribs courtesy of his new friend, Timothy. Since watching Carter put a bullet in Stacy's head on the plane, Roman had been trying to devise a way to take down Carter and get away. That only resulted in Timothy getting the upper-hand with a metal baseball bat, knocking Roman out. Now, his eyes were open, though he couldn't see anything in the pitch-black room. He knew he was dangling several feet off the ground by chains on his hands. Thankfully, the pain in his abdomen distracted him from the pain in his arms. His wrists were raw from the metal, so he tried his best to remain still to prevent further friction.

Footsteps entered the room.

"Hello?" Roman called out. "Yo, man, you don't have to do this, all right? I have money. Millions. I can give you whatever you want."

Suddenly, extremely bright lights flickered on in waves, illuminating the massive, but empty airplane hangar. Further inspection revealed that Roman was hanging off the back wing of the flight he initially boarded for LA.

"Whoa. Easy there, Mr. Pearce," Carter said, holding Roman's dangling legs still. "I know you're impatient, but the party's just getting started."

"What do you want from me, man? Money?"

Carter snorted, "Roman, I have money. More money than I can count. I don't want your money," Carter paced slowly in front of Roman. "All I've ever tried to do was provide for my family. For ten years of my life, I was humiliated, emasculated, and denied the right to take care of my own. That's partially your fault," Carter waved in Timothy, who was pushing inside a catering tray toppled with torturing tools, including blades, duct-tape, brass knuckles, and butane torches. Carter slowly removed his blazer and draped it over the tray, rolling up the sleeves to his dark shirt afterwards.

Roman looked at the cart with a huge lump in his throat. He watched Carter torture that cop with a rat - by no means was Carter Verone a gentle man. Roman knew he was in trouble.

"Listen, the cops came to me. Offered me an early release on my probation if I helped them. I'm not a cop, man!"

"I don't want to hear your mouth!" Carter yelled, throwing a hard punch into Roman's injured ribs. Roman bit back a whimper as tears formed in his eyes. "Now, you just hang tight. I'm gonna get ahold of Mr. O'Conner, let him know about our little reunion, see if we can get him to join us. Then we'll have some fun."

"Sir, it's charged," Timothy said and handed over Roman's iPhone.

"Great. Let's make some calls."

* * *

"How the hell did he get to a CIA agent?" Dom asked. "He's been out for three days! She should've got a heads up, Brian and Rome too."

"No doubt," Tej said, shaking his head at Hobbs.

"Hey, I wasn't the one who dropped the ball here. Agent Fuentes was a damn good operative, and friend. She was taking a few weeks off after her mother's death. Had I known she was in immediate danger..." Hobbs froze and took a deep breath. He was trying to hold back the emotions that came with losing yet another close friend to the job. "She was staying in Jacksonvile at her mother's place. The agent placed with her was also killed. We don't know how he found her, but we think he's on a revenge run."

At this moment, Mia, Leon, Billie, and Rosa entered the house and picked up on the solemn mood. Mia saw her husband's distraught face and hurried over to him.

"What's going on, Bri?" she asked.

"Carter Verone escaped from prison. He killed the woman we worked with on the case, Monica Fuentes," Brian replied. Mia's knees buckled beneath her, but luckily her husband was there to catch her.

"I can't," she shook her head feverishly, "I cannot go through this again, Brian. We cannot do this again, guys!"

"Brian, you and your family need to get out of here. Get somewhere safe," Tej said before he could answer her.

"Call Armando," Dom suggested, "We might need his hide-out."

"Nah, man. I can't go into hiding when Roman's out there like a sitting duck."

"Out where?" Hobbs asked, finally noticing Roman's absence. "Where is Roman?"

"He never made it in. We've been trying him all day with no luck," Mia said.

"I'll get an APB rolling Roman, see if we can find him," Hobbs said, stepping outside to make his calls.

Dom's phone ringing caught his attention. He pulled it from his pocket and froze.

"What is it, Dom?" Oz asked, noticing the look on Dom's face.

"It's Roman," Dom replied. He answered, putting it on speaker for the others to hear. "Rome?"

"Roman's a little... tied up... at the moment. Am I speaking with Dominic Toretto?"

"Who is this?"

"Let's not play dumb, Dominic. You know exactly who I am. And I know who you are. The man who took down Arturo Braga, right?"

"He fucked with my family. I spared his life. If anything happens to Roman, I won't be sparing yours."

"Now, now, Toretto. My beef isn't with you. In fact, I'm a fan of your work. My concern is with Brian O'Conner. I'm calling to speak with him. I can't seem him to reach him on his phone."

Brian frowned as he glanced over at his destroyed phone on the floor.

"Tell me where Roman is," Dom demanded into the phone.

"Roman is fine. But if you don't locate Brian, I'll put a hole in his hard head, then come find him myself."

Dom handed over the phone.

"And take it off speaker, please. That's awfully rude," Carter taunted.

"Carter Verone," he said while holding the phone to his ear ,"How'd you enjoy prison?"

"Not nearly as much as I'm enjoying my freedom right now," Carter snarled. "It's been a while, Brian. Heard you've been making your rounds around the world, taking things that don't belong to you."

"Yeah I've been around. Where's Roman?"

"Your loud-mouthed friend is still in one piece, for now. And honestly, I've already grown tired of his presence so I'm gonna offer you a chance to get him back."

"How do I know you haven't killed him already?" Brian's voice cracked at the thought, "You didn't hesitate killing Monica."

"Oh... you found her," Carter chuckled slightly, "That was more-so a personal vendetta... loose ends, if you will. Here, I'll let you speak with Mr. Pearce."

"Bri?" Roman's weak voice spoke into the phone.

"Rome!" the rest of the room perked up at his name. "Rome, buddy, how you doing, man? You hurt?"

"Few broken ribs, but I'm good. You gotta get me outta here, man."

"I'm coming Rome," Brian spoke, "Hang in there, bro."

Carter got back on the phone, "See? Still alive. Now to business. My daughter has found her way to your neck of the woods, and I need her back. I believe you and I have unfinished business, as well."

"Nah, we don't. And your daughter isn't my problem. You want her, you find her."

"Trust me, Brian. You don't want me to come get her," Carter's voice chilled Brian to his core. He didn't fear any man, but Carter wasn't the man to fuck with. "Brooke seems to have some reservations about coming to see her old man. That's where you come in. I need you to convince her. You do that, and Roman walks with his life."

Frustrated, Brian punched the side of the stainless-steel fridge. "I swear if you touch Roman, you'll be fishing your daughter out of the Pacific Ocean."

"Let's not make threats, O'Conner. You and I both know I'm better at them. I'll contact you tomorrow on where to meet me. Roman isn't my only leverage, Brian, so don't fuck with me."

The line went dead. Hobbs re-entered the house.

"Shit!" Brian yelled. "He wants me to deliver Brooke to him tomorrow. If I don't, Rome's dead, and he won't stop with him. He says he has other leverage."

"APB's rolling on Roman. If he's out there, my boys will find him," Hobbs said reassuringly. "We need to work on tracking that call."

"I'm on it," Billie grabbed the phone from Brian's hands and headed out to her car.

"We can't just hand her over to Carter. What if he kills her?" Oz objected.

"That's a risk I'm willing to take," Brian said.

"Well I'm not," Oz replied, taking a step in Brian's direction. "I won't let her be handed over to her death."

"Roman is family, and she's Carter's daughter. Rome locked him up for ten years. Who do you think he'll kill first?" Brian yelled in his face.

"Brian's right," Everyone turned to the stairs where Brooke stood at the bottom with Letty at her side. "My father _will_ kill Roman before he will me. He needs me alive."

"What does that mean?" Dom asked.

"Nothing I say is on record," she said sternly to Hobbs, noticing his tactical attire. He nodded, crossing his arms over his chest. "While my father was locked up, I was recruited to take over. I took the reigns the day of my eighteenth birthday, training under his number two Timothy Valentino - a real piece of shit. My father became even more paranoid than he'd already been, so he had me trained to handle his money exclusively. I overlook all of his personal accounts that haven't been confiscated by the government, mainly offshore accounts, business fronts, and safety deposit boxes. All of it."

"You speak in present-tense... as in you still do?" Tej asked.

Brooke gave a small smile, "All five-hundred million of it. As the conservator of his accounts, I'm the only person allowed to access it, and change the security codes on them. Which I might've done."

"So he can't touch any of his own money?" Dom asked.

She shook her head, "Not without alarming authorities. I would say he's been working with the only account I left the same. There was five million in it, and my guess? He's running low and needs more money to get back to work."

"My question is ... how'd he know you were with us?" Mia asked, eyeing her suspiciously.

"He called the shop earlier," Letty finally spoke, still reeling from Brooke dropping the news on her minutes earlier. "He knew exactly where to find her, and knew that she and I have been traveling together. He's following us."

"Or we have a mole," Brian said, glaring in Oz's direction.

"You've got some nerve, cop," Oz spat back.

"Enough!" Dom shouted. He turned to Brooke with smoke billowing from his ears, "You think next time he calls you could give us a heads up? Preferably before he kidnaps or kills someone else," he sneered.

"Of course," she cowered slightly, "If my father is still in the country, he won't be for long. He has sanctuary in Argentina and a long list of men whom he pays well to keep him hidden when he's there. We need to move fast if you want to find Roman alive."

"We? Brooke, you don't-" Oz began to object but she stopped him.

"I do," she said, making her way over to him. She placed a hand softly on his cheek, "I'm the one he wants. I refuse to let anyone here get hurt because of me," Brooke turned to the rest of the group, but her eyes were on Brian and Mia. "I know you guys don't trust me, and I completely understand that. But I need you to believe that I would never do anything to betray Letty, or hurt this family. She's the closest thing I have to family myself."

Letty wanted to believe her, but keeping the call from her father to herself only made Letty trust her less. They had just talked about putting everything out in the open, and being honest, yet Brooke hadn't kept up her end of the deal. Letty knew this lot of people, and if Dom trusted them in his home, then she couldn't believe that any of them would be working for Carter. Which only left Brooke - the outsider.

The outsider that she lived with.

"Listen, let's call it a night," Dom said, running a shaky hand over his head. He was exhausted from the day, and wanted nothing more than a little quiet. The team threw out objections; nobody was ready to leave with Roman out there with Carter.

With her headache heightening, Letty pushed to the center of the frustrated crowd.

"Guys, if you aren't doing anything to help track Roman or think of a plan, go home. We can't do anything for him this late, drunk and stoned," she turned to Brian, whom Mia was trying to console. "Brian, go to bed. Love on your wife and child. Roman's alive right now, and all we can do is pray that doesn't change before tomorrow."

The unhappy brood dispersed, leaving Letty, Dom, Hobbs, and Brooke in the kitchen.

"Glad to see you still got your spunk, Ortiz," Hobbs said with a nod. Letty nodded back, flopping down in a chair.

"You know if we find your father, he doesn't go back to jail, right?" Dom said to Brooke.

Brooke shook her head slowly, "I know what needs to be done."

"And you're okay with that?" Hobbs asked her.

Brooke looked at Letty with somber eyes, "I told you: Letty's the only family I have. Do what you have to do to get your friend back."

Letty gazed at Brooke and wondered if it had all been a game. Spending the past two years attached to each other, the bond they formed along the way... had it all been a ruse to get closer to Brian? The younger girl hardly talked about her life before Mexico, and frankly, Letty didn't care. She didn't want to talk about her past, either. But had she known Brooke's life would come torpedoing in their direction so violently, Letty would've pushed to know more about her.

Oz peaked his head in the back door, "You ready?"

Brooke nodded, grabbing her purse near the door and shouldering it. "I'm gonna stay the night with Oz, tonight. I'll see you tomorrow." She waved goodbye to Dom and Hobbs before disappearing out the door.

"Watch her," Dom said to Oz, who gave a him a nod.

"Food's smellin' real good.." Hobbs trailed off, looking between Letty and the fridge.

"Hope you're not expecting me to make you a plate," she smirked, "Help yourself."

Hobbs didn't hesitate to move over to the fridge, pulling out leftovers from earlier. Dom turned to Letty and frowned. She looked worn down and stressed. She felt his eyes on her and looked up at him.

"You ready to go home?" he asked softly. Letty nodded, running her hands through her hair. She honestly felt like her head would explode any second. "I'm gonna pull the car around."

"I can drive, Dom," she said to his back.

"I know," he smiled a bit before whistling for Ginger, who eagerly followed him out of the house.

Hobbs watched the exchange between the two. He saw the way she stared after Dom, even after he was long gone. He liked them together - she was just as ballsy as Dominic, and Hobbs always liked a woman with a quick tongue and an even quicker right hook.

"Hey," he said, "How's it feel to be back?"

"It's a gift and a curse," she sighed, "Still getting into the swing of things."

"How's the head? Memories still coming back?"

She nodded, "The migraines haven't stopped, but neither have the flashbacks. Like I said, gift and curse."

"Well being home with family should straighten you out," he said with a smile.

"Hopefully. One of my stipulations of staying was no more jobs. Guess it was a good thought."

"This isn't a job, Letty. This is a rescue mission. We get Roman, we put Carter down, and we get out. Nothing more, nothing less."

"And we just pretend like that 500 million doesn't exist?" she asked skeptically. "Goodnight Luke."

"You heading home?" Dom asked him.

"Nah," Hobbs flopped down in a seat on the porch and kicked his feet up, "I'm gonna hang out here a while. Make sure everything is clear." He held up his pistol, assuring Dom that he was on guard.

Dom nodded and sped off the sand and onto the road to LA. The ride was silent - neither was in the mood for talking. Instead, Dom held his palm open to her, fiending for her touch again. Letty obliged, placing her hand in his, and they remained that way until they reached Letty's home.

"You gonna be alright by yourself?" he asked while pulling into the driveway.

"I haven't slept in an empty house in a while," she said, looking up at the house nervously.

"I'll stay a while," he offered and she gave a thankful nod.

They headed inside, where Letty immediately began undressing on her way to the bedroom. She didn't care if Dom was watching - which he was. Down to her black panties and bra, Letty headed for her dresser to find something comfortable to sleep in. Dom stood in the doorway and watched as she unclasped her bra, making sure to keep her back to him as she flung the garment onto the floor.

"You know Oz won't let us give Brooke up," he said, "Not without a fight."

"Well he doesn't have a choice. Roman is family. He's not being sacrificed over some girl," Letty said while sleeping a t-shirt over her bare chest.

"Letty," he said softly, "She isn't just some girl. She's your best friend."

"She's also a liar," Letty retorted, brushing past him out the door. He followed her out onto the back patio, where she retrieved the other half of the joint she had stashed in the windowsill. "What if Brian's right? Maybe she is the mole."

"Do you really believe that? Or are you just angry because she didn't tell you about the call?" he stood behind her chair, massaging her shoulders gently as she puffed away her migraine.

She held the hit in, exhaling as the pressure began to release off her skull. His hands on her shoulders felt great, and she relaxed even more against his touch.

"Lying by omission is still lying. She told me that once," Letty said. "She never mentioned her father being a crime kingpin, and she didn't mention him calling today. A call that could've given us a head-start on finding Carter, and maybe even warning Roman. This is her fault."

She held the joint up to him, unsure if he'd take it. Surprisingly, he took the spliff between his fingers and sat down next to her chair.

"When did you start smoking weed?" he asked with a chuckle while taking a small hit.

"Leon uses it for his leg. He figured it'd help with the migraines. He was right," she smiled. "You gonna rat me out to Dino, Mia?"

Dom smiled. He remembered their rebellious teenage years of underage drinking and smoking pot, and how Mia always threatened to snitch to their dad when she wasn't allowed to partake.

"I won't tell if you won't," he grinned, passing back the joint. "If she's telling the truth, we have to be on our toes about the company we keep. Everyone is a suspect until they aren't."

"And if she is the mole?"

"Send her off with her father... in a box," Dom said sternly. He took another hit off the joint before handing it back to her and standing to his feet. "Come on, let's get you in bed."

Letty stubbed out the joint and flicked the butt away before following Dom back inside. She felt more relieved than she had all day and was anxious to crawl in bed with him. And a replay of the scene from the night before occurred again; Letty sat snuggled in bed as she watched him undress down to his navy blue boxer briefs.

"I'm starting to like those briefs," she murmured with a smirk.

Dom grinned and crawled in behind her, pulling her body flush against his. Letty happily cuddled close to him, allowing his warmth to envelop her. She wasn't sure if it was the pot clouding her judgment, but she rolled onto her side to face him. He stared into her eyes and felt completely naked under her gaze. Her red-rimmed eyes scanned his face, taking in the beauty that was Dominic. He smiled wide.

"What're you grinning about?" she asked.

"I think Ginger likes me," he said childishly.

Letty chuckled a bit, "She's a better judge of people than I am. She seems to have taken a liken to you."

"What if she didn't? Would that mean no us?"

"Absolutely, because my dog is in complete control of all of my relationships."

The two laughed, and it helped them forget about the madness that was once again surrounding their lives. In this moment - stoned and riding an adrenaline high - they laughed. For Dom, it was as if their relationship never skipped a beat and they were back in the Toretto home, curled up in his bed, laughing at the antics of their family. For Letty, it was new. She and Owen never shared silly moments together while cuddled in bed. Hell, they never cuddled. But she felt comfortable with Dom. Natural.

"I'm so glad you're back," he said with a smile. Letty's hand moved to rest on his chest, her thumb gently stroking across his cheek. She felt happy to be back, too, though she didn't say it. Instead, she leaned forward and crashed her lips down onto his, the anticipation finally taking over.

Her heart immediately went into a faster rhythm from the feeling of his lips against hers. She had wanted all day to indulged in him, but tried to adhere to her own advice of taking it slow. But those baby steps were a bitch and her inhibitions melted away.

He didn't hesitate to reciprocate the passion that she exuded. Dominic's hand moved to her hip and his fingers dipped beneath her shirt to feel the soft skin. The temptation to taste her had been irking him all day, but the time had never been right. But now, Letty was out of her shell and vulnerable.

Fireworks seemed to explode over them. In seconds, Letty's body was on fire and she wanted him. She crawled on top of him, his hardened crotch not holding back in his briefs. She moaned involuntarily as his tongue darted in her mouth, slowly teasing the roof of her mouth. His hands clenched on her hips as she bit down roughly on his lip. Dom quickly sat up against the headboard and pulled her closer, with her legs clenching around his hips. Letty's arms wrapped around his neck, massaging the back of his bald head with her fingertips. He could feel his privates growing increasingly stiff the longer she sat pressed firmly against them. Thankfully, she finally pulled away; he was close to ripping that t-shirt off of her.

Letty's forehead pressed against his as they both panted breathlessly.

"Finally," he murmured with a grin. "What took you so long?"

"Shut up," she smirked, taking another nibble at his lip. "Now that felt familiar."

Dom growled low in his throat as his hands roamed to her ass, squeezing hard. He could see the lust flaming in her red eyes. His dick felt like it was on fire, and by the wetness he felt through her panties, he knew she was experiencing the same passion. He craved her, but he knew he couldn't.

"As much as I hate to say it, you need to get some rest. We got a big day tomorrow."

"It doesn't feel like you want to rest," she whispered.

"Trust me, I don't," he grabbed either side of her face and forced her to look at him. "But I don't want you to regret this when you're sober, either."

She smiled, placing her hands over his, "Dom, I know what I'm doing."

"I know, but we said slow and steady. No danger. No rush."

Letty understood what he was saying, but she couldn't help but feel disappointed.

"Then you might want to remove your hands from my ass if you don't want to cross the point of no return," she grinned. His hands let up, and she crawled back onto the bed, sprawled out on her back. "I appreciate the gentleman-like gesture and all, but you're a fucking tease, Dominic."

* * *

It took a while, but Billie was finally able to retrace the call from Roman's phone. She grabbed her laptop and hurried out of her car back towards the house. She realized Dom was already gone, but figured she could wake Brian to give him the update. Running towards the steps, she was taken aback by Hobbs sitting on the porch, stuffing his face with leftovers.

"Hey," said Billie. "Any one still here?"

"Brian and Mia went to bed. I'm the only one left," he rubbed the food crumbs away from his hands and nodded at her computer, "What'd you find?"

"Carter. Sort of," she moved to sit on the steps a few feet away. "His last call, the one to Dom's phone, pinged off a tower near Barstow, California. Isn't that where Brian and Roman are originally from?"

"If I'm not mistaken," he replied. "That's close."

"No shit. I did some research to see if they had any acquaintances still there - Hobbs, Brian's mother Kelly Mullins still lives in Barstow, as well as Roman's dad, Roger Pearce. Carter said he had leverage - it has to be their parents."

"Shit. I need you to text me all the information," he stood and holstered his weapon, making his way down the stairs.

"Where are you going?"

"To Barstow."


	23. Take No Shit

Dom stirred awake the next morning at the sound of banging on the front door. Or so he thought, because the woman sound asleep in his arms hadn't even flinched. He looked down at the hair matted to her forehead in a thin sheet of sweat, and felt at home. Her lips parted slightly and he dared to lean down slowly, tasting the essence that was his Letty again. He was so wrapped up in admiring her that he'd almost missed the knocking again, this time louder. Apparently it had awakened Ginger as well as she started voicing her opinion very loudly through the house.

Dom slid out of bed gently and pulled on his pants, not bothering with zipper or his shirt. The knocking continued, and it started to agitate Dominic.

"Who is it?" Dom called out.

"LAPD. Open up, please."

Naturally, Dom's body jumped into fight-or-flight mode. He had never been a fan of law enforcement, largely due to the fact that he was engaging in criminal activity. But he was a free man now, and other than a few traffic violations here and there, he was on the up-and-up. He had no reason to panic. But Ginger's excessive energy wouldn't help his nervousness. He grabbed her collar before pulling open the door.

"Can I help you?" he asked the two uniformed officers standing behind the door. They looked just as shocked to see him as Dominic was.

"Good morning, sir. We're looking for a 'Letty Ortiz'. Is she here?" Officer Gaines, the cop taking lead, asked.

"What's this about?" Dom asked, concerned.

"Ms. Ortiz was involved in an assault that took place two days ago. Do you know anything about that?" Officer Gaines asked.

"No, I don't," he lied through his teeth. "Who was assaulted?"

"That's for us to discuss with Ms. Ortiz. Retrieve her, please," the cop behind Gaines demanded.

"Just a second," Dom moved to shut the door, but Gaines' foot wedged in the doorway. Dom looked down at his foot, then glared back at him, "Excuse you."

Gaines hesitated for a moment before moving his foot and having the door slammed in his face.

"Asshole," Dom muttered as he turned to head for Letty's room.

"Who's the asshole?" Letty asked sleepily while staggering down the hall trying to put on her pajama-bottoms.

"LAPD. Someone's little scuffle at the soccer park was reported," Letty cursed to herself, "The hits just don't stop coming."

"Stupid bitch," Letty muttered while grabbing her jacket at the door.

"I'll be right behind you," Dom slid on his shoes.

"Don't," she put her hands up to stop him. "Brian and Roman need you today. I'll be fine. Call Leon."

Dom felt hurt that she was pushing him away, especially now. "I should be there with you."

Letty put her hand to his face, "And I appreciate you for caring, but I'm a big girl. I got myself into this shit, I need to dig my way out. You need to be there to back-up Brian."

"Open the door," the cops insisted.

Letty took a deep breath then yanked the door open, prepared to face the consequences of her actions.

"Letty Ortiz?" Officer Gaines questioned.

"Yeah."

"Turn around and put your hands behind your back please," Gaines said with a slight smirk that made Dom want to punch his teeth out. "You're under arrest for assault."

Dom stared at her like a kicked puppy. The scene playing out in front of him was one that haunted him for years on the run. He was never prepared to watch police put cuffs on the woman he loved and take her away.

Letty could see the agony on his face. She gave him a warm smile, "Call Leon, have him get me out. Then go bring our boy home. We'll celebrate later."

Dom gave a nod and stole a kiss from her quickly. Before she could get into it, Officer Gaines pulled her away. Dom leashed Ginger and followed them down the pathway. He watched worriedly as the cops helped her slide into the back of the cruiser. Letty looked over her shoulder and gave him a smile. Dom watched as the cruiser pulled off with his Letty inside.

He was already calling Leon while he slid into his Charger. Ginger rode shotgun as he floored it backwards out of the driveway and hauled ass down the road.

"Dom, brother I was just about to call you," Leon said after picking up, "I just got in the shop. Cops came in looking for Letty. They leaned on my boys for her address. I'm so sorry, Dom."

"Relax, Leo. She's the one who hit Tran. I need you to get her out. She wants me to get started on finding Rome."

"I'm already on my way. Kara's gonna meet me there. Letty won't be happy, but Kara's willing to do me a favor, so she better be nice."

"We're talking about Letty," Dom smirked. He felt a little better knowing that Leon would be there with legal representation for her. "Tell her to call as soon as she gets out. And thanks, Le."

"Of course, brother. Hey, before you go... you might wanna check in on Brooke. She didn't show up this morning, and I haven't been able to reach her cell."

Dom agreed and hung up from Leon to call Oz. Surprisingly, he didn't answer. Dom tried the call again while flooring it in the direction of Oz's home. Again, no answer. It took Dom less than ten minutes to get to Oz's small apartment on the other side of town. His truck wasn't parked out front, but intuition brought Dom and Ginger out of the car and up the stairs to the second floor. Dom knocked on apartment C and waited. He didn't hear any movement behind the door, so he tried the knob, which was unexpectedly unlocked. Oz never left his door unlocked, or any of his property unattended.

"Oz!" he hollered once he was inside the small abode. He was met with more silence. Ginger sniffed around the house while Dom checked the front room for clues. Dom hadn't been inside of his place in a while, but nothing appeared out of place or suspicious. _Maybe he's not home_, Dom thought and he turned to leave. He whistled for Ginger and she darted out from a back room, barking once before retreating again.

Dom hurried to the back, where he found Oz lying in the floor. Ginger licked his face mercilessly and it helped stir Oz awake. His Louisville slugger laid on the floor next to him, and it didn't take long for Dom to put the puzzle together.

"Good job, girl," Dom said to the pup and sprang into action, helping Oz up to his feet. He slung Oz's arm over his shoulder and led him out to the living room, gently dropping him down on the sofa. Oz's face scrunched in pain and his hand went to craddle the back of his head.

"She cracked me pretty good with the slugger," Oz groaned while Dom hurried over to the freezer for ice. "Girl has a pro-ball swing."

"Where'd she go?" Dom asked.

"No clue. I got up to make breakfast and I heard her on the phone. As soon as I walked through the door, she cracked me," Oz took the ice thankfully and placed it against his head. "Dom, I never thought she'd-"

"You don't know her, Oz. None of us do," Dom pulled out his cell.

"Who you calling?"

"The police. Reporting your truck stolen. Maybe they can catch up to her."

Oz let out a pained groan, "She stole my truck?!"

* * *

Mia rolled over in bed and was immediately met by warm, soft skin. It didn't take long for her to realize it was her son Jack's back that she was lying on. He was sprawled across the bed wildly, but always found a way to cuddle against her body. She looked down at his tiny lips and nose that were a reflection of his father. She leaned down and placed a soft kiss on his head. Nothing warmed her heart more than waking up to a son that adored her. She knew he would grow out of it in a few short years, so Mia drank it in as much as she could now.

The sound of Brian yelling from downstairs took her attention away from her son. She slid out of bed gently and slipped on her silk robe. As she took the stairs, his yelling became more audible, and aggressive.

"No, Hobbs, I will not calm down! You should've freaking woke me, bro!" Why was he yelling at Hobbs this early? "I'm on my way," she heard him say as she rounded the corner to the living room. When she found him, he was shoving his feet into his Converse sneakers.

She bypassed him on her way to the kitchen, heading straight for the coffee pot.

"Where are you going? And why were you yelling at Hobbs?"

"Barstow," Mia's head whipped around to him. She hadn't heard him speak of his hometown in years. His baby blue eyes were red-rimmed, an indication that he had been crying. "Carter kidnapped my mom and nearly beat Roman's dad to death. Verone's in Barstow."

"Oh my God," Mia gasped with her hand to her mouth.

"Billie tracked the call last night to Barstow. Hobbs drove there immediately, but just missed them. He found one of Carter's men dead, saved Roger just in time."

Brian broke down again, leaning across the islandtop for support. Mia hurried over to her husband, unable to stop her own tears from falling as she cradled him in her arms.

After a few seconds to grieve, Brian stood up straight and wiped his face clear. He grabbed either side of her face and brought her eyes to him, "Get a hold of Dom. Tell him to get the girl and meet me in Barstow. Get Jack and head home to start packing. Tej and Rosa are already there waiting for you."

"Brian, we can't go back to Seattle with all of this going on."

"This ends today, Mia," Brian said certainly. "You've put your career on hold long enough. You're a good nurse. I won't let you stall that again," he leaned down and kissed her passionately. "I'll be back."

"Please be careful," she begged of him. "Jack needs you. I need you."

"I'll be back, Mia. I love you," he said before hurrying out the house.

* * *

Brooke checked her rearview mirror for the thousandth time as she sped down the freeway. She was a good driver, but not better than Dom or Letty, and she guaranteed that one of them was looking for her by now. Luckily, she was already halfway to her destination.

She looked over at the passenger seat at the gun she found in Oz's house. She didn't like them, but she was more than familiar with firearms and wouldn't hesitate to use it if she needed to.

She prayed it didn't come to that.

Brooke took the exit and headed down a deserted road that was no trouble for the truck. She sped toward a private plane hangar located a few miles out of the city. The further she drove into the barren land, the more she worried about getting lost. After a few minutes, the massive metal contraption appeared. Brooke slammed on the brakes, stopping about a quarter-mile away from the hangar. Overwhelmed with emotion and guilt, she dropped her head on the steering wheel to breathe. Her thoughts ping-ponged between Letty and Oz. Surely, they would both hate her after today. She figured that was a plus; it made what she was about to do easier for everyone involved.

"Alright, Brooke - you got this," she amped herself up and slammed on the pedal, propelling the truck toward the hangar. She parked next to a blacked-out sedan with no tags.

She grabbed the gun and swiftly disengaged the clip, making sure it was loaded before shoving it back into the gun and cocking it. She slid it into her waistband under her jacket and stepped out of the car. The moment her feet touched the soil below, her body became covered in goosebumps. Her father was certainly in the vicinity. She walked to the side door, but it pulled open before she could knock.

"Babygirl," Timothy drew out with his lustful smile as he raked his eyes over her body. "My, how you've changed."

Brooke rolled her eyes and pushed her way inside. On the other side of the large hangar was a massive jet. Her father stood with his back to her, facing something at the rear of the plane. The closer she got to him, the easier it was to see the blood pooled on a plastic sheet under his feet.

"Brooke... my little disobedient child," Carter said without turning around.

"I'm here. Where is Roman?" she demanded. "You said if I came willingly, you'd let Roman go."

Carter finally turned around and took a step to the left, revealing the source of the bloodshed. A black man dangled from the back of the plane, covered in blood and carved up like a steak. His dark skin was littered with purple bruises and serious burns to his flesh. Either he was unconscious, or he was already dead. That would mean Carter didn't keep his word, and he was a firm believer of that.

"Holy shit," Brooke was horrified at the scene in front of her. "What have you done?"

"Just wrapping up my work from last night," Carter said while washing the blood off his hands with Scotch. He took a swig and slammed the bottle on the table. "I had a few of my boys pay Roman's daddy a visit. To let him know exactly what was I was doing to his little boy. He was a tough sonofabitch. Took one of my guys down with him."

Brooke's immense guilt piled on her shoulders. She wanted to pull the gun from her pants and blow her own father's head off, but she knew that would only end in her death by firing squad. She knew more of Carter's men were lurking inside the building and they wouldn't hesitate to put her down.

"Help... please..." Roman's lifeless body croaked.

"He's still alive," Brooke said and rushed over to him, checking his pulse. It was faint, but Roman was hanging on. The smell of his burnt flesh so close made her nauseous.

"Of course he is. Roman is a fighter like his old man," Carter said with a grin.

"Why are you doing this?" Brooke asked her dad as she tried to tend to Roman. She found a towel and dampened it with a swig of Scotch to clean his wounds. Roman howled in response to the strong liquor on his skin, but Brooke continued wiping away the dried blood.

"I know it sucks, Roman, but it'll clean the wounds. Keep them from getting infected until you can get out of here," Roman looked at her through his left eye as his other was swollen shut.

"Brooke, if you only understood what I went through in prison. The torture I endured at the hands of jealous animals you couldn't even begin to comprehend."

Brooke noticed the two-inch scar down the side of Carter's face that she was certain he didn't have before his stint in prison. She could tell by the void, cold look in his eyes that not all of his wounds were visible. Prison would change any man, but for her father, it wasn't for the better.

"Now you've become one of them," Brooke said.

"Sweetheart, I was already one of them," he said coldly.

"Onto business shall we. I know you've locked me out of my accounts. We needed to work on getting me my money."

"I'm not doing anything until you let Roman go. You got your revenge, and now you have me."

"Not quite. There's one more piece to the puzzle, and I'll call him now."

A loud whimper from inside the plane caught Brooke's attention. Carter and Timothy shared a lewd smile that made Brooke's stomach churn.

"Is someone on the plane?" she asked. Carter shrugged carelessly, undoing the buttons to his shirt. He slipped it off his body and traded it for a fresh, white button-down.

Brooke moved to the front of the plane and climbed the stairs two at a time. There was a foul stench and dried blood on a few of the seats and windowsills of the plane. She heard the whimper again and followed it to the back of the plane, where one of Carter's men stood guard near the bathroom. Brooke looked from him, to the bathroom door, and back to him. He didn't seem to care about the noises coming from the other side, and stared at her with indifference.

"Move," she tried to squeeze past him, but he stopped her. She snatched the gun from her waistband and put it to his forehead. "I said move."

The man cautiously slid away from the door and back towards the front of the plane. "Hello?" she called out outside the bathroom stall. The whimper became a knocking against the door. Brooke pointed her gun and pulled open the stall door. She was shocked to find an older woman bound and gagged in the floor, only inches away from a rotting, bloody body of a woman. The elderly woman looked terrified, her bright blue eyes pleading for mercy as she tried to back away from Brooke, and the dead body next to her.

Brooke kneeled down and pulled the scarf from the woman's mouth.

"Who are you?" Brooke asked softly. Tears sprang from the woman's eyes in an instant.

"Kelly O'Conner. Please help me."

* * *

Letty sat handcuffed to a bench in the holding area to the LA police station, wondering how the hell she was going to get out of this one. She had blew her lid in front of a dozen parents, and maybe a few kids, too. She had reacted just the way Tran and her friends wanted - like the old Letty. She reverted back to her number one life rule, one she'd never forget: take no shit.

Now, she was paying for it.

Letty looked around the bustling station, where handcuffed suspects were brought in and some were released back into the public. Despite her previous extensive rap-sheet, Letty had never been in cuffs or to set foot inside a jail-cell before. She didn't like the bad vibes she got from this place.

Letty absently wished Dom was there to keep her company. She smiled to herself as the image of their steamy kiss flashed in her head. Though she was buzzed, she remembered exactly how her stomach filled with butterflies the moment their lips met. How he gripped her waist and ass with ferocity... she was sure he left bruises behind. Letty didn't care, she just knew she wanted to do it again.

"Now, what could you possibly be smiling about?" Letty looked over to see the arresting officer, Gaines, heading her way. He sat on the edge of a desk close to her. "I mean, you're in here for assaulting someone. Facing jailtime. What could be so funny?"

"Don't you have someone else to harass right now?" Letty shot at him.

"Ooh, kitty has claws," he smirked at her, "I'd save that sass for the inmates. You're a pretty little thing, and they love that. Paperwork is complete, let's get you settled in a cell."

Gaines proceeded to lead Letty to an empty cell in the back, where he undid her cuffs and pushed her inside.

"Where's that smile, now?" he taunted on the other side of the bars.

"What happens next?" she asked, ignoring his unprofessional behavior.

"Lieutenant Tanner should be here soon to talk to you. Good luck."

"Unless you're discussing letting my client go, I suggest you get lost, Officer Gaines."

Letty's head whipped to the door, where Kara stood clutching her handbag under her arm.

"Kara Milan," Officer Gaines said, "Why am I not surprised to see you?"

"Because I'm here to do my job, so why don't you run along and do yours?" Kara snarled with a smile. Gaines, clearly annoyed with the lawyer, tossed Letty a final smirk before opening the cage, allowing Kara to go in before slamming it behind her.

Letty sat on the bench against the wall and stared at Kara, her new lawyer. Kara sat down on the other end of the bench and quickly pulled her hair back into a long ponytail. She then dug in her handbag and retrieved the paperwork for her case.

"Apparently, sometimes my knowledge in bullshitting comes in handy," she snarled while scanning over the papers.

"I don't have time for this," Letty stood and rushed to the bars, "Yo! Get this-"

"Letty, wait!" Kara stood and grabbed her arm, which Letty snatched out of her reach. "I'm the only one who can get you out of this trouble. You ask for another lawyer, and you're looking at one-to-five years in prison."

Letty didn't like Kara, that much was clear. They despised each other. But she didn't want to spend five years in prison for punching that skank. She had a life to put together, and she couldn't do that behind bars.

"Who even called you? Where's Leon?"

"Leon called me because... well because I'm a lawyer and he's not," Kara replied. "So do you want my help or not?"

Letty hesitated for a moment, then gave a short nod. She just wanted out of this cell and away from Kara.

"Sit down and tell me what happened with Lucy Tran."

Letty chose to stand, but recounted the tale of her meeting with Lucy Tran.

"So you see... there is no getting me out of this. It's cut and dry. She disrespected me, so I hit her."

Kara smiled, "Not necessarily. We might be able to plead this assault down to simple battery, and at the most get you a few months of community service or probation."

Letty shook her head, "I have a clean record. I don't want anything to mess that up."

"Well you should've thought about that before picking a fight with the Trans."

Before Letty could retort, an older man appeared at her cell. He unlocked the gate and stepped inside.

"Finally nabbed myself one of the Fab Five, huh?" he smirked as he stepped inside, seemingly amazed by Letty. He stared at his proverbial unicorn, a small smile breaking on his face. "Lieutenant Jim Tanner," he held his hand out to Letty, but she only stared at it. "Right."

"The Fab Five?" Letty questioned as he sat down.

"The Fab Five, the Toretto Crew, whatever you called yourselves back in the day. Jesse Adams, Leon Diaz, Vince Pirelli, Letty Ortiz, and Dominic Toretto. The only suspects I ever let slip through my fingers, and because of a crooked cop, no less."

"My client has a clear record, so whatever fantasy you've cooked up about her is irrelevant today. We're here about an accusation made by a Lucy Tran," Kara steered the conversation away from the past. Letty didn't know this man, but he clearly felt strongly about her and her friends. She remembered the truck heists vividly - it was one of the first memories to return to her - but she wouldn't let on to him about it.

"Ah, yes," Lt. Tanner sat back in his seat, adjusting his glasses on his face, "Mrs. Tran claims you punched her in an unprovoked attack at a children's sporting event a few days ago. Several witnesses have a corroborated her story that you attacked her."

"I wouldn't say necessarily _unprovoked_," Letty replied.

"My client entered the situation to have a friendly chat with Mrs. Tran, and felt ganged-up on by the other women. My client has suffered from extreme physical and emotional distress in the past few years, and was only doing what she had to do to protect herself."

"Is that true, Ms. Ortiz?" Letty wanted to puke at Kara's words. Making her seem like the victim... she was nobody's victim. But today, she would play one if it meant getting her out of this station.

"Yeah, I guess so," she shrugged.

"Mrs. Tran also said that you made a threat against her child?" an amused smile crossed the lieutenant's face.

"Oh, please," Letty snorted, "It was a hypothetically question. She's been making life hell for a six year-old little girl, and she didn't like the fact that I was standing up for her."

"Nevertheless. You're looking at doing some serious time here."

"Oh, come on, Tanner. You and I both know Tran is playing this up for the other desperate housewives. She has a tendency to talk down to people and expect no consequences. Not saying what my client did is right, but we both know if it wasn't Letty, it would've been someone else. Misdemeanor simple battery, two-hundred and fifty hours of community service, then wipe her record clean again."

Tanner seemed to think about what Kara was saying. He stared long at Letty before giving a nod.

"I'll do you one better, simply because I have better things to do today. I'll drop all charges - chalk it up to no evidence - if you bring me Brian O'Conner. I'd love to pick his brain."

"Brian's busy today," Letty said.

"Well make him un-busy," Tanner stood from his seat, "I want Brian O'Conner in my office by the end of the day, or my men will be back to pick you up."


	24. Inconsistencies

Brian raced up the strip to Barstow in Letty's Camaro, pushing the powerful beast to the limit. He knew she'd be pissed and probably threaten his life over her car, but he couldn't wait for Dom. He found her keys hanging up near the door and it only took a split second to decide to deal with her wrath later. He needed to get to his hometown. He needed to find his mother.

Tears filled his eyes at the thought of his mother being hurt, or even dead. They didn't have the best relationship, in fact, they didn't _really_ have a relationship at all. Not since he went rogue from the LAPD and became a televised criminal. Once he traded in his badge for his Nissan, his mother didn't want to be associated with him, or have anything to do with him at all. Regardless of their distance, she was still his mother, and he refused to let Carter take her away from him.

He headed straight to his mother's home once he it made it to town. Pulling onto the block, he noticed a slew of police vehicles outside of his childhood home. The small two-story house was the same way he left it, except it was in desperate need of a coat of paint and some landscaping. Nostalgia hit him like a brick wall as he glanced over at Rome's childhood home across the street. A watery smile crossed his face when thoughts of spending countless hours on this block slap-fighting and causing mischief with Rome went through his head.

Pulling onto the curb, he was quickly reminded why he was there and the smile left his face. He hurried out and over to the police tape, where a few uniformed cops stood guard of the home.

"Let him through," Hobbs hollered over. Brian ducked the tape and joined Luke on the porch. "Brian, I know I should've called but-"

Before he could finish, Hobbs was eating a right-hook from Brian. His men jumped into action, but he waved them back. He recovered quickly, looking at Brian with fiery eyes.

"You only get one of those," he snarled.

"Why didn't you tell me, man?" Brian asked angrily, but Hobbs knew it was out of fear. Fear of what he already knew - Carter had his mother.

"I've seen Carter's work. I didn't want you to be here if we found her dead," Luke replied bluntly.

Brian calmed himself; he knew his anger was misplaced. He gave a small nod and turned to enter the house, taking the steps over the threshold slowly. The small, quaint home he grew up in was trashed with overturned furniture and dumped houseplants. His mother's collection of porcelain dolls were crashed into pieces on the floor. In the debris, he found a picture frame with the glass casing broken. He scooped the photo into his hands, a small smile spreading across his lips. It was of a young Brian and Rome with his mother, Kelly. With the addition of Roger, this was the only family Brian knew as a child. And now Carter Verone had them both.

"What do we have?" Brian's police instincts kicked in, and he was ready to start the hunt.

"We think Verone initially came for Ms. O'Conner. Roger probably heard the commotion and tried to intervene. There wasn't any disturbance found in his home, or blood," Hobbs said while leading Brian to the kitchen, where it appeared the altercation took place.

Brian investigated the scene for himself. Blood was splattered on the walls and pooled on the floor. There were certainly signs of a struggle; a massive hold in the wall that looked like someone had been thrown through it, the wooden dinner table split in half on the floor, and of course, the blood.

"Who's blood?" Brian was afraid to ask.

"We put a rush on the DNA to the lab. We found Roger on the floor next to one of Carter's men, whom of which took a kitchen knife to the heart. Roman's dad took a beating, and probably by more than one man, but he put up a helluva fight."

Brian felt some comfort in that. The sight and smell of blood was making him sick, so he headed out for fresh air.

"Do we have any clue where he is?"

"No. The call last night pinged off a tower about twenty minutes from here..."

Brian tuned him out when he felt his phone vibrating in his pocket. It was a call from a private number. Normally he wouldn't answer, but he had an inkling that it was Carter.

"You're a dead man, Verone. You better pray the cops find you before I do."

_"If that were the case, your mother would be dead. And right now, she's still breathing. I told you, Pearce wasn't my only leverage."_

"Where do we meet?" Brian cut to the chase.

_"Come alone to the private airplane hangar outside of the city. Don't think about bringing any police. I'll see you before you see me, and if anything looks suspicious, I'll put a pullet in both of their heads. Oh, and don't worry about going after Brooke... she's already here. You have one hour."_

Brian was left fuming when the line died.

"Dom just texted. He's on his way. What did Verone say?" Hobbs asked.

"I gotta meet him at a private plane hangar in an hour."

"Good. Which one? We'll get one of my guys in a chopper to check it out first."

"No," Brian said, "No cops or my mother's dead. Brooke is already with him. I can't take that chance."

Hobbs waved over one of his men, "I need a list of every airplane hangar in a fifty mile radius. I also need any reports from LAX about any suspicious flights in the last twenty-four hours. I need it now."

The agent nodded and raced to get started on his task. Brian flopped down on the steps, feeling completely deflated, and eager at the same time.

"Hey..." Hobbs sat next to him, "This is what I do for a living - catch wanted criminals. Hell, you're pretty good at it yourself. We'll get Carter, and we're gonna get your mom and Roman back. Don't carry all of this on your own."

"I have to get my family back home, Luke. I can't let my son's entire childhood be surrounded by danger and instability. Mia is a nurse now, and Jack's in a good daycare," he paused, "When does all this shit actually stop so we can live in peace? I mean, I thought I missed the action, but I realized - how could I miss anything that would take me away from them?"

"It's easy to miss your old life when you're surrounded by pain and death."

"What'd you do before the badge?" Brian asked. The family was tight with Luke, but Brian didn't really know much about him.

"I played college ball back in my heyday. I was pretty damn good too, almost went pro. I guess my dad felt like I'd be more lucrative in the military. Got in, and never came out," he shrugged.

"Well I can't let my family live a life of what ifs. Regardless of what happens today, I'm sending my family home. And I'm going with them."

"How about you let me have a few of my guys drive them up and watch over them until we finish this Carter thing?"

Brian nodded. He was comfortable with trusted, armed men looking over his family.

"Boss, we got something!" Brian and Hobbs ran over to the DSS truck. "There are at least ten private hangars inside the radius."

"This is the closest," Hobbs pointed to a red dot on the screen, located a few miles outside of Barstow. He turned to Brian, "On your word, we move."

Brian wanted to move on Carter now, use the element of surprise, but he didn't know what he'd find at the hangar, and he didn't want to walk into a trap with no back-up. Dom was the only person he trusted to roll with him, but his anxiety made it hard to wait.

"Call Dom," Brian grabbed a Glock from the truck and loaded the clip inside. As he turned for the car, he heard Dom's Charger roaring up the block. Dom drifted to a stop in front of the house. He and Oz stepped out of the car.

"Leaving without me?" Dom said with a smile.

"You down for one more ride?" Brian grinned, tossing a 12-gauge shotgun in his direction.

"Always," Dom smirked.

* * *

Letty inhaled the fresh air as she stepped out of the police station with Kara at her side. She knew she had dodged a bullet with the charges, but she wasn't out of the woods just yet. She had to somehow get Brian to agree to meet with Tanner, despite his more important meeting with Carter today.

"What now?" Letty asked.

"Get O'Conner down here as soon as possible."

"I don't know if that's possible."

Kara pulled Letty out of earshot of the station, "If I'm gonna be representing you, I need to know what's going on."

Letty was apprehensive, but she agreed, "After Brian turned in his badge in LA, he fled to Miami. In order to avoid charges here and in Florida, he agreed to work with the Feds to bring down this guy, Carter Verone. Verone escaped prison a few days ago and now he's on a revenge run. He kidnapped our friend, Roman."

"Shit," Kara said.

"No shit. He's meeting with Carter today for an exchange. That girl Brooke from Leon's shop? Carter's daughter. He wants her for Rome."

At that time, Leon's Nismo pulled up to the curb.

"Have the police been informed?"

"We have a good friend who works for the Diplomatic Security Service, he's working the case. I need more time, Kara. Brian won't back off finding Roman to walk down memory lane with Tanner."

"Do what you can, I'll work on Tanner. He's got a tough exterior, but he's a softie at heart. I know the history of O'Conner around here. Tanner really admired him. My guess? He wants answers from Brian. I'll see if I can postpone their little meeting."

"Thanks. Who knows - maybe you aren't a complete cunt after all," Letty said with a smirk.

"Oh no, I am," Kara said foxily before turning to Leon, "I have to go to a meeting. Are we still on for tonight?"

Letty shot Leon a playful smirk.

He smiled, "Yeah, we are."

"Good," Kara stood up and smoothed out her skirt, "I'll see you later."

Letty slid into the Nismo with a grin for Leon. He rolled his eyes while speeding off.

"Don't. We're having dinner with Jess tonight. Kara's pregnant."

"What?!" Letty exclaimed. "I thought that was over?"

"Yeah, I thought so too," he replied soberly, "A little over a month ago, she lost a tough case. I was there to ... comfort her."

"Yeah, I'd say," she smirked, "So what are you gonna do?"

"I'm gonna be a dad again," he said with a slow smile.

"I mean about Billie? You like her."

"Yeah," his smile grew, "I don't know. It's too early to say."

"We'll you got about seven months to figure it out," Letty said. "I need to pick up my car from the beach house."

"You need to call the big guy, too. Let him know you're out."

Letty retrieved her cell and dialed his number.

_"Lett? Thank God. What happened?" he blurted out._

"I have to get Brian to agree to meet with the lieutenant at the station today. Apparently they have history."

_"That might be a bit difficult today. Carter's in Barstow. He attacked Rome's dad and kidnapped Brian's mom."_

"Brian has a mom?" she replied bluntly, then realized how ridiculous it sounded, "Stupid question. I mean, I never heard about her."

_"They aren't close. I'm on my way to him now. What happens if you don't deliver him?"_

"I'll be looking at a cozy cell for a year," she said. She caught the nervous look on Leon's face as he listened to her conversation. "How's Brooke?"

_"Don't know. She's not with me."_

Letty didn't like the vagueness in his words, "What do you mean? Where is she?"

_"She hit Oz over the head with his own bat, then took off. I got ninety mill that says she's with her dad."_

Letty's blood soon boiled over, "I'm going to pick up my car, then I'm coming to you."

_"I got more bad news... Brian has your car."_

Her body temperature spiked even more, and she felt like screaming. The thought of someone else driving her car put Letty on edge.

"Wha-what?" she stammered.

_"I promise if she even has a scratch, I'll hold him down for you myself,"_ Dom promised. She could hear the grin on his lips.

"If anything happens to my car, I'll need someone to hold you both down," she replied.

_"Message received,"_ Dom smirked. _"Alright, head to the house and look after Mia, will ya. Hopefully we won't be long."_

"Dom?" she said softly.

_"Yeah, Lett?"_

"Please be careful."

_"Always,"_ he said before ending the call.

"The Buster has my car," she said with a groan, "Take me to Dom's."

While heading to the Toretto home, Leon received a text alert on his phone. Letty watched as he flipped through his phone with a sly smile, all while driving.

"Mind keeping your eyes on the road, Playboy?"

"Sorry," he dropped his phone in his lap, "It's just Billie. She wants me to meet her in Barstow for lunch today. She's flying out tomorrow to look at a place in Miami, and I want to spend as much time with her as I can."

"She's leaving? Does Dom know?" Letty asked, surprised.

"She hasn't told him yet. I don't think she's told anyone, actually. She got the call from a Realtor yesterday to come check it out before finalizing the deal."

"Did she say why?"

"Not really. I figured she's not down for the thrills like you folks," he replied with a smirk.

"Kinda bad timing, isn't it? She was there last night, right? When we found out our friend was kidnapped by a psycho?" Letty's nerves were already rattled by Brooke's betrayal and Brian's idiocy. "And why Miami? The other side of the country... that's an extreme relocation, Leon."

"She didn't give a reasoning and I didn't pry," Leon shrugged. He looked at Letty, "Why are you so bothered by this? I thought you'd be happy that she's leaving."

Letty frowned, "I'm not bothered. I just think it's strange that as soon as we realize we have mole, she's suddenly moving across the country and nobody knows but you, a guy she's only known for two days. That's not weird to you?"

"I mean, I don't know," he shrugged. "I don't really care to know why she's moving. I just wanna enjoy lunch with a pretty woman while I still can. Are you really giving me a hard time for that?"

"Leon, I'm just trying to work this shit out," she thought about Billie's sudden departure, "It's almost as if she's running."

"Lett, you ever think maybe she wants out of the castle now that the Queen is back home?"

Letty frowned at Leon's gullible mind. She wanted to figure out who was responsible for giving them up to Carter, partially because she felt responsible for bringing Brooke home. Either Brooke was an incredibly great liar and had been playing her from the beginning, or they were focusing on the wrong person. Letty wasn't a fool, and she didn't like to be treated as such.

"What's she doing in Barstow, anyhow? Is she with the guys?"

"No," Leon checked his messages again, "She drove up last night to work on her mom's car. She stayed overnight."

Letty's mind continued to work, "Leon, I know you just met her, but what exactly has she told you about herself?"

"About as much as you know, I guess. Only child, dad unknown, and her mom lives up in Barstow. She's from 'all over', whatever that means. She's worked a lot of different jobs while studying in the automotive field. We didn't go into anything too personal last night."

"She told us she was from Texas, where her half-sister and Dad live. And when did her mom move to Barstow? I thought she lived in Glendale?"

"Don't know, don't care," he shrugged.

"You don't think it's weird that she has told us two different stories about her?"

"Maybe she has her reasons, Lett. You're being paranoid."

"We thought the same thing about Vince, too," she said. Leon's jaw clenched; he knew she had a point. "What else, man?"

"I don't know," he said, frustration seeping out. He parked in the driveway of the Toretto home. "You really think she could be working undercover?"

"Only one way to find out," she said before stepping out and hurrying to the door. She pushed it open to find Mia, Rosa, and Tej all gathered in the living room, watching Jack and Nico play together in the floor.

Mia was the first to rush to her, yanking Letty in for a hug. Letty returned the gesture, holding her friend close.

"Thank God, Lett. Dom told me you got locked up. What the hell happened?"

"My temper caught up with me," Letty smirked. "I'm fine. I need a change of clothes."

"What's going on? Where you going?"

"Barstow. Tej, can you find me everything you can on Billie? Birth records, hospital visits, criminal record, things like that?"

"I'm on it, girl," he grabbed his laptop that was nearby.

Mia frowned, "Letty, I thought we were past this. Why do you need all of that?"

"This isn't about her and Dom, Mia. Just trying to clear up some inconsistencies."

"What inconsistencies?"

Letty waved for her to follow as she headed up the stairs for a change of attire. A chill rolled down her spine as she stood in the same hallway she walked away from two years ago. Mia took the lead towards her room, leaving Letty frozen like a deer in headlights.

"You alright?" Mia asked when she noticed Letty wasn't following.

Letty rubbed her hands over her arms, feeling the hair standing on end. A strong energy was pulling her towards Dom's room at the other end, but she turned in Mia's direction instead.

"Yeah, I'm good."

Letty began shuffling through Mia's closet while the younger Toretto sat nervously on the end of the bed.

"What's going on, Letty?" Mia asked in a way that demanded a response.

"Billie's leaving, for Miami. This week," Letty said while changing into a black sleeveless crop-top.

"What? As in she's moving? Does Dom know?" Mia fired off questions rapidly.

"Leon's the only one who knows, she told him last night. Why would she just take off like that? In the middle of all of this?" Letty asked.

"That doesn't make any sense. Why didn't she tell me? Or Dom? " Mia stood to pace the floor quickly, "Billie loves it here. She's been here since she was a kid. Did something happen?"

"Yeah," Letty yanked on some of Mia's jeans that were a little long but they'd do. "She realizes the heat is on, so now she's splitting."

"I need to go see her," Mia headed for the door but Letty stopped her.

"She's in Barstow."

"Is she with the boys? I know she was the one who figured out where Carter was."

"How convenient. She's been up there since last night, working on her mom's car."

"Her mom lives in Glendale - why would she be in Barstow?"

"Well according to Leon, that's where Billie went last night after the party."

"That's weird. Why would she lie about that?"

"That's not all. Tell me about Brooke's childhood."

"Born in Austin, Texas. Her half-sister and dad live there. After her parents split when she was seven, she and Brenda moved to Glendale."

"She told Le she was an only child from all over, who didn't know her father. Do you see what I mean? She's inconsistent," said Letty.

"I don't understand," Mia ran her hands through her hair repeatedly. "She lied about trivial things. That doesn't prove anything," Mia thought about what Letty was saying. "Tell me you don't think Billie is the mole?"

Letty only quirked a brow at Mia before heading over to her old room. She prayed it was still the same way she left it, but knew the chances were slim. Mia was still hot on her tail.

"Billie has been around for years, since before you left. She's had a chance to hurt Brian, or myself, if she wanted to."

"Maybe," Letty glanced around her old bedroom, satisfied and slightly saddened that Dom hadn't changed it. It only meant he hadn't spent much time in it, not wanting to be reminded of her. From the crumbled rough drafts of the dreaded letter in the bin, to the neatly-made bed that she left... everything was the same. Even the box of toothbrushes that she kept in the top drawer of her dresser. She grabbed one and placed the box back before heading back down the hall. "Or maybe she couldn't make a move on Brian without Carter's consent. What if she was sent down here to keep an eye on him while Carter waited for his parole date? Someone on the inside. When I came back with Brooke, it was just icing on the cake."

Mia seemed to weigh Letty's theory in her head. It was plausible, but Mia didn't want to believe it.

"I don't know, Letty. This is all insane."

Letty walked out of her bathroom drying her face. She sat next to Mia, snaking her hand to clasp with Mia's. "Listen, if I'm right - which I hope I'm not - then you aren't the only one she had fooled."

"She was at my wedding. She was my maid of honor."

Letty felt Mia's hand trembling, so she gripped it tighter.

"Don't sweat it. I'm gonna work on her while the guys are out. If Dom calls, make up something. Don't let him know I'm gone. He'll come looking for me, and Brian and Roman need him today. Tell him I'll call him later."

Mia nodded, wiping away the few tears that spilled down. She stood from the bed and headed for the door before Letty stopped her again.

"Oh, and Mi... I need your car."


	25. Battle Ready

"What's the plan here, Carter?" Brooke hollered from the inside of the plane. After some careful negotiations, she was able to get Kelly out of the bathroom and into a more comfortable seat near the front. She was terrified and apprehensive - but who wouldn't be getting woken up out of your sleep dangerous kidnappers.

"I missed the days when you called me dad," Carter said back as he swaggered toward the steps, leaning against them casually.

"Well you haven't been a dad for a long time," Brooke replied flippantly.

Carter frowned, annoyed with his daughter's attitude, "I already told you, we wait for O'Conner, then we leave. You move all of the money to Argentina, then we disappear forever. Live happily ever after in our home country."

"You really think it'll be that easy? You think Dom and the others are going to just let you fly off into the sunset with two of their own?"

"Of course not. I know what kind of man Toretto is. That's why I know he'll be with Brian when he shows. And we'll be ready," Carter snapped his fingers and Timothy whistled for a dozen men who entered through a side door. Each man was decked out in a black suit and equipped with a handgun. "If Brian knows what's good for him, he'll show up alone. If not, well I'll convince Toretto to leave, one way or another."

"You better not miss," Brooke took the steps past her dad, "'Cause if you do, we're all dead."

She headed over to Roman, who was still dangling at the back of the plane. He was barely conscious, and Brooke knew he wouldn't survive much longer. She wanted to help him, to tend to his wounds, but she wasn't ready to catch a bullet from her father. At least not yet.

"How you doing, Roman?" she asked him gently.

"Brian," he mumbled softly, using the last of his strength to look at her.

"He's on his way, sweetie," she cupped his face softly.

"I knew you would never make it."

Brooke's head whipped around to her father, "Excuse me?"

"In this business, in this world!" he exclaimed, "You have a conscience, and compassion. Those are the two things that'll get you killed dealing with dangerous smugglers and traffickers. You're just like your mother. She was too hesitant, too chicken shit to lay down orders. She was afraid of handing out death warrants to men who wouldn't have hesitated to blow her head off if they got a chance."

Brooke felt her heart chip away as her own father bashed her dead mother. She kept her face hard, though she knew her eyes would gave her away.

She closed the distance between her and Carter, pointing her finger in his face, "You know what? I'd rather be like mom - who's dead by the way, in case you forgot - than you. You were a piece of shit husband, you're a piece of shit dad, and a piece of shit criminal. I mean for fucks sakes Dad, you got busted by street racers."

She grinned at the repugnant look on his face. His jaw clenched tightly as he stared at her with fire in his eyes. He quickly pulled his Desert Eagle from his waistband and put the barrel to her forehead. Her face remained stoic but on the inside she was terrified. Her father was unstable and drunk, and one wrong move could end her life.

"I should send you to join your mother, since you think so highly of her," his hand trembled while his finger licked at the trigger.

"But you won't, because you need me," she said fearlessly. "I'm the only person who can get you your money."

Carter screamed, dropping the gun from her head and pacing the floor. Brooke let out a breath she didn't know she was holding.

"Another peep out of you and I swear I'll forget all about that money," he turned to his assistant, "How much time, Timothy?"

"Twenty minutes, sir," he replied.

Brooke decided to test her luck, "I'll make you a deal."

Carter chuckled, "Why would you wanna make a deal with the devil?"

"Like you said, I have a conscience. And what have I to lose that isnt already gone?" she said as the memories she created the night before went up in flames. "If you let Kelly free, unharmed, I'll transfer one of your accounts right now."

He raised his gun again, "If you can do it from here, why isn't that already done?"

"Because I knew I would be dead the second the money was in your possession," she replied. "All I need is Tim's laptop to access the server."

"Why not Roman? I mean, he might not make it another twenty minutes," Carter asked curiously.

"Because Kelly is innocent. I get why you want Brian and Roman, betrayal, lies, blah, blah, blah. But that woman is innocent. Brian didn't come after me, or mom, or Nana. He came for you."

Carter's eyes watered as the gun waved in Brooke's direction, "Don't play with me, Brookie. Don't make me kill my little girl." He nodded to Tim, who hesitantly headed for the door. Brooke followed closely behind. They headed to the black sedan parked out front. While he popped the trunk for the computer, Brooke reached into her pocket for Oz's phone that she swiped on her way out the house. While keeping one eye on Timothy, she scrolled through Oz's contacts and found Dom's number, hitting the CALL button. When the trunk slammed and he held up the laptop, she shoved the phone into her jacket pocket.

"Why do you insist on disrespecting your father? Stealing from his accounts... I bet you thought you were so clever, changing the access codes so only you could use the money," Timothy said while pulling his laptop from the backseat. "He only caught the missing two million from his account in Boca Raton, but I'd bet you took a lot more, huh?"

Brooke ignored him as she began typing away, starting the process of an international wire transfer...

* * *

Brian, Dom, Hobbs, and Oz all stood around Hobb's truck, prepping their weapons for battle. Brian noticed the disgruntled look on Oz's face and nudged his arm.

"You don't look too good, man. You know you don't have to do this," Brian said to Oz.

"Probably just nursing a concussion," he muttered, "I'm good to go."

"Brooke hit a homer off his head this morning. Took off with his Suburban, his phone, and the 9mm under his front seat," Dom filled Brian in.

"Have you tried calling the phone?" Brian asked, feeling slight sympathy for Oz.

"She's not picking up," Oz replied sourly.

"I'm sorry, bro. About last night, too," Brian said, giving him a comforting pat on the back.

"No sweat. Let's get this done."

"Alright, Brian. Are you sure you don't want us to wire you up? I don't like the idea of being blind out here while sending a civilian inside," Hobbs said. "Former cop, or not."

"Nah, Carter's smart. He'll find it the moment I step inside the hangar," Brian checked his watch. "I gotta go."

Brian looked to Dom with a look that the older man could easily read.

"I got your back, brother," he said. Brian nodded and the two hugged.

"Good luck," Oz said, holding his hand out to Brian. Brian shook his hand before turning to Hobbs.

"Get that team ready for Mia," he said sternly and jogged over to the Camaro, firing her up and speeding off. Dom's Charger was right behind him where they'd be until Brian reached the dirt path to the hangar. They didn't want to be spotted by Carter and take a chance on Roman's life.

Dom was focused on the dangerous task at hand, but Oz was stewing - pouting, almost - in his seat the entire ride, and it was concerning. Dom chalked it up to his head injury at first, but he could see sadness written on his face. Sadness that could only be caused by a woman.

"You okay, Ozzie?" Dom asked.

"I told you I was fine, Dominic," he said grumpily.

"Well I know you're lying, that's why I asked again," Dom replied with just as much ice. "I know you liked her. I never seen you get close to any woman for longer than a week before you run her off. You did that with Brooke in a matter of days."

"Then she turned her back on me and everyone else. She's as dead as her father as far as I'm concerned."

"Come on, man," Dom said, "You can't mean that. You've been going to bat for her since day one."

Oz's guard finally dropped. He glanced out the window while taking a deep breath. As he opened his mouth to speak, Dom's phone began ringing.

He grabbed his cell off the dashboard, glaring at the screen with confusion.

"It's your phone," he said, showing him the screen.

"Brooke... answer it," he said anxiously.

Dom put it on speaker, "Hello?"

No one responded but they could hear people talking in the background.

"Accidental butt-dial," Oz said deflated.

Dom listened closely, making out Brooke's voice clearly. She was talking to someone, but he couldn't tell if it was Carter or someone else.

_"You might wanna write this down_," she said to the mystery man.

"Maybe not accidental," Dom said and reached into the glovebox for a pen and notepad. He jotted down the log-in information for the account as quickly as she rattled it off, all while keeping up with the Camaro.

_"Last step - just enter the access code to complete the transfer: 86-19-45. See, all 5.8 million transferred into the Argentinean account."_

"Maybe she's not turning on us," Oz said, "Maybe she's helping us."

* * *

"How stupid do you think I am?!" They heard a yelp on the other end that didn't sound like it was from pleasure. "That doesn't help if he doesn't have the right security code to access it. Brooke, I've done a good job keeping my hands off of you while your father was in prison, but after your betrayal, I'm sure he wouldn't mind letting me persuade you into giving up that code."

"Do what you have to do, but he doesn't get the code until Brian's mother is safe," she gambled, his grip on her hair tightening.

Timothy stared at her through cold, dead eyes, his face showing amusement and lust; he was getting off on her pain. He released his hold on her, forcing her back into the seat.

"Let's go deliver the news," he said, shoving open the door.

Brooke hesitated to get out. She wanted to regain her composure, mainly to show that Timothy hadn't gotten to her. He'd only try to terrorize, and she didn't think he father would call him off this time.

_"Brooke, can you hear me? Say something!"_

Brooke looked down at the phone, quickly putting it on speaker.

"Ask Billie to tap into the Argentinian account, the code is 840912," she said before ending the call and shoving the phone into her pocket.

"Move your ass!" Timothy said back to her as she stepped out.

* * *

"So, what are you saying? That Billie Ramsey doesn't exist?" Leon asked Tej after he rattled off everything he found on Billie, or rather didn't find. He, Letty, Leon and Mia were gathered around Tej's laptop while Rosa occupied the children in the backyard.

"I'm saying whoever has been working with the boys at DT's for the past two years, her name isn't Billie. I can't find anything on her, her parents, or her half-sister 'Bree'. Why haven't you guys ever checked her out before? You haven't met her family?" Tej asked.

"Not really. I mean I spoke to her mother a few times over the phone, and we emailed Bree on several occasions... at least someone I thought was Bree," Mia paced the room, pinching the bridge of her nose nervously. "This is my fault. Dom wanted to check her out, but I stopped him. I told him we had no reason to be paranoid anymore. If we weren't doing anything wrong, we didn't have to worry about undercover cops or intruders in our lives anymore."

"This isn't your fault, Mia, or Dom's. But we need to find out who she really is," Letty said.

At that moment, a knock came at the front door. Mia moved to answer it. She was surprised to see two armed men in tactical vest and badges.

"Can I help you?" she asked politely.

"Yes. I'm with Diplomatic Security Services, Agent Joaquin Suarez, this is my partner Agent Frank Graham. Are you Mia O'Conner?"

"Yes. What can I do for you?" Mia began to panic. She didn't like cops coming to her home. Last time, it was to deliver the news of Letty's death. "Is Brian okay?"

"Your husband is fine," he smiled a bit, "Ma'am, our superior officer, Agent Hobbs, sent us here to drive you and your son to Washington, per your husband's request."

"Thanks, but no thanks. I'm not going anywhere without knowing what's going on with my husband and my brother," she declined.

"No disrespect, Mrs. O'Conner, but I'm not asking. I'm under strict orders to make sure you two arrive to Seattle safely, and to look after you until your husband is done with his mission."

Letty approached her rear, "Mia, he's right. The further away you and Jack are, the better. If Carter has enough balls to go after Brian's mom, he wouldn't hesitate to come after you."

"I'm not running away, Letty," she said sternly. She turned to the agent at the door, "You're more than welcome to hang out here, but I'm not leaving this house until my husband walks through that door."

"I understand," Suarez said with a small smile. He and his partner plopped down on the front porch.

"Stay here and find out what you can on Billie. I'll call when we're done," Letty said, nodding Leon after her. Letty stopped on the steps and turned back to Agent Suarez. "What if I told you I might have a lead on someone working for Carter? Someone who set all this up?"

"I'd say you should tell me what you know," he replied.

"I'm not sure what I know yet, but we could use some backup if you can spare it."

He hesitated for a moment, then reached for his radio, "Johnson, come up here," Another armed agent jumped out their Humvee and jogged to the house, "Stay with Graham. I'm gonna check on a lead."

Leon and Letty headed out with Agent Suarez riding shotgun in Mia's Charger. After a few quiet miles, Letty grew annoyed with Mia's car. She wanted her Camaro. Letty knew Brian's track record with vehicles and she didn't want her precious baby to fall victim to his wrecklessness.

"So what is it you think you know?" Suarez asked. "Because I could lose my job for leaving my post."

"So why did you?" Letty asked.

"I want Verone dead," Letty was surprised by the bite in his words, "Monica was a good friend. I've known her since we were kids. We went through the academy together. She was family."

Letty felt sympathy for the agent; she knew exactly how he felt.

"One of our friends..." the word burned her lips, "A woman we thought we knew might be working with Verone. She headed up to Barstow last night after we found out Carter kidnapped our friend. She's been inconsistent about her identity, so we tried to find something, anything that told us who she was and where she came from. Billie Ramsey doesn't exist."

"Well, do you have any proof? Anything tangible?" Letty's jaw clenched. "You can't just accuse someone because you think they're suspicious."

"I _know_ she's suspicious," Letty said. "Who lies about their name? And their parents?"

"People running away from their past?" Suarez said with a smirk. Letty thought about her life in Vegas. "If you really think she's working with Carter, I'm all for taking her down. But you need to get me tangible proof before I can act."

"Well, let's go get it,."

Letty decided to push Mia's car to it's limits to take her mind off her own. She smashed the gas, speeding past Leon's import. He grinned as he watched the Charger weave in and out of traffic wildly. Realizing it had been a while since he satisfied his own need for speed, Leon decided to test the year and a half of rehab for his legs by slamming on the gas and the clutch, propelling the Nismo after her.

Letty rolled down her window, allowing the wind to lick at her skin while kicking at her ponytail. Mia's car wasn't half-bad; it reached 95 miles per hour in seconds and the handling was superb, taking every curve and corner with ease. She noticed Leon trying to keep up with her in the rearview and decided to test his skills. The two played cat-and-mouse as they entered on the highway, zipping past traffic at neckbreaking speeds.

There was no rush quite like this for Letty. The rumbling beneath her fingers sent shockwaves through her body and reignited a love that laid dormant inside of her for a while. Looking over at Leon, in an instant, she had flashes of riding alongside he, Vince, and Jesse back in their heyday. Memories of fiercly battling the boys she considered brothers went through her head. She always felt the need to prove that her tits didn't make her weak or scared.

That momentary loss of focus allowed Leon to take the lead, the yellow blur bringing out her competitiveness again and she gave chase to the Nissan. During their game of tag, Letty almost forgot about the government agent riding shotgun with her. Glancing over, she could see Agent Suarez holding on for dear life as she nearly missed a semi.

"You two _do_ know this is illegal, right?" he asked, shocked at her gull to drive like a maniac with a badge sitting next to her.

"Only if you get caught," she smiled, shifting hard again to propel her car between two trucks just as they were closing the space between them.

On a ride that should've taken over an hour, Letty beat Leon to the exit in half the time. The adrenaline gave Letty a much-needed release before her confrontation with Billie. She knew any pent-up aggression could land her right back in jail, or worse.

"Alright, Leo. Where are you guys meeting?" she said into her cell.

"The Sunset, some little rinkydink diner a few blocks from here. What's the plan here, Lett? If she sees us together she'll know we're onto her. Not to mention your passenger," Letty glanced over at her passenger, who was a few shades paler than he was when he initially got in the car.

"I'll do a lap by the diner, see if anything is out of the ordinary."

Letty approached the block and cruised carefully by the diner. The place was buzzing with business, with families coming and going from the Mom-and-Pop diner. She spotted Billie sitting alone outside. Nothing appeared strange to her, so she gave him the all-clear. While Leon was pulling into the establishment, Letty lapped around again and parked across the street, hidden in an alleyway where she had a view of both Leon and Billie.

"What now?" Suarez asked her.

"We wait. Let Leon work. He knows his way around a tough woman."

Leon parked next to Billie's GTR, adrenaline still coursing through his veins from the wild ride there. His bad leg ached, but the rush overpowered his pain. He took a deep breath before stepping out, putting on a fake smile as he approached her.

"Hey you," she greeted, standing to pull him into a hug. Leon's body tensed up when she leaned up to kiss his cheek. He hoped she wouldn't noticed his apprehensiveness, but she did. When she pulled away, she gave him a side eye, "You alright?"

"Yeah, just a little sore. Putting these useless sticks of mine to use on the drive up. It's been a while since I drove like that," he smiled and took a seat at her table.

"Well don't overdo it. Your baby needs you," she said as a waitress came over with coffee.

Leon's first thought went to Kara and their unborn. "Excuse me?"

"Jess? Your daughter?" she clarified. She smiled strangely at him, "You okay, Leon? You seem tense."

"I'm fine," he waved off, "Just this whole thing with Carter. It's got everyone on edge."

"Well, I wouldn't worry; Dom and Brian will take care of it. I hear they're good at this kind of thing - search and rescue."

"I guess so." Leon wanted to test the waters about her big move. "So what time is your flight?"

Billie hesitated for a second, nervously pushing her hair behind her ear while checking her phone, "Soon. Around one, I believe."

"Wow. That is soon. How are you feeling about it?"

"I'm really hoping everything goes well. I'm ready to settle down, retire early on a beach."

"A little young to be talking about retirement, aren't we? And why move across the country to do that when California has beautiful beaches?"

"I have some money saved up, and I might have a huge payday coming up. I'm just ready for something new, something not stale."

"Oh really? How so?" he asked curiously.

"I have this deal with a concept-car production company. Someone there saw my work and wanted to talk business."

Leon couldn't tell if she was lying, but if she was, it was impressive.

"Why haven't you told Dom about this? The job, moving to Florida."

Billie sighed, "Because he'll try to stop me. And I don't want to be the cause of any strife between he and Letty. A quiet exit is best."

"So you gonna be like him and disappear? That doesn't sound like something you would do."

"You don't know me very well, Leon. I know when I'm not wanted, and I can accept that."

"Right," Leon felt a little hurt at her words. They had made a connection, but now he didn't trust her. "Well it was nice to spend time while we could. Maybe I'll run into you down there, we'll have lunch."

"You're a sweetheart, Leon. I'm sorry we didn't have more time," she said, placing her hands gently over his on the table. Her hands were soft and her eyes inviting, and it took a lot for him not to fall under her spell again. He forced his eyes away, taking in the surroundings of the diner.

"How's your mom's car?" he decided to change subjects.

She shifted nervously in her seat, "Um, it's doing okay. It's an older Hyundai. Blown head gasket. She loves that thing, though. Won't let me buy her a new one."

Leon smiled, "I was talking to Letty and Mia earlier, just chatting about you. They said they've never met any of your family, why is that?"

Billie gave a nervous laugh, "I-I don't know. Mom's a pretty private person. And with my sister being in Texas, makes it kinda hard."

Leon sat back as his heart sank.

"I thought you said you were an only child?"

Billie froze, aware that she had messed up. She stammered, trying to think her way out of this one. Before she could, her phone rang.

"Excuse me," she said, relieved to pull her phone out for the distraction. "You mind if I take this? It's Dom."

Leon nodded and lifted his coffee to his lips, pretending not to listen. It wasn't hard to hear Dom's deep voice from across the table.

_"Brooke's helping us from the inside. I need you to write these numbers down. Get them to Hobbs, hell know what to do with them."_

Billie's face flashed slight anger before realizing Leon was watching her. She pulled the phone away, "I'll be right back, he wants me to run some things through my laptop."

Leon nodded and waited until she was at her car before pulling out his own phone to call Letty.

_"What's going on?"_

"Dom called. Said something about Brooke helping from the inside. He gave her a list of numbers to give to Hobbs."

_"Leon, Dom doesn't know Billie's working with Carter. You cannot let her leave, or even talk to Carter. If she talks to him, Brooke's dead, and probably Roman, too."_

"You need to get Dom off the phone!" Leon whispered harshly before ending the call, hopping up from the table to rush over to Billie. She was jotting down the numbers in a notepad with her laptop open and ready.

"Alright, Dom, I'll make the call," she said before hanging up.

"What's goin' on?" Leon asked, leaning in her doorway.

"Um, I'm sorry, Leon. I have to take off," she said, standing out of the car to face him.

"Why? What'd Dom say? What'd he want you to write down?" he asked.

"Just some coordinates for Carter's whereabouts," she placed her hand gently on his face, "It's been nice knowing you, Leon."

"You say that like you'll never see me again."

She gave a sad smile before leaning in to press her soft lips against his cheek. He pulled her in for a hug, feeling her body flush against his for the first, and last, time. He took in her sweet scent, wrapping his arms around her tightly. Billie closed her eyes and enjoyed the warmth his body gave off, relaxing in his arms. When she opened her eyes again, she noticed something strange across the road.

"Leon..." she trailed off.

"Hmm," he hummed into her neck.

"Why is Letty parked across the street?"

Leon's body tensed as his brain rattled for a logical answer. Billie pulled away to look at him. His mouth opened and closed like a fish out of water, turning to look back at the Charger peaking out from the alley. As he turned around, he was unexpectedly decked by Billie, flooring him easily.

Leon grasped his pulsing eye, surprised by the pack in Billie's punch. He looked up with one eye as Billie was reaching into her car. She swiveled around with a pistol pointed down at him.

"So it's true... you _are_ working with Carter."

"I really wish you hadn't said that," Billie said. Her face was stoic, but her eyes held regret. "I actually liked you, Leon. That's too bad."

"What is?"

"The fact that you were another one to fall into _her_ trap. I don't see the appeal in Letty, honestly, but you like what you like," she gave a curt shrug.

The next few seconds went by in slow-motion for Leon. He watched as she pulled the slide to chamber a round, pointing the gun at his head. Leon squeezed his eyes shut and waited for the end. A second later, Billie pulled the trigger.


	26. The Calvary

_**Thanks for reading and reviewing! **_

* * *

"What's going on?" Letty asked after answering Leon's call.

_"Dom called. Said something about Brooke helping from the inside. He gave her a list of numbers to give to Hobbs."_

Letty felt slightly relieved about Brooke. She wanted nothing more than for Brooke to truly be on her side in all of this. The bond she created with the younger girl was one Letty wasn't emotionally ready to lose. But she knew whatever Dom was telling Billie about Brooke, it would end up getting back to Carter, and that was bad for everyone.

"Leon, Dom doesn't know Billie's working with Carter. You cannot let her leave, or even talk to Carter. If she talks to him, Brooke is dead and probably Roman, too."

_"You just get Dom off that phone!"_

Leon hung up and Letty immediately called Dom. She noticed Billie pulling her phone from her ear at the same time.

_"Lett, what's-"_

"Dom, Billie's the mole!"

_"What? Letty, what're you talking about?"_

"The mole isn't Brooke, it's Billie! I don't know how I know, but I just do. Whatever you gave to Billie, she's gonna run to Carter with it. She's planning on disappearing off to Miami today. Without telling anyone. She's running, Dom."

There was a moment of silence on the other end.

_"Are you sure?"_ his voice was low and rigid. He was hurt.

"Leon's with her right now. Baby, she's not who she says she is."

Letty felt for him. She was mature enough to understand that Dom cared for Billie. She filled a void in Dom's life that Letty created, regardless of the nature of their friendship.

_"Handle her. Do whatever you have to, but don't let her get to Carter."_

Letty was surprised that Dom wasn't more combative, "I gotta run. Be careful, Dom. I love you."

_"I love you too, Letty."_

After hanging up, it finally dawned on her that it was the first time she had said those words to Dom in years. Though she had been tempted on several occasions, but she never could muster the balls. But now, with their family once again being pulled apart, she felt he needed to hear it, and from her.

"I have to call this in. What's her name?" Agent Suarez asked while pulling out his cell.

"You can't. She's got police scanners in her car, she'll hear everything you report. We have to get to her first."

Letty pulled out from the alley, ready to give chase if Billie tried to run. She was also now prone to Billie seeing her car, which could put Leon in danger. She watched from the distance as Billie leaned in to kiss Leon's cheek. The hug they shared after seemed genuine, and it made Letty even angrier.

Letty watched as Billie pulled away, and it was almost as if she was looking over at her. Then Leon turned back to look at her.

"We've been made," Letty fired up the SRT, but the sudden flow of traffic made it difficult for her to cross the street. Not to mention the massive semis obstructing her view of Leon and Billie.

"Come on!" Letty hollered, slamming on the horn.

As the last semi rolled by, Letty heard what sounded like a gunshot, followed by the terrifying screams of pedestrians. When she was finally able to speed across the street, she saw Billie sliding in her car… and Leon's bleeding body on the ground.

She dashed across the road, screeching to a stop next to Leon. She and Agent Suarez jumped from the car and rushed over to him. Suarez tried to run after the car, at least long enough to get the plate number.

"Leon!" Letty screamed as she dropped to her knees next to him, noticing the blood coming from his shoulder. His face was contorted as he withered around in pain.

"DSS Agent Suarez, badge number 215348. I need a bus at the Sunset Diner on Roosevelt and West Washington St. I have a gunshot victim, male, about 36 years of age, and 180 lbs. The wound is to his left shoulder, looks like the bullet went straight through but he's losing a lot of blood."

Letty panicked as Leon's eyes flickered open and shut. He was teetering on the edge of consciousness. Agent Suarez used his hands to apply pressure to the wound with hopes of stopping the bleeding.

"Stay with me, Le," she mumbled, running her hand over his head. "Where are your keys?"

He meekly pointed to his pocket. Letty fished them out of his jeans and stood to her feet.

"Where are you going?" Suarez asked.

"To get her. Make sure Mia gets her car back in one piece," she said, unlocking the car from the keychain.

"I should be going after her," Suarez said skeptically.

"Yeah, but I can catch her, you can't," Letty said confidently. "And Leon's car is faster. You need to keep Leon alive until help comes. Let them know Billie Ramsey did this. Maybe they can find out who she really is."

Letty slid in Leon's Nissan, buckling up before speeding off. Letty gave chase in the fast Nismo, trying her best to catch the even faster GTR. Billie had a quarter-mile jump on Letty, but she was determined to stay with her, putting her rusty racing skills to the test. Her last real competition was against Dom in London. She also had never faced Billie on the blacktop, but she watched her, and the girl was good. Letty's laser-eye focused remained on the speed demon ahead.

It only took a few seconds for Letty to confirm what she already knew - Billie was no chump behind the wheel. She cut hard turns and corners like a pro, trying to shake Letty off her tail. She didn't hesitate to swerve into oncoming traffic and swing out just in time for Letty to barely dodge other motorists. Letty slammed on the shifter, propelling her between two stopped cars in the correct lane.

"_Bitch_!" Letty yelled as she easily closed the distance between them. The traffic was slowing for the red light about fifty feet ahead, and she knew Billie was running out of road.

Billie grinned, impressed with Letty's driving skills. She glanced to her right, noticing plenty of room for her car on the sidewalk, and went for it.

"Alright, Mrs. Alpha, let's test the size of your balls," Billie said aloud and yanked her wheel to the right, launching her car onto the walkway. She honked at pedestrians and mowed down street signs, forcing anything in her direct path out of the way. Letty swallowed the lump in her throat and followed suit, taking the chase to the packed sidewalk. Onlookers watched, honked, and cursed as the speeding vehicles raced toward the traffic light, where the east and west lanes were flowing busily. Billie didn't seem to be slowing down, and Letty didn't either. Even if they wanted to chicken out now, there was no where to go. They had to go through the speeding traffic and pray for a miracle.

The cars flowing through the opposite lanes didn't notice the chase going on until the last second, when many were forced to slam on their brakes to avoid a nasty collision. Ironically, it only resulted in several horrific fender-benders. Letty breathed a sigh of relief when they made it to the other side, only to be met with familiar sirens blaring behind her. A look in her rearview confirmed her fears.

_"Pull over immediately!"_ she heard over the intercom.

"Not gonna happen, pal," she murmured, slamming her foot down on the gas one again.

Letty finally closed the gap, tapping her bumper against the back of Billie's GTR. Billie looked over her shoulder to see Letty giving her the finger very clearly.

"_Real_ mature," Billie said. She cut a hard right, drifting her car around the curb. She was roughly ten miles from her destination, but she would never make it with Letty _and_ cops on her tail. She grabbed her cell and made a quick call.

_"My sweet Isabella. Where are you, love? It's almost time to go."_

"Currently in the middle of a high-speed chase with Toretto's girlfriend and the cops. I've been made."

_"Get rid of the cops, but take the girlfriend if you can. She can be of use."_

"She isn't the type to be _taken_, Carter. She won't go down easily."

_"Do what needs to be done, but get here. We leave in ten. With or **without** you."_

Billie rolled her eyes, "Well you might want to check out your daughter. Seems as if she's passed on vital information about your Argentinean account to Toretto."

_"She did what?!"_ he screamed back into her ear. She could picture her boyfriend's face - red with his veins pulsating out of his neck and forehead. _"Thanks for the heads-up. Get here."_

Billie kicked her driving into high-gear, taking alleyways and private roads with hopes of isolating herself and Letty from the cruisers. She pushed her way toward southern Barstow. She had a flight to catch, and if she didn't make it to the hangar in time, Billie knew Carter wouldn't hesitate to leave without her. The two cruisers behind Letty didn't seem to be giving up, so Billie decided to take matters into her own hands. She made sure her safety harness was buckled tight before hitting the blinking NOS buttons on the steering wheel, propelling her car at lightening speed. At a hundred yards, she yanked her E-brake and spun the car around, facing her opposition. She reached into the back and lifted the seat, yanking out her semiautomatic assault rifle.

"Ah, I missed you baby," she kissed her prize weapon happily before cocking the hammer back. She sat out her window, gazed down the sights, and began firing.

"Oh shit!" Letty muttered as rounds let off in her direction, several piercing the hood of the car. When two embedded in the windshield, Letty jerked the car to the left, swerving out of the way of gunfire. She merged her car between two semis and watched over her shoulder as the police cruisers took the brunt of the shots. The first cruiser was riddled with bullets before finally crashing off into the median, while his back-up wised up and slammed on the brakes before he could face the same fate.

When the shots stopped coming, Letty ducked back out to watch Billie's GTR spinning around to speed off again. And again, Letty gave chase.

* * *

The Camaro kicked up dirt and gravel as it raced down the dirt road to the plane hangar. Brian's palms sweated against the wheel and his heart pounded in his chest. For the first time in his life, he would admit that he was scared. Not for his own safety - he had thrown himself on and _off_ a speeding semi before - he didn't fear death. What he did fear was losing his best friend, and more so, his mother. He couldn't say goodbye to her on bad terms, no matter the reason they were estranged. He wanted her to meet his son - her first grandchild - and her daughter-in-law.

The plane hangar finally came into view. His instincts taught him to assess the area, look for anything out of the ordinary, and find the next best way out. The runway strip was located on the opposite side of the building, which had to lead to an access road nearby. A glare from atop the building caught his attention.

"Holy shit," he mumbled to himself as he spotted the sniper shooter with his weapon trained on the Camaro. "This should be fun."

He grabbed his radio and buzzed Dom.

"Dom, he's got a sniper on the roof. He has me pulling up the back, so I'm assuming he's got a slew of men waiting on the other side. You gotta warn Hobbs."

"I will. Heads up - Brooke isn't the mole... it's Billie," Brian felt his heart drop at Dom's words. He adored Billie as part of their family, hell, she stood behind his wife at their wedding. The news came as a shock to Brian, so he knew it was hurting Dom.

He could tell by Dom's silence that he wasn't taking it well. "Dom, I'm-"

"Brian, we think Billie's helping us from inside," he interrupted, "She called with access numbers to a bank account. You gotta make sure she makes it out alive."

"What about what she did to Oz?"

"We'll figure it out later. Just make sure she doesn't get hurt "

"Got it," Brian replied. "Alright, I'm going in."

As he pulled up to the hangar, he watched a tall man step out of the door, seemingly waiting for him.

"Where's Carter?" Brian asked as he walked over.

He didn't reply. Instead he opened the door and held it open, casually waving him in. As he entered the building, the man caught him by surprise while patting him down for weapons. He found the pistol hidden behind Brian's back and yanked it from his waistband.

"Well, well, well. Long-time-no-see, OConner," Carter's slimy voice called from across the room. Chills covered his skin as Carter's icey blue eyes stared daggers at him.

Brian kept on a brave face, "I'm here. What do you want?"

Carter closed the gap between them but kept a fair distance to avoid attacking Brian. What he had planned for the former cop would come in due time.

"We're gonna take a little trip," Carter said, turning for the sliding doors.

"Where to?" Brian asked as he followed. He gazed around the empty hangar. He picked up the stench of a rotting animal coming from somewhere inside the building, but Brian had a feeling it wasn't an animal.

"Argentina," Carter smiled as the two hangar doors slid open. Four black sedans were parked around the jet, each with armed men standing near.

Brian stood horrified at the sight of Roman's limp and bloody body hanging from the back wing of a massive jet. Tears sprang to his eyes in an instant and he lunged towards his friend to help, but the man held him back.

"You sonabitch! I'm gonna fucking kill you!" he spat at Verone.

"Look at him!" Carter grabbed Brian's face and forced his eyes on Roman. At first glance, he didn't appear to be alive, but upon closer inspection, Brian could see his chest slowly moving up and down. He was hanging on... barely. "Look at him! You did this! You are the reason he's hanging from the back of that plane right now!" Carter yelled, pointing to Roman's lifeless body. "You pulled him into this, and now you get to watch him die."

Carter pointed his Desert Eagle at Roman.

"No," Brian pleaded, "No. _No!_"

As Carter pulled back the hammer, a woman's voice pulled his attention away.

"Enough, Carter," Brooke said, coming into view with her hand intertwined with Kelly's. "That's not the plan. Remember? Follow the plan."

Brian locked eyes with his estranged mother for the first time in almost twenty years. The emotions from the day finally pushed Brian over the edge, reducing him to tears. Though crying, terrified, and her clothes covered in blood, she looked to be unharmed.

"I'm so sorry," he said to her through sobs.

Kelly sniffled a few times, finally bringing an identical smile to her face, "Shh, baby boy. Everything's gonna be okay."

Seeing her smile at him would've been enough to send Brian to his knees, bawling like a baby, but he kept upright. She stared lovingly through piercing blue eyes. His mother always said more with her eyes than she did with her lips. That's how Brian knew to fix his posture, wipe his face, and put on a tough exterior.

"Let her go," Brian said sternly, never taking his eyes off of his mom.

"Actually, she's free to go," Carter said. Brian turned to him surprised, "My darling Brooke here made a deal - your mother's freedom for one of my many bank accounts she's currently holding hostage."

Brian and Brooke locked eyes. He was used to seeing a bright smile, but this time, her face was hard and cold. He wondered why she was still helping them, especially after he'd been so vocal about not trusting her.

"Thank you," Brian said genuinely.

"I'm not doing this for you," she said harshly, "She doesn't deserve to be here."

"Get her out of here, so we can go," Carter said.

Kelly cupped her son's face gently as she passed him, feeling the scruff from his beard under her fingers, "Last time I saw you, you couldn't get a single hair to grow on that baby face. Now look at you."

A chuckle passed his lips while remembering his battles with facial hair as a teen. Her touch sent immediate regret and guilt through his body; how could he stay away for so long? Brian watched as Brooke led his mother back through the hangar to the door on the other side.

"Timothy, prep the plane," Carter ordered. The man next to Brian nodded and jogged towards the front of the plane.

Brian took in the beefy hired men. He counted twelve men, that meant a dozen guns. He needed to be smart about his next move. Carter's cell rang. He sighed and waved over one of the men.

"Watch him. He even _breathes_ suspiciously, put a bullet in him," Carter ordered while flipping the phone open to answer. _Burner phone… smart,_ he thought. Untraceable.

Brian focused his eyes on Roman, but tried his best to listen in on Carter's conversation.

_"My sweet Isabella. Where are you, love? It's almost time to go."_

Roman's attempt at lifting his head brought Brian's attention back to him.

"Rome," he took a step forward, resulting in a .45 being shoved in his face.

"Do not move," the man burrowed.

Roman's good eye flickered open.

"Brian?" he grovelled.

"It's me, Rome. I'm here, buddy. How you doin'?" Brian yelled, hoping to bring his friend further into consciousness.

"How's Dad?"

"Dad's alright, bro," Brian fought back tears again. "Just hang in there, Rome. I'm gonna get you down. I'm getting us home."

"Sometime this week?" Roman used the last of his strength to banter with his friend.

Brian chuckled, "Shut up."

"She did what?!" Carter's yelled angrily, turning everyone's heads. He turned around, his face beet red and eyes flaming. "Thanks for the heads-up. Get here," he ordered before shutting his phone. In a fit of rage, Carter slammed his phone into the concrete below, shattering the ancient device. He marched over to the man in front of Brian, "Take care of Brooke. She has betrayed me for the last time. She _does not_ make it to Argentina!"

Brian watched helplessly as the man headed through the hangar, no emotion on his face whatsoever. As if what he was ordered to do was just another simple task. When the engines to the plane rattled on, Brian panicked.

"What kind of man would kill his child?" Brian hissed.

"The kind of man that doesn't take kindly to lies and betrayal, especially from family. I warned her," Carter replied angrily.

Timothy finally reappeared from the plane.

"She's ready to go, but we'll have to stop to refuel. She wont make it to South America if we don't," he said to Carter.

"Fine," he replied, "Go check on Patterson. Make sure he puts her with the other bodies."

If he wanted to make sure Brooke made it out alive, he would need to act now. As Timothy passed, Brian swiftly smashed his foot into the side of his knee, a satisfying crunch coming from the appendage. He snatched the pistol from his waistband and spun them around, holding Timothy in a headlock with the barrel to his temple.

The armed men reacted, each drawing their weapon and pointing at it Brian. Carter held up his hand, signaling for them to wait.

"Well, well. Should've expected you to play hero," Carter taunted with a smile. "Now if you let him go, I promise that your death with be quick."

"Call Patterson off," Brian ordered at Verone. When he only smirked, Brian decided to show him he was serious. He fired off three shots in succession, dropping three of the men behind Carter. "I'm not playing around! Call him off!"

As Carter opened his mouth to stop the hit, a gunshot rang off the metal walls.

Then another.

* * *

Dom sat stewing in his seat, his emotions flip-flopping from unadulterated anger, to pain, and finally confusion. He found the news about Billie to be a hard pill to swallow. Only an hour ago, he would've considered her family, someone he'd go to war to protect and keep safe. But now… now that he knew the truth, he couldn't think of doing anything but wrapping his hands around her throat and squeezing the life out of her body.

Though his mind was fogged by Billie's betrayal, three words played on a loop in his head. Words that came from Letty's lips. She told him that she loved him, sincerely. It was the first time he'd heard it since before her accident, since he left her in that shack four years ago.

He didn't hesitate to say it back. He _did_ love her, since she was sixteen years old. It was a love he hadn't been able to shake, even after she left him. It was a love that kept him from giving all of himself to Elena, and Billie.

"You alright, Dom?" Oz asked, the tables now turned.

"I'm fine. You think I'd be used to people coming into my life only to try and ruin it. I just never thought-"

"None of us did," Oz interjected. He could see the pain on Dom's face masked by anger. He gave him a supportive pat on the knee, "Don't sweat it, brother. People who aren't meant to stay in your life always find their way out. And in the end, it's for the better."

_"Toretto, we have a bird approaching the north side of the hangar. Approximately ten minutes out," Hobbs buzzed in._

"Alright, we're moving out," Dom said, turning onto the dirt path that Brian took toward the hangar.

His adrenaline coupled with his inner turmoil had Dominic so focused on pushing his car harder and faster, that he didn't realize that he was closing in on 100 miles per hour. They were approaching the hangar at neck-breaking speeds, and Oz was starting to get a little worried. Up ahead, they could see Brooke helping someone into the back of Oz's truck.

"Dom, you gonna slow down?" Oz asked while nervously grabbing for the door handle.

After hearing the rumblings of a car heading her way, Brooke turned to see the familiar black monster roaring at an incredibly high speed in her direction. While turned to watch the car that didn't seem to be slowing down, she saw a reflection in the window of a man standing behind her. As he raised his gun to the back of her head, she mouthed for Kelly to lay down. Just as the Charger came skidding to a stop too close for comfort, Brooke ducked in time to avoid a lethal gunshot. The window shattering above her was followed by Kelly's frightened scream. Brooke crawled to the back of the truck as the hit-man fired again, but the excruciating burning sensation in her leg told her he didn't miss this time.

The watched Brooke crawl out of harm's way, and Oz leaned out the window and unloaded his clip into the man's chest. Dom gave the Charger one last hard spin before smashing the side of his car against the building, startling the sniper into a very hard fall onto the ground below.

Oz ran over to Brooke while Dom hovered over the sniper who survived the long fall. Both of his legs were broken but that didn't stop him from trying to crawl over to his rifle. Dom kicked him onto his back and stood on the man's chest with all of his weight, pointing his shotgun into the side of his cheek.

"How many men are in there?" he bellowed.

"A lot, all ready to blow your head off," he snarled.

Dom's hand shook, the gun rattling in the man's face. All of his frustrations from the day tempted him to pull the trigger, but he refrained. Instead, he smashed the butt of the shotgun into the sniper's face, knocking him out cold.

He jogged over to Brooke, who was bleeding profusely from her leg. All seemed to be forgiven between she and Oz, as he cradled her in his arms. Dom wasn't so forgiving. He pointed his shotgun at her while Oz's objections fell on deaf ears.

"Dom what're you doing? I thought she was on our side?"

"I don't know," he growled at her, _"Are you?"_

"I knew Oz wouldn't let you and Brian give me up. Not without putting up a fight and getting himself killed in the process. I had to go alone, make it convincing. I also knew that I could have you guys transfer all of his money to a separate account before he realized it was gone. I just needed access to the software - which is only available on the company computers."

"You couldn't do all that without trying to knock his head off?" Dom barked.

"I'm sorry!" she yelled, tears springing to her eyes. "I needed you to think that I was working with my father. I couldn't risk you guys knowing my plan and blowing my cover," she ran her fingers over Oz's cheek, "My father would've seen right through those big, beautiful eyes of yours, and we both would've been dead."

The deafening whirling sound coming from the sky caught everyone's attention.

"Right on time," Dom said as the DSS chopper closed in on the building. "Oz, get them out of here. We'll catch up," Dom hollered before rushing inside the hangar.


	27. Hail Mary

_**Sorry for the horrendous wait! I recently took up a second job that has left me running on very little sleep or energy, but after the new year, I'll have plenty time to continue and finish strong. Very proud of this chapter myself, but it doesn't matter what I think. I hope you guys enjoy this one and review!**_

* * *

Dom crept through the door quietly, his shotgun pointed ahead of him. He didn't like killing, but he loved protecting his family, and that was something he'd do until his heart stopped pumping. He'd take out a thousand men if it meant Brian and Roman could escape whatever Carter had in store for them.

He picked up the strong odor of rotting flesh and prayed that they made it in time for Roman. He heard Brian's voice coming from the other side of the hangar and followed it towards the open sliding doors. He found Brian in an unsettling predicament: holding one man hostage while at least nine others had their weapons trained on him. It wasn't until he made his presence known, standing proudly at Brian's side, that he saw Roman's battered body hanging from the plane.

"What's your plan?" Dom mumbled to Brian, unable to take his eyes off of Rome.

"Kill them all," Brian's tone was harsh and certain. "But save him for me," he said, staring menacingly at Carter Verone. "Get Rome down."

Usually it was Dom giving orders to his team like they were his soldiers, but he didn't mind taking the backseat on this one. Dom kept his weapon pointed at the closest armed guard while moving over to Roman, first checking for a pulse to assure he was still kicking, then looking for a way to get him down. The wing of the plane was high, much taller than Dom could reach without a ladder, so he had to improvise.

"Rome, you still with us?" He asked softly, hoping to stir him awake.

Roman's head dropped forward, "Thought you'd never show up."

Dom smirked, "Fashionably late, as always. I'm gonna get you down, just bare with me."

"Brooke?" Brian asked, hoping that Dom made it to save her in time.

"She's OK, and your mom," Dom said reassuringly. "Brooke took a shot to the leg, but she's gonna make it. Oz is with her."

Carter didn't seemed phased about the news of his daughter. He almost seemed... _disappointed_.

"What's wrong, Verone? Sad that your daughter's gonna make it?"

"I'm sad that I didn't have the balls to pull the trigger on the little bitch myself," he replied hatefully.

"Well, you won't have to worry about her squealing on you. She won't say anything to put you back in jail."

"And why do you figure that?" Carter asked.

"Because you're not making it alive off this lot," Brian replied. Carter gave an amused smirk. "I'm not on the job anymore. You don't get to live after what you did to Roger, to Rome. To Monica. Trying to kill your own kid. You don't get to live!"

"And who's gonna take me out?" Carter asked, his arms spread out wide. "You?" he snorted. "_Please_. You're too yellow-bellied. Too green. You weren't built the same way as I. You can't pull that trigger and live with the decision for the rest of your life. You're one of the good guys, Brian," Verone tucked his gun away with a sigh, "I think we've all had enough fun for today, wouldn't you agree?" Carter took a few slow, deliberate steps away from the others. "Why don't we call a truce? You take Roman and go home, and Tim and I fly out of the country and out of your life forever."

"Don't move," Dom bellowed calmly, using one arm to point his shotgun at Carter. He had a direct shot at him, and waited for Carter to give him a reason.

Soon, the DSS helicopter could be heard in the near distance, and Dom was thankful. He'd feel better about being surrounded by men who wanted to kill him if he had a few more men on his side. Luckily for them, Hobbs had the skills and training of several men all bottled into his 6'3, 250 pound muscled frame.

Brian was so zoned in on Dom's efforts to free Roman that for a split second his grip around Timothy's neck loosened, which gave him enough leeway to push out of the hold. He landed a hard elbow in Brian's nose, staggering Brian enough for the gun to slip from his fingers. O'Conner knew right away that it was broken as blood poured down his face but he shook it off and squared up with Timothy. The unnatural bend in his leg was a good indicator that the appendage was broken, but that didn't stop him from landing ninja-like moves on Brian with ease.

"Help him! We need to go... now!" Carter ordered to his men, giving them the green-light. They immediately began firing off rounds at Brian and Dom, uncaring of Timothy and Roman being in range as well.

After the first bullet slashed through his forearm, Brian gave Timothy a vicious punch to the face and ducked for cover behind a dumpster. He peaked out to see Dom holding his own with the shotgun, taking out several of the men without having to leave Rome's side. Brian watched in horror as Dom used his own body as a shield for their friend, protecting him from harm even as bullets tore through his own flesh.

Dom was so focused on taking out the men that he didn't notice Timothy approaching him from his peripheral, gun pointed directly at him.

"Dominic!" Brian's yell was rampant with fear.

Brian crawled slowly out from hiding and went for his gun. Before he could reach it, Timothy caught two shots in the back. Brian turned to see Oz on the side of the building, his weapon raised.

The four remaining henchmen rushed Carter off to the jet. Brian and Oz hurried over to Dom, who was trying his damnedest to yank the metal free from the plane but it wouldn't budge. Oz grabbed a rock from the ground and tried using it against the lock on the chains, but it was no use.

Brian took in Dom's wounds that didn't seem to be slowing him down one bit. Blood seeped through his white thermal shirt near his right pec and a few inches lower on his waist, and his pants stained crimson from the bullet that went through his thigh. Dom seemed to running on pure adrenaline so he had no problem ignoring the pain he certainly felt.

"Hobbs, we're gonna need a couple medivacs down here, ASAP. Rome's barely hanging on, they tortured him," Brian choked his way through the statement, then turned his eyes to Dom, who somehow after taking three bullets was still standing. The one shot that shattered Brian's forearm had him feeling incredibly faint. "And we have three gun-shot victims. Dom's hit bad," Brian reported in his radio, his voice shaky and scared.

When they felt the plane begin to lurch forward, Dom and Brian shared a panicked look and worked faster to free Rome.

_"Already got my boys on the way. You guys need to get out of there if you don't want to be barbecue,"_ Hobbs said. _"The moment that plane leaves the ground, I'm blowing the son-of-a-bitch to Kingdom Come."_

"Rome's tied to the plane! We need more time!" Brian replied to him.

"We're out of - _holy shit_!" Hobbs exclaimed as a the deafening sound of metal crunching echoed over the barren desert. Even Oz and Brian's eyes were pulled to the sound about a hundred yards away, where a cloud of dust and debris was kicked into the air.

The plane lurched forward again, dragging Roman along as it prepped for take-off.

_"Dom, you need to check this wreck out down here,"_ Hobbs voice came again. Dom didn't reply, he was too focused on trying to break the chains wrapped around Roman's hands. _"Dom! Letty went after Billie."_

The moment he heard her name, he took his eyes off the frustrating chains and gazed down the strip. His tunnel vision zoomed in on the yellow dot, making out the crushed car resting on it's hood.

"Go," Roman mustered.

"We're not leaving-"

Roman cut Brian off, "I wasn't talking about y'all. I meant _him_," Rome glanced up at Dom with a flashy smile, through a few of his previously-perfect teeth were chipped. "Go get your woman."

Dom was gone in a blink of an eye, racing as first as he could on his injured leg back through the hangar. He slid in Letty's Camaro and gunned it around the side of hangar. Once he was on the straight-a-way, he slammed on gearshift and punched the gas, lifting the front bumper in the air as he sped down on two wheels. He winced as his thigh twitched when he stepped on the foot pedal, but that didn't stop him from pushing the car to ninety miles per hour.

"I'm coming baby."

The plane continued to roll at a snail's pace while Brian looked around for something to cut the padlock off the chains. He was eternally grateful when he saw Brooke limping in with a set of bolt cutters.

"I spotted these in Tim's backseat earlier. Figured you could use them," she smiled to Brian, handing them over.

He took the cutter and ran it over to Oz, who could actually use both of his arms. Oz's strength came into view as he effortlessly cut the two padlocks off the chains, then tossed the cutters to the ground and gently untangled the chains from Roman's hands. At this point, the plane was at a steady roll, so Oz himself had to cling to the chains to keep from being turned into roadkill.

"Guys, we're launching in ten seconds! Ten!" Hobbs screamed.

"Come on!" Brian yelled at Oz, who struggled using one hand to un-knot the chains linked around Roman.

"Nine... Eight..."

On seven, Oz finally unraveled the links, using all of his upper-body strength to hold on to Rome's dead weight, and the chain. The plane hadn't left the ground yet, but it was moving as a quick enough pace that the long drop would certainly hurt.

"You ready?" Oz asked him, though he was sure he was talking more to himself.

Just as he was about to release them onto the unforgiving ground below, his Ford truck came roaring up the road behind the plane. He was shocked to see Brian's mother - who was quite the looker - behind the wheel, and handling herself quite well.

"A little closer!" he hollered at her as she tried to steady the bed of the truck beneath their dangling bodies. "Alright, Rome. I'm sorry about this, bud," Oz said before releasing Roman's body into the truck bed below. He hit the bottom with a hard thud, and Oz sighed when he grabbed at his side in pain. It meant he survived the fall, and Oz was grateful.

As Oz prepared to let go, he no longer felt the rumblings of the plane racing down the strip and realized that the plane was off the ground.

"Let go!" Kelly yelled to him, but her voice was inaudible against the jetliner.

"Fuck it," Oz said and closed his eyes as he let go of the chains, praying that Kelly was as good as a driver as her son. Oz landed on his right side hitting the bottom of the truck bed hard enough to dislocate his shoulder.

Kelly slammed on the brakes, propelling Oz toward the cab window, cracking his head off of it. The truck went into reverse and Kelly floored it back to the hangar.

Brian and Brooke watched from inside the hangar as they listened for Hobbs' countdown.

"Two... One."

They watched the missile launch from Hobbs' helicopter, whistling as it cut through the wind at high speeds. Kelly turned and headed inside the hangar just as the missile hit it's target. Brian instinctively jumped on Brooke, shielding her from the force. The plane disintegrated before their eyes, sending a fireball into the air that could probably be seen from space.

"Target destroyed."

* * *

Letty followed closely behind Billie, noticing that she was leading her into the desert. The terrain was rougher but both cars maintained their pace, both easily toppling over 90 mph. With more road and no traffic, Letty knew she had a better chance of catching Billie. She kicked out to the right and tried to level her car with the GTR. Billie was ready and had her assault rifle pointed out the window. As soon as she saw the bright yellow bumper on her passenger side, Billie started spraying bullets out of the window, a few of them hitting the side panel of the Nismo before Letty backed off.

"Sorry, Le," Letty said before slamming his car into the back panel of the GTR. Billie's car veered off before she regained control, battling back with a crushing blow to the Nismo. With another shift, Billie easily took off again with Letty trailing behind. "That car is fast as hell," Letty mumbled.

The further they drove across the desertland, Letty could see civilization in the far distance. She could also see a plane parked out front of an airplane hangar. Billie was taking her to Carter. Letty knew that once she got on Carter's turf, she would be outnumbered and outgunned. She had to take Billie down before they got to the hangar. Letty shifted once more, finally getting the hang of the powerful Nismo beneath her hands as it glided over the desert floor. She cut out on Billie's left, closing the gap once again. Letty rammed the car once more, trying to knock her opponent off-course.

Letty was so focused on taking down Billie's car that she almost didn't notice the helicopter flying high above her car, heading towards the hangar. Letty realized Billie too was distracted by the helicopter and took the opportunity to attack again.

Letty slammed into her opponent's car again, pushing aggressively against the rear panel. This time, the sloppy PIT maneuver worked, causing Billie to lose control of her vehicle. Letty grinned in her rearview as she watched the GTR become airborne and flip several times. While distracted herself, Letty didn't notice the massive boulders up ahead that led to the airstrip. Unfortunately, she only had enough time to cut the wheel left before smashing into a large rock, sending her car torpedoing into the air.

Letty held onto the roll cage as the car tumbled in the air for the longest five seconds of her life. In these five seconds, the past two years of her life played over in her mind. Driving out of California alone for the last time, the incredible amount of fear that she'd never own up to. Driving to Texas to reunite with distant relatives, only to watch her abuelita pass away months later. Meeting Brooke, and finding Ginger. Working two jobs to keep her brain away from the life she left behind in LA. Then she thought about her return to Cali and the insurmountable panic she felt towards the family she missed dearly; sharing laughs with Mia and hearing Jack's squeal of approval, reuniting with Leon, staring into Brian's still guilt-ridden eyes, and most important to her, falling for Dominic.

It only took five seconds to evaluate her life, and less than two to realize it was about to be snatched from her again. Letty held her breath and clenched the wheel as the car finally came back down to the ground, crashing hard on the hood and skidding a few dozen feet before stopping in a cloud of dust.

In her state of unconsciousness, Letty's brain flickered over her life, only not in chronological order. It started with her growing up an only child in southern Los Angeles with her father who was retired military, and her mother who worked as an school teacher, then jumped to her first job with Shaw's team, where she acted as a driver in an organized armed robbery. She had thoughts of dinners at the Toretto's with Dino at the head of the table leading Grace, and most recently, her solo dinner with Dominic that turned into a sleepover. Dom's smiling face from the night they met danced in darkened state, while Arturo Braga's slimy smile haunted her right after. The last vision that flashed in her head was of her race with Fenix, one that she hadn't been able to remember for nearly four years. Suddenly, now she remembered every aspect: the deep emerald color of his Gran Torino, the street lights bouncing off his gold tooth, how her old RoadRunner was no match for his speed. The panic when she realized she couldn't outrun him and the brutal shots he delivered to her car. After the final smash, Letty's loss of control led to the nasty tumble her car took on the small road. She remembered Fenix walking slowly towards her burning car, the strong smell of nitromethane filling the air, and the sound of her dogtags bouncing off of each other other before a single gunshot snapped her back to consciousness.

Letty's eyes fluttered open and followed a set of black boots that ran in slow-motion around her car. Her ears rang from the impact, but once the sounds evened out, she could hear a deep voice calling her name repeatedly.

"Letty! Letty, talk to me!" the voice begged as the black boots stopped near the driver-side door. She recognized it as Dom's voice, but it was almost as if it was the first time she had heard it. It was new, refreshing to her. Like music to her ears.

She wanted to reply, to tell him that she was alive, but her chest ached with every breath she took. The harness undoubtedly saved her from going through the windshield, but it possibly caused a few broken bones as well. She knew talking would be agonizing. Instead, she grabbed at his boot, squeezing the leather as tight as her tired body would allow. She pulled her hand away as the moisture from his boots caught her attention. Blood. He was bleeding.

He crouched down and peered into the window, "Baby, are you OK?"

"Get me out please," she replied, her voice scratchy and horse. She could smell the gasoline and smoke that surely billowed from the car in clouds that polluted the air.

Dom stood again and began yanking on the door, which only opened a few inches. It was crushed from the impact of landing on the hood and refused to give wide enough for Letty to escape. Dom propped one foot on the car and mustered every ounce of muscle and strength he had to pry the door open. Letty tried to blink away the rush of images and memories coming in a flurry, all from the months leading up to her accident with Fenix. The car rocked back and forth as Dom tried his hardest on the door, and with each sway her life blinked in her eyes. The overwhelming feeling was one she wanted to escape, and Letty could feel her heart rate increasing as she began to panic. Her hands fingered at the harness, desperate to get the clasps unlocked to free her hanging body.

In the seconds that felt like hours, flames started to pilfer from the engine. Dom's efforts grew greater with the danger now amped to a maximum level, and in just three rigorous pulls, the door came flying off the hinges. Dominic tossed the chunk of metal away and kneeled down in time to catch Letty, who had finally released herself from the harness. He pulled her gently out of the crumbled car, careful not to further injure her, and gave her a quick once-over for major injuries before carrying her back to her car.

Letty spotted Billie's lifeless body, only feet away from Leon's smoldering car, lying facedown in a pool of blood that leaked from the gaping hole in her back. She was seconds away from death, and again, Dom had put his emotions to the side and come to her rescue. She clung to his neck, feeling comforted in his embrace once more. When he winced at the contact, she pulled back to see his blood-soaked shirt.

"You're hurt," Letty said, grazing her fingers over his wounds.

"I'm fine," he said, sitting her inside the backseat of the Camaro carefully. He crouched down to check her over more thoroughly. Watching him care for her with tender hands, even while suffering through his own pain, proved to her that this man _did_ love her. The overwhelming feeling in her chest said that she loved him right back. "Looks like you got lucky; a few scratches from what I can see, but we still need to get you checked out."

"I thought I told you to stop being my savior?" she asked through scratchy vocal cords.

"Kinda hard when you keep putting yourself in dangerous situations, _Damsel_," he smirked.

Dom stood as Hobbs' helicopter hovered above. He watched as it engaged a military-style missile and fired it directly at the plane that had now gained air.

"What the hell was that?" Letty asked, referring to the loud whistle that came off the missile.

"Get down!" Dom said while diving in the backseat with Letty and covering her body with his own, shielding her from the force of the massive explosion. The pressure of the jetliner explosion was strong enough to shatter the windows out of the Camaro, even at over a mile away. The heat was incredibly close, warming the inside of the Camaro in seconds.

Letty leaned up to see the sky raining with flames and crisped plane parts.

"We got him, Dom," she said, a smile cracking on her bloodied face. Dom's silence brought her eyes down to him, and her heart lodged in her throat when she saw him slumped over in her lap, the color drained from his head. "Dom?" Her voice quivered as she nudged him a few times with no response. Tears sprang to her eyes in an instant. Letty sat his body up against the seat to find his eyes shut, and two fingers on his neck proved that his pulse was faint. Even a few less-than-gentle slaps to the face didn't stir him.

"Baby? Please wake up!" she said, her voice cut with heartache. Letty dropped her head in the crook of his neck and sobbed uncontrollably. The angelic sounds of helicopters and ambulances rushing in their direction stopped her tears momentarily.

She held his massive paw in her hands as she prayed. Prayed that Brian and Roman were no where near the plane that was now sizzling in pieces. Prayed that Dominic didn't die in the back of her car, trying to save her life. Prayed that she would know what to do when he awoke, and prayed for the strength to live if he didn't.

One thing she didn't have to pray for? Recollection of the past thirty-one years of her life. The moment the Nismo slammed into the ground, she recounted every event that altered her life.

"You need to wake up, Dom. I remember._ I remember everything," _she whispered intimately into his ear.


	28. Family Ties

_Dom came to a hard stop a few feet away from Leon's smoldering car that came to a rest on it's roof. His heart thumped hard in his chest as he immediately prepared for the worst. The car was a crumbled mess, with metal debris and glass surrounding the wreckage, and he wondered if anyone could survive such a brutal outcome._

_Then he saw her through the smoke, limping her way around the car with a handgun dangling from her fingers. Dom grabbed his shotgun and hurried out the car. As she rounded the vehicle, Billie smiled when her eyes landed on him._

_"Hey D," she said nonchalantly, stopping next to the smoldering car. Her eyes went to the shotgun, then back to him. "I guess this is where we come to a break in our road. It was a crazy ride, right?"_

_An accent flowed through her words that he had never heard before. Dom felt utterly betrayed._

_"I trusted you. We all trusted you, and this whole time you've been working against us."_

_"That's not entirely true," she said. "I mean, yeah I lied about who I was and my real reasoning for showing up at the garage that day, but that doesn't mean I didn't fall in love with everyone. Especially-"_

_Dom cocked the shotgun, littering the empty casing and prepping another for takeoff. He couldn't bare to hear anymore lies from her._

_Billie laughed, and Dom's anger skyrocketed, "You're not gonna shoot me, Dominic. You might play the tough guy, but when it comes to your friends and this sob story, you are weak. You allow your weaknesses to be seen by anyone who spends more than a few minutes with you. You might be strong, but your big heart is your kryptonite. You wouldn't hurt a woman, much less kill one."_

_Dom's jaw clenched as he pictured all the moments they shared, both good and bad. When Mia and Brian took off for Seattle, and the others drifted away into their own lives, Billie become his closest companion. They spent a lot of nights in front of the television, full off take-out and Coronas, while talking about everything under the sun. Laughs, heartfelt talks about life and the future, even their friendship teetering on the tightrope of romance. Dom never questioned Billie's loyalty to him and their family, but now he wondered how he had missed all the signs. Billie remained vague about her family life and childhood, but he chalked it up to the nasty divorce her parents went through. Even when Dominic extended the offer to fly her sister and father up for the holidays, Billie vehemently denied it. She never even invited her mother down for their Sunday dinners._

_"Who are you?" Dom asked._

_"Does it really matter anymore?" she asked rashly. "We can never go back to being what we were, so let's cut out the formalities. It all comes down to this," Billie pointed her weapon inside of the car where Letty dangled lifelessly. "Do you have the balls to pull that trigger first?" she turned her back to him, focusing on Letty. _

_Dom's heart raced in his chest. He'd never hurt anyone who didn't deserve it, but it was taking a lot out of him to pull the trigger. Before he knew it, flames were growing up from the wrecked car, and by the strong smell of gasoline, he was out of time. After he heard her cock back the chamber on her gun, Dom had already made up his mind. He refused to lose Letty again. _

_"Are you a coward-"_

_Dom pulled the trigger before she could finish her question, her chest cavity exploding on impact._

* * *

Dominic came to consciousness and was fully aware as to where he was, even without opening his eyes. He could hear the monitors beeping… he felt the scratchy sheets against his skin… he knew that sterile, clean smell all too well. His eyes remained closed, though, as he listened to the voices in his room. His body was sore, and he was exhausted, and he wondered if he could squeeze a few hours of sleep in before anyone was aware that he was awake. He wanted to try for real sleep that didn't involve reliving him killing a woman.

"_How's he holding up?"_ he recognized his baby sister's voice immediately.

"_Your brother is doing well, Mrs. O'Conner. Two out of three of his wounds are minor, I'd say luck was definitely on his side. Two inches to the right, and the bullet that barely missed his lung would've killed him. On the downside, the bullet to his leg has caused the most damage. It severed his femoral artery, and though the emergency surgery we performed was a success, he's not out of the woods yet. Mr. Toretto lost a lot of blood, another minute before the medivacs arrived and we wouldn't be having this conversation. It's gonna take a lot of rehabilitation and bed rest for him to heal. He might want to thank the angels he has watching over him."_

Dom smiled internally. Jess. Vince. His parents. He had quite a few angels looking after him.

"_When can he leave?"_ Mia asked.

"_We want to keep him for observation overnight but he should be good to go tomorrow morning. As I said though, he'll need to return in a few weeks to start rehabilitating his leg."_

"_What about her?" _

"_She's recovering from a concussion, but otherwise, she's perfectly healthy. I saw on her records where she suffered a major brain injury a few years back, so as a precaution we did a MRI, and fortunately everything looked to be on the up-and-up, nothing out of the ordinary. In fact, her brain activity is operating in a more desirable range since her last scan a year ago. Both your brother and his wife will be just fine. Now if you'll excuse me, I have to make my rounds for the rest of your clan."_

Dom peaked his eyes open and turned his head, peering around for the woman the doctor referred to as his 'wife". His heart jumped into his throat at the sight of the tiny body in the bed a few feet away from his. Her face was covered in scratches and a nice purple bruise spread across her cheek, but she looked otherwise unharmed. No gauze-wraps or monitors hooked to her body, other than an IV drip for fluids.

He rested comfortably again knowing that Letty was only a few shaky footsteps away.

_"Thank you so much, Dr. Griffith,"_ Mia said before he heard the door shut.

He heard her footsteps, slow and deliberate as they came in his direction. He could feel her presence on his left side, and he didn't have to look up to feel the unnerved energy radiating off her body. Her small, warm hand grabbed at his much bigger one, with her thumb rubbing soothing circles across his knuckles.

"Are you just gonna lay there pretending to be out of it?" Mia spoke to him, a smile evident in her voice.

"How do you know I'm not still out of it?" Dom replied, his voice raspier than usual.

"I'm your sister, Dominic. I know you better than I know myself."

Dom finally opened his eyes, the harsh lighting forcing them shut again momentarily. He looked up to see his baby sister at his side, eyes red-rimmed and tired. She wore her worry on her face, and it made her look much older. He didn't like that.

"How are you?" he croaked.

"I should be asking you the same thing," she smirked with a tilt of the head, "Brian told me about your little stunt during the shootout. You got a death wish?"

Dom smirked a bit and tried to sit up, but his stitches made any movement agonizing. Mia assisted in raising his bed to a more comfortable position, "If Rome would've died right there, all of that would've been for nothing. How's he doing?"

She pushed her hair back behind her ear with a sigh, "He's fighting. Four broken ribs, fractured skull, jaw and orbital bone, 2nd and 3rd-degree burns to his upper-body. Any longer and he wouldn't have made it. They placed him in a medically induced coma until the swelling on his brain goes down, but they're being optimistic."

"And Roger?"

Mia's head dropped and tears filled her eyes, "Roger went into cardiac arrest this morning. He didn't make it."

Dom felt immense guilt at the news. He wanted nothing more than to save everyone, and that included Roman's father, but he had failed.

"Hey… don't," Mia placed a gentle hand on his shoulder. "You did everything that you could. He was stabilized this morning… he just couldn't fight anymore. We just didn't get to him in time."

"And Roman doesn't know?" Mia shook her head. "He's gonna be devastated."

"I know. Brian was inconsolable. Roger was like a father to him. They had to sedate him," she said softly, swiping a fallen tear away.

Dom shook his head somberly.

"He get to keep the arm?" he asked, referring to the nasty shot Brian took.

"Yes. Nothing. A few rods and pins couldn't fix. But he won't be driving for a while… same for you. At least not until you fully recover."

Dom began to protest, something Mia expected from the both he and her husband.

"Racewars is in two months… that's not an option," Dom tried to sit up again, but was once more floored by the pain in his chest.

"You should listen to her," a raspy voice called from Dom's right. Both he and Mia turned to see Letty wide awake, watching them bicker like teenagers. "She's never steered you wrong before."

Dom smiled giddily, and he had no idea why. Something about her presence gave the room a different aura, one that left him inebriated in peace.

"Like the time she begged you not to go to the races with Vince because you were supposed to help her with her science project while Dino was in Charlotte."

Dom grinned at the memory, "I remember that. That thing was ugly."

"But it kept you from getting arrested for the second time in a week. I told you I had a bad feeling that night; I had no idea it'd be cops there. Poor Vince - Dad made him sit in county the whole weekend," Mia recalled with a grin. Then it dawned on her. "Letty, that was over fifteen years ago; how do you remember that?"

A wide smile spread across her lips, "I remember a lot. I guess the wreck knocked my loose screws back into place."

Mia didn't try to contain her excitement, jumping up and down at the titillating news from Letty. She skipped over to Letty's side of the room, merrily hopping in the tiny bed with her friend, who seemed just as estatic about her recovering memory.

"Easy Mia," Dom warned as if she were a child, watching the two reconnect with a smile, his heart swollen with love and admiration.

"We need to do a few tests to really be sure," Mia rambled off questions about their past, putting Letty's mind to the test, and the woman had no qualms answering each accurately.

Feeling comforted at the sight of his heart and soul rejoicing in a hospital bed like they never missed a beat, and a little high from the morphine drip, Dom rested his head back on his pillow and fought sleep. He wanted to be on his feet, checking on the rest of his brood, but he realized that he no longer needed to be that eagle eye watching over them. They had all, at some point, proven to be strong on their own, without him. He knew they could handle themselves, and would go to the end of the world for one another. It may take a while, but they would lean on each other to garner strength through this ordeal, the same way they overcame anything else in their path.

"Letty…" his sleep-filled voice called to her, and she turned his way, "Stay out of trouble while I nap, please."

She flicked her insulting finger at him, garnering a grin out of Dom before he finally succumbed to the good meds.

* * *

"Now that he's out, can we walk and talk?" Letty said, flipping the blankets off her legs and tossing them over the bed with a groan. She was extremely sore but already tired of being cooped-up in bed. She wanted to go see her friends.

"You really shouldn't be out of bed yet, Letty," Mia objected but pushed the wheelchair over to her bed anyway.

"I can't lay here forever, Mi. I need to go see Leon, and Brooke."

Letty eased off the bed and down into the chair and wheeled herself over to Dom's bed. When they arrived at the hospital, she fought tooth-and-nail to be in a room with him before she would be seen herself, going as far as filling out paperwork as his wife. She wanted to be close when he came to, to see for herself that he was okay. She wanted him to know that she would be by his side, the way he was for her. Letty stood on wobbly legs and peered down at his resting face.

For once, he wasn't worrying, or angry, or thinking too much, but simply at peace. Of course, the morphine was probably the reason for his serene state, but she knew that look, she _recognized_ that look. It was a look of contentment, satisfaction almost. It was the same look he wore while lying in a hospital bed after running her down the first night they met.

"How could I ever forget you?" she whispered with her face pressed into the crook of his neck. Everything about him was familiar once again; the stench of motor oil seemingly etched into his skin, the light snores coming from his mouth, she knew it all. It was a part of her, _he_ was a part of her. She pulled away when she felt the heavy emotions stinging at her throat. "You're still an asshole for leaving me, leaving all of us, and so am I. But you're our asshole... you're mine."

Letty felt compelled to place a gentle kiss on his cheek, the faint smell of his aftershave teasing her senses, before returning to the wheelchair. Mia wheeled Letty out of the room and down the hall to Leon's room.

They watched through the window as he sat up in bed helping his daughter navigate through the pitiful selection of television options on the tiny box mounted in the corner of the room. Kara was also there, and Letty was surprised to see her laughing at whatever they had settled on watching. She wasn't glued to her iPhone or rushing off to an important meeting. Letty was even more surprised to see her dressed down in a plain t-shirt and cut-off shorts with her hair pulled back into a sloppy bun.

"Why didn't you tell me Leon's ex-wife was hot?" Mia asked as watched on. "Her legs are to die for."

"Because her horrible attitude overshadowed her looks, but after she helped me out at the station, I guess I can give her a break," Letty said. "You haven't met her?"

"We weren't exactly on the greatest of terms before you showed up."

Leon finally turned away from the TV and spotted them at the window, waving them inside.

"Letty!" Jess squealed, hopping out of bed to greet her at the door.

Letty grinned at the girl, holding her scraped knuckles out and receiving an enthusiastic bump in return.

Kara jumped up as well, though her face was less than happy, "You've got some nerve. I oughta have your ass locked up for getting him hurt," she snarled with her finger pointed at Lett. "He was doing fine before you showed up, and now look at him!"

"Kara-" Leon tried to intervene but she wasn't done giving Letty an earful.

"No, Leon - she needs to hear this," Kara closed the distance, towering over Letty in the chair. Letty's jaw clenched as she did her best to hold her tongue in front of the child, who watched the altercation nervously.

Letty held up her hand to pause her, "Mia, why don't you take Jess down to the cafeteria? I heard they have an ice-cream place in the foodcourt."

Mia got the gist and removed Jess from the tense situation, leaving the three adults alone. Letty stood from the chair and leaned against the door.

"I'm all ears," she said with a fake smile.

"Do you realize how hard it was to get him past whatever the hell your _crew_ was? How much he struggled letting that part of his life go? When I met this man, he was lost and alone with a toddler and no clue of which way to go next. I helped him move on to a life of positivity and success without relying on crime and criminals to get him there. Then you waltz back into the picture like some shitstorm and he takes a damn bullet!"

"First of all," Leon smirked, already knowing what was to come. He saw something in her eyes, something familiar. He imagined a young Letty posted up on a wall at a Toretto after-party, scowling at the many skanks surrounding her man. "If you were so fucking influential in his success and happiness, you would still be his _wife_ and not just his bitter ex. Leon is my family, and has been a hell of a lot longer than he's been your fucktoy. I've known this man since he was twelve years old, and not once have I ever asked him to throw himself into danger for me, but he has, and many times. This man rushed me to the hospital after I got ran down rather than leaving me to die like other people. This man pulled me from a crumpled car and waited in a hospital for hours for me, all while the cops were looking for us, risking his freedom for me. And you're right, ever since I showed up again, his life has been shit and I'll solely take the blame. But not from you," Letty unloaded on her. "You're a bitch, and I won't hear a thing from your lips until you learn to not be a cunt. Ten years ago I would've already made you swallow your teeth for talking me the way you do, but I'm trying to be the bigger woman here for Leon and Jessie's sake," Letty clenched her teeth and closed the gap, standing toe-to-toe with the much taller woman. "But I'm feeling a lot like my older self and I won't hesitate to put you down if you don't get off my back."

The intense staredown that followed Letty's heated rant sent the temperature skyrocketing in the room. Neither woman was ready to back down, but Leon knew that they weren't in any condition to throw down, especially in a hospital.

"Kara," he called out to her but she didn't budge. "Kara!" he yelled louder. "Leave her alone. I'm a grown man. I'm the reason I'm in his bed, not her."

Kara smirked and stepped to the side, mock-bowing for Letty.

"I'll leave you and your highness alone," Kara grunted and dismissed herself from the room.

"What the hell did you see in her?" Letty asked while easing back down into the wheelchair. Her legs ached, and she was convinced that she pulled a muscle during the wreck.

"Probably the same thing I saw in every woman I've ever taken a liking to, including you," he smirked, "she's mouthy."

"That mouth of hers is gonna get her hurt," Letty warned and wheeled herself next to the bed. He was shirtless with gauze wrapped around his right shoulder and upper torso. She genuinely felt bad that he was in here. "Does it hurt?"

"I'm not feeling a thing right now," he smiled. "Don't feel bad for this. You didn't pull the trigger."

"Well the bitch who did is rotting in hell as we speak."

"You caught her."

"Damn right I did," she replied.

"That means my car is totaled, huh?" His voice was playful, but his eyes serious, and she knew that he already knew about his car.

"I'm sorry, man. I'll make it up to you."

"No shit. You can start by being on Jess duty until further notice now that she's been kicked off the soccer team," Letty's jaw dropped, "Apparently Coach Carson thinks our family is a little too high-strung for public events, and the other parents don't want her around their kids."

"Leon, I am so sorry. I never intended for that to happen,"she said guiltily.

He shook his head with a smile, "Don't sweat it. Jess hated soccer anyway. She only joined because Kara was a sports nut as a kid, but it wasn't something Jess enjoyed. But, that does mean she'll have a lot of spare time while I'm working. Figured you could go down to part-time at the shop and you two could hang out."

At that time, Mia was pushing the door open, both girls entered cradling Styrofoam bowls toppled with an assortment of fresh fruit. Mia walked toward Letty with an extra bowl.

"All they had was fruit - and a really crappy selection of pudding," she said while handing over the bowl, "Everything good here? Where's Kara?"

"She went to go cool off," Leon said with a grin. "Jess, Letty has agreed to become your sitter for the unforeseeable future. Now that Grams is off with her boyfriend gallivanting around Jamaica, someone will have to look after you while Kara and I work."

"Awesome!" she exclaimed. "Ginger and Frankie will be best friends!"

"Shit! Shit! Shit! " Letty cursed and sat down the bowl of fruit, quickly wheeling her way to the door.

"Lett, what's wrong?" Mia asked.

"I haven't seen Ginger since this morning, when I left her with Dominic. He must've left her with someone else," Letty said frantically. She didn't like leaving Ginger alone, but the pup could handle it. What she couldn't handle was being around complete strangers without getting overwhelmed with excitement. Letty didn't want anyone to overreact to the German Shepherd's large stature and playful behavior and take it for aggression.

Letty didn't wait for a reply from Mia before yanking open the door and wheeling out.

"I better go with her, in case she runs into Kara again," Mia said and hurriedly stood for the door.

"Mia…" Leon said softly to her back. She stopped and turned to him. "Are we good? We haven't really squashed what happened back then. The night of Letty's funeral."

"We're good, Le. In hindsight, it was all silly."

"You know I love you, little sister. I was just hurt about Letty. Before I met Kara, you two were the only women of substance in my life. The thought of losing one of you crushed me, and that led to me losing you both."

Mia smiled a warm smile, "You haven't lost either of us, Leo. We're family, so you're stuck with us forever."

* * *

Brian laid awake long after the sedation wore off, staring at the starch-white ceiling above his bed. When he had it memorized, his eyes moved to the floor. He meticulously counted every square, studied every groove in the tiles until he grew bored with that. Anytime he felt himself beginning to think about Roger or Roman, Brian found something different in the room to be interested in. Anything that kept his mind off the reality outside of those walls.

He was heartbroken over the loss of the only guy who stuck around to help him become a respectable young man. Roger was a powerful force during his youth years, and was the person who convinced him to join the police academy. Of course, it caused a rift between Kelly and Roger, but Brian was confident in his choice to pick a profession that could make them both proud. After the LAPD took him on, he fell out of contact with both his mother and Roger, and he regretted it now more than ever.

Brian swallowed the lump in his throat again and blinked back tears. He still had to deliver the news to his comatose friend that his father didn't make it. As much as he wanted to break down, Brian was forced (mostly by the sedatives) to pull himself together for the sake of his family, and Roman.

The door to his room burst open, and a beaming bright smile came hurling in his direction.

"Daddy!" Jack screeched as he made a mad jump for the bed, scaling the rail with ease.

"There's my little guy," Brian said, his pain immediately washed away and replaced with pure bliss. Jack's tiny arms wrapped around his dad's neck and Brian soaked up the warmth from his love.

"That one is a little ball of energy," Kelly, Brian's mother, trailed in a few seconds behind.

"Yeah… _nothing_ like me as a child," Brian teased with a laugh.

Kelly pulled up a chair next to his bed. She sat and watched the interaction between her only biological child and grandchild. She always saw her son as a dedicated family man, and knew he had all the qualities to become a loving and doting dad, but she never expected to see it with her own eyes. She had been harsh on Brian when he wanted to join the academy, fearing losing her only son to the dangerous life of being a police officer, but eventually, she accepted his chosen life path and supported him every step of the way. That is, until the first time she saw his face plastered across her television screen with the words 'wanted' next to it.

"You've really made a life for yourself here, Brian," Kelly said with a smile.

"It hasn't been easy, that's for sure. In fact, the past decade of my life has been a terrifying rollercoaster, but when Jack was born, everything seemed to come together. I couldn't imagine leaving him behind like Dad left me."

"Your father was set in his womanizing ways. He was never the type to settle down. Always partying and bar-hopping, frankly, I couldn't have picked a worse man to start a family with. I knew he was no good, but I loved him. Since I was sixteen years old, I loved that man. And I put up with a lot of his crap, but when you were born and I saw how detached you two were, I knew it was time for him to go. He was not happy about fatherhood, and I myself refuse to force someone to be a parent when they clearly aren't in the right frame of mind to do so," Kelly sighed with a small smile, "Your father wasn't man enough to be there, but I can see that you are. What I watched you do out there for your brother, and your friends... Brian, I couldn't be prouder."

"You turned your back on me too, Mom. After all that stuff went down in LA, you literally slammed the door in my face," he reminded her. His words came off harsh, but they were truthful.

Kelly dropped her head, "And that makes me no better than your father, but son, you were _wanted_. You were on the lam, and you and I both know the first place the cops would look was with me. I was so hurt that you turned to a life of crime, a life far different than how I raised you. I just didn't understand what made you throw away your badge and your life after working so hard to get on with the LAPD. What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking that I finally found somewhere I belonged," he said. "It only took a few weeks of knowing these people to know that I wanted to be here, with them."

"I know I missed a lot of your life, and I'll never forgive myself for that," Kelly stood and moved to his bedside. She cupped his scruffy cheek gently, her other hand smoothing over Jack's dark hair, "But I don't want to miss another second of his life, or yours. You are my only child, Brian. The only family I have left on his silly little planet, and I don't want to go back to Barstow knowing there's a handsome little boy out there without a grandmother to spoil him rotten."

Brian fought back tears as he leaned into his mother's palm, the warmth of her touch comforting him. He knew he was to blame for their strained relationship - bailing on his badge and becoming a wanted criminal was a lot for a mother to look past. But he still couldn't excuse her brash and harsh reaction to his cry for help. Being on his own hardened him, and his anger for her pushed him to prove himself.

The door to his room pushed opened, and his wife stepped inside.

"Sorry if I'm interrupting," she said, flashing an apologetic smile their way.

"Nonsense," Kelly waved off, "You get in here with your family."

Mia walked over and gushed at the sight of her husband cuddling with their boy. Even with his face blue and purple from his battle with Timothy, Brian was still the most beautiful man when he doted on his child.

"How ya feeling?" Mia asked him, nodding to his wrapped arm.

"Better," his eyes flicked between Kelly and Mia. "Mom, this is Mia O'Conner, formerly known as Mia Toretto. My wife."

Kelly held out her hand to Mia, "You are absolutely stunning. Well done, Brian."

"That's really sweet, thank you. It's nice to finally meet you, though I wish it was under different circumstances," Mia smiled, shaking the older woman's hand.

"Honey, I'm sure you know how stubborn Brian is, and he gets that trait from me. Sad to say, if it wasn't for that maniac kidnapping me, chances are that I wouldn't be here, meeting you and Jack today. That's not on him, that's on me."

"Well, I'm glad you're here, we both are," Mia said politely. "I'd love to get to know the woman who birthed such a wonderful, yet frustrating man. And I would love for Jack to have a relationship with his only living grandparent."

"That would be wonderful-"

Mia interrupted her, "No disrespect, but this group of people has survived a lot in the last decade or so, and for some God forsaken reason, trouble seems to find us. But through it all, we've stuck together. Even when we wanted to run for the hills, we had each other's back. And we will continue to do so, so if our wild, not-so-perfect lives are too much, feel free to walk back out that door. But as his wife, I refuse to let anything or anyone hurt him again."

Brian grinned at his wife as he watched the perplexed look on his mother's face. Mia was an O'Conner now, but she would never shake that fearless Toretto bite. She was the queen of the Toretto/O'Conner jungle, and as a lioness she did her job of protecting and loving her brood. Kelly twisted face finally broke into a smile and she gave a slight nod.

"Like I said Son… well done," Kelly smiled before heading out the room.

"Really, Mi?" Brian asked with a grin as she stared cautiously at the door.

"What? She needs to know that this family is non-negotiable. If I can't run away when you get on my nerves, then neither can she," Mia shrugged.


	29. Dancing with the Devil

Letty finally found Brooke's room on a lower level in the hospital and was surprised to see two suited men standing guard outside the door. A quick glance at the golden badges hanging from their necks proved that they were likely federal agents. Oz sat on the bench outside of her room, his head bowed into his hands while his leg bounced frantically.

"Why don't you go check on Brian?" She said to Mia. "I have some groveling to do and I'd prefer it not be an audience when I do it."

"Alright. Call up to his room when you're ready."

Letty rolled over to Oz, "How is she?"

Her sudden appearance made him flinch, "Hey. I have no idea, I've been out here since I gave my statement to the Feds. No one will tell me anything."

"How are you?" Letty asked, referring to the bandage taped to his head.

"Mild concussion from your girl's swing with the bat, and a few stitches from the fall from the plane… other than that, I'm just worried about Brooke."

"Hold on a sec," Letty wheeled over to the men standing outside. "Is Jackson under arrest?" the guards exchanged looks, but neither spoke up. "She's my best friend and I need to know that she's OK."

One of the guards knocked twice at the door before pushing it open and sticking his head inside. She could hear Hobbs' distinguishable voice bickering with someone inside the room.

"Either you tell your boys to move, or she's gonna give these docs two new patients," she heard his deep voice speak.

"Let her in," another voice called and the officers stepped aside.

Letty and the guard had a short standoff, neither breaking eye contact.

"Barnes, move!" a short, stocky man in a tailored blue suit yelled, and the agent stepped aside again.

Letty stepped into the room that was already crowded with agents surrounding Brooke's bed. Letty and Brooke locked eyes immediately, Brooke's red-rimmed and swollen but she still gave her friend a polite smile.

"Captain James Morris, this is Letty Ortiz. Ortiz here took down Isabella Dominguez following a short pursuit."

"Who?" Letty asked with a raised brow.

"Congrats, Ms. Ortiz," the captain held his hand out to her, "You caught a criminal from our international wanted list. Isabella Dominguez - aka Billie Ramsey - has been wanted by the FBI for over a decade for her role in international crimes that spilled over into the US."

Letty picked her jaw up from the floor, "This woman lived and worked in LA for years, and she wasn't exactly hiding, either. How have you not found her?"

"Because this is what she looked like last time she was seen by agents," the captain held up a photo of a woman who virtually looked nothing like that woman she knew as Billie. The person in the photo had long and wavy blonde hair, blue eyes, and a completely different structure to her nose and lips. Letty could see a small resemblance but she wouldn't never guessed that they were the same people. "Ms. Jackson, if you can remember anything at all about your father's enterprise, I expect you to call," the captain handed her a business card before exiting with his men.

"Thanks for getting him off my back," Brooke said to Hobbs.

"That guy's a pompous ass. As far as I'm concerned, cut the head off the snake and the rest of the body dies. We got our man, case closed."

As he made his way to the door, Brooke stopped him again.

"What about all that money? Do I just turn it over to them?"

Hobbs gave a sly smile, "You're the only one who knows it exists. Do what you want with it. But I do have a suggestion - maybe send some to the families of Roman's pilot and his lady friend to help with funeral expenses. Those people were innocent and shouldn't have had to pay with their lives."

Brooke nodded; she didn't mind helping those who suffered unneccesarily at her father's hands. Hobbs left, leaving Letty alone with Brooke. Letty remained silent by the door, unsure of how to break the extremely thick ice. Brooke's eyes dropped to her lap.

"Did you know about Billie before this?" Letty asked.

"No," she shook her head feverishly. "I mean I knew my father had a girlfriend but I never met her. He kept things like that pretty private, at least from me. Carter slept around a lot before he went to prison, and I stupidly turned a blind eye to it. I guess I didn't want to think about him being with someone else while my mom was fighting for her life against cancer. I didn't know Isabella existed until today, and I damn sure didn't know she was really Billie. That's the truth."

Letty analyzed Brooke's face for any indication that she was lying. Brooke stared straight into Letty's eyes, her confidence never waivering.

"Why'd you take off this morning? Why not wait for Dom and Brian?"

"My dad called me early this morning and 'convinced' me to return to the dark side. I made him promise to keep Roman alive if I came by myself, without force."

"Why hurt Oz?"

At this, Brooke was reduced to tears. Her hands went to her face as she cried softly.

"I panicked. I knew he heard me talking to Carter. He wouldn't have let me sacrifice myself, not without getting you and Dom involved. I had to make my father believe that I was on his side, to get his guard down. I needed to keep Oz out of the loop, too."

"Brooke, you could've _killed_ him," Letty said sternly, only pushing the girl further into hysterics. "Luckily, he'll only have to deal with a concussion, and your annoying ass to take care of him for a while."

"I doubt he still wants anything to do with me."

"I wouldn't be so sure," Letty responded.

"How's Dominic?" Brooke finally murmured, bringing her heavy sobs down to some soft sniffling.

"A lucky bastard, but then again he always has been," Letty replied with a smirk. "He'll be fine after a few months of rehab."

"That's great news. I heard Brian was OK, too. I also heard about Roman and his dad. I'll never forgive myself for that," she said, her voice crumbling to the stinging emotion on her throat.

"You had nothing to do with what your dad did to Roger. As unfortunate as it is, it was out of our control."

"But it _was_ in my control. If I would've mentioned earlier that day that Dad called, that he knew exactly where I was, then maybe Roger could've been saved."

"There was no way of knowing that he would go after Kelly or Roger, B," Letty rolled over to the bed. "From what I hear, you kicked ass in there. That sneaky little move with the account… that was a hell of a risk you took."

"And it almost got me killed. Had Dom and Oz been even a minute later, I would be dead right now. My own father was about to have me killed, without a second thought. I know he was a psychopath, but before all of this... he was my dad. He tucked me in a night, he helped me with my homework, he made those cliché threats to my dates… he was my everything. Then I grew up to see him for what he really was. And now he's gone. I guess I should be so grateful, but it still hurts."

Tears rolled over her reddened cheeks while she spoke. It was clear that Brooke struggled internally with the bittersweet loss of her father. Letty felt genuine sympathy for the young girl - losing a parent at a young age was never easy.

Letty moved closer to the bed, perching herself up on the edge of the small mattress and took Brooke's hand in hers. Comforting grieving people was never a specialty of hers, but she would try for her.

"I know this is tough, and it hurts. My father died in the Army, and that broke me. He was a tough man, stern in his ways, but he was a loving, caring man. After his, death, my mom took off and let me with my grandmother. She couldn't handle raising a rambunctious, mouthy ten year-old by herself. Nothing is more painful than losing your parents, but you aren't alone, B. You have all of us now. After what you did back there, these people wouldn't let you walk away if you tried."

Brooke sniffled a few times, wiping the moisture away while looking over at Letty.

"I'm not so sure. Brian isn't a big fan of mine, and I'm almost positive I ruined things with Oz "

"You helped save his best friend, _and_ his mother. Brian is indebted to you, and I'm sure he knows that. O'Conner tries to act tough, but he has one of the deepest hearts out of everyone. He'll come around," Letty said confidently. "And Oz? Well he's been sitting outside that door for a few hours waiting to see you. I don't know any man who'd be willing to do that for a woman he didn't care about. Especially one that knocked him out cold with a baseball bat."

"He's out there?" she tried her best to climb from the bed, but gasped loudly at the pain shooting through her leg.

"Don't move - I'll send him in," Letty stood from the bed gently, "How's the leg?"

"They claim the morphine should help but it hurts like shit. Could've been worse I guess," she annulled. "I should be healed in a few weeks, maybe a month."

"Good, 'cause when you're healed up, we're putting you back on the tarmac. This is a racing family, and if you wanna be apart of it, you gotta play the part."

Brooke mocked saluted, "Ay-Ay. Hey, I heard you got arrested this morning, what the hell is that about?"

"That little fiasco at the soccer park the other day. They spared me jail time, but it got Jess kicked off the team and me stuck on babysitting duty for a while."

"Bet you wish they would've locked you up," Brooke laughed.

"Nah, the kid's okay. And I do feel guilty for getting her booted from the team."

Letty settled down in her chair as she began to feel slightly light-headed. She knew she should've laid down to rest, but her newfound recollection gave her an excitement for life.

She waved Oz in, "She's all yours."

The southerner hurried into the room, stopping just inside the door to stare at Brooke. It only took seconds for Letty to feel antsy under the tension.

"I'm leaving before you jump each other. Brooke, do you know where Ginger is?"

"Dom left her with Hobbs and his team in Barstow. Maybe she's with his guys."

* * *

"It's crazy to see him like this," Tej said to Brian. The two friends stood outside of Roman's room peering through the window at his broken body. His head and torso were wrapped in thick gauze, along with his leg that was propped up in a sling. Machines that monitored his heart rate and blood pressure beeped in rhythm and a tube down his throat helped him breathe. "Just a few days ago we were on the phone bullshitting about settling down, getting married and the whole nine yards. Part of me believed he was full of shit because... well he's Rome."

"Yeah, he's a dog," Brian smirked.

"Exactly. But I could hear it in his voice, man. I think he's tired of running wild with all these girls. I see the way he is with Jack, the man wants his own family. Sad to say, but I think this will change all of that for him."

"Yeah. What about you?" Brian turned his blue eyes to Tej. "When are you gonna settle in with a couple little mini-Tejs?"

Tej laughed, "Soon I hope. When Suk was still around, I thought for sure that would go somewhere. I really cared about her, ya know. But after everything went down in Miami, she just disappeared. Ran off to Tokyo and we lost contact. Besides, I'm not really lookin' for anybody right now."

Brian spotted Rosa at the end of the hallway, crouching down to tie Nico's shoes.

"Sometimes you don't have to go looking for something to find you," Brian said.

Tej followed his line of vision to the hall, and a gave a wide smile. He shook his head, "Nah, man. I mean she's sweet, and she's drop dead gorgeous," Tej chimed enthusiastically, "But I think that might be a little too close to home. I'm not trying to step on anyone's toes, dead or alive. Besides, she lives in another country. Long-distance isn't really my style."

"Man, you got enough money to retire in Brazil. Stop playing like you wouldn't jet across the world for someone who looked like her," Brian said knowingly.

"She's cute," the two turned to see Letty approaching in her wheelchair, "I don't know her as well as the others, but I knew Vince. He would want her with someone who could protect her, and his son. Couldn't hurt to try."

"Tej?" Rosa called in her thick accent. He turned in her direction. "Can you give us a ride to the house? He's in serious need of a nap."

"Of course, I'll be right there," Tej turned with Brian and Letty with a shit-eating grin. "Did I mention that her accent is sexy as hell?"

Brian shook his head while watching Tej jog down the hall. He and Letty turned their attention back to the win dow.

"Poor guy. Why did Carter have such a hard-on for him?" she asked.

"Rome's big mouth. He tends to speak without fear of consequence. He's always been that way - fearless and cocky. Always getting us in trouble. Just never expected things to turn out like this."

"None of us did," Letty replied solemnly.

"I was on my way to see Dom. You want a push?" he asked. She glanced skeptically at his arm in the sling. "You don't weigh anything. I can push if you roll."

"Deal," she nodded and allowed him to assist her down the hall to the elevator.

"Hey, Mia mentioned that your memory loss reversed - that's great news."

"Thanks, man. Everything in my head's still a little fuzzy on account of the concussion, but everything and everyone seems so familiar. Even the air smells just how I remembered, as crazy as that sounds. I'm still a little lost on what happened after the accident, but I figure more will come back in spells."

"Does that I mean I go back to being the buster?" he teased with a smile.

"When did you ever stop being the buster?" Letty retorted with a grin. "You're a good man, Bri. You always have been. It was just that badge attached to your hip that I didn't like. And the whole turning on the family thing was kinda shitty." Letty looked up to see his cheeks tinted pink. "Brian, you are family. You were the night you drank your first Corona at your first Toretto afterparty. Things got screwy, but I think you made up for what happened."

"I can accept that," he said, helping her into the elevator and sending them up to the next floor.

"Speaking of glory days, I need a favor."

"Anything... what's up?"

"The stipulations of me getting off of those assault charges is that you have to go in and talk to your old sergeant, Tanner."

The color drained from Brian's face, "Why does he wanna talk to me?"

"I guess he wants to take a walk down memory lane, I dunno," she shrugged. "Brian, I really need this. If you don't, I could be looking at a year in lockup."

Brian fumbled over the idea in his mind. Back when he was on the force, he admired and respected his sergeant, Jim Tanner. Tanner became a father figure to Brian when he took the wet-behind-the-ears rook on and helped him work his way up the ranks. One of the hardest parts about choosing the Team over his badge was letting down the one person who believed in him. Brian wasn't sure if he was ready to face the music with Tanner yet, but he knew he wanted to help Letty.

"Yeah, no problem. I mean, how bad could it be? That was nearly a decade ago."

His face didn't match the confidence in his voice while he stood frozen inside the shoot.

"You coming?" she asked from outside of the elevator.

Brian snapped from his trance and the two headed to Dom's room. Pushing open the door, they were met with loud, roaring laughs coming from Hobbs and Dom. Dominic was sitting up in his bed, seemingly much more aware than he was a few hours ago.

"Well aren't you two a sight for sore eyes," Hobbs said with a grin as Letty and Brian joined around Dom's bed.

"Yeah well we didn't have our own helicopters armed with missiles," Brian taunted with a laugh.

Dom and Letty locked eyes, neither of them able to hide their blissful grins. Letty couldn't explain how she felt being able to look at him, and actually recognize _him_ \- the young teen she fell for decades ago still alive in those vibrant eyes.

"I was just asking Hobbs if we needed to go on the run again for harboring an international fugitive."

"I told him you guys suck when it comes to sniffing out rats in your crew," Hobbs jabbed at Brian.

"Hey man, she was good," Brian replied, "who the hell was she?"

"Isabella Dominguez came from an infamous family in southern Chile that had ties to Verone's organization. They were as wealthy as they were dangerous. We believe Carter Verone hired Dominguez from prison to sneak into the US under a pseudonym and act as an inside man," Hobbs pulled a few grainy photos from a manila folder and tossed them on the bed. "We received these from the prison Verone escaped from early this afternoon. Stills from the security cameras. She helped him escape."

They passed around the pictures that featured Verone dressed in correctional officer garb walking out the front gate, where a black Escalade waited for him. Another still was from across the road showing Billie clear as day as his getaway driver

"Shit," Letty exclaimed, "How'd were you able to identify her?"

"When her body was examined at the scene, she had identifying markers on her body that matched those Isabella was known to have. DNA match confirmed it an hour ago."

"This must be from when she was sick last week. She said she was staying with a friend," Dom said while analyzing the photographs.

"You guys have to consider how lucky you are," Hobbs started, "the Dominguez family is known for their brute violence. Isabella's brother, Andres, and a group of men were convicted of a bombing a housing complex in after a drug transaction gone wrong. They massacred over one hundred and fifty innocent people over a couple kilos of heroin. Isabella herself was wanted for her role in a home invasion that resulted in the deaths of the city's police chief's wife and son. Don't let the good looks fool you, you all danced with the devil and didn't even know it."

"Well it wouldn't be the first time," replied Dom.

"I better get back to headquarters. Dominic, Letty, O'Conner - it's always fun," Hobbs said with a grin.

"Just make sure you have your ass at our next family dinner. And make sure you bring Sammie; she owes me money off of a football game and I intend to collect."

Hobbs chuckled and headed for the door before Letty stopped him.

"Hey, where's my dog?"

"My boys are keeping her company by the trucks. Send one of your comrades down to retrieve her, will ya? They're getting too chummy, and I am _not_ buying them a dog."

"I'll grab her," Brian spoke, "they sprung me an hour ago so I'm gonna head home for a shower before I have to face the music later."

"Thank you," Letty said sincerely while pulling herself from the chair once again to hug Brian. Caught off-guard, Brian skeptically wrapped his good arm around her waist. Rarely did he find himself in intimate moments with Letty.

"No problem. I figure they will release Brooke soon, so she can swing by and get her after."

"Be careful going home," Dom voiced sleepily, the meds already kicking back in. He held his hand out to his brother, feeling closer to Brian than before. They had faced death together once again, proving Mia right - they were stronger together. It made him confident that his sister was in good hands.

"You two be good," Brian said with a a smirk before exiting the room, leaving the two battered mechanics alone.

"Let's see: I've been arrested, shot at, wrecked and totalled Leon's car, and got my memory back all in one day."

"Welcome home," Dom said with a smirk. Letty laughed and tried to make her way slowly over to her bed but the lightheaded sensation rushed through her again. Letty caught herself on Dom's bed, pausing to get her bearings. Dom noticed her paleness and worried. "You shouldn't be out of bed, Lett."

"I'm fine, Dom. Just a little woozy," she waved him off.

"Come here," his deep voice mumbled and he held his arms out to her.

She looked at him skeptically, "You're hurt."

"I'm also sleepy, but every time I close my eyes, you disappear. I don't want you to go wandering off again and pass out because you don't know when to rest."

Letty rolled her eyes, "Fine, Mother Theresa. Just quit lecturing me," she grinned. Letty climbed onto the left side of the bed gently, careful not to come into contact with his wounds. Dom's massive arms immediately wrapped around her torso and pulled her flush against his bare chest. She settled in with her head against his chest and her leg tossed over his, snuggling as close as possible in the small twin-sized bed. She flinched when his palm spread flat across her bare lower back, sending chills down her spine. Being nestled under his warmth and safety brought the sandman to Letty's doorstep quickly.

"You scared the hell out of me today. I was scared I wouldn't get you out of that car," Dom murmured softly into her hair.

"Well watching you nearly bleed out in my lap wasn't the highlight of my day either," Letty replied.

"So what happens now?" he asked, watching her fingers caress his own free hand.

"I don't know what's supposed to happen next," she replied, staring absentmindedly at their hands that were intertwined. "I'm mentally and emotionally wrecked from the past few years, and I don't know how to heal. I thought leaving would make it easier to process what I was going through, but it only made me angrier. Angry that you didn't come running after me, which is delusional because I made it impossible for anyone from my old life to find me. But anytime I've felt like I had to get away from you, something pulls me right back here."

"We've been entangled in each other's lives in some way since we were teens. I've loved you since I was seventeen years old. Regardless of where we are in the world, I don't think that's ever gonna change. Whether you want to stay or go, I won't ever stop chasing you."

His words spoke directly to her heart, and she could hear the sincerity in his voice. Frankly, she was tired of racing away from her past and things she didn't understand about her life. Letty was never one to hide from her problems and she didn't want that to become a part of her character now.

"I don't think I'll be leaving again, at least not anytime soon. Once you're out of here, you will be replacing the blood-soaked seats in my car, along with repairing any damage to the paint job," she stated.

Dom's deep chuckle gave her goosebumps, "Yes boss."


	30. Patron & Passion

After a long hot shower and a fresh change of clothes, Brian felt like a new man. With all the dirt, dried blood, grime, and guilt washed down the drain, his shoulders felt lighter. Though he could've used a few hours of sleep, Brian could actually take a deep breath and not feel like the world around him would crumble once he exhaled.

Giving himself a once-over in the mirror, he was sickened by the black and blue bruising that peered from under the tape holding his broken nose in place. The swelling and stitches near his right eye made him look like he barely survived twelve rounds with Tyson. His arm felt like it was crushed by a bus, but all of his wounds would soon heal. His mind thought about his brother, Roman. It would take him months, maybe even years to heal physically and emotionally after everything he'd been through. And Roger...

"Not right now, O'Conner," he backed himself out of that dark, depressing road.

With Jack tucked in bed with Ginger, and Mia entertaining his mother with old photos and scrapbooks, Brian was ready to head over to his old stomping grounds to face his former boss.

"Oh my goodness, how adorable!" Brian heard his mother exclaim as he descended the stairs. "Your brother doesn't look like the costume type. How did you get him dressed at the Hulk?"

"After hours of begging from me, it only took a few seconds alone with Jack for him to cave. Now your son, on the other hand, was more eager than the kids to go trick-or-treating. He couldn't wait to show off his Iron Man suit," Mia smirked at him.

"Hey, I love Halloween and I'm not ashamed to admit. Besides, I spent a fortune on that thing," he said with a smile. "You ladies will be OK while I'm gone, right?"

"Yes, we'll be fine. Good luck," Mia leaned up from the sofa to kiss him.

"I called Sonny and Neil, they've been watching the shop for us and taking care of appointments. I told them to drop in and check on you ladies if I'm not back first. I'll be home as soon as I can."

"Go, boy. We'll be fine," Kelly shooed. Brian dropped a kiss on her cheek, catching her off-guard. "Be careful, son."

Brian tossed a final wave before leaving the women alone again. Mia grabbed their empty beer bottles and stood from the table, "You want another beer?"

"Got anything besides Corona?" she asked, following Mia to the kitchen.

"Nope," Mia said proudly. "And don't let Dominic hear you say that, he'll go nuts."

"Okay," Kelly laughed, "Anything stronger? It's been a wild twenty-four for me. I can't stop thinking about Roger. That poor man."

Mia's heart ached in her chest. She found the last of the Patron from the cookout a few weeks prior and poured a shot for her mother-in-law.

"Were you and Roger close?"

Kelly tossed the shot back like a pro and slammed the glass down for a refill. Mia obliged her.

"Very. He and baby Roman moved into the neighborhood right after I got pregnant with Brian. He had just filed for divorce from his wife after finding out her affair, and moved up from Watts to the house across the street. Of course, Dan - Brian's sperm donor - was in and out of jail, in and out of a bar, never around. So Roger and I were first time parents and that bonded us quickly. We basically raised our children together."

"Did it ever cross _that_ threshold?" Mia asked, intrigued about their story.

Kelly smiled, "Roger and I had a complicated relationship. After Dan left for good, I was in no condition to be dating, and Roger knew and respected that. But that didn't mean there wasn't sexual tension between us. We were two single adults who spent a lot of time together. There were a few wild nights where things got hot and heavy between us, but after Brian went out for the police academy, everything between us changed. We had two different opinions of Brian's life after he graduated high school, and unfortunately, Brian agreed with Roger. Instead of going to college and furthering his education, he wanted to become a cop. Once the boys left the nest, we drifted apart. We didn't spend as much time together, but he still stopped by every holiday with food and beer to reminisce. Roger was a good man who always looked out for the people he cared about, even to his last moments. He gave his life to save mine."

Mia wrapped her arms around Kelly's shoulders sympathetically. The older woman fought back tears, wiping away the few that spilled down.

"I'm so sorry, Kelly. I know this is tough, but the way you honor Roger's sacrifice is to reconcile with your son, and help us nurse Roman back to health. He's gonna need a lot of support when he wakes up, and I'm sure he would love to see you again."

Kelly nodded, "I'm not going anywhere. My boys need me."

Mia smiled, "Good. Now, I'm starved. We have leftovers from our cookout last night if you're hungry?"

"Yes, thank you. The hospital food left much to be desired." While Mia retrieved the food from the fridge, Kelly moved against the counter to watch her. "You guys have a lot of cookouts. I'm assuming you're a good cook?"

Mia snorted, "I'm Italian. We love to cook, and we love to eat. We've had family barbecues every Sunday since I was a kid. We just enjoy each others company."

"Does Brian cook?"

"Sometimes. He makes a mean chicken casserole using your recipe."

Kelly smiled warmly, "It was his favorite as a kid. So tell me, Mia… how did you and Brian come to meet?" Kelly asked while leaning against the counter.

"My family used to own a small cafe just next to our garage, and Brian became one of our most loyal customers. Every day he came in for a tuna on white bread-"

"No crust?" Kelly added with a smirk.

"No crust," Mia smiled. "Of course, I thought he came in everyday to flirt with me, 'cause it damn sure wasn't for the food. I didn't know that at the time he was undercover and investigating my brother. But he was always really sweet and polite, very charming."

"Don't I know it," said Kelly. "I never could punish him and stick with it. I'd ground him for jumping his skateboard over our car, he'd come pouting with those hypnotizing blue eyes, and be back outside by lunch time doing it again."

"After everything went down with the cops, he took off, along with everyone else, and I moved on with my life. Went back to school, got a good job at the local clinic. I never expected to see him again, but when he showed up after Letty died-" Kelly's face twisted in confusion, "Long story. Anyways, after her death, Brian insisted that we go for coffee and talk. I was so damn furious with him for betraying us, but it felt good to see him again. He showed up to the house with my brother one night. and he never left my side after that."

Mia decided to leave out the part where they began their make-up sex marathon against the very counter Kelly was leaning on.

"He's good to you?" Kelly asked.

"Very," Mia replied without hesitation, "He's a really good man, and an awesome dad to Jack. Sometimes I feel he's bored now that he spends most of his time at home with Jack and I work, but he would never say it."

Kelly grasped Mia's hands across the counter, "Trust me honey, you'll know when he's bored. The way he dotes on you and that boy of yours, I'd say you have nothing to worry about. But if he starts getting out of line, you call me. He's still his father's child."

Mia smiled triumphantly. She never expected to meet Brian's mother, and she certainly didn't expect to develop a liking for the woman, but she had. She was quirky, and seemed to have a light for life that was dimmed by her strained relationship with her son.

"Now, when will you two be trying for my granddaughter?"

Mia nearly spat her beer across the room, "No time soon if I can help it. I'm focused on my work and my boys."

"Well I think it'll be sooner than you think. I can feel it," Kelly chimed.

"I think that's the Tequila you're feeling."

* * *

"Thanks for driving me, Hector," Brian said as the two headed downtown. "I already hate this damn sling and it's only been a few hours."

"No problem, Snowman. That's some crazy shit you guys got into today. It was all over the news, man," Hector said, shaking his head in amazement. "You guys are wild. I'm sorry about your guy, Roman. Hope he pulls through."

"Thanks man. I'm just glad it's all over," he replied. "We just gotta get back to a hundred percent before Race Wars."

"No shit, dawg. Since we spoke to all the investors about the return of Team Toretto, ticket sales have spiked. They want to tack on another day to the event - bringing it to three days of cars, half-naked women, barbecue food, and crazy money to be made."

"Sounds like Heaven to me," Brian grinned eagerly. "Just gotta get Dom on his feet by then."

"I'm not worried about the Big Guy. He'll bounce back. You just make sure your team is ready. We got big money riding on you banditos."

Brian quickly grew anxious with excitement, "We'll be ready."

Hector laughed at his enthusiasm, "Alright Snowman, we'll see," he stopped his Honda a block away, "Sorry bro, but I can't be seen pulling up to the pig pen. I have a reputation, y'know."

"Yeah-yeah, just don't go too far. If this goes south, I'm gonna need a quick exit."

Brian stepped out of the low-riding Honda, staring up at the police station dauntingly. With each step he took toward the front door, Brian was reminded of his last interaction with Tanner - a phone call between the two as Brian raced out of LA hours after allowing Dom to drive away from prosecution.

* * *

_O'Conner could barely hear his cell ringing over the thousands of loud, rushing thoughts going through his mind as he pushed his Dodge Stealth away from California under the cloak of nightfall. He knew the cops had already flipped his house, and were probably tracking his phone. He had all intentions to toss the device, but not until he heard from Mia and knew she was safe. Though he didn't want to admit that he'd never hear from her again._

_He snapped out of his thoughts and reached onto the dash for his phone._

_"Mia?" he said hopefully._

_"Try again," his sergeant, well **former** sergeant, growled. "Brian, what the hell do you think you're doing?"_

_"You told me I had to make a choice, Sarge."_

_"You made the wrong choice. Brian, do you know what they will do to you when they catch you? And they will catch you. You just blew the biggest case in a decade! Every federal agent from here to Mexico is looking for you."_

_"Well then I guess I better step on it," Brian could hear the disappointment in Jim's voice, and it devastated him. Tanner was like a father to him, and today was the ultimate let-down. "I couldn't let them go down. I couldn't let her go down. Maybe one day you'll understand."_

_"What I understand is that you just threw away your career and life for a couple of scumbag thieves who wouldn't give two shits to stab you in the back. What I understand-"_

_Brian quickly closed his phone, sealing his fate with the LAPD and law enforcement all together. He dunked the device in a fast-food cup before snapping it in half and tossing it out the window._

* * *

Brian sighed heavily before pushing the door open to the station. The place hadn't changed much since he was last there, mostly updated computers, chairs, and desks, but it still had the same hard-nosed vibe. A few deputies stared in disbelief as he passed by - he was obviously no stranger to the men currently working the area. Brian held his head high and approached the clerk's desk.

He gave the woman behind the desk a smile, "Hi, my name is-"

"I know who you are," she snarled. "The poster boy for what _not_ to do when you have the badge. What do you need?"

Brian was taken aback by her cattiness, "I'm here to see Jim Tanner."

The woman stalled, staring intensely at him with no indication that she was willing to help.

"You gonna get him or should I?" Brian sniped.

"Come on, Brian," Brian heard the familiar gravely voice call from across the room. It was Tanner standing outside of his office. Brian gave the woman a fake smile before walking the green mile, or so it felt. "Don't mind Shelly. She's not a fan of yours, or anyone's really."

"I get that," Brian replied. He stepped inside the office and stood nervously near the door. He didn't know what to say, or expect.

"Sit down, Brian, jeez. I just wanna talk," Tanner said. He moved around to his desk and plopped down in the seat. He pulled a few glasses from his drawer and a bottle of aged Whiskey. Without asking, he poured them both a drink. He pushed the glass toward Brian, but O'Conner declined. "Take it. Looks like you need it more than I do," he said, motioning to his battered face.

Brian gave in and took the glass, "Looks worse than it is."

"I'm guessing you were involved in that mess up in Barstow, along with your cronies?"

Brian nodded, "A guy I locked up in Miami escaped prison and kidnapped my mother and friend."

"I guess the world's luckiest man finally found a crook who didn't want to be his friend."

"I wouldn't call myself lucky."

"That's exactly what I'd call you, Brian," Tanner slammed his drink back. "You threw a major investigation down the toilet and went AWOL. Then you're caught in Florida street racing, and instead of going to prison, you get offered a job and freedom. Then you somehow get on with the FBI and are involved in yet another investigation with Toretto, which in my opinion is a conflict of interest. But you get the bad guy, so you get another pass."

"Is there a-"

"I'm not finished," Tanner stood with his drink and paced the room, "Then, O'Conner, you concoct a genius heist of hijacking a prison bus and helping a federal inmate escape, who then goes on to commit several other crimes in various countries. You heist a hundred million dollars and ride off into the sunset."

"I guess you know the whole story."

"I've kept a close eye on you, Brian. I was interested in how things would turn out - would he get the girl? Would he get the respect of the cool kids? I have to say, you've made quite the come-up, O'Conner. You've done well for yourself, all things considered. But here you are again, almost ten years later, stirring up my city once again."

"Look, I'm not here looking for trouble, Jim."

"Maybe not, but trouble knows just how to find you, Brian. But you're on the other side of the badge now, so I suggest you and your friends walk a very thin line. We're running a pretty tight ship around here, and the men and women in uniform won't hesitate to lock your ass up if they see fit."

"I'm going back to Seattle as soon as my friend is cleared from the hospital. There won't be anymore trouble," Brian said dully.

"I sure hope not, Brian."

"Are we done?" Brian asked, standing from the chair quickly. He wanted away from the scolding.

"I suppose so. Let Ortiz know she better keep her hands to herself, or I won't be so nice next time. If I have to see her again, she does hard time, got it?"

"Got it," Brian headed for the door, tired and annoyed.

"Give the family my best," Tanner said flatly before Brian slammed his way out of the office.

Brian hurried out of the station, and took a deep breath once the cool night air hit him, exhaling all his frustrations and worries out into the atmosphere. He walked quickly to Hector's car still parked a block away and slid in.

Hector picked up on Brian's mood change instantly, "Guess that didn't go so well?"

"Felt like I was getting scolded for skipping class. Tanner's always been a hardass."

"Still can't believe you were a cop," Hector said with a chuckle as he pulled away from the station.

"Yeah, well the LAPD doesn't plan on letting me forget. As bittersweet as it is, I'm ready to go back home to Seattle. I'm nobody there. Everyone in LA still treats me like a cop."

"Hey fool, that's a choice you made. You're lucky you're family, 'cause these streets don't take too kindly to rats, and that's exactly what they'd call you if Toretto wasn't in your corner. But they embrace you here - it's the po-po that don't like you. And honestly, can you blame them?"

Brian shrugged, "Nah, I guess not."

* * *

Two weeks after the showdown with Verone, Letty was physically spent, but emotionally beaming after settling back in at home. Her memory was steadily improving, along with her connection with Dominic. They were closer than ever, spending nearly all of their free time together. He took her out on dinner dates, just the two of them, which was a rarity back when they lived together as a team. It was nice to be in a romantic setting with Dom without the cloak of danger over them. They even still slept cuddled together at night, though they still hadn't taken the next step. Though the temptation was becoming unbearable, it almost became like a game to them. They taunted and flirted with each other, waiting to see who'd be the first to push the envelope. Letty's excuse was that he was still suffering from three gunshots to the body and she didn't want to cause any pain. But truthfully, the thought of giving all of herself to Dominic again scared the shit out of her.

Between chasing around Jess, taking care of a one-legged Dominic _and_ a one-armed Brian, busting her ass at The Lab, and filling in at DTs, she was practically running on fumes. But today was her free day. She was free from both garages, Jess was spending the day with Kara, and Dominic and Brian were in meetings with RaceWars sponsors all day, so Letty was ecstatic to have some time to herself. She spent the better part of the day out back laying in the grass, soaking up endless sun-rays. Occasionally she'd engage in a quick game of fetch with Ginger, which always ended with the pup fetching her favorite tennis ball from the pool. Letty was relaxed, entertained, and enjoying the peace. Until she was reminded that Brooke was still home.

Ginger's wet tennis ball smacking her stomach pulled her away from her zen, "Letty! Have you seen my purse?"

Letty sighed and pulled her sunglasses up above her head, chucking the ball back in Brooke's direction near the house, "Check my room. Ginger might be reverting back to her love of leather purses."

"Ginger!" Brooke exclaimed at the dog, who ran to hide under the patio table. "Damn dog. Are you just gonna lay out here all day?"

"If you would leave me alone, probably," Letty replied, pulling her glasses back down.

"Are you gonna see your boyfriend today?"

"I wish you would stop referring to him as my boyfriend, but to answer your question, probably later. Why?"

"I'll probably stay over at Ozzie's tonight. Just didn't want you to be alone. And trust me - Dominic _is_ your boyfriend. I know you have this weird thing with labels, but if you spend every waking moment with him, sleep in the same bed, go on dinner dates, and steal kisses from each other when you think no one is looking - you two are dating. Just because you haven't consummated the relationship doesn't mean you shouldn't claim him."

Letty sat up quickly, her face twisted into a grin, "How do you know we haven't consummated our situation?"

"Trust me - if you guys were going at it, I would know. He doesn't come off as gentle in the bedroom, and frankly neither do you."

Letty felt her cheeks burning as she thought about all the wild rides she shared with Dominic. Brooke was right about one thing - they were never gentle with each other when it came to sex. They ravaged one another under clouds of passion in each encounter, and from what she could remember, those moments were never quiet enough for surrounding ears.

"Ew, I didn't mean to send you into sex dreamland. I'm gonna go before you start touching yourself," Brooke teased, balancing herself on her crutches. "Anyways, Oz and I are gonna take a ride up the coast. Tell your boyfriend I said hello."

Letty rolled her eyes and relaxed again once she was alone. Her mind wandered to Dominic and what he was doing. _Probably fiddling with that damn bandage_, she thought. He wasn't fond of being on the crutches for the next four weeks, but it was that or the wheelchair the hospital was adamant he have, and she wasn't up for listening to his complaints about being helped about for another month. Dom hated the gauze-wrapping that kept his wound safe while healing, and on several occasions he'd tear into the wrap like a kid on Christmas. O'Conner wasn't any better, but he was already getting used to his sling. With Mia back to work in Seattle, that left Letty with dealing with two grown men who loved their freedom so much that they couldn't stand small obstructions that benefited them.

After another hour of soaking up the beaming sun, Letty was covered in a thin sheet of sweat and ready to cool off. She stood from the grass with a stretch and headed over to the pool, pulling her hair from its bun before diving into the cool water. She was relieved in seconds and decided a few laps wouldn't hurt.

When she finally came up for air on her last lap, she was surprised to see Dominic standing there, wearing his bright smile, dark tinted shades, and his dreaded crutches.

"What're you doing here? I thought you guys were gonna be out all day?"

"We got the big stuff done, but I told them there was an emergency at the garage that we needed to handle," he pulled a lawn chair close to the pool and took a seat, "Rescheduled the little details for a few weeks from now."

"And what was the emergency?" She asked, propped up on the edge if the pool.

"I was missing this," he said with a grin, kicking his feet up to get comfortable. At that moment, Ginger came barreling over to him, begging for attention with her wagging tail.

Letty blushed, flicking water up at him, "How'd it go today?"

"Very well. It's gonna be great," he gave an enthusiastic smile. "Hope we can get back to dominating this year."

"I'm sure we will. I need my car back so I can start doing some practice runs."

"You're a real driver, Lett. Racing is just like riding a bike. The twins have already replaced the windows and tuned the engine. Neil starts on the paint tomorrow. Besides, I thought you liked driving the Challenger?

"I love it, but it's hell trying to parallel park, or reverse. That damn thing's a boat."

"You'll have your baby back in a few days," Dom smirked.

"Good," Letty treaded water physically and mentally. There was so much she wanted to say, to ask, but she found herself rendered silent. Luckily for her, Dom didn't need her to speak to know something was on her mind.

"What're you thinking about?"

"_Everything_, and nothing all at the same time."

"That's not very informative," he said, finally lifting his glasses to rest on his head, "What is it?"

Letty sighed. One look into his brown eyes brought a feeling of comfort over her. For her, it was like looking into a mirror. She saw so much of her life inside of him, she knew herself when she was with Dominic. And though she had recovered most of her teenage and adolescent years, it was all still a jumbled puzzle for her. But when she was in his presence, it all came together. It all made sense.

She dunked herself under the water quickly before sprouting back out, pushing water and matted hair from her face. The rush of cool water on her face encouraged her to relax.

"What are we? I mean - how would you describe whatever _this_ is?"

A small smile curled at his mouth, "You're the woman I'm in love with. Place whatever label you feel fits."

Her heart jumped in her chest, "Somehow, calling you my boyfriend doesn't quite fit. With our history, it just doesn't feel right. I feel like we're more than that. Calling myself your girlfriend seems so immature."

Dom's stomach tingled with excitement at her words, "You've always had issues with labels. You hated being seen as Dom Toretto's girlfriend. You always said it took away your identity, made you feel invisible when I wasn't around. Do you think that's the case now?"

She shrugged, "We're older now, and things are a lot different. I'm happier now than I've been in years, and I can contribute a lot of that happiness to you."

Dom nodded. He bit his lip before taking a leap of faith, "Do you love me?"

"Yes," she said without hesitation. That was something she couldn't deny.

The two adults shared sheepish grins.

"Then let it be what it is. We're two adults who love and care for each other, why do we need to label that?"

"I guess you're right," Letty replied, finally exhaling any leftover worries about her relationship with Dom.

"Now, come out of there and dry off. It's your turn to make dinner."

* * *

"I'm still feeling every bite of that lasagna. I forgot how good of a cook you are," Dom said as he stepped out of the bathroom, towel slung low on his hips.

Letty forced her eyes back on the television, hoping to find something interesting enough to ignore the water trailing down under his towel.

"It's been a while since I cooked. Brooke did most of the cooking, I usually didn't have time. Probably why I'm so out of shape now, all the junk I ate for two years."

"You might feel it, but you don't look it," he growled low, his eyes trailing on the midriff showing from her crop-top. "Once I ditch these crutches, you can come work out with me."

"I remember our _workouts_ in your makeshift gym in the backyard. Doesn't sound like much would get accomplished," she smirked.

"We burned a lot of calories those days," he chuckled. He moved over to the bed and peeled off the bandages on his chest and stomach, tossing them into a nearby trash bin. Letty grabbed the antiseptic* and a new bandage and crawled across the bed, gently flinging her legs on his to act as his nurse once again.

"They still hurt?" She asked while her fingers softly traced the abrasion* on his pec.

"Not when you do that," he murmured, his eyes focused on her lips.

She smirked and proceeded with cleaning the easier injuries first and getting them rebandaged before moving on to his leg wound.

"These are gonna leave some gnarly scars."

"Just more cool stories to tell my future children."

The subject froze Letty to the core. The last thing she thought about was having kids. She never saw herself as a mother, though she was always interested in what a miniature version of herself would be like. Life with Dominic was always too chaotic for her to even think about bringing a kid into the mix, but they weren't on the run anymore. They weren't struggling for money, or hiding from the law. They had normal lives where they could do normal things, like start a family.

_Do I even fucking want kids_? she thought.

"Got you thinking, huh?" Dom caught her perplexed look.

"Not even a little bit," she lied with a smile. "Having kids is the furthest thing from my mind."

"Then what is?"

"Wrapping your leg up without you whining," she said, steering the conversation back into safe territory. She moved to begin tending to his leg, cleaning the sewn area before applying a bandage and tightening the protective wrap around his muscular thigh.

While Letty worked, Dom couldn't help but watch her hands work. He studied as they moved about his skin, gentle and determined in her efforts. He knew those hands; fingers long but thin enough to fit into any engine crevice, her palms soft from lotion, but calloused from years of hard work, her nails short and maintained, but usually caked with oil and grease. They were free of jewelry now, but he remembered a time they were dressed with rings galore.

He loved those hands and couldn't fight off the urge to touch them. He took her left hand in his, caressing each knuckle softly. Letty wasn't sure why, but she sat frozen while Dom examined her hand. His touch was light but it brought a hollowness to her breath that she couldn't explain. She found herself locking their fingers together in a firm grip that he only made tighter.

Dom felt compelled to speak, but his mind was foggy from the contact.

"I have no idea how I went so long without you," he finally said. "Even before you left. When I thought you were dead..." Dom's jaw clenched to prevent the lump in his throat from spilling over. Letty's other hand moved to his cheek, thumbing gently over the fuzzy skin.

"When I woke up after my accident, the docs did everything they could to help me recollect things from my past. Anytime we talked about boyfriends, my heart-rate would go up, blood pressure would skyrocket... I knew someone was out there, someone that I really despised, or someone that I really needed. When I saw you, right before I shot you," she smirked, "my body reacted the exact same way. My hands trembled so hard I didn't think I'd even hit my target. That's why I couldn't kill you; I needed to know why you stirred up so many different emotions. Owen started to dig into your team and found an old picture of us. When he showed it to me, I tried so hard to remember what happened to us."

"Well I won't let you forget again," his deep voice murmured, sending chills over her body.

With their hands still locked and his eyes staring down at her in hunger, she feel the temperature in the room spike to scorching degrees, or so it felt. Her heart pounded in her chest, and her mouth watered at the insatiable* being that was Dominic Toretto. The way he looked at her, really studied her as if he were seeing her for the first time, drove Letty wild.

Owen didn't look at her that way. No man had.

"There is one thing I'm having trouble remembering…"

Dominic read her eyes that flickered with anxiety and curiosity, and released the last of his inhibition before diving in to crash his lips down onto hers. Letty responded without another thought, her tongue colliding with his in a rhythm that only they could create. He didn't think twice to pull her into his lap, wrapping her legs around his waist while they deepened the kiss.

Any rational thinking went out the window the second she felt his excitement greet her from beneath his towel. Her thin boy-shorts didn't create much of a barrier, and that towel was no match for the blessing he was beholding. Within seconds, she was out of her camisole and bra, baring it all for him.

Dominic moved his lips to her neck, licking and biting every inch of available skin. The kisses traveled lower, grazing over her collarbone and shoulders. Each flick of his tongue sent an ache to her core that she hadn't felt in a long time. His hands moved to her breasts as his warm mouth took in one of her nipples, flicking his tongue over the bud in a slow, circular motion that made her drop her head back in amazement. She cupped the back of his head, pulling him as close as possible as he teased her flesh with his tongue.

Without warning, Dom stood suddenly to his feet, one arm wrapped safely around her waist while the other snatched the towel from his body, discarding it across the room. She inhaled sharply at the friction his swollenness caused. She was pulsating and could feel her shorts getting wetter by the second.

Dominic gently laid her across the bed and climbed on top of her, continuing his marvelous tongue-work on her chest. Letty scratched her nails down his back, unable to resist giving in to the pleasure. As his lips traveled lower, doing soft laps around her navel, Letty felt herself becoming impatient. She wanted to feel him, all of him, to help ease her yearning. When his fingertips grazed her skin as he reached for the waistband on her shorts, Letty could feel her legs begin to tremble. Dom felt it too, and stopped to look at her.

"You sure you're alright with this?" he asked softly.

"Yes," she shook her head with absolute certainty.

"You know we don't-"

"Dominic, please stop talking."

He grinned and continued on his quest to get reacquainted with every inch of her body. He removed her shorts, and one look at her yoni nearly stopped his heart. He didn't mean to stare, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from the sweetness that was her. Unable to hold back any longer, he dove into her dripping wet center tongue-first, indulging in his favorite dessert.

Letty's eyes rolled back into her head while her hands clung to the sheets. The ecstasy he sent her through was almost more than she could handle, but there was no way she would make him stop. She surely didn't remember him being so versatile with his tongue, but she welcomed his skills. Dom watched as her back arched with each stroke of his tongue. He loved the way her body reacted to his touch.

When Letty felt herself getting close to the edge, she pulled Dominic up to her by his ears. She immediately attacked his lips again, tasting herself on his mouth.

"Do you have protection?" he asked once he pulled away.

"Top drawer is full of them," she replied. Doom gave her a quirky look. "This was Leon's slut-shop at one time. They're everywhere."

Dom leaned over to reach for the drawer, only to be disappointed to find not one in his size.

"Not to brag, but I don't think any of these will fit," he smirked. Letty glanced down at surely one of the largest cocks she'd ever seen. It was long and thick, and intimidating.

"I can see that," she replied with a smirk, unable to tear her eyes away. She wanted this badly, but the conversation they had minutes earlier returned to her mind.

Dom saw her hesitation, "I can run over to the house? Or we can postpone?"

"You aren't going anywhere," she pulled him close again, wrapping her hands around his waist. "It'll be okay."

Dom searched her eyes for any sign that she wasn't ready, but he didn't see one. Her eyes were watery, but stared back at him with love and admiration. He didn't break eye contact while he positioned himself for entry. As he slid inside her incredibly wet and tight embrace, Dom watched as her eyes pinched closed tightly. He bit his lip to hold back his groan while easing a little more of himself into her. When her mouth gaped open and tears began to gather on her lids, he stopped all movement.

"Am I hurting you?"

"It's been a while," she replied, relaxing once her body was used to the powerful feeling. Her hand moved to cup his face, "You're sweet, but I promise I'm not made of porcelain, Dom."

He nodded and began slowly sliding in and out of her, her wetness helping the motions. The rush of pleasure sent her nails digging into his back and her legs wrapping around his waist. She used her heels to bring him even closer, pushing him even deeper inside of her.

"Fuck Lett," he moaned; the rhythm they were wrapped in was almost too much for him to handle. It had been so long since he'd been with her, he almost toppled over the edge within seconds. Sex with Letty has always been his favorite; there was always so much passion between them that the act was never anything short of amazing. He tried like hell to prolong the inevitable, slowing down the pace to a more tolerable speed, but his slower strokes only made her claw at him even harder.

Letty clung to Dom and the small bit of resolve she had left. She couldn't remember the last time she felt so out of control of her body, but she welcomed the ecstasy. It had been a while since she'd had sex, and even longer since she'd had _good_ sex. She knew she didn't have it in her to go much longer, but Letty didn't want him to stop either.

"You're fucking incredible," she whispered against his lips as the earth-shattering orgasm came roaring over her body.

Dom grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. He bit down on her neck as her walls clenched around him, pulling him over the cliff along with her.

"I love you so much."

The words spilled out of his lips before he could stop them. His breathing was so labored that he was almost sure she hadn't heard his declaration. His heart raced, but he finally opened his eyes to see her staring back at him with a grin.

"What're you smiling about?" He asked, finally releasing her hands. They instantly moved to his face.

"Trying to remember how great your stamina is," she smirked before pushing him off of her and climbing onto his lap. He sat up against the headboard with his hands sprawled across her smooth back. "Are you known for going back-to-back, Mr. Toretto?"

A wide smile spread across his face, with his eyes lingering on her magnificent breasts, "Without breaking a sweat."

She leaned in and took his lip between her teeth, grazing her tongue over it before biting done, "Let's see about that."


	31. Pillowtalk

Brian's alarm went off at six AM, and he rolled over to get ready to start his day. Jack was already awake next to him, flying his toy Nissan car in the air.

"Good morning, buddy. What're you doing up so early?" Brian asked.

"I miss Mommy," Jack murmured, not taking his eyes of his favorite car.

Brian flopped on his back, curling up next to his son with a sigh.

"Me too, buddy. We'll be going home soon. I know you miss Mrs. Carrington and your friends at school, too. As soon as Uncle Rome gets better, we're going back."

"Is Grandma gonna come live with us?" he asked, his bright blue eyes finally turning to his dad. Brian, while shocked about the question, could see a glimmer of hope behind curious eyes. The idea had crossed his mind a few times, taking Kelly back with them to Seattle. They didn't have a traditional mother-son relationship, but he wanted to build on the small progress they had made in the past few weeks. He couldn't send her back home to Barstow alone, especially without Roger right across the street to look after her. She was building a bond with Jack, and he didn't feel right taking that away from either of them. He thought about Mia being alone up home, and couldn't imagine sending his own mother back to an empty house.

"Would you like that?"

Jack gave a short, shy nod.

"You like Grandma Kelly?" Brian's heart melted at the cheesy smile plagued across Jack's face.

"She's funny," he giggled innocently.

"Well, I don't know. That'll be up to her. I'm sure we could probably convince her."

The smell of maple bacon wafted through the air vents and filled the bedroom air, along with the loud sounds of Aretha Franklin. "Sounds like Grandma is already up. Let's get cleaned up and see what's for breakfast."

After showering and getting dressed, Brian and Jack made their way downstairs, where Kelly was prancing around the kitchen in a messy apron and her long blonde locks tied up in a scarf. She seemed right at home bouncing from station to station, flipping bacon and whipping up a pancake mix.

Brian grinned as she danced without care in the Toretto kitchen, unaware that she was being watched.

She finally turned to see Brian and Jack standing in the doorway. She turned down the stereo and wiped her hands clean on a dishtowel, "Good morning guys. I was wondering when the house would start moving."

"Mornin' Mom," Brian greeted, moving to kiss her cheek before settling Jack in a chair at the table. "How long have you been up?"

"Since about four-thirty. I don't do much sleeping these days," she shrugged. She sat a small cup of orange juice in front of Jack and leaned down to kiss his cheek. "Hello, handsome. How are you this morning?"

"Good," he said bashfully, his cheeks tinting pink.

"Smells amazing. What's the occasion?" Brian asked, plucking a few pieces of bacon from plate.

"I just felt like cooking. Since Mia took off, I've seen you guys eat nothing but hospital food and take-out. I figured a nice home-cooked breakfast would be a great way to start the day, so call the guys and tell them to get here."

"Good morning," Tej greeted as he entered from the basement. "Damn, it's smelling good in here. Ms. Kelly, you and this music is taking me back, making me miss home. Back in the days when granny would be dancing around the kitchen, whipping up the biggest meal just because it was pretty out. I love it."

"Good morning, Tej," Kelly replied with a smile as he leaned in to kiss her cheek. "Coffees already on. Call everyone, I want them to eat while it's still hot."

* * *

Dominic and Letty were happily wrapped up in each other in bed, both still exhausted from their long night of passionate love-making. They only got a few hours of actual sleep before the California sun came beaming through the bedroom window again. Neither heard their cell phones ringing off the hook, or Brooke staggering her way inside the home. They even slept through Ginger's loud barking and whining combination while she scratched at the door from outside.

"Letty! Dom!" Brooke yelled as she made her way through the house haphazardly on the crutches. She banged on the bedroom door hurriedly. "Hey guys, come on! "

As she reached for the handle, the door pulled open. She grinned, even blushed a little at the sight of Letty standing there wrapped in a thin bedsheet, her hair matted and unkempt.

"_What_ Brooke?" Letty said, irked. Brooke attempted to get a peek inside at Letty's new roomie, whom she guessed was also naked, but Letty's tan arm acted as barrier. A staredown ensued between the two, Brooke gazing upon Letty's fresh, glowing face. Her eyes were smirking but she kept on her annoyed façade. "Did you need something?"

"Kelly made breakfast for everyone before work. She's ordering everyone's asses to a seat over at the Toretto house pronto. That includes you, _Dominic."_

"Good morning, Brooke," he replied shamelessly.

She gave Letty a final grin before turning on her crutches, "And don't think we won't be talking about this later."

Letty rolled her eyes and slammed the door. Dom was sitting up in the bed, his eyes weary but his smile bright. He covered his privates with a pillow, and Letty admired the way his tanned skin looked against the cream-colored sheets. Dom's body was built even better than before her accident. His muscles more defined, but his skin still creamy like caramel.

She looked to him with a smirk, "Shrinkage?"

"You should _know_ that's not a problem," he said, "It's just chilly."

She spotted the duvet tossed on the other side of the room, but instead pulled the sheet from her naked body, tossing it over at him, baring herself unabashedly for him. Though she was modest, she never had issues with showing skin, especially in front of Dominic.

"I don't think we have time for that," he teased, watching her perfect ass saunter by.

"I agree, which is why I'm gonna get a shower and you're gonna go home," she replied, pulling some clean clothes from the drawer.

Dom stood from the bed and pulled his underwear back on, followed by his khakis. He followed her into the bathroom, watching from the door as she drew the curtain and started her water.

"You all right about last night?" he felt the need to ask.

"Why wouldn't I be?" she asked with her back to him.

"Just didn't want you to wake up with regrets."

She went to him, wrapping her arms around his waist and pulling his bare chest flush against hers.

"If I didn't want last night to happen, it wouldn't have happened," she assured him.

Dom scanned her eyes for any doubts, and didn't find any. It had been years since their last romp in the sack - his last night in the DR, to be exact - so he didn't know what to expect from her the morning after. Letty was an unpredictable woman who wasn't very good at hiding her emotions, regardless of what she thought. She had that fiery Latina spirit, and though he admired it, he found himself on the wrong side of it many times. He didn't want now to be one of those times.

"Seriously, Dom, I'm fine. If I start freaking out, I'll let you know," she leaned up on her toes to kiss his lips before shoving him out of the door. "Go. Go get a shower. I'll be over soon."

"Alright, I'll see ya in a bit."

Letty dropped back against the door with a sigh. She hadn't lied when she said she was okay with what happened between them, but that didn't stop her mind from being flooded with questions. _What happens now? Are we to snap back to the same reckless behavior that kept out flame lit before? Would we be able to keep the chemistry living as a normal couple? Was he expecting me to up and move in with him? What about marriage? Kids?_

"Goddamn," she muttered and stepped forward to the bath. She stepped into the steaming hot water, allowing the spray to wash over her head and down her back. She winced after feeling a stinging coming from her sides, and glanced down to find several tiny bruises on either side of her waist. A small grin pulled at her lips, "Real nice, Toretto."

That man had a helluva grip.

* * *

Dom managed to avoid Brooke and stepped outside into the LA, only to be met on the porch by Oz.

"Well look who it is, old dirty-dog Toretto," he taunted with a grin, "Look at ya, you're glowing."

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he lied through his teeth. "Run me by the house, will ya."

"You sure you remember where that is?" Oz smirked and the two headed for his truck. "You've let the pretty blonde boy take over your home while you're over here humping like rabbits."

Dom only gave a low chuckle back. He wasn't one to kiss and tell.

"I already explained that while Kelly is here, she'd be taking over Mia's room, which pushes Brian out. I let him and Jack have my room and instead of sleeping on the couch, Letty kindly invited me to stay with her. Not a big deal, Oz."

"Maybe not to you, but this is huge for the rest of us. We want to see the fairytale love happen, brother. We wanna make sure this happens."

"Well whatever happened last night, I'm sure you'll find out from Brooke. You and O'Conner love gossiping like women."

"You call it gossip, I call it vital information. Gotta make sure the boss man is being taken care of. I don't wanna go back to working for that asshole who owned the garage three months ago."

"Watch it Ozzie. These crutches don't mean my fists are broken," he warned playfully.

"I'm just sayin'," Oz's smile dropped and he got serious, "When your sister and Brian came back, you were happy. But when Letty showed up, you were a changed man. And now that she can actually remember why she likes your ass, I can imagine how that must feel, brother."

"All the jobs, and the money, and being free, none of that shit mattered without her. She's always had this belief in me that I can do anything, as long as she was right there with me. The woman lost _everything_ trying to bring me home ... I'd give it all to keep her here."

"Well you better not run her off again. I like her. She's just the right amount of rough around the edges. I mean, who doesn't love a woman who can tune an engine in leather pants?"

Oz's truck and Leon's black Nissan Skyline arrived at the Toretto home almost simultaneously to join the others for breakfast. Oz pulled into the driveway behind Tej's rental, a white BMW 6 series, that blocked in Dom's Charger. Dom spotted Sonny's Civic parked on the curb and prepared himself for a house full of hooligans. Stepping down from the truck, he glanced up at his favorite place with a smile. He hoped that after their talk yesterday, and their _nonvocal_ activity the night before, that Letty might be ready to take back her rightful place as queen of the castle. He'd keep his cool and let things continue to flow naturally between them, but that didn't mean he wouldn't stop trying to bring her home.

"Mornin' fellas," Leon greeted Dom and Oz on the lawn. Dom watched as Kara made her way up the driveway and gave Leon a questionable look. Leon read his mind, "Don't worry, she'll behave. Doc warned her about her stress levels impacting the baby, so she's practicing being zen."

"Hey guys," Kara greeted as she headed over with a box in her hand. She handed it to Dom, "Muffins I picked up."

"Thank you, that's sweet," Dom replied. He was weary of Kara, but he'd give her the benefit of the doubt for Leon's sake.

"Now, why are we all standing out here?" Kelly asked from the doorway of the home. "Come in, already. Food's almost ready."

The group entered the home, which was already livened by loud soul music, laughter, and Jack chasing Nico with a plastic sword through the home. Dom was overwhelmed with nostalgia - _this_ is what he missed all those years. Coming home to a house full of laughter and love from people he cared about. The captivating smells coming from the kitchen made his stomach growl and he couldn't wait to get to the table.

He headed for a shower but was stopped at the stairs by Kelly, "Where are those girls? Letty and Brooke? I don't know how much longer I can keep Brian out of the bacon."

"They should be here soon."

"How are things going with the misses? She warming up to you?"

Dom gave a small smile. He hadn't spent much time with Brian's mother, but he instantly liked her. She was nurturing, and a bit on the wild side, but he liked it. She reminded him a lot of his own mother whom he lost at a young age. Kelly was attentive to everything happening around her, even if she didn't speak on it right away.

"I have two eyes and ears like everyone else," she answered his silent questions. "And Mia filled me in a little. I see the way you look at her… like if you blinked she'd be gone again. I know all too well what it's like to be in love, Dom, though it's been a while. Wondering how long you'll be able to hold on to them, if they even want to be kept. It's a very scary thing."

"No kidding," he replied.

"From what I've picked up these past few weeks, she's weary but she cares. I think she's being very protective of her heart, and you can't blame her. But I think she's around for the long haul with you."

"How can you be so sure?"

"Because a woman like that does not give second chances very often. Make the most of your opportunity, Dominic."

* * *

An hour later, the backyard of 1327 Echo Park was booming once again. Rambunctious adults crowded a massive table covered with a wide spread of various breakfast foods. Dom sat at the head, per usual, quietly observing his family. His eyes traveled the table and landed on Tej and Rosa, who extended her stay for a few weeks. Dom kept a close eye on their friendship, and it didn't take long for him to pick up on their chemistry.

He thought about his friend Vince. Of course, the big brute would be fuming over the obvious flirting between the two if he was still around, but unfortunately, he wasn't. Rosa was a great woman who deserved happiness, and even Vince was mature enough to understand that. Tej could be trusted, that Dom knew. Watching Nico pick food from Tej's plate, Dom could only smile. The boy needed a father figure, and who better than someone Dom knew and trusted as a brother.

Tej felt eyes on him and looked up to see Dom watching them. Dominic raised his bottled water with a smile of approval. Tej nodded in understanding before turning back to Nico.

Like clockwork, Dom's eyes turned to the woman on the right, watching as she smiled down at her cell phone. By the unusually fast way Brooke thumbed at her own phone, he knew the two were probably talking to each other, more than likely about him.

"Why so smiley?" he asked, grabbing her attention.

"Brooke's a moron, that's why," she replied.

"Did you tell her about last night?"

"No," Letty responded with a chuckle.

"Why not? I thought BFF's told each other everything," he teased. He still didn't understand how Letty and the bubbly Brooke became such good friends considering their personalities were polar opposites, but it brought out a more care-free, almost childlike presence in Letty. One he hadn't seen since she was a teen, pulling pranks and being mischievous with his sister.

"Because it's none of her business," she shrugged. "But for some reason, she thinks it is. I wasn't what you'd call _sexually active_ the past few years and she seems to think it plays a part in my bad attitude."

"Well she might be right," he smirked, receiving a punch in his good thigh. "Oz says the same thing about me. I guess I was a bit unruly while you were away."

"Lack of sex wasn't the reason for the walls I put up while I was away. Lack of decent men was," she said.

"You mean, in the two years you were gone, you didn't find one guy nice guy to spend time with?" he asked, though he wasn't sure if he wanted the truthful answer.

"I mean, I went on a few dates, but nothing serious, obviously," she leaned back with a curious smirk, "What about you? Was that bedroom door of yours a revolving one? You tend enjoy the company of skanks, sans Elena, of course. She wasn't bad."

"Not really," he shrugged, "A couple overnighters, nothing heavy."

Letty paused before her next question, "What about Billie?"

Dom smiled faded, and for a split second, his temper flared. It frustrated him to the core hat he'd been fooled again, especially by the only person he trusted after he was left alone. A person who's life he had taken for Letty without a second thought, and not the first.

"Honestly, we were attracted to each other, but it just never felt right. I mean a couple drunken nights in the garage was about the extent of the relationship. She knew who I belonged to, and how things would end. It just wasn't right ... and now I know why."

"Well, I know why it didn't work out for me," she stood and moved to his lap, bringing that pearly smile back to his face. "Some men don't like strong, opinionated women such as myself. Especially if I can drive faster than them," she grinned.

He tossed his head back with a laugh, "I wouldn't know."

"Bullshit. You know, you caught me off guard in London. I wasn't expecting the guy I had just shot days before to show up wanting to race. Threw me off my game."

"What're you saying, you want another shot?" he asked with a grin. "I don't race for less than slips, and I'm running out of room in the garage for trophies."

"You just work on that leg, 'cause come Race Wars, I want another race. And I'll think about the wager. Frankly, you don't have anything I want, but I'll figure something out."

"I beg to differ," he mumbled under his breath, receiving another playful punch from her.

Letty nestled herself comfortably in his lap, and listened to the various conversations that were happening at once. She enjoyed the light atmosphere that came with being around this group of people. They were her only true friends, and the closest thing to a family that she'd ever had. She wouldn't call Owen's group of goons friends, but at the time, she respected them. But the lack of humanity or emotion they showed made it hard to connect with any of them on a personal level, which she figured was a good thing. The disconnect made it easier to watch them all go down in flames, especially Klaus. His humongous muscles were only overcompensation for his ridiculously small brain.

But these people… Brian, and Tej, and Leon, and even now, Oz and the twins. She missed Mia like crazy but the woman worked like a maniac and they found little time to talk. She felt right at home being with Mia, before she went back to Seattle. Though it wasn't nearly as easy to talk her into trouble like when they were teens, Mia was older now, and much wiser. Most of their time was spent crying, drinking, and sharing wild stories from their years outside of LA, but Letty loved it. She never had to worry about being judged around Mia.

And Roman. God, she _loved_ Roman. He didn't let the fact that they were complete strangers stop him from embracing her and becoming her comedic relief when she needed it. He was the older brother who annoyed the shit out of her for hours just to get a laugh from her. He was a shit-talker, and she enjoyed that quality about him. Roman never let life get him down, and she vowed to try to be more like him.

Letty made a mental note to go visit him as soon as she was free. She didn't like the thought of him being cooped up in that hospital room alone.

Her eyes wandered over to Leon and Kara. Letty was annoyed that she was invited, but she made sure to keep her distance. They hadn't spoken to each other since their tussle in the hospital, and Letty preferred it that way. Leon tried extending the olive branch, but it wasn't something Letty was interested in. She would only allow someone to be openly disrespectful to her so many times before it became a physical problem, case in point - Lucy Tran. She'd like to think that she had learned restraint in her years of growth, but that didn't mean she'd tolerate anyone's foolishness.

"Letty," Kara called out, surprising her, "Can you show me to the bathroom? My bladder is the size of a damn pea nowadays."

"Upstairs, first door on the right," Letty instructed curtly.

Dom pinched her thigh, "Come on, Lett. She's trying," he muttered in her ear.

Letty rolled her eyes and stood from her comfy spot on his lap, nodding Kara after her. She guided her into the house and stood at the bottom of the stairs, pointing up.

_Just ignore her, just ignore her_, Letty repeated in her head.

"Hey, I know there's some hostility between us, mostly on my behalf-"

"_All_ on your behalf. Might I remind you, you called me a whore within the first few seconds of seeing me with Leon," Letty said.

"True," she nodded, "And I apologize. For everything. Obviously neither one of us are going anywhere, and I don't want there to be tension every time we're in a room together."

"Sweetie, you have it all wrong. For it to be tension I would have to acknowledge your presence, and I haven't given you two thoughts lately," Letty snarled. She knew it was petty to be harsh, but quite frankly, she didn't give a shit. "It's better off if we just stay out of each other's way. Thanks for helping me out with my arrest, but no thanks on the fake friendship."

Kara grinned, even chuckled a little before slowly taking the stairs.

"Did I say something humorous?"

"Oh Letty. Whether you like it or not, we'll end up as friends. Women like us either clash until someone bleeds, or we bond because we're both _real_. And considering I'm in no position to kick your ass, I guess we're gonna have to call a truce. Besides, the banter is fun, right?"

"Bitchy _and_ delusional, noted," Letty replied, dropping back against the railing with an eyeroll.

Letty didn't have a problem calling a truce on their "beef", but that didn't mean girl's nights out, slumber parties, or shopping sprees together. They wouldn't be _that_ close.

Letty's eyes fell to the mantle next to the stairs, where the same photo she kept tucked in her Camaro sat framed. She lifted the photo and gave it a once over, an involuntary smile creeping on her lips.

Their glory days.

When the hardest decision they had to make was party or no party, kung-fu flick or horror movie, or ribs or steak.

Two and a half years after Dino's death.

Months after Dom's release from Lompoc.

Before the money dried up.

Before Dom met that shady truck driver with "the business deal of a lifetime".

Before their lives changed forever.

Before Jesse was gone.

And Vince.

Letty often wondered what their lives would be like if Dom's father hadn't died that day on the tracks. If he was still around to help with bills and the garage. If they didn't have to resort to racing every night to keep the cafe open. If they didn't have to resort to crime to keep the garage running. How drastically different would their lives be? There'd be no Brian, or Roman, or Tej. There wouldn't be tens of millions of dollars sitting in each of their bank accounts.

Would she and Dom have stayed together?

Even after everything they'd been through, the hypothetical made her uncomfortable. Letty didn't believe in coincidences; her life turned out the way it was supposed to. It might have taken a few too many left turns, but she still ended up where she belonged. Thinking of a life where she didn't end it enjoying her freedom with her best friends seemed unbelievable.

Kara's footsteps on the stairs brought Letty out of her thoughts.

"Just one last question," Kara said sincerely. Letty didn't see any malice behind her eyes for once, and gave a short nod. "You had no recollection of those people when you reunited, right? So why come back to LA with them? I guess I mean - why did you trust them if you virtually didn't know them?"

Letty's brows scrunched together as she remembered Dom's words in the military base, "Some things you just have to take on faith. Anyone who'd throw themselves from a car, risking guaranteed death to save my life is trustworthy."

"Then you leave seven months later. Why?"

Letty was uncomfortable with how much Kara knew about her life, but she also knew Leon couldn't hold water. "It's a lot of pressure trying to live up to other people's perceptions of you, especially if you're not who they remember you as. I don't do well with pressure."

"As annoyed I am with you, your story is intriguing. I couldn't even begin to know what you felt waking up with no memory of who you were."

"I wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

"For what it's worth, I'm glad you found your way home," Kara said, her brown eyes filled with empathy before she quickly blinked it away, "Less I have to hear about you from Leon."

Letty rolled her eyes as Kara stepped out onto the porch, resisting the urge to rearrange her perfect teeth, "This is gonna be a long seven months."

"Alright, Ms. Kelly, breakfast was the bomb, but I gotta get to the garage. We're swamped today," Leon said as Letty and Kara returned, neither women bleeding, which was a good sign. "Lett, you're on Jess duty today. She gets out at three. Try not assaulting anyone on your way back."

Letty flipped the bird in his direction.

"Leon, I'm gonna catch a ride with you," Brooke said, giving Oz a quick peck on the lips before standing with her crutches. "Hector has no idea how to speak to people on the phone, so I can imagine how many calls he's already jacked up."

Dom sat in quiet conversation with Kelly while Brian, Tej, and Rosa were clearing the table, while Oz and the twins awaited the boss's orders. Letty decided to lend a hand, grabbing the empty bowls that held one of the best breakfasts she had in recent memory. Across the table she locked eyes with Dominic, and a flash of him laying naked in her bed went through her head. She felt her cheeks flush and bit the inside of her cheek to keep from grinning.

Dom _was_ intently listening to Kelly talk about her abandoned houseplants, that is, until Letty stepped back into his view again. He was so drawn to her presence that he couldn't help tuning out everything else around him. She finally looked up from the dirty dishes to meet his eye and blushed, tucking loose hairs behind her ear before looking away.

"Yeah, we're gonna take off, too. Dom, you coming?" Brian asked while tossing a full trash bag over his shoulder.

O'Conner's words had gone into one ear and out the other. The chemistry in the air between Letty and he was stronger than his willpower, and gravity was pulling him to her once again. Sometimes it was hard to believe she was _really_ there, close enough for him to reach out and kiss. He wanted to soak her into his brain so much that even if she wasn't around, he wouldn't be able to feel the difference.

His eyes followed as she sauntered back toward the house with an array of dishes in her arms. She gave him a grin over her shoulder before heading inside. He felt a heat burning in the pit of his stomach. He recognized those lustful looks - the ones she always gave him after round one that said round two wasn't far behind.

"I'll catch up with you guys," he said.

The men didn't seem to catch onto the exchange between the two lovebirds, but Kelly had from her seat next to him.

"Could one of you boys run me to Barstow? I could use a few things from the house," she asked.`

"Ma'am, anything to stall the workday I am all for," Oz offered, his thick southern accent coming out.

"You think you and Letty can handle the dishes while I'm out?" she asked, though the twisted smile on her face said that she wasn't talking about chores.

"Absolutely," Dom replied with a smile.

The yard finally cleared out and everyone hit the road, leaving Dom and Letty alone once again. He hobbled his way into the house, using his foot to kick the door closed behind him. He followed the sounds of water running to the kitchen, where Letty was stacking dirty plates or and bowls into soapy water. He leaned in the doorframe and watched, his eyes raking over the green cargo pants that hung off her waist but still clung to her ass.

"You gonna help or you gonna stare?"

"You know Kelly didn't really expect us to do that," he murmured.

"Yet, my hands are still in this water."

Dominic smiled and ditched his crutches, limping his way over to the sink. He stood directly behind her, steadying his hands on either side of her, inhaling the tantalizing smells of her shampoo. Coconut … just how he remembered.

"What did Kara have to say?"

"She wants to be friends," Letty snorted.

"I'm guessing you told her you weren't interested?"

"Exactly," she said. "You know, this will go a lot faster if you help. We could actually make it to work on time."

"The garage ain't going anywhere," he muttered, spinning her around to face him. "You remember our times in here? I mean spent eating or cooking, that is."

A smile curled at her lips, "Some of it. I remember your father pulling up in the driveway and nearly busting in on me going down on you against the fridge."

Dom grinned childishly at the racy memory, "I stuck my entire body inside the fridge as he walked in."

"We have a lot of memories around this place. I'm surprised it's held up after the hell we've put it through."

"Well ten million dollars sure helped with the upkeep."

She looked down before asking her next question, "What happens when everyone goes home?"

He saw apprehension in her eyes, worry about the next big step between them.

"Who knows. I guess we'll see when that happens. For right now, I'm only concerned about this very moment, and taking advantage of this extremely rare opportunity that the house is empty and quiet."

She quirked a brow at him, "And what did you have in mind?"

Dom's hands went to her hips and he lifted her onto the counter, bracing himself between her legs. She wrapped her arms around his neck instinctively, her soapy fingers grazing the fuzz at the nape of his neck.

"Finishing breakfast, of course," he said, giving her a panty-melting smile.


	32. Full Throttle

Brian was finishing up with parts orders when his FaceTime app started to ring out. He rummaged through stacks of paper to find his phone buried underneath. He looked at the screen with a grin before taking the video call.

"Hey baby, how's it going?" he smiled as his wife stared back at him from behind reading glasses. "How's the hospital"

"Still hectic as ever. I'm finishing up a sixteen-hour shift now. Go home, get a little rest, and be back by six tonight for another round of fun."

"You were the one who got rich and wanted to start saving lives. Blame that big heart of yours," he teased.

"I see you're at work. Where's my boy? I miss him to death."

"He's with Rosa and Nico. She took them to the park for a while, get away from the noise here," he could see her face drop a little. "He misses you, too, Mi. We all do. Especially me."

"I miss you, Brian. It's been a very long time since I came home to a quiet, empty house. I don't like it," she pouted.

"I know, Mi. As soon as I know Roman's in the clear, we're on the first plane back."

"Any changes with him?"

Brian shook his head, "Nothing much. I spoke with his doctor yesterday. He's still responding to stimuli, but he hasn't woken up yet."

Mia's nodded and looked away from the camera. "What if he doesn't wake up? I mean, we have to think about that at some point."

"No, we don't. He'll wake up. Rome's tough as nails, you know that."

"I know," she said with a sad smile. "Well, I'm gonna sneak out of here while I still can. I'll call you later, okay? Send everyone my love, and give Jack a kiss for me?"

"Of course," Brian felt his heart sink into his stomach. He hated the time apart from his wife. He didn't like her being alone in Washington, with no family. He needed to go home. "I love you, Mi."

"I love you, Brian O'Conner. Be safe and please stay out of trouble."

"I promise we will. I love you, babe."

Mia blew him a kiss before ending the call, leaving him alone once again with his thoughts. He dove back into his paperwork with hopes of finishing up early and taking a trip to visit Roman.

An hour and about twenty-one orders later, Brian swiveled from left to right in the leather chair behind the boss' desk, his Converse sneakers kicked up on the edge as time ticked slowly on the clock. The pen he'd just used to fill out numerous parts orders tapped against the desktop repeatedly. He was miserably bored. He wondered if he should reorder their client records for the third time that morning, just to keep busy. He decided against it; he was sick of staring at white sheets all day.

He wanted to be out in the field, so to say, getting his fingernails caked with engine grease. Brian watched the group of guys out on the main floor work - and play - productively. With his arm still a few weeks from being completely healed, he was stuck strictly to paperwork, forbidden by his wife and mother from trying to do too much too soon. Anytime he even came into the work area, Oz was right there to remove him, sometimes forcibly.

But neither Oz nor Dom was around and yet another car was pulling up to the garage.

"Tej you free?"

"No way, man. This Caddy is giving me hell."

"Screw it," he grabbed a clipboard and headed out into the foyer as the driver came up the path.

"How's it going? I'm Eric," he said politely, holding his hand out to Brian with a smile. Eric was a few inches shorter than Brian, with cropped black hair and a Colgate smile. He raised his dark-tinted glasses only long enough to greet Brian. He had a hint of familiarity about him, but O'Conner was sure they hadn't met before today.

"Brian," he replied, turning to the pristine white Range Rover. "Nice car - what's wrong with her?"

"Not a clue. She started making this hissing sound about a week ago. I heard an old friend worked here so I figured I'd stop by before I left town to see if he'd check her out."

"Yeah, what's his name?"

"Oswald Daniels."

"Oz's name is Oswald? Very good information to know," Brian laughed. "Well he's out at the moment, I can take a look if you'd like?"

"Can you?" he nodded to Brian's sling, "ya know, with your hurt wing?"

"I guess we'll find out," Brian smiled, and popped the hood, looking down at a beautiful V-8 with excitement. It was the closest he'd been to an engine in weeks and he could hardly contain his anxiety. He tried to make small talk to hide his eagerness, "So how do you know Oz?"

"We're old friends from back in Georgia."

"I thought I heard a southern twang in your voice. So what're you doing all the way in Cali?"

"Just finishing up some business here," he said.

"Cool, what kind? LA is the land of opportunity, especially for a young guy like yourself."

"You ask a lot of questions for a mechanic," Eric responded with a smile, though his tone was snippy.

"I'm a curious guy," Brian smirked. "Alright, I think it could be a number of things, but I really want to check out your cooling system. Anything else you want me to look at?"

"No," Eric said sharply before plastering that smile back on his face, "I think that was the only problem. Do you think Oz will be back soon? I'm kinda in a hurry."

"It shouldn't be too much longer, but ya know this could take a minute. If you want, I can get you a cab and call you when it's-"

"I'm not leaving my car in this neighborhood. I'll wait."

"You're in luck," Brian jerked his head at truck. Oz stormed out of his truck, slamming the door behind him before storming over.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Oz growled while hustling over to the Rover. He pushed Brian from the car and slammed the hood closed again.

"Relax, Oswald. I just had some car trouble-"

"I don't give a damn," Oz pulled open the door and grabbed Eric by his collar, literally tossing him inside. "Back your piece of shit out of here and don't come back."

As Eric tried to make his case, Oz slammed the door in his face. By this point, the mechanics had come to see what was happening, and patrons of neighboring businesses watched from the windows.

Eric rolled down his window as he reversed out the lot slowly, "When you're done slumming it down here, call me."

Oz grabbed his Louisville slugger - that he now kept at the garage for safety reasons - and began to march toward Eric's car, "Why are you still here? Get lost!"

Oz stood in the middle of street clutching his bat, watching the Range Rover speed out of eyesight. As he turned back for the garage, Dom's Nova was finally arriving to work.

"What's going on?" Dom asked, watching his mechanic march back over angrily.

"Getting rid of unwanted company."

"Who was that guy?" Brian asked Oz. "He said you guys were in business together back in Georgia."

"He's nobody. And Tej, I thought I told you to keep Blondie away from the cars?"

"Hey I'm slammed back here. I don't have time to babysit the boss," Tej yelled back.

"What happened, man?" Letty asked while joining them in the foyer.

Oz sighed heavily before flopping down on a stool, "That little shithead is my half-brother Eric. After my 'father' split on Mom and I, he ran off to Florida and started another family. Of course after leaving us without a pot to piss in, he goes to Sarasota and opens this towing company and is actually extremely successful, then his wife dies. Kid goes off the deep end, drugs, fighting, dropped out of school. So Dad ships him to us."

"Wait… your father abandons you and your mom, runs off to start a new life, then when shit gets tough, he hands over his delinquent to you?" Letty replayed, stunned by the audacity, "Unbelievable."

"No shit. But my mom, God rest her soul, took Eric in. She saw a child who needed guidance - she would've never turned him away. For the first two years, it looked like the kid would be alright. Got back into school, grades were great.. then his little drug problem reared it's ugly head again. First he was just using, then he started dealing. And I don't mean a little pot here and there; this kid was moving cocaine, and a lot of it. One night, I picked him up from a party and he's completely wasted and high. I remember being pissed because I was supposed to change my taillights on my truck that night, but I had to run around looking for him and never got around to it. We weren't even a mile away from the house when we were pulled over for the taillights. Of course, Eric gets to spouting off at the mouth because he's wasted, which in turn pisses the cops off. They searched my truck and found a backpack shoved behind my seat, one I didn't even know was there. Two ounces of coke, a couple ounces of pot, and a .45 handgun."

"You got popped for possession," Dom put the pieces together, "For his bag."

"Kid wouldn't fess up. It was a lot harder for me to deny considering it was in my car, behind my seat. Shitty public defender talked me into a plea deal, five years in prison. I was twenty-one years old."

"He let you go down," Brian reiterated, "That's messed up, man."

"That's not even the worst part," Oz pulled his hair down and ran his shaky hands through it a few times, "Six months before I got out, my mother died. Cancer. I didn't even know she was sick. She knew I'd worry myself to death over it. I get out, the house is sold and Eric's gone back to Florida, where he drove my dad to an early grave with his bullshit and collected every dime from the business."

"Shit, bro. No wonder you fit in around here," Letty said, "you're just as fucked up as we are."

This made Oz smile, "I guess so. He pops up every now and then, I ain't that hard to find. I just can't see myself forgiving him. Not being there for mom or dad... "

"And letting you do five years hard time," Dom added. "Family ain't supposed to do that, Ozzie."

"Yeah." Oz smiled, "We weren't very close, anyway. It's just a relationship I have no interest in rekindling, so if he shows up again and I'm not here _Brian_, kindly tell him to fuck off."

"Sorry man. I didn't know," Brian said sincerely.

"No sweat," Oz replied.

"If you guys are done with family counseling, we could sure use a hand in here," Sonny yelled from a few feet away.

"Quit your bitching, Sonny," Letty said while tossing her work shirt over her tank top. "How's my car, man?"

"Neil's working it now."

"Any chance I can get it back tonight? I have something to do and I need my car," she voice low enough that only he could hear.

Sonny glanced up at her from the engine he was ripping apart, "Probably. Does it involve something that doesn't include Dominic?"

"Why?" she replied, picking up wrench to help.

"That's the only reason for you to be whispering," he smirked, "What're you up to?"

"Can you keep your mouth shut?"

"I can't promise I won't tell Neil, but yeah," he chuckled. "Sorry. Twin thing. I get crazy anxiety leaving him out of anything."

"I wanna race," she whispered, her eyes darting over to the office cautiously, where Dom and Brian stood looking over today's schedule. "Tonight. In my own car. Do you see my problem?"

"Where? Ain't no races in town tonight, it's Tuesday."

Letty shrugged, "I don't know, I'll find something. It's been too long."

"Only place holding races tonight is an hour away, in the Hills. You need big money and connections to get in…"

Letty saw the smirk on his face and knew what was coming, "No offense, but I'd rather tackle this alone."

"Oh, come on, Letty! I can guarantee your car will be ready if you let us tag along, please!" Sonny pleaded anxiously.

_"Shut up!_" she griped. "No way. Runs too much of a risk of D finding out."

"Listen, those rich nerds are paranoid letting anyone outside of their tax bracket inside their circle. You can't even buy into a race unless you're throwing down ten G's. Now I can't help you with the cash, but I can at least get you in."

Letty rolled her eyes with a sigh, "How?"

"Luckily for you, my ex is a racing whore who owes me a few favors. I'll call her up," he held out his hand. "Deal?"

"Fine, but not a word to Dom. If he knows he'll wanna tag along and I need him to stay put. His leg won't heal if he's out bullying some kids out of their parent's money. I want to establish myself tonight."

"Sweet! Now, we just have to scrape up some cash."

Tej poked his head in their conversation, "I'm in," Letty quirked a brow at him. "I'm a few feet away for Christ's sakes. With the way Sonny was squealing, it was hard not to eavesdrop. I'm coming with you guys."

"Come on, Tej. The more people, the bigger risk," she said.

"Chill out, girl. Your secret will be safe. I haven't seen any action in a while," Letty hesitated to answer. "You know he'll be even more pissed that we knew and didn't go watch your back."

"He's right about that. We're risking a lot just knowing about this," said Sonny.

"Jesus, fine! Let's make it a damn family trip."

Tej retrieved a black backpack from his locker and sat it on top of the engine block, yanking it open. Letty's breath caught in her throat at the sight of green bundles staring back at her.

"Here's you way in."

"Why do you carry this around in a backpack? You do know you're in southern LA, right?" Sonny asked.

"I broke a lot of laws to make this money. You think I'm gonna put it in a bank?" Tej replied. "It's just to hold me over until I get back to Miami. I'll front you for tonight."

"Tej, I can't take your money. I don't care how rich you are, ten grand is a lot to lose in a street race."

He shouldered his bag, "Then don't lose."

"No pressure," Letty mumbled to herself.

* * *

Letty started to clean her work area after finishing her last car for the day. She had to call it an early one so she could begin her afternoon shift of babysitting Leon's daughter. She didn't mind the little girl's company - it wasn't hard to keep her entertained. Jess didn't mind watching and learning from the others in the garage, or killing time chasing around Baby Jack and the dogs. For Letty, it was an much-needed moment of innocence.

She headed back for the locker room, shrugging out of her coveralls and shoving them in her locker. She headed back to the bathroom to clean up, splashing water on her face to bring her out of garage-mode. Once home, she'd be able to wash free the frustrations of a stubborn alternator, the annoyance of engine oil clumping her hair to her neck, and peel off the undergarments that were practically melted to her body due to the soaring temperatures in the building.

She was almost running for the door.

She stopped to peek in the office on the way out, where Brian and Dom were going over the business model for the Seattle branch of the family garage, "Hey guys, how's the new shop coming?"

"Great. I spoke to the building owner yesterday and explained the situation on why I couldn't meet with him, but he understands and says he'll wait for me. He emailed me the layout, just running it by the boss."

Dom smirked, "On paper, it's a good location. We won't know how good of a fit it'll be until the real boss is inside."

"It's your family namesake, that makes you the boss," said Brian.

"No it doesn't, I haven't signed off on anything yet," Dom retorted.

"Well I'll be the boss since neither of you want it," Letty joked. "Anyway, I'm taking off for the day. What time do you think you guys will close up tonight?"

"Last appointment is at six. Probably shut 'er down around eight. Any plans tonight?"

Letty thought long before replying, "Nothing concrete yet, why?"

He shrugged, "I thought I'd pick up a movie on the way, maybe some pizzas?"

"Sounds good. Make sure Neil brings my car home _tonight_," she said loud enough for the twins to hear. "Or someone is gonna catch a beating."

"Will do. Hey, you mind stopping by the house to check on Mom and Jack for me?" Brian asked.

"No problem. I might steal the kids from Rosa, give her a little break from the hellions."

"Yo Letty," Tej hollered from a few feet away. She turned in time to catch a set of keys being launched at her head, "Take my car. More room… and safer."

"Call when you make it back from Pasadena, will ya?" Dom asked.

"Yes Boss," she smirked and gave him a wink before turning for the door.

Letty hopped in Tej's BMW and hustled home for a quick shower. The heat was getting to her, so she hoped to find a way to entertain the kids that didn't include baking them all under the LA sun. The pool out back wasn't looking too bad.

In a quick half an hour, Letty was showered, dressed and heading back out the door. This time, she had her favorite companion Ginger along side of her. The pup was eager to be out of the quiet house, already poking her head out the back window before Letty had a chance to pull out. She knew Tej would be livid if he knew the animal was in the back of his rental, but at that moment she didn't care. She could pay for any damages with her winnings from the race later.

"Alright, Ginger, we're gonna scoop the munchkins first, then we'll head out to see Frankie," she spoke to her fur-baby through the rearview. Ginger's tail swiped back and forth at the mention of her newest friend, Frankie the Mutt.

Letty grinned ear-to-ear at the sight of children's toys scattered about the yard. Ten years ago it was Corona bottles and passed-out drunks that littered the yard nearly every night.

"Your kids turned out alright, Dino," she spoke to the Toretto patriarch up above, "a little twisted, but alright."

As she stepped out, Jack's long legs carried him over to her quickly, "Hola tía Letty ! ¡Te extrañe!"

She scooped him in her arms, resting his weight on her hips, "I missed you too, Jackie. You're speaking Spanish now, kid?"

He nodded, pointing to the porch where Rosa and Kelly supervised, "Rosa taught me."

"He's getting tired of being left out of the loop when Nico and I talk. He seems to have a good basic knowledge, but Brian and Mi should work on him more."

"You can thank Dom for that. He's been teaching both Jack and Brian," Letty kissed Jack's cheek before sliding him back down to the ground, "Brian wanted me to check in on you guys, see if you wanted a break from the kids. I'm on my way to pick up Jess."

"That'd be great. I've been dying to soak in Mia's tub. Much nicer than mine."

"One of the first things she did when she got back was refurnish her bathroom. Girl loves a nice tub," Letty looked down at Nico at her side. She saw every bit of Vince in his face, from the eye shape to the chubby cheeks, "You wanna come with us, Nico?"

He grinned and shook his head bashfully.

"I thought about swimming over at my place, cool off from this heat."

"Sounds good. I'll get them a change of clothes," Rosa stood and walked inside. Letty took her seat next to Kelly on the porch swing, hiding under the comfort of the shade. Kelly lifted the jar of lemonade on a nearby stand and poured Letty a small cup.

"Thanks Momma," Letty smiled, taking the cold cup gratefully. "How are you?

"Homesick," she said, "The place is trashed. All of my dolls that I've collected for two decades destroyed, pictures ruined. I just hate seeing it that way."

Letty gave her a comforting pat on the knee, "It's awful what happened, Kelly. I'm sure the boys will help clean it up."

She chuckled a little, "In a way, I'm glad it's wrecked. I've thought for years about selling the house and moving out of Barstow. No family here, besides Roger, and no real close friends. I'd just like a change of scenery, ya know? I'm tired of walking out my front door to see the same things. I think that's why I've enjoyed my time here so much. It's nice to be around other people."

"Where would you go, if you did leave?"

Kelly shrugged, "I have a sister in New York. Never been there before."

Letty's eyes went to Jack in the yard with Ginger. He laughed childishly as Ginger licked at his legs.

"Have you talked to Brian about moving to Seattle?" Kelly finally turned to look at Letty, a glimpse of sadness in her eyes. "When Brian gets the shop up and running, he's gonna need someone to look at Jack during the day. Who better than his grandmother?"

"I don't know about all of that," she waved off, "I mean I'd love to be close to Jack and watch him grow, and Brian, too. But I don't want to push too much, too fast. I mean, I haven't so much as spoken to Brian in nearly ten years, since he showed up begging for me to help and I turned him away. He needed my help and I turned my back on him. He might seem okay now, but I am not," Kelly was visibly upset but managed to keep the tears at bay. "I regretted it the moment it happened, but I knew he'd be caught if he was with me. Hell, the cops stalked me for three weeks waiting for him to show up. I tried to find him after, just to get in touch, to know he was okay. A month ago I was convinced I'd never see my only child again, and now I'm here, and that's only because of that Verone guy. It took a savage kidnapping for us to reconnect."

"Kelly, Brian is what I'd like to call _full throttle_. There is no in-between with him. Either he respects you, or he doesn't. His loyalty is strong, and his love for family is even stronger. He's also one of the most mature guys I've come across who understands the importance of forgiveness. If he seems okay with what happened between you two, maybe it's because he is."

"You didn't see the look in his eyes in the hospital room that day. He's far from okay with me. I'm his mom and I turned him away when he needed me. Do you know how hard that is?"

"I was abandoned in a foreign country by my long-time boyfriend. I know exactly how hard that is," Lett gave a small smile, "Just talk to the Buster. I'm sure he and Mia would love to have you close."

"Alright Letty, they ate about a half an hour ago, but Nico will probably be hungry soon," Rosa said while stepping outside.

"Got his daddy's appetite, huh?"

"One of the many quirks he inherited, including going to the potty anywhere, so watch him. When he feels the need, he'll whip that thing out and relieve himself just about anywhere. I should be so happy. Potty training was a breeze."

"That sounds like Vince," Letty smiled. "I'll shoot you a call if I need ya. Enjoy your bath. Kelly, go do something fun."

"I think I'll get a cab and go sit with Roman. I've been reading him my favorite crime novel, and it's finally getting to the good part."

Letty waved her goodbyes and led the rambunctious group to the car. She buckled them into booster seats already installed in the backseat and made her way to Pasadena for the third tot in her new tribe.

She spent a few hours every day with them, Jess, Jack, and Nico. The first few days was overwhelming, to say the least. She had never chased around or looked after young kids before, and the new experience was teaching her a lot about herself. Patience, mainly. And simplicity. The kids didn't care about her past, or her love life. They just wanted to laugh, and play in dirt, and race their toy cars.

At that moment in life, that's all Letty cared about, as well.

She pulled up outside the elementary school that was littered with children, parents, and personnel. She spotted Jess in a group of kids standing near a large oak tree by the pick-up lane. She was up to her usual after-school routine - jotting away at schoolwork meant for home. She already understood that the quicker she finished her homework, the more time she'd have to play.

Letty stood out her car door, "Yo Jess! Wanna get out of here?"

Jess looked up with a grin, shutting her book and stuffing it under her arm before running over to the car. She waved eagerly at Letty.

"Cool car. Is it yours?" Jess said, admiring the beauty from outside.

"No way, kid. You know I'm all about the muscle. Tej let me borrow it to haul you guys around. Why don't you sit up front with me? It's kinda crowded back there."

"Cool. Hi Ginger!" she greeted the pup while sliding in. "Hi boys!"

Both tots waved happily back at her.

"How was school?"

"It was okay, I guess. I got an A on my pop quiz," she said with a shrug.

"That's awesome, kid," Letty said. Jess didn't appear to share her sentiments. "That's a good thing, right?"

"I guess. Some kids were mad. They call me a suck-up."

"When I was in school, I wasn't the brightest or best student, but I kicked butt in shop class. Considering I was the only girl working on cars and doing a better job than the boys, I caught a lot of flack, too. You'll have haters anywhere you go, and during anything you do. There will be people in life who will always want to see you fail, especially if they do. You know how to deal with him?" Jess shook her head. "You ignore them. Continue to do the best you can. Being smart doesn't make you a suck-up, and being dumb doesn't make you cool."

Jess' lips gave way for a toothy smile, "My dad always gets me ice cream if I get an 'A'."

Letty smirked, "How about we get home, you finish your homework, let the boys enjoy the pool for a while, then I'll take us out for Sundaes?"

She nodded before reaching in her backpack, pulling out a folder filled with schoolwork. She plucked the first few out, "What if I got two A's?"

Letty couldn't help but laugh out loud, "Scamming me outta ice cream?! Oh man. You are definitely your dad's kid."

* * *

Letty glanced at the clock on the wall - ten minutes before nine. The races started soon, and she still had an hour drive ahead of her to Beverly Hills. She still needed a way out of the house and an alibi that'd excuse her absence for a few hours. She and Dom hadn't spent much time apart, so this would be hard, but Letty needed this. She needed that rush, that balance of calm and chaotic. the extra cash wouldn't hurt. Not to mention RaceWars was arriving fast, and she didn't want to disappoint on the biggest stage. Despite what Toretto said, she needed practice. If not for the experience, at least for peace of mind.

"You got somewhere to be?" Dom asked, bringing her from her thoughts. "That's like the fourth time you've looked up at the clock since the movie started."

"Of course not," she lied, snuggling closer to his chest. "Just a little tired. Those kids wore me out today."

"Sometimes I forget we aren't nineteen anymore," he smiled. "You ready for bed?"

"Not yet," she shook her head, turning back to the movie. The more he looked at her, the more she wanted to abort her secret mission and crawl under him in that comfy bed.

Her cell phone ringing on the end table provided a much-needed distraction. She lifted it from the table and looked at the caller ID.

"It's Brooke. I'm gonna take this in the other room," she hustled back to her bedroom before he could respond and shut the door. "Finally! You were supposed to call an hour ago, Sonny."

"I know. Got caught up with the aforementioned racing whore."

"Caught up or caught in?"

"A little of both," he chuckled. "We're in. We'll meet you at the corner store on… So Dom doesn't see us. Ten minutes or you're left behind."

Letty ended the call and flopped down on her bed with a sigh. She didn't like lying Dom, and the guilt had her paralyzed._ It's just a race_, she told herself. She wasn't sneaking around with another guy, she just wanted to feel the wind on her face going a hundred miles an hour.

Suddenly, the door to her room opened and Dom peeked his head inside, "Hey, everything all right?"

"Yeah…" Letty sighed again, "I gotta go over to Oz's place. Brooke's having a meltdown."

His face twisted in concern, "Is she okay?"

Letty moved to her closet to get changed. She couldn't look him in the eye. "Yeah, she's fine. Girl stuff. Probably that time of the month."

"Yikes," he chuckled, "I'll go with you. Keep Oz company."

"No!" She said a little too quickly. "You've done enough running around today, and you need to rest your leg. I'll try to be quick."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, Dom," she pulled on a pair of old, ripped jeans and slipped her feet into her sneakers. She tossed her leather jacket over her shoulders and pocketed her car keys and phone. She needed to get out before those brown eyes swept her in again. "I'll be back as soon as I can."

Dom nodded and dropped a kiss down on her cheek. He picked up on her awkward vibe but chalked it up to the eventful evening she had with the kids. Any amount of Jack could be overwhelming at times.

"Be careful. Lemme know when you make it," he said.

"Will do Papa," she gave him a quick peck on the lips and hurried for the door.

He stopped her before she could reach the handle, "Letty… I love you."

Her guilt hit her again, "I love you, too."

Letty shuffled out the door and down the drive to her car, nearly throwing herself inside the new and improved Camaro. Once back in the safety of her own space she was able to breathe a sigh of relief and tried to pull herself together.

"Alright Leticia, cut the shit. You're a grown woman who's never had problems doing your own thing without permission. _It's just a race_. Not a big fucking deal," she chastised herself out loud.

She swallowed her guilt and slammed on the gas, hurrying her way over to the convenience store a few blocks away from the house. It was usually a hangout for the locals up to no good, so her friends loitering in the lot didn't go noticed. Sonny and Neil were leaning against a black and silver Honda Civic, chatting up Tej lounging on his rental. They all looked her way when she pulled up and parked next to them.

"Thought you'd chicken out," Sonny said with a smirk as she stepped out.

"I've never chickened out of anything in my life," she replied. "It's just a race."

"Uh huh," Tej laughed, "What'd you tell the old man?"

"That I was going to console an emotional Brooke. Now, she'll likely ruin my cover by showing up or calling him, so can we get on the road already?"

"Yes ma'am," Neil saluted, "Follow us."


	33. A Night in the Hills

Letty was enthralled by the bright lights and humongous houses that passed by outside her window. Beverly Hills. Hollywood. High-priced luxury cars were parked in every driveway, businesses were booming from the nightlife scene, and women dressed in tacky clothes wandered the streets with hopes of being scooped up by a rich celebrity.

Letty despised the Hills. Her neck of the woods was where the _real_ people lived, those who struggled to make a name for themselves. Those who fought tooth-and-nail for a chance to be better. Despite a few trips to shop with Mia, she never ventured out to Beverly Hills, but tonight was different.

Tonight, she would take money from trust-fund babies, rather than blow cash at their family's establishments.

The three cars pulled down a private residential road and followed it to the end, where a fray of luxury cars were parked in a circle. Dozens of people dressed like prep-schoolers stood around the vehicles as loud rock music blasted through the air. All eyes turned their way when the three outsiders stopped just short of the group.

Letty heard the whispers when she stepped out - questions of who they were, who invited them, and who would be the first to to take their money. The smile Tej gave her said that he heard the whispers, too.

Sonny shook hands with the tall attractive girl who approached them first, "Guys, this is Laura. Laura, my friends Letty, and Tej."

They exchanged nods. "My younger sister, Cindy, is unfortunately banging the spiky-haired douche with the nice Ferrari. And Clay is being extra douchey tonight. I guess his parents are divorcing and he has to move with his dad to Arizona, so he's throwing the proverbial temper tantrum.

"So I guess you wouldn't mind if we gave the baby a spanking then?" Tej quipped with a grin, making his way over to the crowd. "Is that his car?"

"His dad's. Some amateur smashed into his Viper last week, so it's in the shop. Poor chump, lost his car and twenty grand in a matter of minutes."

They weaved through to the center, where a red Ferrari 458 Spider sat parked. A blonde with ridiculous spiky hair and skinny jeans leaned proudly on the hood with an equally ridiculous, scantily-clad platinum-blonde on his hip.

"Well, what do we have here?" he asked, turning his attention to the newcomers. "I think you folks are seriously lost."

"We might be lost," Tej retorted, "I thought _real_ racers were gonna be here, not a cute little boy band."

Spiky Hair rose with a smug grin, "Real cute, _homeboy_. Actually we are real racers, and we race for _real_ money," he moved closer to analyze Tej, "No flashy bling, low-budget ride," his eyes flashed to Letty with a look of indifference, "_very_ average baby-momma. I'd say you aren't a baller, so I doubt you can even afford this ass-whooping."

The crowd erupted with _oohs_ and laughs, with the majority of the bystanders turning their backs to dismiss them, including Clay.

"I bet my _baby daddy_ can take every dime in your pocket, Fratboy," Letty shouted at Clay's back. "Unless you guys want to continue your circle-jerk; in that case, we'll leave."

Clay stopped in his tracks and reached through the driver's window and produced his own satchel, dumping it on the hood of his car.

"My winnings from tonight: forty-grand."

Tej looked at Letty with skepticism in his eyes. Letty swallowed the lump in her throat. _Shit_.

"What? Can't back up your hoe's big mouth?"

Tej's smile fell and he reached into his own bag, pulling out four stacks of cash and slamming them down onto the hood, "Line up, punk."

Letty followed Tej back to their cars, concerned about what her mouth had just roped Tej into. She knew he hadn't raced competitively in years, and that scared her.

"That 'Rari's probably worth three-hundred grand, and you can bet your ass that if he can afford that car, he can afford to put just as much under the hood. And you're driving stock BMW," she said, "You really think you can do this?"

Tej turned to her with a grin, "Nope. But you can."

It dawned on Letty what Tej was up to, and a smile crossed her face. _No pressure,_ she thought again.

"Letty, Clay is the Dom Toretto of Beverly Hills. Y'know I'm confident in the whole team … you guys have pulled off some crazy stunts, but I specifically remember hearing Tej _doesn't_ race. That Ferrari is gonna smoke him," Neil tried to intervene.

"Let the boy race. If he couldn't drive, he wouldn't be on the team. Major requirement, kid."

The crowd dispersed and the two competitors lined up in the center of the road. Another jock positioned himself to call the start.

"Down to the end of the road and back around. Winner gets the eighty grand," he announced.

Tej white-knuckled gripped the steering wheel, a bit of nerves stirring up in his stomach. Though it was common knowledge that he wasn't comfortable behind the wheel after his wreck ten years ago, Tej spent a lot of time in Miami inching his way back into the waters. He owned one of the fastest, luxurious cars in the Western hemisphere for fuck's sake, he wasn't about to let it sit up and collect dust.

So he started small, running routes around the boat docks and on back roads to get back into the swing of racing. Each time he stepped behind the wheel for a run, he could barely keep a grip on the wheel from the sweat clamming up his hands, and nerves usually kept him from pushing his car to the max.

Unfortunately, tonight didn't feel much different. Luckily for him, he had a back-up plan.

"Ready?" the jock asked, pointing to the Ferrari Spider and receiving a roar from the engine in response. He did the same to Tej, and he revved his own ride.

On _GO_, both cars shot off the line. Yet still, it only took a second for the Ferrari to pull away, and far ahead.

Sonny and Neil both turned nervously to Letty. She turned and headed for her car; she wouldn't be watching this beating.

* * *

Brian walked through the automatic doors of the hospital, two caramel macchiatos in hand, and headed for the registration desk.

"Hey you," Clarice, the night-shift clerk, greeted him with a grin. "You know visiting hours are just ending, right?"

"Yeah, I know. I'm just here to get Mom, she's been up here all evening. Can I bribe you for a few more minutes with him?"

"Depends…whatcha got for me?" she asked with a flirty smile.

"A delicious caramel macchiato, extra chocolate," he smiled, handing over one of the coffees.

Her smile fell for an instant, "I was hoping it was something good, like you asking me out for dinner."

Brian smiled a bit. His crew spent a lot of time at the hospital visiting Roman, and were becoming quite familiar with some of the hospital staff. He interacted with Clarice enough to know she was _definitely_ interested in him. Although he had mentioned his marriage to Mia several times, it didn't seem to deter her efforts. Even when Mia spent time filling out paperwork for their insurance at the registration desk, Clarice wasn't afraid of sneaking glances his way. She was a pretty girl with sandy brown curls and glasses that accented big brown eyes, but he just wasn't interested. And he was married.

"Trust me, you don't wanna be seen in public with me. I eat like a pig," he said.

"Playing hard to get, huh? Okay O'Conner," she smiled before handing over a visitor's pass. "Fifteen minutes. A minute longer and you owe more than just coffee."

"Thanks Clarice," Brian waved and hurried to the elevators. He found his way to Roman's room, running into the doctor on her way out. "Hey Doc, how's it going?"

"Mr. O'Conner, you know it's a little late for a visit?" Dr. Griffith said.

"I'm just coming to pick up Mom, and say thanks for everything," he said, handing over the other macchiato. She took it with a grateful smile. He glanced through the glass window at his mother reading to Rome, "She hasn't been causing too much trouble, has she?"

"Of course not. Kelly's a nice change from a lot of the grumps we have around here. She even gave me the recipe to that incredible potato soup she brought in yesterday. She's a delight."

"That's great. How's our guy?" Brian asked, turning to the window.

"Improving every day. Between me and you, I think it's Kelly's reading. She's very animated and he seems to respond to that. Finger and eye twitches, and another very _interesting_ twitch."

Brian gave a frown, "Tell me it's not what I think it is…"

Dr. Griffith gave a laugh behind pink cheeks, "Luckily he doesn't have to be embarrassed about it. But to be fair, it was a steamy part in the story."

"Jesus, Ro. You _would_ be the person to get a boner in a coma. To add insult to injury, it's my mom," Brian felt his own cheeks reddening at the thought.

"Hey, it might be weird, but in my world that's a good thing. Blood's flowing with no problem, and he can hear her, so he's coming closer to consciousness. I don't want to give false hope, but I'm very optimistic about Mr. Pearce's recovery."

"Thanks so much, Doc. For everything. I know the family gave you hell when we came in, but I appreciate you fixing us up and looking after Rome."

"It's been a pleasure," she smiled, "Everyone was very polite, except for Mrs. Milan. That woman needs an attitude adjustment."

He chuckled, "If she gets one, I guarantee it'll be from Letty and you'll be seeing her sooner than you want."

"Ugh," the doc's beeper rang on her hip, "Duty calls. Don't stay too long, Mr. O'Conner."

Brian nodded and pushed open the door, stepping in as his mother was closing the book.

"Alright Ro, we'll finish it tomorrow. And then the sequel!" she said excitedly.

"What're you reading that's got this guy so worked up?" he asked, purposely ignoring the topic of Roman's erection.

"Fifty Shades-"

"Oh no, Mom..."

"Mia suggested that I read them if I have time, and since it's _all_ I have, I figured I'd let Roman in on the fun, too. And fun it surely has been."

"Jeez, Mom," Brian scoffed at the thought of his mother reading the same steamy, sex-filled books that his wife was interested in.

"Rome seems to like it."

"Yeah I heard," he smiled. "You ready to get out of here?"

Kelly nodded, "That big bed is calling my name."

"I'll catch up in a sec," he said and she gave them privacy. Brian walked over to the bed and looked down at his friend. Over a month in a medically-induced coma hadn't done much for his once-bulky frame. His eyes traveled over the many bandages still wrapped around Rome's body, including the one protecting the staple job done on his head.

"You look like shit," Brian teased. "Since I know you can hear me, I'm kicking your ass when you're out of here, and _you know why_," he chuckled to himself. A long-winded sigh escaped from him, "and for making us miss you. I know you're comfy and all, getting pampered by all these pretty doctors, but you need to get up, cuh. We gotta lot of work to put in before RaceWars and you know I'm not rolling there without you. And I'm trying to get this garage started, and I need someone to help me run it. No one sees potential like Roman Pearce."

He laughed, though the smile didn't meet his eyes. Mia's words from earlier replayed in his head. He swallowed the lump in his throat when he felt emotions pulling at his heart. Tears pooled in his eyes and blurred his vision.

"You gotta get up, Rome. We need you, man. I need you. I can't lose another brother," Brian pleaded as the tears finally fell onto the bed. This had been the longest the two had gone without speaking since reuniting in Miami, and Brian didn't know if he could continue on without Roman around. He was the comedic relief that helped Brian through tough times, and when things got dirty, Roman was always the man Brian could count on. "Please wake up, brother."

An assistant stuck her head in the door, but hesitated to interrupt the crying man, "Mr. O'Conner..."

"Yeah, I know - time's up," he said, quickly wiping his wet face on his shirt. He gave Roman a pat on his shoulder, "Ill see you later, bro."

Brian dried his eyes and left the room in a rush, eager to get out of the tender moment before he lost all composure. He waved to a few faces before making his way out of the hospital and into the parking lot, where his mother stood smoking a cigarette, something he'd never seen her do before.

"That's new," he said while leading her over to Dom's waiting Challenger.

"Not one of my finest habits, but I'm down to half a pack a day," she stopped near the car, "I thought you weren't allowed to drive, Brian?"

"I needed some fresh air. Can I bum one of those?"

Kelly hesitated, but under the parking lot lights she could better see the red rim around his eyes. She handed over the pack.

"Just one, because I am still your mother. Can't be contributing to your bad habits as well."

The two leaned against the back of the car, both puffing away their stresses.

"What do you plan on doing once Roman's out?" he asked her.

"I'm not sure. Your aunt Janice might want some company in the Big Apple."

"You don't wanna go back to Barstow?"

"Who ever wants to go back to Barstow?" she chuckled. "I think it's time to move on from that empty house. I'd like to be somewhere with family."

"Why not come back to Seattle with me and Jack?"

Kelly turned to her son, his baby blues sincere as he stared back at her.

"Oh son, I couldn't intrude on your family. You've made a good life for yourself, by yourself. I couldn't ask you for that."

"You're not asking... I'm asking you."

"I gotta say - I'm surprised. After everything that has happened between us..."

"The older I get, the more I understand what you did. I was asking you to risk prison, and I should've never asked that of you. I put you in a tough position."

"And as a mother, I _should've_ risked it all for my child."

He smiled through watery eyes. He tossed an arm around her shoulder, "I wasn't a child. I was a grown man who made some questionable choices. Life's too short, Mom. In an instant, either one of us could be gone. I easily could've been in Roman's place."

"Shut up," Kelly trembled at the thought, "I don't even wanna think about that."

"Well, I have thought about it, a lot lately. Anytime I step behind the wheel of a car, or even just riding shotgun with Dom, I always wonder what if. Did I do enough to secure Jack a substantial future? How will Mia handle being a widow? Who's gonna look after my mother?" his head dipped as that nagging lump found it's way to his throat again. "After everything that's happened in the past few years, I don't want to take anything, or anyone for granted. We never have as much time in this life as we think, and we've wasted enough of it not speaking. I just want you close, Mom, and so does Jack."

Kelly grabbed his hand and clenched it between both of her own, pulling them to her lips for a kiss, "My sweet, sweet boy. What about Mia?"

"I know Mia wouldn't mind. We have plenty of room at our place, or we could set you up in your own place nearby."

Kelly seemed to hum over the idea, "Talk to Mia first. If she's okay with it, I'm okay with it."

"Sounds fair," he leaned down and planted a kiss on her cheek, "Let's get home."

* * *

Letty was leaning against her car, waiting inevitably for the Ferrari to arrive back to the starting place first. She heard her cell buzzing from the front seat and reached in to check for messages. Brooke was calling for the third time within an hour. Letty knew what this meant - her cover was blown. Surely if Brooke was calling her repeatedly, she had tried to reach her through Dom's phone as well, which meant she was busted.

Letty tossed her phone back into the car and flopped back against it with a sigh. At that time, headlights were beaming in her direction. She watched Clay's sportscar speed past her first, quickly followed by Tej's Beamer.

"Damn man," Sonny said, shaking his head.

She slapped a hand on his shoulder, "Don't sweat it kid. We got this."

Letty headed back over to the crowd that was congratulating the winner at his car. She went to Tej, who was just stepping out his car, "I hope that was your part of your plan."

"I wasn't planning on him actually knowing how to drive that thing," he said. "It's fast as hell."

"_Great_," she said dryly.

"Thanks for the 40-K, _brotha_. I think I'll drop this on something outrageous like some rims, or a new chain or watch, or whatever you wannabes blow your life-savings on. In remembrance of this joke of a challenge," Clay taunted.

"Let's go again," Tej smirked, "You're aight man, but you are racing a guy who hasn't competed in almost a decade. I'm rusty," Tej shrugged, "Give a _brotha_ another shot."

"No can do. I have a strict 'no-rematch' clause. You only get one chance against the top dog, and if you blow, you're shit out of luck. I don't have to prove myself twice. Besides, I'm a nice guy; I wouldn't want to embarrass you again in front of your lady."

"And they say chivalry is dead," Letty replied. "Or maybe you're just a pussy."

Clay smirked, "Cute, real cute. I'd rather race the skirt. She seems to have a bigger set of balls on her."

"Then let's go. Double or double."

The crowd erupted with laughter again.

"Is she serious?!" said Clay. "My time is valuable, and I've wasted enough with him."

"Time is money, and I'm willing to bet another forty grand that I can beat you. In that," she pointed proudly to her Camaro, the beautiful chrome work shining under the street lights. "If I win, I want all the cash."

Clay glanced at her Camaro with a huff, "Ain't no way you can handle that thing, sweetheart. Take Daddy his ride back, come back with some real competition and maybe we can talk."

"It is mine, but I wouldn't mind taking your daddy's Ferrari home. What do you say, sweeten the deal... car for car?"

"Do it, babe," Clay's arm accessory Cindy said, eyeing up Letty's Chevy. "Her car is cute. It can be my weekend car."

Letty's stomach turned at the idea of the blonde bimbo driving her car, but she forced a smile, "Well?"

"Clay, you can't bet your dad's-" one of his friends tried to talk him down, but it was no use.

Clay nodded with a smug smile, "You're on, chola. Don't say I didn't warn you."

She turned to Tej at her side, who looked a bit skeptical as he handed over another forty grand. Her eyes asked him to trust her, so he did, giving her a nod.

The crowd cleared again and Letty headed to her car with the twins and Tej on her heels. She pulled open the door and retrieved her cell phone, waiting to see the dozen calls and messages from Dom and the others. She had several missed calls from Brooke, and Brian, and even Leon. The search party was in full effect.

There weren't any calls from Dom, only one message, which terrified her. Either he didn't know, or he was super pissed. Either way, she would have to wait until her race was over to find out.

Neil and Sonny started to object to Letty's race, "Letty, you sure about this? I mean we're already in shit with Dom for coming out here ... if you lose your car-"

"Shut up, already!" Letty replied to Sonny, "Dom's not my freaking keeper. Quit speaking to me as if I don't make my own decisions," she yanked open the car door and slid inside, her ride doing a burnout before peeling off to the starting line.

* * *

After seeing Letty off, Dom limped his way outside and to the garage, where Leon stored some workout equipment. Flipping on the overhead light, he headed straight for the exercise bike and sat down. Ginger trotted along behind him and laid down next to the bike, ready to keep him company for his nighttime workout.

This was his routine for the past week, sneaking out for an hour or two to work on strengthening his leg on the bike, along with walking the treadmill, and putting in a few dozen reps on the weight bench. It was becoming easier and easier to pedal the bike, which tracked his heart-rate, speed, and distance. He had mastered the easier levels with breeze, but the more resistance he added, the more strain he had to put on his legs.

He knew Letty would be nervous about the extra work he was doing, but it was the only way to speed up his healing. Sitting around doing nothing was getting boring, and Dom was ready to play again. He was determined to work hard enough to get off the crutches and back behind the wheel.

Dom hit the PLAY button on his iPod and stuck in his earbuds before adjusting the settings on the bike. When he was satisfied with the level of resistance, he began pedalling toward his goal of two miles.

Not even ten minutes into his workout was his cell phone ringing in his pocket. He slowed down his pace, coasting on the bike while trying to relax his breathing. Dom pulled out his phone with a sigh. He enjoyed working out, but preferred doing it uninterrupted.

He didn't bother looking at the caller ID before putting it to his ear, "Yeah?"

_"Dom, where's Letty? I've been calling her forever and she's not picking up."_

"Brooke? What do you mean? She left a while ago to come comfort you."

_"Huh? Comfort me for what? I haven't spoken to Letty in hours, that's why I'm calling now. Wanted to see if she wanted to go shopping tomorrow, I need a new bathing suit."_

Dom sat frozen as Brooke rambled on the other end. Letty had lied to him, and now he had no idea where she was or if she was OK.

"Did she say anything out of the ordinary today? She took off out of here pretty quick, like she was late for something."

_"Nothing that comes out of her mouth is ordinary, but no. She just kept whining about her car. She was really eager to get it back."_

It didn't take long for him to put the puzzle together.

"I know where she is," he concluded, unsure of how to feel.

_"Where is she? Should we round up a search party?"_

"No. She'll be back."

Dom tuned out Brooke as his mind drifted to Letty. She was racing. He should've known that she would want to run her car after letting the twins tune up her engine. It was like a ritual for her; after any maintenance was done on her ride, she always took it out to test the performance.

_"Dom? Are you listening? Did something happen between you guys?"_

"No, Brooke. She's probably racing."

_"Racing? Why would she go alone?_

"Because she's an adult, Brooke."

_"I don't like this. Should we come wait?"_

"No, she'll be back. I'll call when she gets in."

Dom hurriedly ended the call before she could further protest. He mummed over what to do next. His feelings were a little hurt, not because she was racing, but because she felt the need to lie to him about it. He wanted to see her in action, to wish her good luck, to make sure no numskulls were giving her a hard time. He wanted to be there with her, for her.

The longer he thought about Letty, the more tempted he was to get in his car and drive around all of Los Angeles until he found her, but he knew the consequences of hunting her down like some teen sneaking out wouldn't go in his favor. He knew she wouldn't answer his calls, so Dom decided to send her a message instead.

Once that was done, he shoved his phone back in his pocket and stuck his earbuds back in.

"Alright Ginger, shall we continue?"


	34. Morning After Thrill

Dom pushed the weight bar into the air with a growl, counting each muscle-aching rep aloud. It helped him keep his mind off of Letty, and how he was growing progressively more worried about the love of his life being out on the streets of LA alone. She'd been gone for nearly two hours now, and he hadn't heard a word from her. Not a call, not even a response to his message. As far as he knew, she hadn't even checked their conversation for new messages. She didn't usually fool with her phone during race time, it was her way of staying focused. It wasn't helping his nerves one bit.

His arms burned and his chest hurt, particularly his recent bullet wounds but he fought through the pain, counting out five more gut-wrenching reps before racking the bar. He sat up and wiped his sweaty face with a towel as a car pulled into the driveway, the headlights beaming down on him in the garage. Dom gathered his things and hobbled through the side door as a knock came from the front.

He knew right away that it wasn't Letty, she never knocked.

Dom pulled open the door to see Oz and Brooke standing behind it.

"I told you not to come," he said flatly, turning and heading into the kitchen for a cold water from the fridge.

"Brooke was worried. I told her we'd come by and wait," Oz replied. "You don't seem concerned that your girlfriend - who has the tendency to wander off for _years_ \- is missing."

"Because she's not missing!" Dom griped, limping his way to the sofa. His legs ached after the intense workout, and he feared he might've pushed his injured limb too far. "I told you, she's racing."

"Where? Oz said there were no races in LA during the week. And with who?" Brooke asked. "Letty would tell one of us if she was going out to race, especially you. She shouldn't be alone."

He agreed with that.

"Letty's an adult. I can't hover over her like she's a kid that I'm babysitting. Letty hates that. And maybe that's why she didn't say anything; she knew one of you would blab to me."

"I think you should go look for her."

"No," he shook his head with a laugh.

"Why not?! Show some damn concern, for once," Brooke yelled, this getting all of Dom's attention.

"Babe," Oz stood between them to intervene in the exchange. "That's enough."

Dom turned to her, ready to let her know just how close to the line she was, when the front door burst open again, this time it was Brian stepping inside.

"Is she back yet?"

"No. Dom doesn't seem to think it's a big deal that she lied about where she was going, and now she isn't answering her phone - for two hours," Brooke said.

"You don't think she's pulling another disappearing act, do you?" he asked Dom.

He'd be lying if he said it didn't cross his mind for a moment, "No. She wouldn't take off again. Not after everything that's happened."

"Then what's our next move? We going after her?" Brian asked, ready to jump into action for Letty.

"Yes," Brooke said sternly.

"No, we aren't," Dom replied firmly. "She'll be back."

Brian turned to Brooke and could see the anxiety on her face. She was worried about her friend, but anymore poking the bear and not even Oz would be able to protect her from Dom's wrath.

"How about we take a few laps around the area, just to see?"

"Thank you," Brooke tossed a final heated look in Dom's direction before heading for the door.

As they stepped out onto the porch, they could see and hear the rumble of a beastly car heading up the block. Dom didn't even have to see to know it was her. He knew the signature purr of that car. He breathed a sigh of relief before following the others outside.

Letty's Camaro swung into the driveway and she killed the engine. Brooke was the first to storm over, not missing a step even with her crutches. Dom leaned in the doorway to watch as Letty stepped out and walked to the back, raising the trunk.

He studied her, watched her face for any indication of what she was feeling. If she was indeed racing, her face didn't show it.

"So you don't answer your phone anymore?! We've been worried sick."

Letty shouldered a bag and slammed the trunk, walking over to step into the light. Her appearance was weathered; her hair wasn't in the bun she left in, and her face was refreshed, with a hint of a smile behind her eyes. Now he was sure she had been racing, and by her demeanor, he knew she had good news.

"Well hi to you too, Brooke," Letty laughed off. She looked around at the faces surrounding her, "Did someone die?"

"Where the hell have you been, Letty?" Brooke asked, sidestepping in front of her.

"Out," she snapped back. "Am I in trouble?" she asked, but her eyes were looking at Dom.

"Looks like it," he murmured with a smirk.

"You think this is a joke? You can't just take off and lie about where you go. What if something happened to you?"

Letty's face screwed up, "But it didn't. I wanted to race, so I did. I can come and go as I damn well please. You need to calm down."

"I won't calm down, Letty. I thought Dom did something and you freaked and ran again. You need to let someone know when you have plans-"

"Who the hell do you think you're talking to?!" Letty finally snapped, "I'm alive and well, and now I want to go to bed. So go home."

Brooke scoffed, turning to Brian for help. Instead he gave Dom a pat on the shoulder, "Night bro." He walked over to Letty and dropped a kiss on her cheek, "Later girl," he said, tossing one last wave over his shoulder before walking toward the Toretto home.

Letty tried for the door again, but Brooke stood firm in front of the pathway. "Why are you still here?"

Brooke blinked back tears and gave a fake smile, "Sorry for caring about your well-being. I'll be sure not to do it again," she snarled before storming off to Oz's truck. Oz gave a sad smile and kissed her cheek as well before following his girlfriend.

Letty sighed, running a trembling hand through her hair as she continued up the walkway. She was pissed. In an effort to do something for herself, something she needed to feel more connected to the old Letty, she had ruffled some feathers.

"You gonna give me shit, too?" she asked him with a cocked brow, a look that made his insides burn with desire.

"Depends," he said with a smile, "Did you win?"

She couldn't fight off a grin of her own as she slipped past him into the house, "What do you think?"

"Atta girl," he said.

Letty dumped her winnings on the table, "Eighty Gs, and a Ferrari Spyder, but I dumped it off on some sucker."

"You dumped off a Ferrari?" he asked, amused. Letty came off as nonchalant to some, but he knew that on the inside, she was jumping for joy. Letty loved to win, and win big.

"Not my style," she shrugged. "I need somewhere to stash this cash. Ain't no way I'm walking into my bank to try to deposit eighty grand in cash."

"We'll get you a safe tomorrow," he closed the distance between them, rubbing his hands down her arms, "That was kinda intense. You okay?"

She shrugged and turned towards the bedroom, undressing on the way. "Am I in the wrong here, Dom? I mean, I just wanted one night, one night to do something that didn't involve the crew, or her."

"Or me," he finished, flopping down next to her on the bed, "You were on your own for years, even with Owen. Even before your accident, you were kind of a loner. I understand that you need to decompress from everything sometimes, but you don't have to lie about it. We promised to be up front with each other, so if I'm being a clingy or on your nerves, don't be afraid to tell me."

"That's not it, you big lug," she smiled, "I just didn't want you scratching that itch to race. You should be resting your body, and I knew if you knew I was racing, you'd want to race, too. I can't risk anything happening to you. It's bad enough that you sneak off to workout every night."

Dom grinned, tossing an arm over her shoulder, "Busted. Did Ginger give me away?" he looked at the pooch, who tilted her head playfully.

"I woke up one night and you were gone," her smile faltered a bit, "Nearly lost my shit. I came in the kitchen and heard the music coming from the garage, that's when I saw you on the bike. I wanted to knock some sense into you, but then I realized how happy I was just knowing you were there. Couldn't stay mad."

"I'm not going anywhere. I promise you." Letty nodded, followed by a long yawn. She dropped her head on his shoulder as another yawn came over her. "Let's get you to bed. I need a shower first, though."

"Agreed," she smirked, pecking his lips, "You stink."

* * *

"Hey ... Leon, did you hear that?" Kara asked, trying to nudge him awake.

"Hear what Kara?" he mumbled sleepily.

"Someone's outside. Car," she replied before rolling back over.

Leon groaned while yanking the blankets from his body, slipping his pajama bottoms on and walking over to the window. He saw what looked like a woman walking down the pathway from his porch. He recognized her from her walk; after years of stealing glances at that ass, he could pick it out of a lineup.

"What's she doing here?" he whispered to himself.

"Who is it?" Kara asked.

He didn't respond, but he hurried out the room and down the stairs to try and catch his visitor. By the time he stepped out the door, her Camaro and a sedan following her peeled off the curb. He stepped on something hard tucked under the doormat, realizing it was an envelope with his name scribbled on it in Letty's handwriting.

Inside was a stack of cash, a note, and an ignition key. To a Ferrari.

He practically leaped off the porch and continued around the bend past Kara's Porsche to find a flawless red Ferrari 458 Spyder parked behind his Nissan. His breath hitched in his throat as he took in the sleek beauty sitting on twenty-inch rims. Leon pulled the note from the envelope.

_"Sorry about your car. It's all love, brother. The money should cover the back rent and a few months in advance. Love, Letty."_

With his heart swollen with admiration for his lifelong friend, he dropped back against the car with a smile.

* * *

The next day she was scheduled to work at the Lab, and she was dreading seeing Brooke. She felt a little bad for giving the girl hell the night before, but Brooke could be impossible to deal with at times. If Dom was understanding about her need to venture out alone, then she wouldn't take anyone else's shit about it. Brooke was usually high-strung, but never like the night before. It made a Letty wonder if there was an underlying issue to her meltdown.

"So you gonna tell me who you went with last night?" Dom asked from his spot behind her in bed. His voice was raspy, and his breath on her neck sent chills over her. It annoyed her how attracted to Dominic she was. Little things, like his sleep-filled voice or the way his fingertips grazed the skin right beneath her breasts, drove her libido off the scales. His strength though, both physical and mental, was his most sexy attribute to her.

"Why do you think someone went with me?"

"You had to have someone drive your car to whichever sucker you dumped it with. Just wanna know who I gotta pummel."

She could hear the smile in his voice, and she turned to lay on her back, "There will be no pummelling our friends. They went to look after me - something _you_ tell them to do."

"They? Sonny and Neil?"

She shook her head, "They got me into a race in the Hills."

"Should've known," he smirked, "No way you're winning that kinda cash around here. So who else? 'Cause you ain't got that kinda money lying around and neither do they - Tej... of course. He was the only one I didn't think to call last night."

"He raced last night."

Dom's eyebrows skyrocketed, "Tej doesn't race. How'd he do?"

"He lost, but that was his plan. I almost felt bad for letting him talk me into hustling some rich teens."

"Almost?" he smirked.

"Those kids were dicks," Ginger made her presence known by hopping in the bed, attacking both of them with sloppy kisses. "I guess that means it's time to get up."

He shooed the dog off the bed, "Come on - we can share the hot water."

She saw the twinkle in his eyes, and sat up with a smile of her own, "You're not as slick as you think you are, Mr. Toretto. I'll let you humor me, though."

Dom grinned like an exuberant little boy and followed her to the shower.

* * *

"Good luck with Brooke today," Dom said sincerely as Letty stopped outside the Toretto home.

"Thanks. Don't give the guys shit about last night, please? They did good."

Dom nodded, "They get a pass this time. I'll see you, later?"

"Of course," she said, leaning in for a kiss. Instead of a quick peck, though, Letty grabbed his face for a deep lip lock.

Dom returned the kiss with passion, holding her cheeks as memories of their lovefest in the shower came rushing back. Dom could feel the heat rising in his slacks, but he knew there no chance for another round; they both had to be at work on time.

He reluctantly pulled away, "We're gonna need another shower if you keep that up."

Letty nodded with a smirk, "We'll finish this later?"

"Damn right," he grinned, giving her a soft kiss on the cheek before stepping out.

She called out to him, and he turned to her, "I love you."

"I love you, Letty."

Luckily for her, she was already sitting, or his words and honesty would've made her knees buckle. She believed him when he said that he loved her. His eyes showed it, and his actions proved it.

She checked her phone for messages, her eyes immediately going to the first conversation in her inbox - D.

_"You could'a just said you wanted to race, I would've happily lined up my monster against yours. Don't come home if you lose."_

_Typical Toretto,_ she thought.

Letty loved him, too. She wasn't able to deny that fact any longer.

Her morning made her upbeat and excited to see how the rest of the day would play out. She drove to Pasadena feeling optimistic, unconcerned about Brooke being Brooke. She wanted to keep this good mood well into the evening, so that meant not letting anyone get under her skin.

Arriving at the Lab only a few minutes after opening, there were already several cars lined up at the gate. She pulled into the lot and parked, ready for another day of tuning engines and repairing classics.

Once inside, she noticed she was earlier than most of the other mechanics, and only Leon and Hector were on the floor already working.

"Mornin' fellas," she greeted.

Leon dropped his tools and hurried to her, lifting her off the ground into a bear hug.

"You know I wasn't expecting you to buy me a new car. I wasn't expecting you to replace my Nissan at all, sis."

"Well good, cuz I didn't buy it," she said with a smile as he placed her feet back on the floor. "Won it last night in Beverly Hills. And I always pay my debts, you know that. You've helped me out a lot these past months. If it wasn't for me running into you that night in Vegas, I probably wouldn't be here."

"Well I appreciate ya. The car is badass," he smiled gleefully. "You know I coulda bought one of these myself?"

"You and I both know a car won is much better than a car bought. I know you like 'em flashy. Enjoy it man."

"Sweet. Now, hurry and get changed please," Leon replied hastily.

"We short-handed today?"

"No, they're early," he said, jerking his head out the door. "The closer it gets to RaceWars, the busier it's gonna be. Everyone who thinks they race wants to have their rides checked out by the best."

"No wonder DT's has been so slammed," she smirked. "Send another in, I'll be right back."

Letty hustled to the employee locker room to change, stopping short when she ran into another member of the staff. Brooke looked up from her magazine when the door opened, only to turn away when she noticed it was Letty. Not ready to ruin her good mood, Letty moved to her locker and quickly changed into overalls with her name on them.

"Good morning," she bit the bullet, but only got a snort in response. "Didn't know you were here."

"I work here," Brooke replied back flatly.

Letty smiled to keep from getting annoyed, "Oookay. If that's the response I'm gonna be getting all day, I'll steer clear."

Brooke stood and grabbed her things before brushing by Letty toward the door, "Steer wherever you please. I can't be concerned with your bullshit anymore."

"Excuse me? My bullshit?!" Letty exclaimed, "What the hell is your deal?"

"I have other things to worry about now..." A look of uncertainty flashed on her face, "I can't be your watchdog anymore."

"I think you're highly confused; I don't recall you chasing drunk men off our lawn after they'd follow me home at night. I don't remember you ever dragging me out nightclubs after too much drinking to make sure you weren't snatched by some punk. And I damn sure don't remember you saving my ass when I was stranded in the middle of Mexico after a street race. I did all of those things; I was your watchdog."

In seconds, the tears were falling down Brooke's face as she fell back against the door. Letty sighed; operation 'good day' was way out the window now.

"What the hell, B?" Letty asked.

Brooke sniffled, "I'm pregnant."

Letty's eyes bugged out of her head. She wasn't sure she heard her right, "What? Pregnant?" Brooke gave a nod. "Shit, girl."

"No shit," Brooke wiped her puffy, red eyes, "Took five tests yesterday. Five. All positive."

She understood the flip in Brooke's behavior. She was scared. A smile finally tugged at Letty's lips.

"Congrats, B. That's good news, right?"

"That's terrifying news, Letty," she said, flopping down once again. "My parents were shit. My mom was Carter's doormat, and he - well you saw for yourself. I practically raised myself; I have no clue how to take care of a kid."

Letty joined her at the table, "Well, good thing you won't be doing it alone. And your kid's dad isn't a lunatic, so that's a plus. I mean, Oz _is_ the father, right?"

She shot Letty a look, "Duh. But I have no idea how he's gonna take the news. I mean, we've only been dating for a few months. We haven't talked about kids. Hell, I still feel weird being at his place with him."

"B, Oz is one of the sweetest guys I've been around, so sweet it's sickening. A complete gentleman. Not to mention he had a shit dad of his own who wasn't around; I seriously doubt he's gonna split."

"I'm seriously freaking out. How am I supposed to do this?"

"Do you want to do this? You know you have the choice to-"

"Absolutely not," she shook her head adamantly. "This is happening. I just don't know how."

"Listen, you aren't alone with whatever choice you make. You have this team and this family, who jump at the opportunity to help each other. Whether Oz sticks around or not, everyone else who cares about you will be there, including me."

Brooke nodded, seemingly coming down from her panic, "I owe you an apology, and Dom. I lost it last night. If you weren't around, I don't know if I could pull this off."

"No shit, that's why I have no intentions of leaving. But you have to chill. I don't want another night like last night, or I will knock some sense into you. Got it?"

Brooke nodded, finally able to manage a smile, "Thanks Letty."

"So when are you telling Oz?"

"Ugh," Brooke dropped her head to he knees, "If I could go the whole nine months then pop this kid out without uttering a word, that would be ideal."

"Brooke..."

"I know I can't do that, but it would be ideal. I'll tell him when the time is right."

"You have one week, then I sing like a caged bird. He deserves to know."

"Fine," Brooke made her way to her feet, one of which was covered in a medical boot. "You suck, Ortiz."

Letty held the door open with smile, "I've been told."

* * *

_**Sorry for the impossible wait! I've been dealing with a few tough months. If anyone would like to know more or help out, visit the link in my profile. Read and review, please!**_


	35. Surprises

Dominic was leaning against the front doors of DT Automotives, watching the neighborhood come to life while waiting for his crew to arrive. The shop was scheduled for another jam-packed day just five weeks away from RaceWars. They were putting in hard time, always working well into the night. He didn't see an end in sight, but traffic brought business, and business brought exposure. It would bode well for the upcoming Seattle shop. The guys were tired, hell, he was exhausted, but they were in the home stretch now. He planned on taking a long vacation after RW weekend, and he knew his boys wouldn't be against the idea.

He loved the work, but he was starting to feel restless.

Dom understood Letty's need to get out for some fresh air. The daily routines of normality were starting to eat away at him, too. He had everything he wished for - a seemingly endless bank account, his home, his freedom, and Letty. They left all their enemies and discretions in the rearview, yet Dom found himself peeking over his shoulder, waiting for the next big rush. But it never came. He felt selfish wishing for more when he already had it all. He never liked the sedentary lifestyle, and the crutches weren't helping. He vowed that once he ridded himself of those hindrances, he would find a way to get that adrenaline rush without sending them all to jail.

He'd die before any of them were taken away in cuffs.

"Coffee for the boss man," Oz said as he hopped out of his truck. Dom took the java happily, hoping to liven up before the work rush started.

"Thanks Ozzie."

"Where's Blondie?"

"Right here, _Oswald_," Brian said while coming from the office. Dom turned to him with a grin, while Oz scowled.

"It's Oz," he said sternly, shoving the hot cup into his hand.

"And I'm Brian, but as long as you continued to call me Blondie or any of the other cute nicknames you have for me, it's Oswald."

"Enough boys," Dom chuckled at the two. "Oz, you wanna explain your girlfriend's erractic behavior last night?"

"No shit, bro. What was that about?" Brian added.

"I wish I could. I have no idea why she got so bent outta shape over Letty. Brooke's been acting strange for days now, but yesterday really took the cake. Even before that shit last night, she's been really distant and just ... weird. I don't know."

"Trouble in paradise?" asked Brian.

"Nah," he shook his head, "I don't think so. We've been good, y'know? After the whole _cracking me over the head with a bat_ ordeal, I figured things couldn't get much worse."

"Well I'll tell ya something - if Brooke loses her shit like that again, Letty won't hold back and I won't stop her."

Oz nodded, "I can't imagine how their day is going."

A few minutes later, the rest of DT's mechanics pulled into the lot to clock another day of cranking wrenches. When the twins stepped out of the Honda simultaneously, a wicked smiled crossed Dom's face. "Hold this," he said while handing his cup to Brian.

Dom marched over to the twins - whom he had a foot in height advantage and was about one-hundred and fifty pounds heavier - and threw his clutches to the ground before snatching them both by their shirts and shoving them against the Civic.

"Whoa! Whoa, Dom!" Sonny's hands instantly went up to protect his face.

"What the hell were you two dipshits thinking?!" he bellowed in their faces.

"I'm sorry, D! I told Sonny it was a shitty idea!" Neil protested.

"I should kick both of your asses up and down this lot."

"Tej? A little help here, man," they pleaded.

Dom turned his glare to Tej, "You rollin' with Dumb and Dumber now?"

"Nah ... well I mean yeah, last night ... look Dom-" Tej stammered, tempted to bolt back into his car. Instead, he stood up straight and looked Dom in the eye, "Yeah, I guess so."

All three men were practically tucking their tails as Dominic raged down on them, until a smile cross his face. Brian and Oz chuckled from behind him, finally sending Dom into a fit of laughter.

"Good. I couldn't trust these two morons to go to the supermarket without roping themselves into a race and ending up locked up," Dom released his hold on them and gave both men a light knock on the noggin.

"Jesus Dom, that's not funny," Neil said, doubling over to catch his breath, "I think I almost shit myself."

"That's fucked up man," Tej said, letting out a heavy sigh of relief.

"What's fucked up is you guys keeping that from me. I appreciate you looking out for her, but next time a heads up would be nice, even if she objects."

"A collective 'my bad' to you, Big Guy," said Sonny.

"Alright, get your asses in there and get ready. These next few weeks are gonna be like a triathlon for us, boys. Everyone wants our legendary team to bless their rides with our hands, and that's what we'll do. Once RaceWars is over, it's a long vacation for everyone."

* * *

_"Mia, please let me know when you make it. You know I worry," Dom said from the front porch, watching his sister trot off to her friend's waiting car._

_"It's one night Dom. I have to get this project done for class. I'll call soon," Mia said over her shoulder, waving goodbye to her brother._

_Dom watched the car speed away and headed back inside, grabbing a few beers from the kitchen before heading upstairs to the beauty waiting in his bed. Rarely were they alone, but with the boys gone out to a movie, and Mia out at a friend's place, Dom couldn't wait to relax in the quiet with his girlfriend._

_He found Letty sitting against the headboard of his bed, one of his oversized t-shirts draping over her thighs. With her hair hung down in droves past her shoulders, and her face free of any make-up, he silently wondered if she could be any more beautiful._

_She looked like an innocent teen, but he knew she was anything but, especially after what he'd witnessed her do just hours earlier. The way she drove that Civic, maneuvering the LA highway while maintaining break-neck speeds, wasn't something he saw every day._

_"You read my mind," Letty said as she reached eagerly for the beer._

_"I thought I told you no Superman shit out there?_"

_"You also said no talking about work at home."_

_"I'm making an exception," Dom crawled across the bed, resting his head in her lap. "Seriously, what if you didn't make it under that truck? There's no room for mistakes under a speeding semi."_

_"Well it was either under the truck or through the construction barrels. Which would you prefer?" Dom sighed; she was right. "This was your bright idea, so don't be afraid of the danger now. My job is to drive, don't nitpick about how I do it. Besides, I bet it looked cool as shit."_

_Dom smiled at the excitement in her eyes. She liked danger, and that made a him love her even more. He had to lean up and take her lips in his, still able to the adrenaline on her mouth._

_"Three down, two more to go," he said after pulling away._

_"Then we're done, right? No more illegal shit - besides racing, of course."_

_"These next two trucks will be worth more than the first three combined. We'll each have enough money to set us up for a very long time, so yeah, no more illegal shit. At least not in America."_

_Letty smirked a bit, "What's that supposed to mean?"_

_"By the end of the month, you and I will be laying on a beach in a foreign country somewhere with endless cold Coronas, wiping our asses with hundreds."_

_"I have some relatives in the Dominican Republic who I'm sure wouldn't mind harboring some American fugitives," Letty smiled, flipping over to mount Dom. "What about Mia? We just leave her behind?"_

_Dom sighed, "We talked about this already, Lett. We can't tell her anything about the trucks, that'll make her an accessory. I don't give a shit about myself getting caught, but Dad would rise from his grave to kill me if I got her in any trouble. When the dust settles, we bring her wherever we go."_

_"And if she doesn't want to uproot her life and go on the lam with her friends?"_

_"Maybe she'll meet a nice boy and marry off in the next few weeks. Tuna-Boy from the cafe is looking like a prospect."_

_"Ugh... you mean the Calvin Klein model who just started working for Harry? He's soft."_

_"She needs soft," Dom said. "I just want my family looked after. These jobs might not be ideal, but there is huge money behind it, and you can't say it's not fun."_

_"You just make sure no one gets hurt - us **or** those truckers."_

_"Ill protect you, everyone, with my life. Can't let the mother of my future kids get injured."_

_Letty slugged Dom's arm, "I told you enough with the baby talk, ass. You're gonna speak it into existence."_

_"That's the point," Dom laughed when she hit him again._

_"What is with the baby fever? You do know nothing's popping out of me for a while, right?"_

_"Yeah I know, but a boy can dream. __Now that we got this money coming in, I'm looking ahead to the future. __I want what my parents had - the family home, the garage to pass off to my kids."_

_"Your folks were also married for like ten years before you and Mia were even thought of. We have time, Dominic."_

_"You plan on sticking around for ten years?" he smirked._

_"As long as you keep those skank-ass chasers away, then yeah, why not. "I have a feeling that if I wanted to go, you would hunt me down."_

_"Damn right. You're mine."_

* * *

Dom's heart warmed over at the memory of he and Letty. Back when they didn't fear a thing but not being together. Not criminal charges, prison, or even death. They cheated death every night they chose to race in the streets. They were untouchable speed demons who lived for the thrill of the chase. The only thing that made them feel human was their love for one another, and their makeshift-family.

Almost a decade later, fate worked tirelessly to keep both in-tact.

"Should I give you a minute alone?" Brian asked, pulling away Dom's attention.

"Hush."

"What's on your mind?" Brian asked before biting into his lunch sandwich.

"Just thinking back to when we were young. All we wanted to do was make enough money to where we'd never have to work another day in our lives. Now that we have it, all we do is work."

"It's not work if you love what you're doing."

"I mean, I love this place, I always have. All I ever wanted to do was run this like my old man. Then I saw him race for the first time," they shared a smile. "Now all I want to do is drive. That's all I know how to do. Those ten seconds, Brian. That still applies today."

"You know who else probably feels that way? The woman who lied to sneak out to race teens," said Brian. "All I ever wanted was a badge and a family, and I had to trade one for the other. That's not you and Letty. You can't trade what you want for what you need. Some people need stability to fend off the demons, you two chase the demons for stability. I suggest you two work out a retirement plan before you end up dragging us all back in for another thrill ride. I can't see Hobbs or the Feds pardoning any of us again."

"No more jobs, I promised everyone. I can't promise I won't drag you across the country for some foreign riding, though."

"Well you can count me in for that," Brian's cell interrupted their conversation. He pulled it out expecting it to be from his wife, but Dr. Griffith's personal cell displayed on the screen instead.

"Who is it?" Dom asked, noting the questioning look on Brian's face.

"Rome's doctor," Brian answered, standing to pace the room while accepting the call. "O'Conner... hey Doc ... are you serious? I'll be right there."

Brian hung up and turned to face Dom, his face red and eyes watering.

"What is it, Bri?" the man didn't answer, pinching the bridge of his nose firmly. "Brian?"

"Roman's awake. He's asking for me."

"Ozzie!" the mechanic ran into the office. He took one look at Brian's teary blue eyes.

"What's wrong?"

"Brian needs a ride to the hospital, and hurry. It's Rome."

"Come on, brother," Oz sprang into action, hurrying to his truck outside and firing her up.

"What do I say, Dom? About Roger? And Stacy? How do I tell him they're gone?"

Dom thought about the agony of having to tell his baby sister that their last living parent was deceased. He was grateful that she chose to stay home that day of the race, but delivering the news over the phone was a conversation he'd never forget.

"Tell him the truth, Brian. Roger gave his life protecting your mother. He died a hero. Sadly, Stacy and the pilot were just collateral damage. When things have settled, we'll come up."

Brian nodded and darted out after Oz.

Tej and the others rushed into his office.

"What's going on, Dom? Tej asked.

"Rome's up."

"Shit. I gotta get down there," said Tej.

"Give them time, Tej. It's gonna get heavy."

He gave a hesitant nod, "Is he okay?"

"He will be. Probably not at this very moment, but he will be."

In the Chevy truck, Oz was breaking every traffic law possible to get Brian to Cedar Sinai.

"Oz, it doesn't do us any good if we're pulled over before we make it to the hospital," Brian said nervously. He wasn't a fan of trucks, and frankly, Oz's scared the shit out of him. It was monstrous and agile, and those two qualities on anything bigger than Dom's Charger were out of Brian's range of expertise.

Oz dropped his speed down to the limit, "Sorry. I thought-"

"No man, he's okay. I just have to explain to him that his father is gone. I-I have no idea what to say to him."

"Can't be any worse than getting a call in prison that your mother is gone and you can't do anything about it. Not even go to her funeral."

"But that's exactly what it's like. Rome's been in a coma for over a month, with no clue of what happened. That is his prison."

Oz nodded, "You can tell him what I wish someone told me - don't blame yourself. Things like this, as shitty as they are - just happen. He's gonna wonder what he could've done different, but that'll only push him deeper into that black hole. He has a lot of healing to do - mentally and physically. Who knows which will take longer."

Brian's heart was lodged in his throat by the time they made it to the hospital.

"Thanks for the lift. I'll give Tej a holler for a ride back."

"Give us a shout if you guys need anything."

"Actually, there is," he said, "Mom..."

"I'm on it, bro. I'll get her."

"Thanks dude," Brian bumped knuckles with Oz and hurried inside, bypassing the registration desk, heading straight for the elevators. He jammed on button to call the ride down.

"Hey, heard the news about your friend waking up. That's great."

Brian turned to see Clarice behind him, internally rolling his eyes, "Yeah it is."

"I guess that means I won't be seeing you around here much anymore."

"Guess not," he replied shortly.

"So... I guess we'll have to figure out another way to keep in contact." She rubbed her hand gently over his biceps, but was startled when he pulled away.

The elevator doors opened and he didn't hesitate to step inside.

"Listen, as I've mentioned before: I'm married, and happily. So there won't be anymore contact. I appreciate all the help, but it ends there," he told her, closing the elevator doors before she had time for a rebuttal.

The twenty second ride up to Roman's floor felt like an eternity to Brian. He ran his sweaty hands up and down his jeans, but he couldn't stop the deafening sound of his heartbeat filling his head. He shuffled past doctors and nurses and came to a halt at Roman's door. He composed himself with a few deep breaths, then pushed through the door.

"There's my boy!" Roman greeted through groggy vocal cords, his pearly white smile - chipped tooth and all - welcoming his best friend.

A rush of relief washed over Brian's body, and for a moment, he was able to relax. It was calming to see his brother's goofy smile waiting for him behind the door, rather than dead silence.

"Man, I never thought I'd be so happy to hear your annoying ass voice," Brian said while rushing over to the bed, forcing Rome to undergo some pain for a moment of much-needed love. Rome returned the gesture with surprisingly good strength.

"Careful, his ribs aren't completely healed yet," the doc warned.

"What about his head?"

"Still hard," Roman answered, giving his head a light knock.

"And also still healing," she said, slapping his hand away. "The swelling has gone down, and as far as we can tell, there isn't any lasting damage. We will, however, have to perform a few scans to be sure."

"Memory loss?"

"I remember picking up Stacy from her hotel, and driving to the strip to catch the plane. And the pilot ... wasn't my usual guy, Hern*. After that, it's all white noise. But I definitely remember some big white dude dropping me from a plane. Remind me to kick his after if he's still around."

"Yeah, and it also saved your punk ass."

"Stacy... is she okay?"

_Shit. Here comes the tough part._

"I'll give you two time to talk and come back when it's time for your scan."

"Thanks Doc," Roman said sincerely, "Really."

"Don't thank me - I just did my job. Be thankful of the friends and family you have. I've been doing this a long time, and I've never seen a patient surrounded by so much love and loyalty, from so many people from different walks of life, none of whom are actually biological relatives. You are a lucky guy."

Once they were alone, Brian pulled up a chair.

"Ro - Stacy and Herb ... they didn't make it off the plane, brother. Carter killed them before you even got to LA."

Rome's eyes squeezed shut and his head dropped, "No, Brian. No. Herb had a family. His wife..."

"We sent his body home, and a friend of the family paid for his funeral arrangements. Stacy too."

The more he talked, the harder the cries came from Roman. "It wasn't supposed to be like this, Brian"

Seeing Roman broken was enough to start Brian's own waterworks.

"I'm so sorry, brother," Brian said, grabbing his friend's hand comfortingly. "I wish I could say that was all."

Roman looked up at him, his face drenched with tears, ready for more devastation.

* * *

Letty's work day ended earlier than expected when Leon gave her and Brooke the ahead to leave for DT's. She had just received the wonderful news about Roman, and Dom wanted to gather at the garage before taking the trip to go see their friend.

The girls were out the door fifteen minutes and speeding toward LA.

"I guess this lets me off the hook for tonight," Brooke said.

"No it doesn't. Give the man more good news."

"I'm not taking away from Roman's moment. I'll still be pregnant in the morning."

They arrived the garage to find the group, sans Brian and Oz, lounging around out front.

"Hey, any news?" Letty asked as she approached.

"Nothing yet. Oz drove Kelly up about an hour ago, haven't heard anything back yet," Tej answered. She could see the worry on his face.

"Don't worry, man. He's in good hands," she reassured him.

"Letty, Brooke," Dom called from inside. They found him on a long sofa in the back, his leg kicked up on a stool.

Letty flopped down beside him, "You good?"

"Yeah. Had to pick up a few of Oz's clients after he took off. I'm just tired. How was your day?" he asked, melting into cushions against her warm skin.

Letty shot Brooke a look, "Uneventful."

"I'm guessing you two are good?"

"Yeah, we're good. And I owe you an apology. I was a total bitch, and normally I wouldn't apologize for that, but in this instance it was out of line. Just got a lot of shit going on in my head right now."

"Apology accepted. Oz said you've seemed a little stressed lately. Everything all right?"

"Yeah," she lied quickly with a smile, "Especially now with Roman awake. That's great news."

"Are we going to see him?" asked Letty.

"Not tonight. I figured I'd give Brian and Kelly the night to get everything sorted about Roger and Stacy."

"Poor guy," she replied sympathetically.

"Why don't you give Mia a call? Let her know what's going on."

Letty nodded and dipped off into the office for privacy to ring her old friend.

_"Letty - what a surprise. I was starting to think you forgot about me again."_

"Oh Mia. You wouldn't let me forget again if I wanted to. Besides, I've been busy taking care of this family of big babies - you know how exhausting that is."

_"Welcome to my life since I was fifteen,"_ Mia laughed. _"What's up?"_

"Speaking of big babies, the biggest one of them all is finally awake."

_"Rome's up? Oh my god, that's great! How is he?"_

"He's alright. Brian and Kelly are with him now. Dom wants to give them a personal night to deal with Roger."

_"Poor Rome. Well I'm glad he's awake. Couldn't have come at a better time, too, because I need Brian home soon."_

"You know Mi, they make toys for those long nights alone."

Mia scoffed at Letty's insinuation, _"Shut up, Leticia. None of that will be going down because I'm pregnant."_

Letty was floored yet again that day by stunning news.

"Congrats, girl. It's Brian's right?"

_"You're an idiot; of course it's my husband's," _Mia laughed_._

Letty laughed, "I'm just asking. You've been gone a while."

_"I'm six weeks. Found out last night and I wanted to tell him in person, so don't blab Leticia."_

"There's a lot of that going around."

_"I don't know what that means, and I don't want to. Just keep your mouth shut."_

"Yes mother."

Mia sighed, _"I miss you Letty. Promise you'll come up when Dom heals?"_

"You know it, girl. You gotta show me what countless missed parties and dates as a teen has rewarded you with, Nurse O'Conner."

_"Swollen feet, little sleep, and a slight weight gain due to the fact I currently survive off of food truck cuisine. But it has its rewards, like saving lives."_

"I'm sure I've saved plenty of lives with the monstrosities that drive through this garage."

_"Oh I'm sure. I have to go now Lett, I'm walking into dinner with some co-workers. One last thing though,"_ Mia said,_ "How are things with you and my brother?"_

Letty smiled inwardly, "We're working things out the best way two unstable creatures know how."

"So lots of sex and racing?"

"Actually, I was gonna say a lot of listening and understanding, but you do know us better than I do."

Mia chuckled,_ "I'm glad to hear it's working out. Never a doubt in my mind. Well I gotta go, give my boys a kiss for me. I miss them to death."_

"I'll look after them, Mi. Talk to you soon."

Letty's smile was permanent after ending the call with Mia. The younger Toretto always brought a warmth over Letty that made her nostalgic. Mia was the motherly figure that Letty never had, even being the younger between two. Mia Toretto was wise beyond her years, and far more compassionate than anyone Letty knew.

Letty hopped down from the table and walked back onto the main floor.

"Change of plans," Dom said as she approached, "Brian wanted to see if we would keep Jack for the night. Things are pretty heavy at the hospital right now."

"Yeah, of course. What about everyone else?"

"Tej and Rosa are gonna have dinner for her last night in the States. She leaves for Brazil in the morning."

"So that leaves us with Nico too, gotcha."

"Is Oz coming back tonight?" Brooke asked.

"He's on his way back now."

"Good, then you have a ride," Letty said. Dom could tell there was something between the two, but he had no interest in getting involved.

When Dom left the two alone in the garage, Letty turned to Brooke quietly, "You better not forget your little surprise. My lips don't stay sealed forever."

"Yes mother."

"Sonny, Neil," she directed as she exited the garage, "watch her until Oz gets here."

"Got it girl."

The Camaro and Tej's BMW raced to the Toretto home, where Rosa waited with Jack and Nico.

"Are you sure you want to leave all this craziness?" Dom asked with a grin on his way up the yard.

"As much as I've enjoyed the insanity that is the Toretto way of life, I must return to home. Those students won't teach themselves."

"Well it's been a pleasure," Dom pulled her into a bear hug. "Don't stay away too long."

"Oh I won't. It's gonna be hard to pull them away from each other." Rosa looked back to the young boys playing together in the living room.

"We'll come to you next time."

"You're all more than welcome, " she gave a warm smile.

"You ready to go?" Tej asked.

"Have fun guys," Letty said whiled pulling Rosa into a hug. She whispered in her ear, "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."

Rosa gave her a bashful smile and nod, and Letty headed inside.

"It's just dinner," Tej assured.

Dom snorted with a grin, "it's never just dinner."

"Both of the boys have had baths and dinner. Bedtime shouldn't be too far behind."

"No worries," Dom kissed her cheek, "Have a good time."

Dom headed inside his home, stopping in the doorway at the sight of Letty sitting Indian-style between his nephews, GI Joe action figure.

The genuine smile on her face was what Dom lived for, what he looked forward to everyday. He imagined the boys as his juniors, and Letty as their firm, but fun mother. He grinned at the thought, until a plastic toy ball smacked him right on the nose.

Letty, and the tots, laughed hysterically at her accuracy, "Come sit, ya goof."

"Uncle Dom, you like my truck?" Nico asked enthusiastically, holding the toy up to Dom.

"I love it, Nico," he yanked over a large tub filled with plastic cars, "But let's find you something with more muscle."

* * *

"Well, both boys are finally out. Jack is quite a talker. Ask too many damn questions," Letty said while standing in the entrance of Dom's bedroom. She hadn't set foot inside the space since leaving over two years ago, and it was just as hard now as it was then to cross the threshold.

"Just like his father," Dom said with a smirk. He noticed her hesitation from his place on the edge of the bed. "You can come in, y'know."

"Yeah," she murmured, taking shaky steps inside as if the floor would crumble beneath her at any second.

Flashes of them together swirled in her mind with every step she took. Her sneaking inside through his window, the lovebirds snuggled together in bed, and even the many massages they exchanged. She could suddenly remember every encounter they had in this very room.

"This used to be my favorite place, aside from the garage," she walked to the window, tracing her fingers along the window pane, a smile coming to her face. "You remember when Dino nailed your window shut?"

"After he caught you in my bed while I was supposed to be grounded, yeah I remember. That didn't stop you from scaling the gutter to the roof. You always were persistent."

She gave a smile, "That I was."

"Come," Dom patted the bed next to him, inviting her up. Letty kicked out of her shoes and khakis before crawling in next to Dom, settling under his protective wing. "Ya know, Brian and Jack will be leaving soon, and with the others leaving, I'll be back to living alone."

"Sounds like you have a conundrum."

"I do..." he trailed off, looking down at her with a grin.

"Well I have a feeling Brooke will be staying where she is, so I'll be in that same lonely boat as well."

"You plan on spending the rest of your life in Leon's sex pad?"

"It hasn't been a sex pad in a long while, and no I don't. Why? Any ideas?"

"I want to travel. To actually be able to stop and see the sights of the places I hid in for years. Wasn't much time for tours or adventuring."

"The DR had it's perks, but I wouldn't exactly call it an adventure," she said. Letty did enjoy the little down time that came with being on the run. The few weeks they spent driving through the country side, stopping off to swim in the ocean and interact with the laid-back locals was the break from insanity that she needed.

She remembered that time spent with Dominic vividly. How relaxed and carefree he was when he wasn't thinking up the next scheme or looking over his shoulders. How she was so love-drunk that she didn't question their next move, but went along for the ride willingly.

To her, it was never about the destination, but the journey. Any time she followed Dominic to a new country or island, it was always about the time spent with him. Protecting him, and having his back the way she knew he would for her.

Glancing around the room, she could feel why Dom wanted to return home so anxiously. It was their safe place; a place of love and comfort, and protection. There was always someone here ready to throw down in the name of family. But she also felt that cocoon of emotion in the Dominican Republic, too. The constant variable was, and always has been, Dominic.

"You ever think of selling this place, leaving LA?"

Dom paused before speaking, "I used to, after you left. Didn't feel the same being here alone."

"What about now? Could you part ways with this house?"

"I'd live on Mars, if it meant you'd be there with me," he grumbled softly. Letty melted into a puddle at his side, looking up to see the smile on his face.

"I don't remember you being this suave back in the day," she said.

"I guess you can teach an old dog new tricks."


	36. Yardsale

"Knock-knock. You decent?"

"Ticia!" Roman said enthusiastically as Letty pushed into his hospital room.

"Hey," he stopped the nurse before she left, "Can you bring me some real food? No more of that soup or salad shit. I need a big ass burger, or some hot wings. Please."

"He'll take whatever is on the menu today," Letty told her with a smile. She turned back to him, "Are you giving these poor ladies hell over food, Rome?"

"I've been awake for a week and still haven't seen any beef, or steak. I haven't tasted real ribs or fried chicken. Letty, do you understand what I just said?"

She rolled her eyes at his whining, "It'll do you good, going a little while without clogging your arteries."

"So says you," he pouted, "What's up girl? Dom OK?"

"Yeah, he had physical therapy today, so I figured I'd bring him. I was starting to worry Oz was letting him play hooky," she pulled a seat next to his bed, "And I heard someone was getting sprung today. How'd you swing that?"

"Mia gave the doc a call and she's gonna hook me up with some connections in Washington to finish my recovery. Man, I can't wait to get out of here. I mean, look how skinny I am? Doc says I lost fifteen pounds just laying here."

"Relax, Sally. You'll get your muscles back," she teased. "So Seattle, huh? That's a little down-low for Mr. Pearce isn't it?"

"Yeah, but Brian isn't gonna let me out of his sights anytime soon. And I could use something a little low-key. That loud brashness was what got me kidnapped and tied to a jet in the first damn place."

"Hey," she said softly, "Don't do that. Don't change who you are. Especially not over Verone. If you do, he wins."

"He's already won, Letty. He took my dad, he took my girl. He took my dignity."

"And he's rotting in hell for it as we speak."

"I should've never agreed to do that job in Miami. My life has been a fucking wreck ever since."

"Your life was a wreck before that, or has all that money given you amnesia, too?" she bit back. "You'd still be living in that trailer, driving those shit cars for chump change if it wasn't for that job. And look at you now - on top of the world with millions to your name, free to go wherever you want."

"Yeah, with a dead dad and a dead girlfriend. How do I just up and move on from that?"

"With the love and support of your family. With us."

"When I got locked up, Dad was so disappointed in me. He flew to Florida and sat in that courtroom with disgust on his face while the judge sentenced me to five years in prison. After that, I didn't see him. He didn't visit in jail, didn't call or write. I was so bitter and pissed off that when I got out early, I didn't even tell him. After the Miami job, I went to Barstow to see him. Just to let him know I was alive and well, but I could still see that disappointment clear as day on his face. He reached out a couple times after all that, trying to get me to come visit. I always found an excuse, any reason not to come anywhere near that house. I couldn't stand to see that look one more time."

"You felt abandoned, Roman. I know that feeling."

"Yeah, but look now. He's gone. All I had to do was swallow my pride and go see him, and I couldn't even do that. That makes me as much a coward as it does him for ditching me."

"So what now? You wallow in guilt for the rest of your life? Or are you gonna get out of this bed, get back on your feet, and make something out of your second chance at life?" she snapped at him. "Rome, you stepped up and risked your life and freedom to help your friends get home. You might be an _expert_ heistman Roman Michael Pearce, but you're also a damn good brother."

Rome nodded and blinked away tears, "You're right. I was the brains of the operation to get you back, y'know."

She chuckled, "I know it's really you running the show, Ro. That's why you gotta grieve and heal, from _all_ your wounds. Take advantage of this second chance, like I am. A lot of people took bullets for you, man."

Rome nodded, "That's why I love you Tish. You're the only one who gives it to me straight. "

"And I always will. Now what time are you being discharged?"

"Three this afternoon says Doc. I should be good to travel in a few days."

"Good. I gotta go downstairs and sit with the brat. I'll see you at home, brother."

* * *

"Alright Mr. Toretto, you ready to start another tantalizing day of therapy?"

"For the last time - call me Dom. How many more of these sessions do I have to do, Doc?" he asked his physiotherapist.

"For the last time - you can't be cleared until me and your doctor feel you're out of the woods. Once we are confident that your leg is healed, you won't have to see this face again, which will be your loss," Levi laughed. The two men had developed a witty rapport after a few weeks of therapy, which made Dom one of his favorite patients.

"I've been getting around just fine, Doc."

He wasn't lying. Dom had gone a few days without the crutches in an effort to will his way around without assistance. Unbeknownst to Letty, Dom was back to crawling under chassis' and inside hoods.

"I'm sure you are, but until I can prove it without a shadow of a doubt, you're stuck with me."

Dom groaned inwardly. Levi was a bubbly, flamboyant, annoying twenty-something whose zest for life irked Dom to no end. Toretto despised these sessions, which consisted of plenty of walking, stretching that teetered on the edge of yoga, and listening to his doctor ramble endlessly. Dom chose to use it as motivation, putting in the extra effort in the exercises to get back on his feet and away from Levi as quickly as possible, and today was no exception.

"First, let's do some stretching."

Dom immediately tuned out Levi's ridiculous show-tune singing and got to work. He would never verbally admit how much he enjoyed the stretching; it did help, and he usually left therapy in a better mood than he arrived. He just had to survive Levi for another two-and-a-half hours.

"Can I ask you something personal, Dom?" Levi asked after an hour of silence from his patient.

"Shoot."

"Are the urban legends about you true?" Dom gave a small smirk. "Working in LA, I've dealt with a lot of celebrities, but none nearly as _infamous_ as you, and frankly I'm fascinated by your story."

Dom didn't indulge much about his personal life in these sessions, but he wasn't surprised that people knew of him, and his story. "What do you think?"

"I think if I heisted a hundred million dollars, I'd be covered in diamonds, the latest fashion, with a gigantic house in St. Lucia with island boys fanning me and feeding me grapes. But I don't get that vibe from you."

"You're right about that," Dom laughed.

"So why on Earth are you here in California, wearing cheap tank tops and boots?"

"This is my home. I grew up in the house I live in now, the same house my father was raised in. I don't like being away from it," he shrugged, "And I like my boots."

"Oh please, nobody likes those boots," Levi said, looking down at the atrocious oiled-covered work boots at the door. "But rich _and_ humble, that's rare around here. What does your wife say?"

"What makes you think I'm married?"

"Your paperwork says you were initially brought in with your wife."

"Not married," Dom said, his mind surging back to the DR when he so desperately wanted to make his longtime girlfriend his wife. He knew it'd be selfish to ask her to make it permanent when he knew their paths would soon split off course.

"Oh come on. An extremely good-looking, incredibly fit bad boy with a bank account in excess of millions? Even with your bad style, you are the epitome of what women - and many men, I'm sure - want."

Dom chuckled, "I'm flattered, Doc. I didn't say I was single, just not married. Almost though."

"Lemme guess... You got cold feet?"

"Something like that."

"Well what happened? Where is the almost Mrs. Toretto now?"

At that moment, she appeared outside his hospital room, giving them both a wave.

"Somehow she's still here," Dom said, returning a smile and nod her way. "I won't make that same mistake twice."

"You better not. She's beautiful, and if you don't appreciate her I have a few girlfriends who would love a shot with that little woman," Levi whispered while waving Letty inside.

She entered with a smile and propped herself up against a table. She could tell Dom was holding in a chuckle, "What's so funny?"

"Doc here says if I don't act right he's gonna set you up with one of his girlfriends," Dom said with an amused smirk.

Letty grinned while raising brow, "Oh really? Are they cute?"

Levi got a kick out of this, letting out a boisterous laugh.

"Hardy-har," Dom rolled his eyes. "How's Rome?"

"Still feeling cruddy but he's excited about getting out today. How are you feeling about Brian and Jack leaving tomorrow?

He shrugged while taking a rest from the treadmill, "Glad. I don't like my sister being up there alone. It hurt more that Tej went back to Miami yesterday, 'cause he could actually work. Brian's idea of help was standing over Oz and correcting his work, so that won't be missed."

"I'm not just talking about the shop. B is your best friend and he's going home again. No more Batman and Robin adventures... you gonna be okay without him?"

"You make him sound like my boyfriend."

"Well..." she trailed off with a grin.

"Oh I like her," Levi laughed, "She's fun."

"Don't encourage her, Doc."

Letty sat with Dom through the rest of his session, watching and laughing occasionally at how awkward Dom looked in those yoga positions. Levi coached Dom and quizzed Letty simultaneously, curious to know any and everything she could tell him about their exciting lives. Normally Letty wasn't privy to telling her business to strangers, but today, she didn't mind.

"I gotta say Dominic, your scans are looking really good, and after our session today, I think you'll get your wish pretty soon."

Dom and Letty shared a look of relief, "That's great, Doc. You think I'll be rid of the crutches before next month? Got a big event coming up and I need to start training."

"Honestly, I think at your pace you'll be out of therapy and those crutches before next month. Just keep hydrated, don't push yourself too hard, and most importantly," Levi glanced at Letty, "no more thrill rides. Even the luckiest man runs of out luck sometimes."

Dom stood from the bed and reached out his hand, "Thanks for everything, Doc."

* * *

Kelly, with the help of Oz and the twins, was in the process of holding an 'everything-must-go' yard sale to start her transition to Seattle. Mia was thrilled of the idea of her coming up, so she immediately began setting up to get rid of her life in California and start anew. Though she was saddened to let go of her longtime home, she was excited to be around her family in a new environment.

She was finishing up in her bedroom when she heard bickering from the front room. She found Oz and Neil struggling to get the sofa through the threshold, and Brian standing close-by giving helpful tips.

"Blondie if you don't get the fu-"

"Language please!" she interrupted Oz, motioning to Jack sitting nearby. "Brian, take Jack and go sit somewhere please. I love you both, but if you keep micromanaging Oz, I'll let him rough you up," Kelly said, wiping the sweat from her brow.

"But Mom-"

"No buts. If I want this done today, I need you and the kid out of the way," she reached up and kissed his cheek before pushing him toward the side door.

"Come on, buddy. Let's go play in the dirt so Nana can clean us up later," he said with a sinister smile for his mom. He found a clear spot on the lawn that was out of the way of browsing neighbors and set up an array of toys to keep Jack busy. He looked up from his son at the sound of a purring engine closing in on the house. Leon's black Skyline stopped on the curb.

"Hi Uncle Brian!" Jess said as she headed their way.

"Hey guys. Jack, look who it is buddy."

"Jessie!" he gushed. At that time, Ginger came barreling from behind the house to greet the guests, sniffing her way around Jess and Leon before turning her nose on the car, clearly looking for Frankie.

"Sorry Ginger. Ever since Kara got pregnant, Frankie won't leave her side."

"What's up brother?" Brian said.

"Nothing much. We heard you guys were taking off tomorrow, so I figured I'd play hooky and let Jess spend the day with her cousin," he joined Brian on the grass, looking around at the bustling yardsale, "Lett said you guys were having a yard sale, but damn. Is she keeping anything?"

"Not much. She wants to start completely new."

"Can't blame her. How's Roman?"

"Better than yesterday. Dude's a powerhouse physically. He'll be on his feet in a few weeks."

"Good to hear. How about with everything else? I heard he took the news about his dad pretty tough."

"Those wounds will take a little longer to heal, for me as well. But like I said, powerhouse."

"Understandable. What about you, how's the arm?"

"Should be free of this thing in a week or so," Brian said, showing off the brace.

"Good. I assume since Dom's kept you around that your driving has improved, so I don't want any excuses come RaceWars if you get your ass kicked."

"That ain't gonna happen. Besides, I've beat Dom a couple times."

Leon scoffed, "I find that hard to believe, Buster. "

"I have, just don't ask Tej or Rome about it. They refuse to let me have those wins."

The two men carried on for a while, talking about the upcoming RaceWars event, their kids, and of course cars. Brian even got a few helpful tips pertaining to his future shop.

Brian and Leon didn't have much of a rapport in the old days, but they shared a mutual understanding. For Brian, the understanding quickly grew into respect. The street kid who loved ripping the streets with his friends had become a successful businessman, and did it legally.

"What's next for Leonardo Diaz? Ya know, after Racewars?" Brian asked curiously.

"Start prepping for next year," he laughed. "Maybe after the kid is born, I'll take the girls on a trip. Jess has been reading up on the Bahamas and she's been begging me to take her. How about you?"

"Hopefully get this garage up and settle into some domesticity. Maybe knock Mia up a few more times to lock that down," he joked.

"Oh please. That was locked down the moment you walked those gorgeous curls into the cafe," said Leon. "She's not going anywhere, and you better not either. Just because Mia and I have had a few rough years doesn't mean I wouldn't still murder for her, because I would."

"That ain't gonna happen. All this craziness here just solidifies what I already knew - it's time to hang it up. I'm tired of losing people, and Rome was too close of a call. I want to raise my son better than my dad raised me, so I have to stay alive and out of prison to do that. I'm done."

Brian had thought the words before, but never truly believed them until he said them aloud. It was a step on the right path, realizing the ridiculousness in his reckless ways and how close to death he had actually been chasing thrills. The idea of making Mia a widow and Jack a fatherless child nearly brought him to his knees.

"I'm glad to hear that, O'Conner," Leon patted Brian's back, then stood to his feet. "Now, tell me she didn't pack up all the food yet?"

"Should be some sandwiches left from lunch. C'mon."

While Brian helped Leon find his way to food, Brooke was doing her job away from work - helping buyers and making sales. She initially came to help move boxes with Oz, but after learning of their addition to the family days earlier, he insisted she take care of the lightwork.

"Oh thank god!" she exclaimed when Letty's Camaro pulled up to the house. She anxiously waved her over.

"Guess you got the easy job," Dom said, watching as Sonny and Neil both loaded up the U-Haul with heavy boxes.

"I can't lift a finger with you-know-who around. I seriously, literally cannot move from this spot without him knowing," Brooke whined. "It's like he jammed a damn tracker inside of me."

"Tell me about it," said Dom, receiving a light punch from Letty. "I'm gonna look for Brian, figure out his itinerary for this week."

Letty pulled a bare table close and hopped on it to keep Brooke company.

"I see you and Toretto are getting close," Brooke said with a smirk, watching Letty whose eyes were glued on Dom.

"He's more fun than I remember. Ya know, without all the guns and police chases."

"I guess you made the right choice to rob Bobby that day, huh? Think about it; if you hadn't flipped out that day, we wouldn't have left the state and ended up here. I wouldn't have met the sexiest cowboy, and you wouldn't have met your true love again."

Letty rolled her eyes, but deep down knew she was right.

"You wouldn't have your memory back either," Brooke said matter of factly.

"That I'm grateful for. It wasn't the worst decision I've ever made," she smiled.

Dominic ditched the crutches and made his way around the house, finding his brother-in-law in the garage with Jack, rifling through old boxes in awe.

"Uncle Dom!" the tot barreled to his favorite uncle.

"Jack, careful!" Brian warned as Jack crashed into Dom's legs at full speed. Dom grimaced slightly but in seconds was hoisting the boy into the air.

"No worries, Jackie. I'm damn near a hundred percent, buddy."

"I take it therapy went well today?"

"Doc says I should be good in a few weeks. What're you doing out here?"

"Mom kept a lot of my things when I was a kid - clothes, toys, posters. I was just seeing if anything is worth keeping. Wanna take a look in case you're next in line?" he grinned.

"How 'bout giving Ozzie first pick," Dom chuckled.

"He's convinced he's having a girl. Says he can feel it."

"Maybe he can. He's an intuitive little bastard."

Dom found a stool to rest on, watching Brian rustle through old Led Zepplin shirts and every sports ball imaginable.

"So... you just about ready to head back north?"

"Just about. Gonna give Rome a day or two to rest, then we're flying out. Oz agreed to drive mom up in the U-Haul. You sure you and Lett can't come up for a while? You gotta see Seattle, man. And I know Mia would love to have you there."

"Soon, brother. I'd love to beat you on your own turf, but I gotta make sure I'm done with these sessions first."

"Don't count on too much racing. Mia's pretty uptight about it, and so is Seattle PD."

"Now when have I ever listened to my sister, or the police?" Dom said with a grin.

"That's easy to say when you're not the one she's holding out on."

"Good point." Dom swallowed the lump in his throat that appeared every time he thought about his friend leaving. Dom was used to having Brian and Jack around now and the loss would be tough. "It's been nice having your ugly mug around, O'Conner. It was good looking in my rearview knowing you got my back."

Brian chuckled, catching the underlying insult, "Asshole. I always miss this place when I'm gone. Sorry I couldn't be much help at _Torrettos_."

"Well just make sure you make yourself more useful at the new place."

"Thanks for not letting me get myself killed," Brian said more seriously.

"Imagine the griping I'd get from my sister if I did. I did both of us a favor."

"Well do me another favor - don't let _her_ out of sight again."

Dom smiled, "I can guarantee that."

"Alright brother, I gotta get Ro," Dom stood to his feet and the two men embraced. It was meaningful, and almost felt like goodbye. Neither hurried to pull away from the tender moment, until...

"You two dancin' or huggin'?" Oz said from behind them.

Brian gave him a quick flip of the finger before turning back to Dom.

"You look after Letty, Dom. She better still be here when I come back to LA. And you better had put a ring on her finger before I snatch her up and make her my sister-wife."

"Oh, please, O'Conner," Oz interrupted, "Letty would eat you alive. You couldn't handle that firecracker."

"_He_ you can get rid of before I get back," Brian said with a grin, slugging him on the way past.

"You alright boss?"

"Why wouldn't I be?"

"C'mon man. Blondie's the Robin to your Batman. I know you got me, and Sonny and Neil, but I also know it's not the same. He annoys the hell out of me, but he's a good man. I'll even admit that I'll miss him a little."

"I don't know who's worse - you or Letty."


	37. Homecoming

_**Two days later...**_

"Daddy! Daddy, it's time to go see Mommy!

When Brian didn't respond to Jack's early-morning exuberance, a hard smack to the face startled him easily.

"Jeez, Jack," he grumble rubbing his stinging cheek. He peeked an eye open to see the curly-haired, blue-eyed monster sitting on his chest, rearing back to give him another whack. Before he could, Brian flipped the tot over and unleashed the tickle monster onto his belly, sending his son into a fit of laughter. "Who taught you to hit like that?"

"Granny said to wake you!" he said through laughter.

"Well, now I'm up. Get your bag and gather the rest of your toys. I'm gonna go check on Uncle Roman."

Brian headed downstairs where Roman occupied the sofa. He complained the first night - going from a thin, miserable hospital bed to a worn sofa would make anyone cranky. Unfortunately for Brian, Roman was a pain in the ass when cranky.

He found the nuisance sitting up, a bowl of oatmeal in his lap, with children's cartoons playing on the tube.

He flopped down next to him, "Moving day, Roman. How's the leg, man?"

He gave a grunt, shoveling another spoonful into his mouth.

"Any pain?"

"Other than the soreness that comes with laying on your back for over a month? Nah. Doc gave me the good stuff."

"Good. Start gathering your shit, our flight leaves at noon."

Rome's eyes momentarily went to the mantle where Roger's ashes rested in a pristine urn.

Brian continued on to the kitchen, where he found his mother unloading groceries bags, restocking the fridge with fresh fruits and Corona's.

"You found time to grocery shop?" he asked, filling up a mug with steaming coffee.

"There's always time to shop when you get up early enough."

"You sound like Mia," he laughed.

"I wanted to make sure Dominic and Leticia had the essentials when they take over the house."

"Corona's are considered essentials?"

"Apparently," she responded with a shrug.

"And what makes you so sure she'll move back in with Dom?"

"Because they're inseparable, Brian, and they're in love. They aren't going to want to spend a second away from each other, let alone be four blocks away."

"How do you know so much?"

"Because that was Roger and I before you ran away to the academy. If you truly love someone, you just want to be with them, through everything. Letty will be back under this roof in a week's time. You watch."

Brian shook his head.

"I wish I was around to see you two together. Rome and l used to secretly wish you'd get married so we'd be legit brothers."

"Really? And here we thought we were being discreet."

"Momma, we knew the moment you and Dad met that you'd end up together," Roman interjected as he entered the kitchen, refilling his bowl with more oatmeal. "Just wish our teenage nonsense didn't interfere."

"Oh Romie," she cooed, wrapping her arm around his waist, "What your father and I had was special for many reasons, and maybe in a different lifetime we would've been great as a couple. Doesn't mean l loved him any less. Our focus was on you two knuckleheads."

"Don't worry Mom, I'm a good wingman. We'll find you a nice respectable man in Seattle," said Roman.

"Respectable like 'No-knees Denise'?" Kelly responded with a smirk.

"Ha!" Brian interjected.

"Denise was a nice girl!" Roman exclaimed, shuffling away from the verbal assault. "You're almost as bad as Brian's punk ass, Mom!"

"Momma, it's time to hit the road!" Oz yelled from the front room.

Kelly turned to Brian, a nervous smile on her face. He pulled her in for a hug.

"Don't be nervous, Mom. Change is healthy. Mia's gonna love having you around."

"What about you?"

"I'll deal," he joked with a shrug.

"Ass," she said, smacking his arm. "I'm gonna grab the last of my things. Holler when Oz gets here."

* * *

A few blocks over, Letty was being stirred away by the sensational smell of bacon. She rolled over with a groan, rubbing the cold spot that should have her boyfriend's warm body in it. Instead of searching for her clothes that were torn off during the ravaging by Dominic, she made her way to food the way nature intended - ass out.

And that was the way she found Dominic in front of the stove. He threw her a smile over his shoulder, but she was quickly under the spell of his toned ass.

He turned and handed over a cup of coffee, a smirk on his lips.

"Good morning," he murmured, leaning across the island to kiss her.

"Good mornin' yourself," she looked around at the spread of scrambled eggs, crispy bacon, and her favorite - blueberry waffles. "You make a good housewife. I just might have to keep you around. When did we get a waffle maker?"

"Got it off Kelly at the yard sale for five bucks."

Dom whistled for Ginger and waited for the eager Shepherd, placing her puppy bowl on the floor. He sat a plate in front of Letty before walking around with his own and taking a seat next to her.

"He can cook and he's thrifty?" she said aloud, shoveling a not-so-lady-like fork full of fluffy eggs into her mouth. "I might have to keep you."

"That's nothing; now I do my own laundry and I even separate the colors from the whites."

Letty gave an impressed nod, "Well aren't you just the modern man."

While eating and admiring Dom's body, her eyes fixated on the scar left by the bullet she put into his shoulder nearly three years ago. Anytime her eyes landed on the scar, she felt guilt and anxiety.

Dom noticed her eyes, sad and sorrowful, focused on his shoulder.

"Ya know, the bullet hurt. But if I got to the UK and none of it was real - if you were really gone ... that agony would've been much worse. So this is a piece of cake."

Letty, feeling somewhat comforted, gave a small smile. Before they could finish breakfast, there was a quick knock at the door before it pushed open.

"Whoa, guys!" Brian instantly covered his eyes. "Why the hell are you both naked?"

"Because it's my place, O'Conner. Why are you walking in without knocking?" Letty replied without looking up from her plate.

"l did - never-mind. Duct tape?" he asked over his shoulder, facing away from the temptation to glance at Letty's nude body.

"Junk drawer near the door."

Brian retrieved duct tape and immediately yanked open the door, but Dom stopped him - purely for entertainment.

"What time you leavin' for the airport?" Dom asked, a smirk on his face.

"In less than two hours."

"We'll be over after breakfast," Dom said. He and Letty let out soulful laughs as Brian bolted out the house.

"That was messed up," Letty said behind a laugh.

Before they could finish their meal, the door was busting open against, this time it was Brooke.

"Jesus, you guys!" She said as she entered.

"Does anyone knock anymore?" Letty asked to the universe.

Brooke flopped down in the sofa, unafraid of the nude bodies just feet away.

That tidbit made Dom uncomfortable, so much so that he was desperate to leave the room, "I'm gonna get a shower, can you clean up?"

Letty nodded, planting a kiss on his lips. Dom grabbed some oven mitts sitting nearby and used them to cover his front and backside, quickly disappearing out the room.

"I'd trash those after," said Brooke. She walked into the spare bath and found a robe for Letty before whistling Oz inside.

"You guys decent yet? Poor Blondie seems traumatized," Oz said with a grin. "We just passed Brian on the street - he said you were struttin' 'round naked like newlyweds."

"So you decided to show up?"

"Brooke said you had a spare cooler? Need something to keep my lunch cold during the ride."

Letty directed him to the cabinet while moving to the sink to start clean-up.

"Did you remove the rest of your things from the spare room?" she asked Brooke. "I told you I wanted to be out of here by tomorrow."

"Yeah, I brought some cleaner by as well. You can get started on scrubbing your sex den, and those two stools," Brooke teased.

"The Big Guy is gonna be thrilled you're moving back in," said Oz.

Letty smirked and leaned in to whisper to Brooke, who jumped in to help with the dishes, "Why am I not surprised you couldn't keep that to yourself?"

"Oh, please - you knew I would tell him. Has he still not asked?"

"He won't, that's why it's a surprise. He hints around it, but I know it's 'cause he doesn't want to feel like he's pushing me. But I figured why not?" she shrugged. "We've been here together for a month, and it's been great, but it's not home."

Brooke looked at Letty, and could see she believed in everything was saying, no second-guessing behind those eyes.

"Look at you, sounding all mature and shit."

"You're one to talk; when did you start doing dishes?"

"When I realized Oz didn't own any, to avoid cleaning them. I got tired of breaking plastic forks during dinner."

* * *

Brian was packing the rest of clothing away when his FaceTime app alerted him to a call.

"Hello beautiful," he greeted his wife.

"I cannot wait for you guys to get home! Are you - are you still at the house?" she asked, noticing Dom's bedroom in the background. "Bri, your flight leaves in an hour and a half. You know how bad traffic gets."

"I know Mi - just finishing up last minute shit. Making sure I put those orders thru for_ DT's_, cleaning up Dom's room. I gotta call Dr. Griffith to make sure Roman's appointments are confirmed. Maybe I should book a later flight-"

"Sweetie," Mia said calmly, noticing some anxiety on his face, "You can't book a later flight. I need you home, today. As soon as possible. Like now."

"Everything all right?"

"Yes, I'm just excited for my boys to come home. I have the whole day off and I want to spend as much time with you both as I can."

"I can't wait to get home to you, Mi. I miss you," he said genuinely, flashing those baby blues at her.

"I miss you, Brian. So as much as it's gonna hurt to say goodbye to my brother, you need to do it, then get on that damn plane."

A car honking outside and Letty's yell from downstairs told him it was time.

"Guess it's time to go. I'll see you soon."

Mia blew him a kiss, "Be safe, I'll be waiting at baggage claim. Love you."

"Love you, too."

Brian ended the call and headed downstairs, embracing the homely essence that was the Toretto house. His home away from home was never easy to leave, especially walking away from the people who called him family. He looked out the window as Letty was buckling Jack in the back of Sonny and Neil's Honda, and Dom was helping Roman settle in the front.

"O'Conner, move your ass!" Dom hollered toward the house.

Brian tossed one final look around the infamous home before stepping outside. He kept his emotions in check while tossing his bag in the trunk.

"It's always a pleasure, Buster," Letty teased, but he could see some sadness behind her eyes.

"Glad you're home, Letty. Stay put, okay?"she nodded and pulled him in for a hug.

"Take care of Mia. She's gonna need it," Letty whispered in his ear before kissing his cheek, turning back for the house.

Brian didn't know what this meant, but he assumed it had something to do with him and Roman being under the same roof, and Mia likely playing referee.

"Be you sure call when you land," was all Dom said before bringing in Brian for a hug.

"Why does it always feel like goodbye? Like we won't see each other again?"

"It's never goodbye," he pulled back to see Brian's blue eyes red-rimmed. "Pull yourself together O'Conner; you're not helping the rumors."

Brian chuckled, "RaceWars in a month. See ya then."

"Call when you meet with the building manager."

"Bri, get in the car, man! We gotta plane to catch. We could've taken mine, but you guys blew it up," Rome said.

"First off - Hobbs blew it up, not us," Brian reminded, "And second, shut up."

Dom stepped back on the curve, his woman at his side as he watched the other half of his family drive off back to Washington.

"C'mon, Papa. Let's get you a beer."

* * *

Letty found Sonny and Neil later that evening in the Toretto backyard, somehow playing basketball and passing a joint back and forth simultaneously.

"What's up girl?" Sonny greeted first, taking a drag from the spliff before offering it to her.

She obliged, taking a hard pull and passing it back, "Need another favor."

"No way," Neil said quickly, "Dom jumped our ass last time we helped you. No way."

"C'mon guys, don't be pussies. It's nothing bad; I just need you to keep Dom occupied for a while."

They both gave her long looks. "Why?"

"Because I'm moving back in tonight and I want it to be a surprise. Just need him out of the house for a while."

After a while of what she assumed was weird twin telepathic communication, they agreed to get Dom away from the house, and that's what they did. Neil made up some bullshit about a car they spotted for sale and wanted Dom's professional opinion, so of course he was willing to help.

Meanwhile, Letty and Brooke were loading boxes full with clothes and shoes, all while Ginger playfully unpacked each box.

Annoyed and tired, Brooke yanked opened the sliding glass door and whistled for the dog, tossing her favorite ball out into the yard. As suspected, she darted out the door and Brooke slammed it quickly behind her.

"Hey! Be nice to my dog," said Letty. She could see the exhaustion on Brooke's face.

She sighed and flopped down, "I'm already tired of this."

"We're almost done, girl."

"Not the house ... this damn pregnancy. Oz is so excited - already thinking of names, and college funds. When he gets back from Seattle, he wants to talk about finding a house."

"You have about five-hundred million reasons why none of that is a problem. And you got a guy that's actually excited to be a dad and stick around; what's the real problem?"

"I never had to be responsible for anyone other than myself, and you saw how well that was going. I have no idea how to take care of a baby."

"Can't be much difference from how you raised Ginger; feed it, clean up it's poop, and keep it away from sharp objects. Everything else you'll pick up along the way," Letty smiled, but could tell that it was no laughing matter for her friend - she was genuinely afraid.

"I've never been tied to anything ... not a guy, or where a live, hell not even a job. I've always been this free spirit, just going with the flow."

"So why stop now? Take your boyfriend and your baby and see the world, Brooke. You're too young to feel stuck. Luckily for you, your dad left you a hefty inheritance that could take you literally anywhere you wanna go. So, go."

"Ugh," she groaned, flopping down on the floor against the sofa, "I'd kill for some Tequila right now."

"You mean like this?" Letty asked, presenting a new bottle of Jose Cuervo Silver. She ignored Brooke's whines and poured herself a shot. Letty quickly tossed it back and poured another, taking a seat on the floor next to her friend, bottle between her fingers.

"You're an ass. You think you'll be okay living back in the Toretto house? No more mad dashes for freedom?"

Letty shrugged, "I don't see why not. It's gonna be weird with it just being the two of us, though. I'm used to the house being chaotic. I'm used to my life being chaotic. I don't know what it's like to live quietly."

"Well your new niece or nephew will change all of that."

"Shit, maybe both." Brooke gave her a strange look, "Mia's pregnant, too."

"Shit. She's gonna pop out another kid while taking care of her other two? Jack and her man-child?"

"Three now if you count Roman."

"And she works like a mad woman. I mean, why does she feel the need to work those long crazy hours at the hospital? They're loaded."

"It's not about the money with Mia, it never was. She had this knack for taking care of people, and never expecting anything in return. Hardly even got a thank you sometimes," Letty recalled, "I guess that's why she got into the nursing shit. After everyone took off, after the trucks, she went to community college, got a degree, and immediately went to work. Never heard her complain about the patients, or how tired she was. She was the only one who actually cared about which way her life went. She didn't live on the fringe like the rest of us, until I was killed."

"Sounds like you miss her."

"I do. I miss a lot of things," she shrugged. "Some things I wouldn't care to forget again."

"I can get that. Well, I'm happy that you've seemed to have found yourself.

"I miss Jesse's ramblings, and Vince and, Leon's beer-chugging contests. Mia cleaned up a lot of vomit after those nights. Shit, even V following Mia around like a love-struck puppy. That was before O'Conner, of course. Everything changed when the surfer dude walked into the cafe."

"Crazy to think he and Dom are so close now. You'd never expect an ex-cop and the outlaw he tried to take down to become best friends, and in-laws."

"Those two have this dynamite connection that was evident from the start. The Buster had a set of balls on him, and he didn't scare easily. When he let Dom go that day, it solidified his place in Dom's life. Cop or not, he had Dom's respect. That's why I went to him for help. He always did the right thing."

"So how does not Hobbs fit into this? He's sorta like an anti-Dom."

Letty chuckled, "From what I hear, Hobbs and Dom bonded during a brutal attempt to take them in custody in Brazil. They worked together on that heist, and again, he was let go."

"Said it once and I'll say it again - Dom is one lucky bastard."

"Dominic is a charmer. He's always been that way. He's got a strength to him that's more mental than physical. Something that allows him to see the good in everyone, but he can also spot the devil from a mile away. He's brilliant ... in his own street-kid way."

Brooke looked up at Letty, "Sometimes I wonder if you're the same chick who I found in Mexico."

"Well I'm definitely not Nicki anymore."

"I know that. Nicki was skittish, and unsure and untrusting of everyone. Closed-up. She slept with scumbag losers and drank off-brand beer."

"I resent all of that."

"They were gross Letty - the men and the beer. Seriously, though. Seeing you in this environment, with Dom... it's like you transformed."

"In ways, I have. I left this place to find myself, not realizing I was leaving all of the most important parts of me behind."

Brooke smirked, "Now I know you're stranger. Taking away the liquor," Letty protested, despite being pretty buzzed already. "Get up. We have to get the last of this stuff moved over before your man comes home."

* * *

After making sure their new housemates were settled in, Brian was ready for some rest and relaxation, so he went looking for his wife. He found her in Jack's room, standing over his racecar bed, watching as he slept stretched out. He watched them both quietly for a moment, marveling at the life he had created for himself.

Brian never imagined that walking into that quirky local cafe would change his life drastically, but it had. It gave him the best of times, and the darkest of days. It gave him perspective, and schooled him on a world he never expected to become apart of.

It gave him friends, and then family. A wife he worshiped, and a son he adored.

It gave him enough riches to finally stay out of the fire chasing freedom and direction. And finally, it gave him a code to live by - protecting his family at all costs.

"Hey you," he finally said, catching her attention.

"Hey yourself. How'd he do after I left?"

"He did great. No fits, he listened well, not too much whining. I think Ginger and the kids kept him too occupied. We might have to get him a puppy."

"Not a chance," Mia smirked.

He followed her out of the room and over to the master bedroom, where he felt at home again. He took a running start before diving into the mountains of pillows lining the bed. He rolled over and gave his wife a grin, patting the bed next to him.

Mia obliged, never able to deny that perfect smile a thing. She climbed in next to him and mounted his lap, pulling his head to rest against her breasts.

He got a whiff of her favorite perfume, and happily inhaled the vanilla scent he missed so much.

"You have no idea how much I missed you, Mia," he said, trailing soft kisses down her chest.

"I missed you, Bri," she said before a sharp intake a breath when his lips brushed against her neck. "Not so fast. What's the plan here? With Rome and Kelly?"

Brian sighed, "I dunno Mi. I wasn't really in the mood to think about that right now."

Mia could _feel_ exactly what he was in the mood for, and as much as she missed that, she tried to stay focused. She pushed him back on the bed to force him to look at her.

"Well I need you to start thinking about it, along with a few other things."

"What other things?"

She gazed into those dreamy blue eyes and almost turned into a puddle of lust. To avoid getting lost in them, she looked away.

"Like which one of those rooms we're gonna turn into a nursery in a few months."

Brian didn't react for a few seconds, but to Mia it felt like eternity. His mouth gaped open a few times, but no sound escaped. He didn't blink for so long that Mia wondered if he had even heard her words, until his eyes filled with his tears.

"Are you kidding me?" he muttered, a smile creeping onto his face.

Mia shook her head with smile, "Six weeks."

He sat up and wrapped his arms around her waist, "There's another O'Conner in there?"

"Yep. You're not disappointed?"

He frowned, "Why would I be?"

"We went from being outlaws on the run from Federal agents and Interpol, moving from country to country, to living in the suburbs with a kid, and now another one on the way. I've already pulled you away from racing. Another kid?"

"Will what... pull me away from driving all-together?" he chuckled, rolling her over to lay beside him. He leaned up on his good hand, "Mia, I asked you to marry me because I wanted to settle down with you and yeah, some kids. You gave me a beautiful little boy, and now I want a girl. These last few months only proved to me that I have to be around for you and Jack, and this one, too. I can't do that if I'm locked up, or dead."

With her heart warmed over, she pulled his face down to kiss his lips. When they pulled away he turned his kisses to her abdomen.

"A girl, huh?" Mia asked.

"You already gave me a mini-me, and now I want a mini-you. I'm gonna be around for you and our children, to watch them grow. So, no more jobs, no more stunts. And I'll keep the racing to RaceWars, but I can't promise I won't keep trying to kick your brother's ass."

"I would _still_ love to see that."

* * *

Dom was on his way home from the garage when he received a text message from Letty.

_"Come home already."_

_"Almost there."_

_"Make sure the twins leave, too."_

Dom smirked at this, _"Got it."_

They pulled up to Leon's pad, but he could see all lights were off. He messaged her again.

_"Where are you?"_

_"Home - like I said."_

It finally dawned on him. The Toretto house. She was _home_.

"Take me home, boys," he said. "Sonny, you open the shop tomorrow. I think I'm gonna be late."

"Gross," they responded in tandem.

Dominic headed inside and straight up the stairs to his bedroom. He kicked off his boots and followed the sound of running water to his queen.

She was relaxed under a ridiculous mountain of bubbles in his recently-renovated bathtub, "I realized earlier that I left before you re-did the bathroom, and I never got to enjoy this amazing tub."

Dom watched her leg peak out from beneath the bubbles and fought the urge to jump in on her.

"How is it?" he asked.

"Very nice. And big enough for two," she grinned at him.

Dominic took the invitation and dropped his trousers right at his feet. He tore off his tank and climbed in the spacious tub behind her. Letty sank back against his chest and he didn't hesitate to wrap his arms around her.

"So is this permanent?" he asked, spotting both her toothbrush and hairbrush on the sink.

"I sure hope so," she said. "Is that a problem?"

"Not at all," he replied. He felt the cross pendant floating in the water, "Interesting bathing accessory."

Letty lifted it from the water, suds dripping from the chain and stared at it intently.

"I think I'll keep it close for a while."


	38. RaceWars

"Leticia, let's go! Everyone else is already on their way to the desert."

"Keep your panties on, Dominic! I had to grab a few extra things," she returned, shuffling out of the house with a small tote.

"What else could you possibly need that's not packed into the airbus?"

"If I'm gonna be in the desert for three days, stuck with three pregnant women while you and the boys jizz yourself over the cars, I'm bringing plenty entertainment."

"Fair enough," he smirked and slid in his Charger.

While on the road, Dom watched as she kicked off her flops and tossed her feet up on the dash. As he oogled over her toned legs, a sense of déjà vu rushed over him. Just six months ago it was Billie, his friend-turned-traitor, who rode shotgun with him with her legs in full view, only he'd wished it was Letty.

And now it was. She was here in the flesh, staring back at him with intrigue.

"What's on your mind, Papa?"

He smiled, "Still feels surreal that you're here, and we're heading back to RaceWars. Never thought this day would come."

"I guess dreams do come true," she smiled and leaned in to kiss him, "Now, please show me what weeks of racing rehab has taught you."

Dom grinned and turned back to the red light, grabbing the gear-shift in anticipation. When the light turned green, he shifted and punched the gas, propelling the monstrous car down the road. He cut a hard left and took the car off-road, kicking up dust clouds as they headed into the desert for the event.

* * *

"Shut up Brian! I know what I'm doing!

"You shut up, Rome! You don't know shit! Even in video games you fight like shit."

"Both of you shut up!" Brooke said to the adult men who had been shouting back and forth for over an hour about a video game. "Mia, how do you deal with these two?"

"I don't," she smirked as she watched Kelly emerge from her bunk on the bus.

She didn't speak, only went to the television and flicked it off. She grabbed both Brian and Rome by the ears amidst their protests.

"You two brats kept me up all night with this damn PS-box crap-"

"It's an XBOX, Mom," Brian corrected, receiving a smack.

"I don't care. Go outside and play with other adults!" she pushed them toward the door, leaving Mia and Brooke laughing hysterically. "It's not funny, Mia. It's your fault for buying that ridiculous thing. It's like raising teenagers all over again."

"Oh come on, Mom. The guys needed a way to contain that energy since they don't race. I'd rather listen to some bickering than go pick up either from a precinct."

"Jack acts more mature than those two. Speaking of Jack, where is my grandson?"

"Oz took the kids to look at the cars, thankfully. He's been a little devil the past few weeks," Mia said, "I don't think he's as excited about his new sibling as Jessie is about hers."

Kelly plopped down next to Mia, "He'll adjust. Maybe if you didn't work so much..."

"We already talked about this, Kelly. I'm only in my first trimester - I have plenty of time before I take my medical leave."

"I know, but you really should be resting more. All that work and little sleep isn't just affecting you, y'know."

"I'm fine. Besides, you only did this once. This is my second time around, and this one isn't nearly as tough. Not yet anyway."

"You're having a girl - give it time," Kara said. "I thought I dodged a bullet when the doc said it was a boy, only to find out it's two heathens in there."

"Don't say that. Our little Delilah is gonna be an angel," Kelly cooed to Mia's belly bump.

"Kara, have you and Leon settled on names?" Brooke asked.

"Not yet. He wants one named after him, but I thought about letting Jessie name her other brother. Still waiting on her answer."

"That's sweet," Mia said, "You better agree on something quick, though. You don't have much time left," Kelly reminded.

"One trimester left," Kara said gratefully. "Can't wait to one day stand up and be able to see my feet."

"I pray I never have twins," Brooke said, staring at Kara's massive baby bump. "What time do the races start? I don't wanna miss Letty."

"Let's be honest, nothing is starting until Dom steps off that airbus," Mia replied.

* * *

"You know I'm first up to race right?" Letty asked in a breathy voice.

"That means they can't start without you," Dom said with a smirk, placing kisses along her collarbone.

"Papa, we didn't come here to stay cooped up in this hot airbus," she said, half-heartedly pushing him away.

"You mean you're not enjoying yourself?" he asked, looking up at her behind hooded eyes as his kisses led him further south. "All you have to say is stop..."

Once his mouth made contact with her skin, all concerns outside of this bedroom went out the window. He kissed and licked away every thought in her mind, and she suddenly couldn't care less about a race. That is, until they heard banging on the side of their trailer.

"Come on you two! We got work to do!"

"Go away!" Letty hollered back, cradling Dom's head in her hands, preventing him from stopping.

"Come out or I'm coming in! I'll have Ozzie rip this door right off the hinges!"

Dom ignored the protests from outside and continued on his mission to bring her over the edge. He yanked her to the edge of the bed and quickly shoved down his pants, positioning himself to enter her. Letty grinned up at him while keeping an eye on the door.

"We don't have much time," she whispered.

"This won't take long," he said with a grin.

Surely enough, roughly three minutes later Dominic was staggering to the door while pulling up his pants. He opened it to find Leon and Oz standing impatiently.

"Clean yourselves up please," Leon said with disgust, "Letty's up in ten and I need you to come out and mingle. Those sponsors want to make sure their investment was worth it."

Letty came to the door a few seconds later, pulling her messy hair back.

"Like damn teenagers," Oz said with a grin.

"Jealous?" Letty teased, leaning on her toes to kiss Dom's cheek before stepping off the bus.

"A little," Oz grinned, following behind her.

"Five minutes Dominic," Leon warned.

After cleaning up, Dom finally made his way off the bus and into the frenzy that was RaceWars. Thanks to Leon and Hector, the event was bigger and better than ever; with double the cars, double the women, and all of his family, more of whom he spotted talking with Brian and Rome.

"Is that who I think it is?" he said. "What hole did you dig these two guys out of?"

"Dominic, you handsome bastard!"Tego Leo said with his thick accent. "Give me some love, papi!"

The two men embraced before he turned his attention to Rico Santos.

"Hola hermano. It's so good to see you!" Rico said with a bright smile.

"Where the hell have you guys been?" Brian asked.

"All over, my man. We've been traveling the globe. We heard y'all would be out here and we had to come see our familia," Tego responded.

A loud alarm rang out over the desert: _"A fan favorite from previous events: Letty Ortiz from Team Toretto up next versus Miko Katana from Team Takai. To the line, racers..."_

"Wait, Letty? You find your girl?" Rico asked, his eyes wide and excited.

Dom pointed to her Camaro creeping up to the line, "The one and only. See ya around, boys."

* * *

Letty's heart raced in her chest as she pulled up to the starting line, but it wasn't from nervousness. She wasn't nervous at all. Riding a high from the intense orgasm she had experienced only minutes ago, the adrenaline starting to course through her only made her more antsy. She was more than ready for her debut.

Dom appeared at her window, "You ready for this?"

"Born ready Papa."

"Have you decided where you want to go for our celebratory vacation?"

"I have a few places in mind."

"Good, 'cause after my race on Sunday, we're on the first flight out."

Dom leaned in for a kiss, and Letty obliged. She could still taste herself on his lips, and wasn't afraid to admit that it turned her on.

"Kick ass, babe."

Letty looked back at her diverse family, all of them watching and cheering her on. To see Mia, Brooke, and Kara, all very pregnant, braving the desert heat to support her made her heart swell. Two and a half years ago, Letty struggled to get off that dark road that Owen took her down, which resulted in her leaving behind a family to find herself. Only now had she realized that they were one in the same. She was this enormous, dysfunctional family, and they were every bit of her. They loved without judgment, and they protected each other fearlessly.

Letty couldn't think of any place where she belonged more. Ring or not, she was a Toretto. They all were. It was more than a name in LA, it was a way of life. The label came with a responsibility of endless love and loyalty that was eagerly reciprocated, and a forever home.

Hector and Leon came to the center of the road, both with mics in hand, "We just want to say thank you to everyone who came out for the weekend to watch some badass racing. We have a lot to cover so let's get to it! Racers be safe! Give it up for them!"

When the crowd erupted into applause and cheer, Letty was focused once again. She glanced over at her competition, a slick-haired Korean in an Audi. Nice car, but she was confident she could win. She never doubted herself before a race, and she wouldn't start now.

Her eyes were glued to the officiator and her fingers clenched tightly around the wheel. The instance his hands dropped Letty was off, sending her Camaro zipping off the line ahead of her opponent.

"Damn it's good to see her out there," Roman said to Tej, "Something about a fine little thing like Letty whipping a powerful yet dangerous ride like that just..."

"Hold that thought," Tej waved over Dom with a grin. "Dom I want you to hear this very interesting story Roman's telling us. Continue Rome."

The others surrounding busted out in laughter, and even Dom was amused at the baffled look on Roman's face.

"I-I was just..." he stuttered.

"Save it, Ro. Watch the race," Dom said and turned back to the race. He watched her fly off the line and down the strip in seconds. She hit all of her shifts with precision and was patient with the NOS like he taught her. The Audi closed in at the finish, but Letty was able to boost her ride over the line first with the help of her NOS, securing the team's first win of the weekend.

The family erupted again in cheers and rushed to the road as the Camaro headed back, but not Dom. He stayed back, watching her with a proud smile. He wanted her to have her moment, but it took a lot for him not to bum-rush her and hoist her into the air.

Letty smiled while embracing her friends, letting out a happy shriek when Hector scooped her up from behind. She gave him a playful smack when her feet were back on the ground, and looker anxiously through the crowd for her man. She spotted him sitting near their buses, chatting up Oz. He put his hand up to excuse himself and caught Letty with eased as she leaped into his arms.

"Did I kick ass or what?"

"Didn't doubt you for a second," he murmured into her ear while lowering her down. "How ya feeling?"

Needless to say she was pumped up and eager to line up again, "Tell me I get another race this weekend?"

"We gotta make sure these other knuckleheads get a shot, but I'm pretty good friends with the host, so I might be able to swing that."

Letty looked over at the Challenger parked near Brian's GTR, "Against you?"

"Only if you're sure you can slay that Goliath this time. I'm not gonna keep taking it easy on you," he grinned, nodding over to his car. After using it to beat her in London, he's since made a few provisions to it and decided that her California debut could only come on the biggest stage of them all - RaceWars. He only needed a worthy opponent, and he could always count on Letty to be that.

"I've slayed Goliath _many_ times already," Letty replied, a sultry smirk on her face.

Dom caught the double-entendre, "Then it should be a piece of cake. We could always go back in the trailer and I can give you some tips?"

"Ew. whatever I just walked up on, cut it out," Brooke said, "Dom, I need a favor."

"Oh boy," he muttered, taking his seat again next to Oz and pulling Letty down with him, "What is it?"

"I want you to teach me to race. I'd ask Letty, but we tried that and she's a terrible instructor," she said. "You know, after I pop this kid out, of course."

Dom and Letty shared smiles, while Oz cleared his throat, "You think that's a good idea?"

"Why not? Look at all these women out here, kicking most of these guys' asses, might I add. It looks fun," she pouted.

"I think you and your old man need to discuss that on your own time," Dom said.

"Last I checked, you guys blew up the only father I had, so no, I don't think we do. C'mon Dominic, you taught Letty."

"I didn't teach her anything she didn't already know. She was a natural. You, on the other hand, are not."

Brooke crossed her arms and glared at him, "What does that mean?"

"It means you're a shitty driver, and you know it's true," Letty said, "When you learn the basics like how to parallel park or use your blinkers, then we'll talk."

"You got the speeding part down, though," Dom added to the ribbing.

"Hey now," Oz finally stood up, wrapping his arms around her protruding belly. "Leave my girl alone. She gets around just fine. And I'll teach you to race. Can't be that hard."

"On second thought, maybe I better teach you. Oz tried driving Neil's Honda once..." was all Dom said before Oz flipped him the finger. "When the kid pops out, find me. We'll put your ass out there and make some money off you."

"I've heard that line before," Brian approached with a Corona in hand, "Don't do it, Brooke. You'll be stuck with these assholes forever."

"And where else would you be? Fighting crime in the name of justice?" Letty joked, "Please. You love your life of mischief with us."

"Can't say it hasn't had it's perks. Sonny's lining up next."

"Alright," Dom stood, "Gotta go pep-talk to the kid."

"Great, you can come wait at the burrito truck with me," Brooke said to Letty, dragging her off before she could protest.

That left Brian and Oz retreating back to the chairs located beneath the tent. The desert was scorching, but that didn't stop the action, luckily for those who hadn't disappeared into the air-conditioned buses.

"You ever been to one of these before?" Oz asked Brian.

"Yeah, my first and last time. The night all that shit went down."

"Was it like this?"

Brian took in the hundreds of people that were shuffling around the racing grounds, "Not nearly as big, and not as many people. Leon and Hector did a hell of a job bringing it back."

"Yeah, it's crazier than I imagined. I'm fighting off clingers left and right," he grinned a bright smile.

"Uh oh," Brian laughed, "Don't do it, bro. Nothing but trouble and mayhem walking around in those short skirts. Not worth what you got."

"Oh, I know that. Girls like that don't really do it for me. I watch the way they bounce from racer to racer, hoping for one to bite. The same way these idiots are putting up all their money, trying to show off for them."

"You're not really into this scene, huh?"

He shook his head, "Nah. I'm more of a low-key kinda guy. I'd rather be on a farm staring at nothing but grass than to be in this."

Brian wasn't totally surprised, "Then why are you? Why Cali?"

Oz shrugged, "While I did my first bid in Georgia, my celly all the time talked about coming out here and starting a business. Going legit. Some bullshit about a construction job his brother had lined up for him, and he could get me on. I got out a few weeks later, took the last cash I had and got a one-way ticket out here, only to find out there was no construction job. Hell, I'm not even sure there was really a brother."

"Shit man," Brian said.

"The guy he took his gun charge for had a few small jobs for him, with decent payouts. I was already here with no money, no where to live, and no family. So, like an idiot, I took the job playing the muscle. Got hemmed up and decided I didn't want a third charge on my record, so I looked for other work. Dominic was the only person to even give a shit about helping me. He understood what it was like to be a felon trying to get people to believe in you. Let me sleep on the pullout at the house for weeks until I saved enough to get my apartment."

"So why not leave?"

"Why would I? This family is the closest thing I had to a home since I was a kid. I couldn't ditch him after what he did. And at the time, it really seemed like he needed company, even if he wouldn't say it. Then Brooke showed up. Gave me another reason to want to stay."

"You know, that farm wouldn't be a bad idea now that you got your own little family on the way."

"I don't know if Brooke would leave this place. She's so attached to Letty, and the city really. And honestly, I don't care where we live. Trying to focus more on not fucking this whole thing up. The idea of this kid scares the shit out of me."

"All that 'happy daddy' stuff was for show?"

"No, that was for Brooke. She's scared shitless, so I'm trying to keep it together for her. I mean, I'm thrilled to be having my own little snot running around, but the thought of turning into anything like my father makes my skin crawl."

"I had those same worries, man. Wondering if the thought of this little person depending on me, and my wife depending on me, would make me tuck my tail and run like he did. Mia was my rock during that time, when it should've been the other way around. She was all the time reassuring me that it would be fine. And I wasn't convinced, until I held my boy for the first time. The way his little hand gripped my finger so tight. How could any man walk away from that? You might not get it now, but when you hold your child for the first time, the choice to stay will be made for you."

Oz nodded and took Brian's words into consideration.

"And you got a good one with Brooke. She's tough, and fearless. I mean, Carter Verone was her fucking father. Lean on her, but support her too. You'll be alright."

* * *

"What's up with you man?" Tej asked to Roman as they strolled the race grounds that night, bouncing from different food stands and trucks.

"What?"

"You walking around with that thing, acting like a complete mope, ignoring _all this potential_ out here."

Rome looked down at the customized cane at his side. The accessory was his for the foreseeable future while he continued to deal with the aftermath of his encounter with Carter Verone, so he accepted it the only way Roman Pearce could: by decking it out with diamonds and gold.

"The girl's ain't exactly flocking over, are they?"

"Because you walkin' around like someone kicked your dog. Brian thinks your depressed."

"Y'all pillow talk about me?" Rome scowled, "I'm good, bruh. I'm just focused on making sure we get this garage up and running, and I keep going to my therapy."

"Okay, but this isn't work. The next few days are about fine ass women, bad ass cars, and these bomb ass chicken sliders," he said, taking a huge bite of mini-sandwich.

Tej rolled his eyes at Roman as they stopped near a crowd of women dancing provocatively. The women waved them over, but Roman ignored their invitation and kept moving.

"See, that's what I'm talking about. The old Roman would've jumped all over that."

"I'm not the old Roman, Tej," he barked at him. "What part of that ain't you getting, bruh?"

"Well, when you're done feeling sorry for yourself, come find me."

Rome watched as Tej headed back to buses, where his girlfriend Rosa greeted him.

"Not a very supportive friend," said a soft-spoken voice from behind him. He barely heard the woman's voice over the loud rap music. He turned to see a brown-skinned woman clutching her handbag and a colorful drink. She had a mesmerizing smile.

"You eavesdropping on me?"

"Maybe," she handed over a black wallet, "I've been behind you since your stop at the burger truck. You left it sitting there."

"Thanks a lot," he took his wallet back.

"So, are you depressed, Roman?" she asked, walking alongside him.

"Do I seem depressed?"

"No, but you don't seem happy, either. You have a lot of negative energy coming off your shoulders. Does it have to do with your cane?"

"Well I've had a rough couple months. What, are you a psychic or something?"

"No," she laughed, "I'm a journalist. Here to cover the weekend festivities. But on my downtime, I enjoy yoga and meditation. I can usually tell a lot about a person depending on the energy they give off. And you seem like your confidence is shaken."

"A bit. Lost my father a few months ago, and my girlfriend, partly my fault."

"I'm sorry to hear that. I lost my mother earlier this year. I don't think I'll ever get over that pain. You're grieving, so it explains your disposition. How do you deal with your grief?"

"Work and more work. Keeping my mind off of it helps. You?"

"Same, though I'm not sure work is enough for me anymore."

"Like no matter how many hours you put in, it doesn't fill that void. No matter how many hours I spend under a hood, I still go home at night and think about them."

"It's gonna take time. Distractions help."

Roman finally broke a smile and reached out his hand, "I'm Roman Pearce."

"Elise Gordon," she replied, shaking his hand.


	39. Dinner with the Torettos

"What time does Dom and Letty's flight get in?" Mia asked her husband while putting the finishing touches on her makeup.

"They land at nine, and that's if they haven't missed it yet," Brian responded.

"Letty promised me they'd make it for my birthday, so they'll be here. They've been on their honeymoon for so long, I'm starting to wonder if they're ever coming back. I mean, it's been almost a year. They hardly call home, only come in for holidays, and I still don't even know where they are."

"I told you, Mi: Dom said they were going everywhere. He calls every few weeks to say that they're okay, but they're not ready to come home yet." Brian took a cautious breath before he spoke again, "Maybe it's time to start considering that they aren't coming back."

The look Mia gave Brian nearly turned him into stone. He looked away and finished making up the bed.

"No way," Mia said, "My own brother wouldn't move to another country without telling me. Unless he and Letty are up to no good, there's no reason for them to not come back."

"Mia, Dom hid out in South America for two years without knowing exactly where he was. It's not hard for him to disappear if he wanted to, Letty too."

"Not now, not after everything. How could they just up and leave?"

"The same way we up and left for Seattle," he replied.

"Don't do that. We're a few hours drive away, not on another continent, Brian," Mia noticed the way he avoided eye contact, and instantly knew something was up. "For someone who calls my brother his best friend, you don't seem too bothered that they are gone."

"Because I'm not, Mia. They're adults."

"What aren't you telling me?"

He couldn't lie to Mia. It was hard seeing that look on her face, the same look she gave him at RaceWars when he revealed he was a cop.

"All I know is that if Letty took to a place that they visited and wanted to stay, Dom wouldn't think twice to buy a house - or hell, an island - for her. I'm just saying, don't rule it out."

"Brian Earl O'Conner," Mia stood next to the bed with her hands on her hips. "Did my brother and sister-in-law move out of the States?"

Brian sighed, "I don't know much, but I got a call a few days ago from your cousin. Said that Dom wanted me to ship him some parts for his Impala. So I searched the address, comes back to a small town in Havanna."

"Fernando? In Cuba? And you didn't think to tell me?"

"There's nothing to tell, Mi," Brian could see the hurt in his wife's eyes. He moved around the bed to stand behind her, leaning his head on her shoulder. "Dom and Letty are married adults. _Free_ adults. You know they won't stay tied down, but they won't stay away forever."

Mia sighed and swallowed her pain, "They've been gone long enough already."

"They deserve it. Just like you deserved to come to Seattle and start your life. They are finally starting theirs together."

"Don't," she said, "They still should've told me."

"And I'm sure they will tonight. Now, can you please get dressed? Dinner is in less than two hours, and it takes you three to get dressed."

"Fine. Go make sure the kids aren't torturing your mother, please."

"Happy birthday, Mommy," he smirked, dropping a kiss on her cheek before heading downstairs, where the rest of the attendees for Mia's birthday dinner were beginning to gather.

"Daddy, Granny said we could build pillow forts," Jack greeted his dad at the steps, "But Vinny and Junior keep knocking them down."

"Boys be nice," Brian said to Leon's twin boys. "Jack, remember - careful with the little ones. No rough stuff. And listen to the older girls, they're gonna help Granny look after you guys tonight."

"We'll be careful Uncle Brian," Nico added, appearing with a giddy smile that matched his father's.

"Grandma Kelly and I are gonna bake some gingersnaps when Sam gets here," Jess said.

"You better save me some," Brian smiled at her.

He turned his attention to the little person tugging on his black pants. Deep blue eyes accompanied by a toothy smile stared back at him. Long, thick curls bounced as Delilah danced along to her favorite singing bear.

"Well, hello Happy Feet," he greeted, scooping his daughter up in his hands.

She giggled, slapping her slobbery hands over his beard. Soon enough, he felt another tug at his pants.

"Another pretty girl wanting my attention?" He asked to the blue-eyed tot. She nodded giddily and received the same vertical treatment. He'd gotten pretty good at balancing the mischievous 18 month-olds. "You gotta keep an eye on them, mom. These two will get into anything if you don't keep them right under you. I don't get it; they usually aren't so wacky unless they're together."

"It's because you and Oz argued the entire time their mother's were pregnant. Then he asked you to be her godfather - it's only right the girl's become best friends from birth and terrorize you both."

"Maybe you're right," Brian looked down at Nicki, seeing every bit of Oz's ugly mug in the precious girl. When both girls began tugging at his tie, Kelly finally stepped in to relieve him.

"Come on, girls. Let's not ruin Mr. Lumberjack's nice suit."

Brian sighed with a smile, "I told you Mom - Mia likes the beard. It's staying."

"Fine, fine," Kelly rubbed her hand over his scruff, "I just miss the baby face underneath all of it."

She kissed his cheek before taking the girls and shooing the others to the play room.

"Where is everyone?"

She directed him out the back sliding door, where most of his family was gathered, each decked out in suits and flowing dresses for the formal occasion.

"Have you talked to Dom or Letty?" Brooke greeted him anxiously.

"A few times here and there. You haven't talked to Letty at all?"

"She calls about once a month to say they are alive and out of jail, and that's it. I'm surprised they even answered your invitation to dinner," she said, the annoyance written on her face.

"It's Mia, of course they'd come. B, Dom and Letty just love living off the grid, that's how they stayed alive most of their lives. They come in on the important days - birthdays and holidays, but I wouldn't expect to see them much after that. They're living their lives, just like we are."

"It still sucks," she pouted. "I don't even know where they are. I've been forced to hang with this crazy bitch since Letty's not around," Brooke said, nodding to Kara over at the patio table. She offered up the bird without missing a beat in her convo with Rosa and Roman's fiancee, Elise.

"Wherever they are, just know Dom's keeping her safe, and vice versa. Let's just enjoy and annoy them tonight while we can, yeah?"

"Don't think that I don't know Dom's told you where they are hiding out, but for the sake of your nice suit and this bad-ass dress, I'll refrain from beating the info out of you," said Brooke, giving a twirl to show off her strapless, black knee-length dress and high-heel ensemble.

"Thanks for sparing me," he laughed.

"O"Conner, get your ass over here!" Brian followed Roman's voice over to the pool, where he, Tej, Oz, and Leon were standing around, sharing a joint between each other.

"You guys couldn't wait 'til after dinner?" he asked, passing on it when it came his way.

"Sorry man, you know I need this for my pain," Rome replied.

"I know, but as a former cop, I'm sketchy about walking into a fancy restaurant smelling like potheads."

"That's the best part - we'll have the whole place to ourselves. Rented out the place for the night so we can shut that bitch down, ya hear me?" Roman said enthusiastically.

"I hope it goes better than my party a few months ago," Tej said, a round of laughter filling the air. "Yeah-yeah, laugh it up. I had to pay for the detail of both Ubers that night, not to mention the ridiculous tab you two ran up. Twenty-grand, plus."

"Remind us how that came to be Rome?" Brian said, a grin already on his face.

"I didn't realize how much alcohol the redneck could down without even flinching," he replied, nearly gagging at how much whiskey he had downed.

"I'm a southern boy Roman. Where I'm from, Whiskey was our morning coffee."

"Told your ass not to take that bet," Tej griped.

"What're you complaining about? I lost a hundred G's to Letty before we even hit the club. I swear that Camaro is from another world."

"Speaking of, where the hell are they?" Leon said. "Gotta lot of clients who'd love to have Letty back at the Lab."

"Dom said they'd be in by eight. It's seven-thirty now."

"He meant in general," said Tej. "After you signed over your half of_ DT's_ to Oz and Dom made him acting manager, they ain't been back, man."

"I know, I know. He calls in at _Toretto_'_s_ every few weeks to make sure I haven't tarnished the family name, but other than that, I don't hear from them much either."

They all gave him disbelieving looks.

* * *

"Is this right?" Dom asked while leaning inside the SUV rental.

Letty moved around to peer over his shoulder, "Almost. You have a few straps crossed, though."

Dom huffed, annoyed with the hindrance, and tried again.

"Take your time, and press the seat into the locked position," she coached. With one push, the seat snapped into place. "See, easy-peesy."

He groaned and loaded their bags into the trunk. Letty shut the door and approached him at the rear. She wrapped her arms around his waist, careful not to wrinkle his Armani suit. He pouted while resting his arms over the silky material of her creme-colored dress.

"What's wrong, Papa? You've been moody since we left."

"I can just imagine the beating Mia's gonna give me," he muttered.

"You think that wrath is exclusive to you? And why do you assume Mia's the only one pissed? We left a lot of people back in Cali," Letty replied. "We made this choice together - to stay off the grid. To just enjoy each other with no distractions. Neither of us planned for it to go this far, but now we have to suffer the consequences, together."

"That doesn't make me feel better."

"Get over it," she smirk, reaching up to peck his lips before sliding into the car.

Dom followed suit and they let the GPS system guide them to his sister's home. He nervously looked in the rearview, constantly checking on their precious cargo buckled in the backseat. Letty found herself doing the same. It was a habit anytime they were in a vehicle.

The twenty-minute drive from the airport was silent and tense. Letty knew it was because he was thinking of his sister. Mia was going to be livid; they knew this a year ago when they made the choice to stay in Cuba after their honeymoon. A month turned into three, and before they knew it, the couple became a threesome. Only they hadn't rushed to tell their family back Stateside about the newest edition. Instead, they decided to take this unfamiliar road alone.

Letty wasn't worried, though. She had taken up positivity and being Zen in the last few months, and panic was not in her plans. She knew her sister's anger would subside quickly. At least she hoped.

The Range Rover pulled onto the O'Conner estate, following the pathway to park behind the slew of high-priced sports cars and SUVs. Another vehicle arrived a few minutes after, the massive truck parking behind them.

"Look who it is, Sam," Luke's voice echoed. "Toretto finally came out from under his rock."

Dom smirked as Hobbs' daughter threw a hand up, "Hey Dom. Hi Letty."

"What's up, girl?" Letty greeted the twelve year-old.

Hobbs came over, wrapped gift in hand, donning a pricey grey suit, "How was Cuba?"

Dom and Letty shared a look.

"I told you Toretto - I always find my man."

"You keeping tabs on me, cop?" Dom asked, his lips curled into a smirk, though he was only half-joking.

"I got a very upsetting call from our guest of honor, saying her brother and sister-in-law vanished. So I told her I would check in, make sure you two weren't up to no good."

"And what'd you find?"

Hobbs peaked into the backseat of the Range, a pair of dreamy brown eyes staring back at him.

"That you running off to another country is the least of your worries. When Mia finds out you made her an aunt and didn't tell her?" Hobbs began laughing maniacally, giving Dom a sympathetic pat before making his way inside.

"Don't listen to him. Come on."

Before they could make it to the steps, the men of the family began filing out of the house, all freezing at the baffling sight in front of them. Mouths gaped and eyes stared at the three beings on the walkway, only two of them familiar.

"What is that?" Tej asked the question they were all thinking.

"What's it look like, dummy?" Letty asked.

"A better question would be where the hell did you get a baby?" Leon exclaimed.

"It fell from the sky, Leon," Dom said sarcastically, slightly amused by his family's confused faces. "Where do babies come from, group?"

"I think we're wondering why you're carrying a relatively new child, and why Letty has a diaper bag over her shoulder. That would imply that the child is yours, and that you physically birthed her? Which also couldn't be true because that would mean you'd have had to been pregnant for nine months, right?" Brooke ranted.

Letty sighed and nodded, "Yes, B."

"Nine months without mentioning to anybody here? Bullshit," Brooke laughed, but it was obviously out of disbelief and not humor. "Family wouldn't do that. So really, who's baby?"

"O'Conner, you wanna give us a hand?" Dom asked, shifting the small child in his arms. Brian sprang into action, taking Letty's bag off her arm.

Everyone stood frozen around the door, still out of sorts with what was happening.

"If any of you are still standing here in the next five seconds, I start passing out beatings," Letty said, annoyed with the staring, but nobody budged.

"If my child starts crying because you won't let us inside, I start throwing beatings," Dom's deep voice warned. Sure enough, the family parted like the Red Sea to allow the Toretto's entry.

"Brian, I can hear shouting from upstairs. What's going-"

Dom and Letty both looked to the stairs and locked eyes with Mia, who was glowing in a peach maxi dress. Her eyes darted between the two adults before finally stopping on the infant in Dom's arms. Mia took the rest of the steps like a zombie, her high-heels clanking on the redwood stairs with a heavy thud.

Dom knew they were in for it, but he still smiled at how elegant, beautiful, and mature his baby sister had become.

"Happy birthday, sis," he said as she finally stood only inches away.

Her eyes focused on the body resting against Dom's shoulder.

Letty had braced herself for Mia's temper, which had yet to turn physical but she could see this pushing her over that edge. Mia didn't lash out, though. Instead, she furrowed her brow as she reached for the child without a word.

"What's her name?" Her voice cracked.

"Isabel Dominique Ortiz-Toretto, but Dom's been calling her Izzy."

Mia took the infant to a nearby chair to further investigate her niece. She pulled the knit cap from her head gently to reveal a head of straight brown hair that Mia was sure came from Letty. Izzy's skin was rich in color, her parted lips full and pink, and her cheeks chubby and pinchable.

Mia couldn't pull her eyes away. She was enthralled by the sleeping child, whom had no idea of the impact she made within minutes.

"What's she like?"

"She poops a lot, like unnaturally. And she sleeps. She's Dom's, alright," Letty said. "She's pretty chill, luckily."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"We didn't tell anyone, Mi. Where we've been, there's hardly even any cell service. We were only making trips to the city for essentials, or doctor's appointments," Dom answered.

"You mean Cuba, where you _live_?" Mia stated intently. "Cuba doesn't have postal service? Your fingers stopped working to shoot a text? Hell, you couldn't fly in during the past year to mention you were pregnant?"

Mia was hurt, and the harshness of her words cut like a blade.

"We wanted to surprise you, Mi," Letty said, but it wasn't enough. "After the honeymoon, it was my choice for us to stay. The country is so beautiful, and frankly, I didn't want to come back. And I knew if we talked to you, or Brooke, or Brian, you'd try to talk us out of it."

"Lett, _you had a baby._ With my brother. You didn't think I'd want to know? Did you even have a baby shower?"

Letty chuckled, "No, and I'm happy we didn't. We didn't need all of that," she sighed and waved the others inside. "I want you all to hear this."

"You gonna explain why none of us were important enough to know you guys were having a baby?" Brooke started.

"Because every journey we've taken has been with you, or alone. Rarely have we come across an obstacle that was just our own to conquer, and this was it. We needed to lean on each other. This was terrifying for both of us, but we knew we could tackle it, together," Dom explained. "I'm sorry you guys couldn't be there for us, but at the time all we needed was each other."

Brian was the first to respond, moving to stand at Dom's side, "Welcome to the dad club."

"Yeah, finally," Oz added with a grin.

"Looks like Dom was doing a lot more than just palming it," Tej murmured to Rome.

One by one, the others gave their best regards and crowded around Mia to get a peek at the newest member of the family.

"So when you flew in for my birthday earlier this year, you were pregnant?" Brooke asked Letty. "That's why you didn't drink at the club? Not because you were fighting a bug."

Letty nodded, "I wanted to tell you, B. All of you. I just wanted this time with her more. Please understand that it wasn't malicious."

Brooke nodded, looking over at the baby now in Brian's arms. Her resolve finally wore off and she pulled Letty in for a tight hug.

"I'm still pissed, but I'm proud of you. She's perfect."

"Thanks, girl."

"Hey, not to rush you guys, but if we don't show up to the restaurant by ten-thirty, the chef's gonna take off, and I ain't missing dinner for any of you fools," Rome said. "Dom, Letty I love you guys, and my new niece is cute as hell, but I'm going where the food is."

"I don't know if I can give her up now," Mia cooed, still clutching the baby to her chest.

"Bring her with us," Brian said, "Come on, we don't wanna be late."

Mia looked at Dom with hopeful eyes. He directed her to Letty.

"She's bound to wake up soon enough, why not?" Letty sighed skeptically. "But we haven't had a night to ourselves in about three months, so if she comes to, you two are responsible for feeding and diapers. Got it?" She said, pointing to Mia and Brian.

"I'm the diaper-changing champ, so that won't be a problem," Brian replied.

"He and Oz have speed races... to see who can successfully change a diaper the fastest," Mia said with a grin, "So that's what I get to deal with."

"Can we go already?" Rome argued from the door, his arm draped around his lady.

The family began to file out, but Mia spoke again, this time directed at Hobbs.

"Um, don't think you get off scott-free either, Luke," He stopped in his tracks and turned to her. "You knew where they were."

"I did," he admitted, "but I also knew how important this was for them. I kept an eye out, making sure they weren't tempted by any shiny objects. They made a good home for themselves, and a good-looking family," he said, looking to get a better look at Isabel. She had woken during the loud reunion and was now staring back at them with almond-shaped brown eyes.

"Jeez, she looks like Dad spit her out," Mia said, smiling down at the tot.

"That's what I said," Dom smirked, tossing an arm around his sister. He looked down at his daughter, falling in love once again. "Let's go celebrate, sis."

The dinner guests, including a few of Mia's coworkers, packed into a fight-star restaurant, the private event giving them free range of space, food, and celebratory champagne. Boisterous laughter (mostly from Roman), cursing, and the occasion coo from Isabel carried on as the family caught up on life, work, and all thing's babies. Blazer's were removed, and even a few pants unbuttoned after several meals over the course of two hours. The adults were enjoying the rare parents-night-out, and even rarer opportunity for them to be in the same room again.

Dom sat in between his wife and Brian at the head of the table, watching pridefully as Izzy giggled at the comical faces coming from Oz across the table. He looked up at Mia, who also watched the interaction with admiration for the girl in her arms.

Dominic felt a hand grab at his under the table, and he turned to his wife at his side.

"I love you," she mouthed to him.

He replied the way he often did, "I love you more."

"Uh-oh Brian..." Hobbs said, "You might have a problem on your hands. I see the baby fever in Mia's eyes."

"Then she better pass little Izzy over to Mommy and Daddy," Brian joked, sipping from his champagne glass. "I'm sorry Mi, but Lilah and Jack are enough. You know, yesterday I caught them in his motorized car, absolutely flying around the backyard. Said he was practicing to race Nico next time he came over."

"Sorry about that," Oz chimed in, "Tej and I thought it'd be cool to tweak those little engines. Didn't expect him to go all GTA with Lilah as an accomplice."

In a moment that made both Dom and Letty sigh, and the rest of the group aww, Isabel let out a whimper that soon turned into a blood-curtling cry.

"Guess it's time to eat," Letty said, standing to retrieve her daughter.

Mia couldn't stop the tears from falling as she watched her oldest friend embrace motherhood. The same scrawny street kid who scoffed at the idea of sex with "that dipshit" brother of hers, now was married to him, and they were raising a beautiful child together.

"And on that note - I'm gonna have a smoke," Leon said, excusing himself from the tear-jerker moment.

The rest of the men joined him and dragged Dominic along, leaving the women to talk, and likely gossip amongst themselves.

As Letty shamelessly fed her child the natural way, she felt all eyes on her and Izzy.

"Well this isn't weird at all," she said sarcastically. She was admittedly uncomfortable. Letty was used to only Dom staring at her in awe as she breastfed.

"Sorry... this is still so surreal for us," Brooke spoke for the room. "I mean, look at Mia."

Letty looked over to Mia, who was in shambles, her eyeliner running down her face.

Letty sighed with a smile, "Mia, chill out. It's not like it wasn't ever gonna happen. I couldn't tell you the last time we used a condom."

"And here comes my dinner."

Letty turned to the end of the table where Kara sat, a sardonic smirk her face.

"Should've known you'd open that big mouth of yours at some point. Glad to see you haven't changed a bit. Still a bitch."

Kara dropped her head back with laughter, "Yep. And still disgusted by you and the beefcake, so please refrain from any more sex talk."

Mia's coworkers and Elise, Roman's girlfriend, were all perplexed by the seemingly hostile exchange.

"Don't worry ladies, that's how they say hi to each other," said Brooke. "So Lett, are you and Dom ever coming back? I mean, you can't really go back to Cuba after teasing us with Izzy."

One look at Mia told her it was time to reveal their news.

"We're back for good. Our things are on the way. Dom would never say it but I know he was starting to miss home. And I miss being able to get groceries without driving miles into the city."

"I'm guessing you weren't missing us?" Kara said.

"You? No. But of course I missed my family. You guys know that."

"Calls once a month prove otherwise," Mia spoke after finally calming herself.

"Mia..." Letty said with a heavy sigh.

She held her hand up, "I don't even care, Lett. I'm used to you and Dom taking off for no reason. I'm just happy you were together this time, and you are safe now. I'm glad you're home, and I'm so happy that you two finally have the family that you deserve."

Letty felt herself getting choked up and forced a happy grin, "Thanks, Mia."

"But please don't think this means I'm not gonna throw you a baby shower anyhow. You don't get out of that."

Letty cringed at the thought, "Yeah, Dom warned me you'd say that."

* * *

"Motherfucking Dominic Toretto is a daddy! Ha! About damn time, pumpkin," Leon exclaimed, clapping him happily on the back. "Damn I wish V and Jess were here to see this shit. It's legendary."

Dom summed up his frightening experience as a new husband and father in a few short words, "It's been a wild ride."

"I'd say so," said Oz, "You look tired."

"Izzy ain't as chill as Letty claims," he responded, "How are things here? You didn't run my garage into the ground, did you?"

"_DT's_ is still standing, and thriving, might I add. We hired a couple good mechanics a few months ago, and business is still good thanks to the exposure from RaceWars."

"Sonny and Neil?"

"Stayed back in L.A to look after the shop. They've really stepped it up since you've been gone. They've been traveling back and forth between shops, filling in and helping out when needed. We run a tight ship."

Dominic nodded proudly, "Guess I wasn't needed around here after all."

"Needed? No. But surely missed," Brian said, bumping knuckles with him, "You know it ain't the same without you here, bro."

"So you guys in town for a while? You gotta come check out the shop," said Roman, who was balancing his weight on his cane.

"Yeah, we're here for a few days, then we're going to L.A. I think it's time to be home for a while. Letty was getting homesick."

"Letty, or you?"

Dom smirked, "Maybe a little. You guys get any racing time nowadays? Or is it all diaper races and playdates with you boys?"

The group quieted, and Brian leaned in to whisper, "We try to refrain from saying the R word around the women."

"So that's a no," Dom said with a grin.

"Oh no, we race - just not in town. We'll talk more about that later. First, I wanna know why the hell you're driving a Range Rover. What happened to American muscle only?"

"You can't fit a carseat in the back of American muscle. The Range is a rental that's going back tomorrow, then we're going shopping for something more our style," he replied, glancing across the street where their cars were parked. "And which one of you punks is driving a mini-van?"

"The one with two smalls kids who are great with aim," After replacing the front windshield in Mia's Charger twice, I bought that thing."

"Look at us," Leon said with a smirk, "I remember ten years ago, we were racing four or five times a week just to pay the bills. Partying damn-near every night, chasers everywhere. Who would imagine we'd be here, _legit_ wealthy businessmen with families and mini-vans?"

"Man, ten years ago I was finishing up a jail sentence. Wearing a damn tracker on my ankle," Roman said animatedly, "Now this? This is nothing but blessings, brothers."

Dom nodded with a smile. He knew most of them were buzzed and albeit emotional, but he could certainly agree.

"I agree with Rome," Dom said, raising his champagne glass in the air, and the others followed suit. "To the street kids who made it out, and to the ones who didn't. Familia."

"Salude," the others echoed.

Dom looked over his shoulder through the glass, his eyes going to his wife. She could feel his eyes piercing into her, and Letty returned the look. He mouthed that he loved her, and she read his lips perfectly, whispering the sentiments back. She lifted Izzy's hand to wave to her daddy, and as always, Dom was turned to mush once again by the overwhelming love he had for those two.

"So what's next for you Toretto?"

Dom turned back to his boys, a wide grin on his face.

"What more do I need?"


End file.
